Izuku: the mighty Spider-man
by Rtamez93
Summary: Yo soy Uatu, el vigilante, durante milenios he observado incontables civilizaciones resurgir y caer a través de incontables galaxias. Yo sé todo lo que ha sido y lo que será tanto en este universo…. Como en otros. Verdaderos creyentes, acompáñenme y contemplen lo que pasaría si Izuku se encontrara con cierto justiciero enmascarado.
1. Chapter 1

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

"**Yo soy Uatu, el vigilante, durante milenios he observado incontables civilizaciones resurgir y caer a través de incontables galaxias. Yo sé todo lo que ha sido y lo que será tanto en este universo…. Como en otros. Por ejemplo, en un universo nos encontramos con un joven llamado Izuku Midoriya, este joven heredo el One for all de parte de All Might y está en camino de convertirse en el héroe numero 1 de su mundo pero hay otras realidades donde la historia cambia, donde All Might no es la figura más importante en la vida de Izuku. Verdaderos creyentes, acompáñenme y contemplen lo que pasaría si Izuku se encontrara con cierto justiciero enmascarado". **

**Capitulo 1: Nace un nuevo héroe**

"_Algún día me convertiré en un gran héroe"_

Esos eran los pensamientos de un joven con cabello y ojos verdes que se encontraba viendo el noticiero, con una gran sonrisa mientras escribía en una libreta sobre las habilidades y tácticas que usaba la persona de la que hablaban el día de hoy en la televisión.

"Durante su corta estadía en Japón, este nuevo héroe americano ha ganado una increíble popularidad entre la gente, a un punto donde ha logrado entrar entre los 50 héroes más populares a nivel nacional y el top 100 a nivel mundial" Decía el conductor de noticias mientras mostraba imágenes de dicho héroe, el joven hacia rápidamente un boceto de las poses que pasaban en pantalla. "Esto se debe gracias a sus grandes victorias ante villanos de Rango-A, sus habilidades como detective que han ayudado a la policía a resolver múltiples casos y su versátil quirk que le permite también ser un valioso héroe de rescate" El noticiero pasaba imágenes del héroe americano mientras combatía diferentes villanos, participaba con la policía mientras analizaban una escena de crimen y recataba a varias personas de un edificio en llamas. "Le preguntamos a un experto para que pudiera explicar la increíble popularidad que goza este nuevo héroe en tan corto tiempo" La escena de la televisión cambia y en eso se muestra otra persona con lentes mientras que explicaba sobre el inusual fenómeno.

"Uno de los factores más importantes ha sido su debut en Japón donde logro detener a un asesino cuyo quirk le daba la habilidad de incrementar su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia mientras salvaba la vida de varios civiles y dos héroes profesionales " Decía el experto mientras pasaban imágenes del incidente. Ahí se podía apreciar como el héroe americano esquivaba cada golpe que el asesino daba mientras destruía todo a su pasa debido a su gran fuerza bruta. "Y otra razón seria su quirk, el cual ha dicho que le da las habilidades proporcionales de una…"

"¡Izuku el desayuno está listo!" Se oía la voz de una mujer mientras sacaba de trance a al joven de pelos verdes, quien de inmediato apago la tele y guardo su cuaderno de notas.

"¡Ya voy mamá!" Respondía el joven mientras seguía murmurando sobre el héroe que aprecio en las noticias y bajaba para desayunar. El nombre de este muchacho es Izuku Midoriya, vive en un mundo donde el 80% de la población posee un poder especial llamado quirk, donde los héroes existen y se encargan de mantener la paz y él tiene el sueño de convertirse en un héroe que salva a las personas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo hay un obstáculo en ese sueño.

El pertenece al 20% que no tiene quirk

_**Flashback**_

"¡Mamá, la computadora!" Decía un pequeño Izuku mientras saltaba de la emoción mientras le pedía a su madre, Inko Midoriya, la computadora para ver el video que probablemente haya visto más de mil veces.

"¿Otra vez? Ese video debe tener más de mil visitas gracias a ti" Bromeaba Inko mientras le preparaba la computadora a Izuku. El video que mostraba en la computadora era antiguo mostraba escenas donde había pasado una especie de desastre pero también el debut del héroe más grande del mundo.

"No han pasado más de diez minutos y el ya ha salvado a más de 100 personas" Decía un nombre en el video mientras la cámara trataba de enfocar al héroe que se encargaba de salvar a las personas que se encontraban dentro del desastre.

"¡HAHAHA!" Una risa se escuchaba, llamando la atención de la persona que grababa el video, en ese momento se pudo ver una figura grande con un físico extraordinario salir de los escombros. "No pasa nada, ¿Saben porque?" esa frase parecía ser suficiente para que el pequeño Izuku estuviera sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba con anticipación la respuesta. "Porque yo estoy aquí" Contestaba el héroe con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro, esto ocasiono que pequeño Izuku explotara de la emoción. El nombre de ese héroe era All Might quien paso a convertirse en el héroe número 1 de Japón y la inspiración principal de Izuku para ser un héroe.

"¡El es tan genial! Cuando tenga mi quirk ¡Quiero ser como él!" Decía emocionado mientras sujetaba una figura de All Might y empezaba a imitar su risa.

**Cambio de ubicación: consultorio medico**

"Deberías olvidarte de eso" Decía un doctor con lentes y bigote grueso, cuya declaración puso al pequeño Izuku en estado de shock.

"No puede ser… ¿acaso le ocurre algo malo?" Preguntaba Inko con preocupación en su voz ya que sabía que ser héroe era el sueño de Izuku y que le dijeran lo olvidara repentinamente, le parecía demasiado cruel.

"Normalmente, a los cuatro años ya habría manifestado un don" Respondía el doctor mientras apuntaba una de las radiografías que le habían tomado a Izuku. "Cuando los quirks empezaron a manifestarse, se publico una investigación sobre las articulaciones del dedo meñique" continuaba explicando mientras se levantaba de la silla y señalaba esta vez el meñique de Izuku. "Como puede ver, Izuku tiene dos articulaciones lo cual es algo raro de ver en estos días pero quiere decir que no tiene un quirk" Y con esas palabra el mundo de Izuku se vino para abajo.

**Cambio de ubicación: Casa de los Midoriya**

Era una noche lluviosa, el pequeño Izuku se encontraba viendo el mismo video mientras que su madre lo veía con tristeza y preocupación en su cara. "Mamá…. El salva a la gente con una sonrisa sin importar el problema, el héroe tan genial" Decía mientras se giraba la silla para ver a su mamá, quien no pudo contener sus lagrimas al ver el rostro de Izuku. "¿Y también puedo ser un héroe como él?" Preguntaba Izuku con una sonrisa forzada y con lágrimas en los ojos, su madre se acercaba a él lentamente y pensó que le respondería que sí podía…

Pero

"¡Lo siento, Izuku! Lo siento ¡Lo siento!" Ella no podía decirle que podía, aunque no lo dijera directamente Inko tampoco creía que fuera posible. Ella pensaba que no había forma de que Izuku se convirtiera en héroe.

Inko abrazo a Izuku en un intento fallido por consolarlo pero ambos terminaron llorando hasta quedarse dormidos.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ese día seguía marcado en la memoria de Izuku, era como si el universo mismo estuviera en contra de que fuera un héroe como All Might pero el joven seguía con lo ilusión de serlo algún día. "A pesar de su fuerza, él prefiere empezar sorprendiendo al enemigo y eso resulta en cortas peleas que terminan en un golpe ¿Sera para evitar que los civiles corran peligro? Pero el siempre viene acompañado por…"

"Ahh, ahí va Midoriya murmurando otra vez" Decía uno de los estudiantes con una voz burlona y esto ocasiono que otros estudiantes se unirán a la conversación.

"Todos los días hablando sin parar sobre héroes"

"Cuando aprenderá que nunca se convertirá en uno"

"Es imposible sin un quirk"

"Ya estamos en tercer año y todavía se niega aceptar la realidad"

"Es patético"

Todos los alumnos que veían pasar a Midoriya empezaban a señalarlo y a burlarse de él, el joven de pelo verde hacia como que no hacía caso pero en el fondo le dolía como todos empezaban a tachar su sueño como imposible. _"No importa, yo seré un héroe"_ Se animaba a sí mismo, no importa si nadie lo creía posible. _"¡Yo algún día seré como All Might!"_

"¡OYE DEKU!" Una fuerte voz sacaba a Izuku de sus pensamientos y en ese momento vio a Katsuki Bakugou, un joven rubio con pelo y ojos rojos, junto con sus lacayos, uno de ellos era obeso con alas en la espalda y el otro era delgado y parecía que podía hacer crecer las uñas de sus dedos de manera exagerada.

"K-Kacchan" Volteaba a ver Izuku a Katsuki mientras lo llamaba con el apodo que usaba cuando eran niños y eran amigos. Antes Izuku era incluido en todas las actividades que hacia Bakugou cuando eran pequeños pero por razones que el pobre joven de cabello verde no podía entender, Katsuki decidió terminar su amistad con él y empezó a agredirlo tanto física como mentalmente.

"¡Tus estúpidos murmullos están molestando a todo el mundo!" Gritaba Bakugou mientras generaba grandes explosiones en las palmas de sus manos, su quirk le permitía generar explosiones gracias al sudor que su cuerpo generaba. "¡¿Todavía sigues creyendo que puedes ser un héroes?! Tú no tienes un quirk ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE SOÑAR!" Gritaba mientras generaba más explosiones para intimidar a Izuku.

"L-Lo que pasa fue que s-salió el r-reporte sobre…" Trato de explicar Izuku pero el miedo en su ser era bastante evidente, estaba totalmente blanco, no paraba de templar y empezaba a tartamudear incontrolablemente. Lo peor fue cuando soltó su libreta donde tenía los apuntes de todos los héroes que conocía incluso sobre el que pasaron por las noticias y Bakugou lo noto.

"¿Huh, que es esto?" Preguntaba Bakugou mientras recogía la libreta de Izuku y veía lo que tenia escrito.

"E-es mi manual s-sobre héroes, escribo sobre como detienen a los villanos y de esa forma aprender a como ser un héroe" Decía Izuku mientras perdía el miedo y empezaba a hablar de lo que tenia escrito, hablar de héroes siempre lo tranquilizaba.

¡BOOOM!

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Gritaba Izuku al ver su libreta explotar, todo el trabajo y empeño que hizo en sus observaciones estaba siendo destruido enfrente de sus ojos.

"Es que no lo entiendes Deku, no importa lo que hagas nunca serás un héroe" Decía Katsuki mientras tiraba la libreta arruinada al suelo y se acercaba de manera amenazante a Izuku. "Deja de soñar, un extra sin quirk no tiene derecho de hablar sobre sueños" Lo decía con una sonrisa intimidante y un tono amenazador que jurarías que se trataba de un villano y no de un aspirante a héroe, todo eso mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Izuku y empezaba a quemar su uniforme.

"Hahaha, ni siquiera tiene el valor para hablar" Decía uno de los lacayos de Katsuki mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el salón de clase.

"Quiere ser un héroe y ni siquiera puede lanzar un simple golpe" Se reía el otro mientras los acompañaba, en eso Katsuki decidió dale un último consejo a Izuku.

"Si tanto quieres ser un héroe, **Deberías saltar del tejado y rezar que tengas un quirk cuando renazcas**" Aconsejaba cruelmente Katsuki mientras se burlaba de Izuku junto con sus lacayos, la peor parte era que nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo con el chico explosivo.

"Eso fue frio"

"Es su culpa por seguir persiguiendo sueños imposibles"

"Honestamente, nuestro primer día en tercer año y el no acepta la realidad"

Esto no debería ser aceptable, una realidad donde los héroes y los súper-poderes son aceptados por la sociedad suena como una fantasía hecha realidad pero hay otro lado de este mundo que merece la pena mencionar, aquellos con un quirk poderoso son alabados y glorificados por la sociedad mientras que los que tienen un quirk débil y/o inservible sufren de discriminación y burlas. Izuku no tiene quirk lo cual provoca que sea ignorado por la sociedad y tenga una infancia llena de bullying de parte de sus compañeros de clase y negligencia de sus profesores, por otra parte Katsuki goza de popularidad y no importa que su comportamiento caía casi a lo psicópata, si se convierte en un héroe podrán gozar de buena reputación.

"_No importa si nadie creen en mi" _Decía Izuku al recoger su libreta que estaba dañada debido a la explosión de Katsuki, todavía se podía distinguir la letra y estaba mejor de lo que esperaba. _"Seré un héroe que salve a las persona con una sonrisa" _ Seguía creyendo en sí mismo, al menos tenía que intentar ingresar en la misma academia donde estudio All Might. Si lo lograba probaría que puede ser un héroe y si no….

"_No es como si alguien se fuera a decepcionar" _Y con ese último pensamiento, Izuku se dirigió al primer día de su tercer año de secundaria.

Hoy iba a ser un largo día.

**Salto de tiempo: Casa de Izuku**

"_Que día tan horrible" _Decía Izuku mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado durante el transcurso del día. El profesor que le toco era igual que el director de la escuela, una persona que favorece a los estudiantes con un quirk poderoso y eso quiere decir que Katsuki seguía teniendo permiso de tratar a Izuku de la manera que quería. Luego Katsuki tuvo una pequeña "platica" con Izuku sobre del porque no debía seguir tratando de ser un héroe y por ultimo estaba llegando tarde debido a su casa debido a que tuvo que hacer una parada a la enfermería de la escuela. _"Mi mamá debe estar preocupada" _Pensaba tristemente mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

"¡Izuku ¿Está bien?!" Preguntaba Inko bastante preocupada, no solo Izuku había llegado más tarde de lo que acostumbraba pero también venia un poco golpeado. "¿A-acaso fue Katsuki?" Preguntaba otra vez debido a que sabía lo violento que podía ser Katsuki pero Izuku simplemente lo negó.

"No, simplemente me… me caí mientras por las escales" Mentía Izuku, el no quería meter en problemas a Katsuki con su madre. Era extraño la forma de pensar del joven sin quirk, a pesar de como lo trataba el joven explosivo, todavía consideraba a Katsuki como un amigo. "No tengo hambre mamá, voy a irme a dormir temprano"

"E-Está bien" Decía Inko mientras veía como Izuku se retiraba a su cuarto, ella quería animar a su hijo pero no sabía cómo. Todo empezó desde el día que Izuku le pregunto si podía ser algún día como All Might y lo único podía hacer era disculparse por algo que ni ella tenía control. Era razonable el porqué no podía decirle que Sí pero aun así se sentía culpable de no poder hacerlo.

**Habitación de Izuku**

"Y ahora le miento a mamá" Murmuraba Izuku mientras se dirigía a su cama y ver su cuaderno de héroes, ahí veía que los apuntes del héroe que salió en las noticias habían quedado parcialmente en buen estado. "Me pregunto si el también pensara lo mismo que Katsuki y los demás" Seguía hablando solo mientras se perdía en su pequeño mundo, tanto que no pudo notar que una araña estaba caminando en su brazo. "Debe ser genial tener un quirk como él, es decir… ser capaza de cargar un tráiler sobre tu cabeza, brincar por grandes altura y ser capaz de trepar muros como una a-¡OUCH!" Gritaba de dolor Izuku mientras observaba la mano donde se le genero el dolor, ahí pudo ver que una araña lo había picado. "Perfecto, ¿Qué mejor forma para terminar este día?" Decía Izuku mientras se sacudía la mano para quitarse a la araña de encima y con eso apago la lámpara de su cuarto y se fue a dormir.

Lo que Izuku no sabía, era que el cuerpo de la araña había desaparecido de una forma muy extraña.

**Al día siguiente**

"Auuggh, mi cabeza" Se despertaba Izuku mientras se tocaba la frente debido al fuerte dolor que sentía en la cabeza pero no sintió que fuera alguna fiebre. "Debe ser una migraña" restándole importancia decidió ir abajo a desayunar.

**Salto de tiempo**

"¿E-estás seguro que te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba totalmente preocupada Inko, su hijo parecía mareado y con nauseas. "Apenas tocaste el desayuno"

"E-esto bien, estoy seguro que se me pasara con el aire fresco de la mañana" Decía Izuku con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y se despedía de Inko.

"Tal vez debería ir a la farmacia" Decía Preocupada Inko mientras preparaba su bolsa para comprar medicinas y su teléfono para ver que era recomendable para los síntomas que parecía tener Izuku.

**Cambio de ubicación: Secundaria Orudera**

"_Ok, tal vez si debí faltar el día de hoy"_ Decía Izuku sintiéndose peor, se veía más pálido y podía sentir como su temperatura corporal estaba incrementando. Llego a un punto donde todos podían ver que estaba enfermo.

"¿Qué le pasara a Izuku?"

"Creo que se le paso la mano a Bakugou cuando hablo con él ayer"

"¿Tú crees que le hizo algo grave?"

Los rumores estaban empezando a circular pero Izuku los ignoraba o más bien no podía concentrase debido a que estaba doliendo los costados del su cuerpo. "E-es como si Kacchan estuviera explotando mi cuerpo desde dentro" Decía Izuku mientras se retorcía por la incómoda sensación que sentía y trataba de no gritar del dolor, lamentablemente esas palabras fueron escuchadas por sus compañeros.

"¿Oyeron eso? Bakugou le exploto los órganos"

"Sabía que algún día pasaría"

"Nunca pensé que llegaría a esos extremos"

Una vez más, lo rumores empezaban a propagarse y una vez más Izuku tenía dificultades de concentrarse en lo que había a su alrededor mientras seguía tratando de llegar a su salón.

**Cambio de ubicación: Salón de clases**

Los rumores seguían circulando entre los estudiantes y la condición en la que se encontraba Izuku no parecía ayudar en pararlos, el pobre muchacho parecía estar sufriendo en su escritorio mientras trataba de mantenerse consciente. "¡DDDEEEEEKKKUUUU!" Lo peor de todo era que Bakugou había escuchado los rumores y pensaba que Izuku estaba fingiendo todo para meterlo en problemas.

"Dios mío ¡Bakugou viene a terminar el trabajo, lancen a Midoriya por la ventana!" Gritaba uno de los estudiantes porque pensaba que era más piadoso lanzar a Izuku por la ventana que cualquier cosa que planeaba Katsuki.

" ¡CALLENSE MALDITOS EXTRAS!" Gritaba Katsuki mientras se acercaba a Izuku, quien todavía estaba retorciéndose en su escritorio y sin estar consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. "¿A esto te dedicas ahora? ¡¿A DIVULGAR MENTIRAS Y FINGIR DOLOR PARA METERME EN PROBLEMAS?!" Preguntaba Katsuki indignado pero se enojo más al ver que Izuku seguía con la cabeza abajo y sin prestarle atención. "¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!" Gritaba de nuevo mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de Izuku para que lo volteara a ver pero cuando lo hizo…

"¡AAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" Izuku empezó a gritar de dolor y Katsuki lo soltó debido a la sorpresiva acción del joven de pelo verde. "gggrrr-¡AAAAAAAAARGHHH!" Seguía gritando Izuku mientras caía al suelo y se retorcía del dolor, en ese momento algo empezó a crecer dentro de su cuerpo.

"D-deja ¡DEJA DE FIN….!" Bakugou fue interrumpido cuando vio que la parte superior del uniforme de Izuku empezaba a romperse y miro con sorpresa que cuatro brazos extras salieron del cuerpo y perdía la conciencia. La clase entera se quedo sorprendida al ver la nueva apariencia de quien fue alguna vez un chico nerd sin quirk, delante de ellos estaba Izuku inconsciente con seis brazos en total, tres del lado izquierdo y tres del lado derecho.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el cambio fue más extremo de lo que aparentaba.

**Salto de tiempo**

Izuku fue transferido hospital de Musutafu después de que la escuela reportara el incidente y su historia se hizo conocer al siguiente en los periódicos. Títulos como, **Chico recibe su quirk 10 años tarde **y **La pubertad es otra forma de despertar tu quirk**. Inko fue al hospital de inmediato y pudo ver a Izuku todavía dormido en su cama designada, casi le dio un ataque cuando se entero que habían internado a su hijo pero se el doctor logro calmarla al decirle que no corría peligro alguno. Durante su día de ingreso no había reacción y así fue durante el segundo día pero llegando el tercer día pudo despertar.

"¿D-donde estoy?" Preguntaba Izuku confundido y desorientado pero al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza ni el cuerpo, con una mano se rasco la cabeza, con la otra se froto los ojos y con la tercera se empezó a quitar las sabanas de encima. "Espera ¡¿Qué?!" Preguntaba Izuku incluso más confundido mientras veía que efectivamente tenía más de dos brazos, seis para ser exactos. "¿P-pero como…?"

"¿Izuku?" Una voz lo saco de su confusión y vio que era su madre quien estaba sentada a su lado, al parecer se había dormido junto con él en el sillón cercano a su cama. "E- estas despierto" decía con lágrimas en los ojos y rápidamente estallaron en llanto. "¡Gracias a Dios estas bien!" Lloraba Inko de felicidad al ver que su hijo había despertado de su largo sueño.

"¿M-mamá?" Izuku ahora estaba más preocupado que confundido, su madre estaba llorando, el tenia brazos extras y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

"Oh, ya despertaste" Decía un doctor que entraba a la habitación, era el mismo que le había dicho una vez que no tenia quirk, con el llevaba una radiografías en un legajo y un par de periódicos.

"D-doctor ¿Qué está pasando?" Volvía a preguntar Izuku confundido y entonces le llego otra pregunta a la cabeza que le preocupo bastante. "Doctor ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?"

"Como dos días y medio" Respondía el doctor e Izuku se tranquilizo al conocer la respuesta pero todavía no sabía porque tenía cuatro brazos extras. "Y lo que está pasando es que ahora tienes dos pares extras de brazos y eso ocasiono que estuvieras inconsciente durante todo ese tiempo"

"¿P-pero como paso eso?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras observo sus brazos extras, los cuales podía controlar a voluntad.

"Creo que me ganaría un premio si lograra responder eso, en estos momentos eres una especie de milagro en el mundo de los quirks" Decía el doctor mientras mostraba los periódicos a Izuku y ponía las radiografías que mostraban los seis brazos del joven de cabello verde, quien estaba absorbiendo toda la información que le estaban dando.

"No lo puedo creer, esto es…" Decía Izuku mientras leía los periódicos y observaba las radiografías, tener seis brazos marcaría a alguien como un fenómeno mal formado y se convertiría en un marginado social. "¡ASOMBROSO!" pero en este mundo donde el 80% de la población mundial tiene quirks, la apariencia de Izuku sería algo más normal que alguien sin quirk.

**Salto de tiempo**

Izuku pasó el resto del día en el hospital haciendo ejercicios para controlar bien sus brazos extras y después de unas actividades de coordinación que confirmaban que tenían buen control con sus nuevas extremidades, el hospital le dio de alta. Cuando le dieron una pluma para firmar los papeles que confirmaban que podía salir, Izuku accidentalmente la rompió. Pensó que era raro y cuando pidió otra pluma, la toco de manera delicada esta vez.

Llegando a su casa y después de cenar su comida favorita como celebración por su recuperación, Izuku todavía tenía un hueco vacio y decidió llevarse una manzana a su habitación. Todavía algo curios por lo que paso con la pluma del hospital, Izuku quiso probar su fuerza aplastando la manzana. El resultado fue que sorprendente para el joven, la manzana exploto de manera casi instantánea. _"¡Mi fuerza incremento!" _ Pensó felizmente y sus esperanzas de ser héroe incrementaron a un nivel parecido a cuando tenía cuatro años.

**Al día siguiente**

"Ten cuidado en el camino Izuku" Decía Inko mientas se despedía de Izuku, le alegraba ver a su hijo sonreír de manera genuina otra vez. _"Espero que con su nuevo quirk consiga tener verdaderos amigos" _Deseaba con todo su corazón Inko mientras recordaba como su hijo era excluido y burlado por sus compañeros, tal vez ahora puedan ver lo maravilloso que es Izuku ya que esta vez es igual a los demás.

**Secundaria Orudera**

"_Tengo un quirk, tengo un quirk" _Pensaba felizmente Izuku mientras portaba un nuevo uniforme negro con cuatro mangas largas extra para sus nuevos brazos, toda su vida quiso un quirk y al parecer Dios escucho sus plegarias. "Debo saber sobre que tan fuerte soy y también si mis brazos extras comparten la misma fuerza que los normales, además debo des saber cuáles son mis limites y como mejorarlos…" Murmuraba de nuevo Izuku mientras escribía todo en su libreta de héroes, esto causo que llamara la atención de sus compañeros de escuela.

"Oh, miren quien se encuentra mejor"

"Y todavía continua murmurando sobre héroes"

"Al menos tiene un quirk, déjalo soñar un poco"

Izuku los escucho pero los comentarios de sus compañeros ya no parecían tan burlones y tampoco tachaban sus sueños como imposibles, eso ya era progreso en su mente. "_Este será el mejor año de secundaria" _pensaba felizmente mientras se dirigía a su casillero y planeaba su rutina de ejercicios para verificar los limites y beneficios que posiblemente tenía su quirk. "Ok, primero debería empezar a ir a un gimnasio para checar cuanto puedo cargar pero no quiero gastar dinero que no tengo ¡AH! Hay una playa donde hay mucha basura, tal vez…"Izuku detuvo sus murmullos cuando vio que algo estaba pegado en la palma de su mano, cuando checo también pudo ver que estaba pegado en la puerta de su casillero. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ Pregunto Izuku cuando intento despegarse de la puerta de su casillero pero el extraño hilo pegado se hacía más largo. _"Es como si fuera…" _Y una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pero esta vez fue por una especie punzada en su cabeza, algo que más o menos le gritaba: ¡AGACHATE!

¡BOOOOM!

"Deku, desgraciado… ¡¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE ESQUIVARME?!" Gritaba Katsuki con clara frustración en su cara ya que Izuku lo había esquivado. El y sus lacayos habían oído al joven fanático murmurar sobre entrenamiento para conocer su quirk, para ellos era una invitación para enseñarle de manera dolorosa su lugar en el mundo. Katsuki decidió empezar con una explosión sorpresa pero el sorprendido termino siendo él cuando Izuku se agacho antes de que la explosión lo tocara, cosa que lo enfureció.

"¡K-Kacchan!" Dijo sorprendido Izuku mientras se arrastraba por el suelo como cangrejo hasta que se detuvo debido a que el hilo seguía pegando. "_¡¿Es enserio?!"_ Preguntaba sorprendido al ver como su casillero estaba dañado pero el hilo seguía intacto.

"Veo que esos brazos extras te están volviendo arrogante" Decía Katsuki mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Izuku con expresión de enojo marcado en su cara. "No te des ideas solo porque ya tienes un quirk, ¡AUN SIGUES SIENDO UN EXTRA PERO CON SEIS BRAZOS!"

"N-no es eso, e-es solo que me di cuenta que mi fuerza había aumentado y pensé que…" Trataba de explicarse Izuku mientras batallaba para despegar el hilo de su mano. _"Espera, tal vez lo pueda despegar de la puerta" _ Pensaba Izuku mientras estiraba el hilo de otra forma pero el resultado fue diferente a lo que él esperaba.

"¡¿EHHh?! ¿Tu fuerza aumento? No me hagas reír ¡SOLO ERES….!"

POW

"…Ugh…" Fue el único sonido que Katsuki pudo producir después de haber sido golpeado por la puerta del casillero de Izuku, después de que el joven de pelos verdes tratara de despegar el hilo pelo lo que logro despegar fue la puerta del casillero y eso ocasiono que saliera disparada hacia la cabeza del chico explosivo. El silencio reino, los lacayos de Katsuki tenían la misma cara que un pescado cuando estaba en tierra firme mientras trataba de respirar y los estudiantes que estaban viendo miraban como el rey de la escuela había sido noqueado por nada más y nada menos que el chico que estaba en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia.

"Midoriya…. Le ganaste a Bakugou" Decía un estudiante mientras se acercaba y tomaba fotos del cuerpo inconsciente de Katsuki.

"¿Qué? No ¡Nonono!" Negaba repetidamente Izuku con su cabeza y sus seis brazos, la sorpresa que también había quedado en silencio hasta que se rompió el silencio. "Lo que pasa… n-no sé cómo explicarlos… bueno, veras tengo…" Trataba de explicar Izuku mientras se levantaba del suelo pero fue interrumpido otra vez por la punzada en su cabeza.

"¡Maldito nerd!" Gritaba uno de los lacayos de Katsuki mientras alagaba sus uñas a tal grado que era ridículo, Izuku se preparaba para recibir el golpe pero el par de brazos que tenía en medio de los otros reacciono diferente. Como si se tratara de un animal arañando a su víctima, los dedos de la mano extra de Izuku hizo contacto con las afiladas uñas de su atacante. "¿Q-Que- D-diablos?" Decía el atacante al ver que Izuku corto sus uñas con extrema facilidad, lo cual hizo que retrocediera de miedo y saliera corriendo.

"¿Pero cómo?" Pregunto Izuku confundido pero entonces vio su segundo par de manos y noto que había garras en la punta de sus dedos.

"_Si esto continua seremos el hazmerreir de la escuela" _Pensaba el otro lacayo de Katsuki mientras se lanzaba hacia Izuku con ayuda de sus alas para darse velocidad. Al ver que estaba siendo atacado de nuevo, Izuku decidió cubrirse la cara y el cuerpo con sus dos pares de brazos superiores pero los inferiores se estiraron para adelante. "¡UUURGGH!" Fue lo único que pudo decir el lacayo alado cuando su rostro choco con la palma de Izuku. "Mi nariz ¡Te voy a matar!" Decía mientras trataba de despegarse de la mano de Izuku pero sin éxito.

"F-fue un accidente no quise…" En medio de la disculpa de Izuku, una descarga azul broto de su mano que todavía tenía al atacante y esto provoco que saliera disparado hacia atrás. "¿E-estas bien?" Pregunta Izuku sin recibir respuesta, el silencio reino otra vez debido a que todos estaban en shock al ver que el rey de la escuela estuviera en el suelo, uno de sus lacayos había huido y el otro estuviera inconsciente. "¿Cómo es esto posible?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras veía todos sus brazos pero entonces sintió otra punzada. "¿_Y ahora qué?" _Se pregunto mentalmente pero luego encontró la respuesta cuando vio que Katsuki se levantaba

"Deku, maldito tramposo ¡TE VOY A MA….!" La amenaza de Katsuki fue interrumpida debido a que no podía ver a Izuku, volteo de un lado a otro pero no encontraba al objetivo de su destructiva rabia. **"¡DEKU, MALDITO COBARDE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!" **Gritaba mientras corría por los pasillos y generaba explosiones por todas partes en donde creía que se había ocultado Izuku. Lo que Katsuki no sabía era que su presa estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

"¿A dónde fue Midoriya?"

"No lose, lo perdí de vista cuando Bakugou empezaba a levantarse"

"Debo admitir… fue satisfactorio ver a Bakugou salir herido"

"¡Y por Midoriya!... Tal vez no es tan poderoso como cree"

"Eso no es muy amable" Decía una voz que asusto a los estudiantes que estaban platicando de lo que había pasado pero no podían ver quien fue el que hablo.

"¿M-Midoriya?" Preguntaba uno que reconocía la voz de Izuku pero no importaba cuanto buscara no lo podía encontrar. "¿Dónde estás?"

"A-aquí" Decía Izuku mientras empezaba a ser visible ante los ojos de sus compañeros

"¿C-Cómo te hiciste invisible?" Preguntaba otro de sus compañeros que presencio tanto su acto de desaparición como el de re-aparición.

"No lose… tal vez fue un mecanismo de defensa que mi cuerpo desarrollo gracias a mi nuevo quirk pero parece que tengo múltiples ¿Cómo es posible? Sera por el tiempo que se tardo en desarrollarse o tal vez sea…." Izuku empezó a murmurar mientras dejaba de prestar atención a su alrededor y eso provoco que sus compañeros de clase le empezaran a chasquear los dedos para devolverlo a la realidad. "¡Ah! Perdón"

"No importa pero enserio viejo tienes que volverte invisible otra vez o Bakugou va a abrirte un nuevo agujero" Aconsejaba el compañero que lo devolvió a la realidad.

"**DEEEEEEEEKKKUUUUUUUU"**

"Tienes razón, aquí voy" Decía Midoriya mientras cerraba los ojos y deseaba ser invisible pero no parecía funcionar. "¿Volví a ser invisible?"

"Nope"

"Oh Dios, me van a matar" Decía Izuku mientras visualizaba se destrucción inminente

"Bakugou acaba de pasar por el salón y cuando no te encontró siguió buscando por otras partes, así que creo que estas libre" Decía otro estudiante que había llegado y escuchado lo que paso.

"¿En serio? Oh muchísimas gracias" Decía Izuku mientras hacia una reverencia de agradecimiento

"Ni lo menciones, solo ve ahí y reza para que puedas volverte invisible otra vez" Decía el mismo estudiante mientras notaba otra cosa que Izuku debía ocuparse. "Probablemente también quieras cortar ese hilo, al menos de que quieras usar la puerta del casillero como arma" En ese momento Izuku vio su mano con el hilo y vio su otra mano con las garras y pensó.

"_Tal vez pueda cortarlo con mis garras" _Con eso en mente dio un zarpazo al hilo y logro quitárselo de raíz, en ese momento noto que sus garras se empezaban a encoger y sus dedos volvían a la normalidad. "_Otra cosa que debo investigar" _Decía mientras volvía a clase dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

"Nunca le has hablado a Midoriya antes y ahora lo ayudas ¿Qué cambio?" Decía otro estudiante mientras recordaba que la persona que la persona que había aconsejado a Izuku también formaba parte del grupo que se burlaba a sus espaldas de sus sueños.

"Solo estoy regresándole el favor que me acaba de hacer" Decía el estudiante pero pudo ver que solo estaba confundiendo a sus amigos. "Solo digamos que me mostro que Bakugou no es invencible" Decía mientras formaba un guantelete de piedra alrededor de su puño.

"Oh, ya veo" Decía uno de sus amigos mientras le brillaban los ojos

"Creo que es tiempo de que Bakugou se caiga de su pedestal de rey de la escuela" La victoria accidental de Midoriya hizo que el miedo hacia Bakugou empezara a desaparecer, después de todo uno ya no podía pretender ser Dios cuando sangraba.

**Salto de Tiempo: Salón de clase**

"Debo aprender a controlar mis nuevos poderes si quiero convertirme en héroe, tengo que checar que es lo que activa mis nuevas habilidades ¿Sera que se activan por cosas como miedo y/o adrenalina? y ¿Por qué cada par parece tener diferente quirk?..." Murmuraba una vez más Izuku, lo cual hizo que la clase empezara a distraerse y el profesor a molestarse. Este decidió usar su quirk devolver a la realidad a Izuku, este quirk le permitía estirar su mano por medio de unos cables que lo conectaba con su brazo. Tenía como objetivo golpear la cabeza de Izuku para que dejara de murmurar pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su estudiante atrapo su mano y casi se la rompe. "¿Eh?" Izuku paro de murmurar y volvió a la realidad pero se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando la mano de su profesor.

"S-señor Midoriya ¿Sería tan amable de soltarme?" Suplicaba su profesor con una cara de dolor

"¡P-Perdón!" se Disculpaba Izuku mientras la mano de su profesor

"Vaya ni siquiera los profesores están a salvo"

"Crees que se quiera vengar de la burlas"

"¿No oíste lo que le hizo a Bakugou y sus amigos?"

Izuku no pudo evitar sentirse triste por los comentarios que hacían sus compañeros, puede que ya no se estén burlando pero tampoco quería que le tuvieran miedo. _"Fue un accidente"_ Pensaba tristemente mientras miraba sus manos, cualquier otra persona estaría feliz de tomar venganza de sus abusadores pero Izuku no tomaba placer en lastimar a otros. Su sueño era proteger a la gente y hacer que todos sientan seguros pero no podía hacer eso si seguía lastimando personas. _"Si no controlo mi quirk, No podre ser un héroe" _

RIIINGGG

Sonó la campana que anunciaba la salida, Izuku guardo todas sus pertenencias en su mochila y salió del salón donde puedo oír a más estudiantes hablar sobre que tenían que tener cuidado del chico con cabello verde debido a que podía usar su nuevo quirk para vengarse de las burlas anteriores. "Yo no haría eso" Respondió lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyeran y en ese momento toda conversación paro, al parecer nadie espero que Izuku los oyera. _"Los pude oír claramente, ni siquiera se molestaron en bajar la voz" _Pensaba deprimido pero aun decidió no decir nada, solo quería volver a casa y terminar con este día. _"Pensé que todo sería más fácil con mi nuevo quirk"_

"**¡DDDDEEEEEEKKKKUUUU!" **

Un grito saco a Izuku de su estado de depresión y lo devolvió a su estado de terror, no necesitaba voltearse para saber que Katsuki lo había encontrado. "¿Te crees muy gracioso verdad?" Preguntaba Katsuki mientras todos los alumnos le daban paso por miedo, en ese momento todos pudieron observar que estaba arrastrando a alguien por la cabeza. "Atacándome por la espalda, hacerme ver como un idiota ¡¿Y AHORA PLANEANDO EMBOSCADAS CONTRA MI?!" Decía mientras arrojaba al estudiante que podía formar guanteletes de piedra, al parecer él y sus amigos atacaron a Katsuki cuando estaba buscando a Izuku pero el joven explosivo no le gusto y todos vieron con horror las consecuencias de ese acto. Estaba inconsciente, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y quemaduras.

"¿Emboscada? K-Kacchan yo no tuve nada que ver…." Quiso explicar Izuku pero Katsuki no lo dejo

"¡NO MIENTAS!" Gritaba mientras extendía sus dos brazos, ya no estaba para juegos, ahora si quería hacerle daño a Izuku. "**¡MUERE!"** Gritaba mientras lanzaba la más grande explosión que podía generar sin hacerse daño, todo el mundo se aparto de la explosión y recordaban porque le tenían miedo a Katsuki. "Eso te pasa por…." No pudo continuar de alardear, cuando el polvo se disipo vio que no había nada que indicara que Izuku fuera atrapado en la explosión._ "¡Volvió a escapar!"_ Pensaba mientras apretaba los dientes y buscaba de un lado a otro para encontrar a su víctima. "¡ESOS EXTRAS ME DIJERON SOBRE TU HABILIDAD PARA HACERTE INVISIBLE SOLO TENGO QUE MIRAR TU SOMBRA Y TEN ENCONTRARE!" Gritaba mientras buscaba por el suelo en busca de alguien invisible mientras que los demás estudiantes huían en terror. "¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!" Gritaba mientras se dirigía a la salida donde pensaba que lo iba a encontrar pero una vez más su objetivo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, Izuku estaba pegado en el techo.

"_¡¿Cómo termine aquí?!" _Pensaba Izuku mientras recordaba lo que había hecho para terminar en el techo, otra habilidad que su quirk género aparentemente y necesitaba investigar. Recordó que el tiempo pareció detenerse y de manera instintiva dio un salto vertical, sus brazos superiores tocaron el techo y la explosión paso debajo de él sin hacerle daño. "Sera mejor que me disculpe y explique que no fue mi intención…"

"**¡DEEEEKKKKKUUUUUU, VEN Y ENFRENTAMEEEEEEE!"**

"¡Mañana! ¡Mañana será un buen día para disculparme!" Decía mientras buscaba una forma para escapar, en ese momento vio sus manos pegadas al techo y pensó. _"Tal vez pueda…"_ Se movió de tal manera que sus demás extremidades tocaran el techo, el resultado fue excelente. No solo sus manos se habían pegado, también sus pies podían hacer lo mismo. Después de comprobar su teoría decidió moverse hacia las ventas que daban a la parte trasera de la escuela para evadir a Katsuki, Izuku se sorprendió por lo fácil que estaba moviéndose por el techo y rápidamente llego al lugar deseado.

**Cambio de ubicación: parte trasera de la escuela**

"_Gracias a Dios que logre salir" _Pensaba Izuku mientras tocaba el suelo del patio trasero de la escuela, escalar por las paredes era una nueva experiencia que en otras circunstancias el hubiera disfrutado.

"**¡DDDEEEEKKKKUUUU!"**

"_Sí que es persistente, no puedo tomar la misma ruta hacia mi casa"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras formaba una forma de llegar a su casa y evadir a Katsuki. _"Por el momento tomare el metro" _Pensando que era una buena idea ya que estaba en sentido contrario hacia su casa y ahí podía planear una ruta distinta, en ese momento vio que estaba la reja que rodeaba la escuela y recordó el salto que dio para evadir la explosión de Katsuki. "¿Me pregunto qué tan alto podre saltar?" Izuku no podía evitar estar curioso por las habilidades que le daba su quirk y decidió correr hacia la reja, antes de que llegara dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas y eso provoco que brincara más alto de lo que se proponía. "¡AAAAAAHHH!" Gritaba Izuku mientras pasaba por encima de la reja, la calle y terminaba pegado a la pared de un edificio que estaba enfrente de la reja. "Eso fue peligros" Decía Izuku mientras miraba para abajo y vio que estaba como 15 metros de altura.

"Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?" una voz se escucho hacia abajo e Izuku pudo notar que era un héroe profesional.

"¡T-tu eres Kamui Woods!" Gritaba Izuku emocionado al ver a un héroe profesional tan cerca pero Kamui Woods no compartía su entusiasmo.

"Sé quién soy" Decía algo molesto mientras usaba su quirk, el cual consistía en controlar la madera de su cuerpo a su antojo, para llegar a la altura donde se encontraba Izuku "Ahora dime ¿qué haces usando tu quirk en lugares públicos?"

"Ah bueno, vera…" Trataba de explicarse Izuku porque sabía que si no eras un héroe con licencia, no tenías derecho de usar tu quirk en lugares públicos. "Acabo de recibir mi quirk hace poco y…" en ese momento Kamui lo interrumpió.

"Espera, ya te reconocí, eres Izuku Midoriya ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Kamui al reconocerlo por los periódicos que anunciaban sobre el adolecente que recién despertó su quirk, al recibir una respuesta positiva de parte de Izuku decidió hacer lo siguiente. "Mira, te dejare ir con una advertencia pero no vuelvas hacerlo ¿Está bien?"

"Lo prometo, muchas gracias" Respondía Izuku feliz de que no involucraran a las autoridades, eso hubiera dañado sus oportunidades para ser héroe.

"Entiendo que te de curiosidad lo que puedes hacer pero ten cuidado, si no puedes controlar tu quirk terminaras por dañarte a ti y posiblemente a otros" Advertía Kamui y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Izuku desapareciera mientras recordaba que ya había lastimado a otras personas sin querer, todo porque no podía controlar su quirk.

"L-lo comprendo, no causare más problemas" Dijo Izuku mirando al suelo y seguía su camino hacia el metro, Kamui vio su reacción pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

**Cambio de ubicación: Estación del metro**

"Si tomo esta ruta podre evadir a Kacchan y llegar seguro a mi casa" Decía Izuku mientras miraba el mapa que contenía las rutas del metro, en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y vio que lo llamaba su mamá. "Hola mamá ¿Qué pasa?"

"Izuku ¡gracias a dios! No puedes volver a casa por el momento" Advertía su madre en el teléfono con un tono de miedo.

"¡¿EEHHH?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Preguntaba Izuku confundido y asustado de que Katsuki lo encontrara mientras estuviera en la ciudad.

"Katsuki está enfrente de la entrada del edificio y parece estar muy enojado" Respondía Inko mientras levantaba las persianas y veía a Katsuki mirando fue a todos lo que pasaban. "Intente llamar a sus padres pero ambos están ocupados"

"_¿Cómo llego tan rápido?" _Se preguntaba Izuku mientras trataba de formar un nuevo plan para evadir a Katsuki el resto del día, solo esperaba que los padres del chico explosivo lo recogieran para antes de que anocheciera. "Gracias mamá, esperare hasta que todo se calme" Decía Izuku mientras de despedía por teléfono y buscaba mejor un lugar donde comer.

**Salto de tiempo**

Paso un tiempo pero Inko volvió a llamar e informo a Izuku que los padres de Katsuki vinieron a recoger a su hijo y después de que le padre pasara mientras madre e hijo se la pasaran aventándose palabras bastante coloridas, se fueron de regreso a su casa. _"Al menos sobreviví para ver el siguiente día" _Pensaba Izuku mientras volvía a checar sus manos y pensar en las habilidades que tenia. _"En mi par superior parece que salen hilos pegajosos y bastante resistentes, en el par del medio crecen garras bastante afiladas y en el par inferior una descarga eléctrica" _Recordaba Izuku el incidente que paso y lo que provoco cada par de manos en el proceso. _"También puedo pegarme a las paredes con facilidad, mi fuerza aumento bastante y parece que puedo volverme invisible"_ Todo parecía muy bueno para ser cierto pero necesitaba una forma para mantener todo controlado, sino podía repetirse la misma historia pero con peores resultados.

BOOOM

"¿Q-que fue eso?" Preguntaba Izuku sorprendido por la repentina explosión, en ese momento vio una larga multitud formándose cerca de la calle y gracias a sus gritos de emoción supo de qué se trataba. "¡Un héroe profesional está peleando!" Gritaba de la emoción mientras se hacía paso para ver la pelea, era uno de sus pasatiempos y la principal fuente de sus notas para sus cuadernos de héroes. "¡Oh Dios! Es el nuevo héroe Canonball" Decía excitado mientras veía al héroe novato usar su quirk, el cual le permitía transformar su brazos en dos cañones que podían disparar bolas de cañón **(lose, muy original)**. Su oponente por otra parte parecía tener una piel de piedra y tenia picos sobresaliendo de sus puños.

"¡Tu villanía termina aquí!" Gritaba dramáticamente mientras disparaba una bola de cañón a la cara de su oponente dejándolo noqueado, o al menos eso parecía. "¡La justicia triunfa otra vez!" Gritaba mientras hacia una pose de victoria y recibía los aplausos del público, incluso los de un emocionado Izuku. "Gracias, son muy ama-¡AARGHH!" Su agradecimiento fue interrumpido cuando su cuerpo noto que una enorme estaca de piedra atravesó su pierna.

"No muy hablador ahora ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba el villano mientras todos empezaban a preocuparse por la vida del héroe novato, empezaba a levantarse del suelo y todos pudieron ver como crecía un nuevo pico en su puño. "Mi quirk no solo me permite cubrir mi cuerpo en piedra también puedo dispararla y hacerla afilada" Explicaba mientras apuntaba su puño al héroe con la intención de disparar otra estaca.

"¡AAAARGGGH!" Gritaba de nuevo Canonball después de que el villano le clavara otra estaca en el hombro, Izuku y todo el público miro con horror como el héroe se retorcía de dolor mientras el villano se acerba más a su objetico con una sádica sonrisa.

"_L-lo va a matar" _ Pensaba Izuku mientras veía con miedo como cabio tan drásticamente el flujo de la pelea, el tiempo parecía hacerse más lento mientras se debatía lo que debía ser. _"Debo hacer…"_

"_Si no puedes controlar tu quirk terminaras dañándote a ti y posiblemente a otros"_

Las palabras de Kamui Woods provocaron que se detuviera y pensara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, saltar en medio de una pelea donde podría lastimarse y empeorar las cosas. _"Todavía no controlo bien mi quirk y no hay garantía de que pueda ayudar"_

"_Quiere ser un héroe y no puede lanzar un simple golpe" _

Otro recuerdo brincaba a su mente y provoco que cerrara los puños de frustración ¿De verdad se quedaría ahí sin hacer algo para ayudar? _"Pero Canonball es un héroe profesional, estoy seguro de que…"_ Izuku no pudo continuar cuando levanto la mirada para ver al héroe novato y ver que la cara de Canonball no reflejaba la confianza que admiraba en los héroes sino una de miedo, una mirada que parecía pedir…

"¡DETENTEEEEE!"

" ! ¿Uh-URRRGGGHHH?!" Antes de que el cuerpo del villano pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, un poderos puñetazo conectara con su quijada y lo lanzara contra una pared cercana, la cual atravesó como si hubiera estado hecha de papel. Todo el mundo quedo en silencio incluso Canonball, parecía que había olvidado que estaba en dolor cuando vio a la persona que lo salvo.

Un adolecente con pelo verde y seis brazos

"…L-lo logre…" Murmuraba Izuku todavía sin poder creer lo que había hecho mientras observaba lo que había causado un solo golpe de su nueva fuerza.

"…M-mocoso… des…" Trataba de hablar el villano pero debido a su mandíbula dañada no podía hablar bien, Izuku miraba con horror como se levantaba y el miedo invadió de nuevo su cuerpo.

"¡C-chico tienes que salir…!" Trataba de advertir Canonball pero se quedo callado cuando vio que el villano caía de rodillas.

"UGggghh" Fue el ultimo sonido que causo el villano de piedra antes de caer de cara en la calle, esta vez estaba definitivamente inconsciente.

"….Olvido, n-no importa" Decía el héroe mientras también reposaba en la calle para no moverse y correr el riego de empeorar se heridas, por suerte podía oír las sirenas de la ambulancia llegar a donde estaba.

**Salto de tiempo**

"¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO IRRESPONSABLE QUE FUERON TUS ACCIONES?!" Le gritaba Izuku un héroe profesional llamado Death Arms, algunos héroes profesionales habían llegado a la escena del crimen para hacer limpieza y control de multitudes. Death armas había escuchado como Izuku había saltado a la acción de parte de los civiles y de Canonball pero en vez de felicitarlo, el héroe empezó a criticar sus acciones como irresponsables. "¡Si tu golpe no lo hubiera noqueado entonces tu hubieras muerto!"

"L-lo siento" se disculpaba Izuku, no era el tipo que le gustara las confrontaciones y tampoco creía que podía justificarse enfrente de un héroe profesional.

"Oiga, ¿No cree que está siendo algo injusto? Canonball tomo toda la responsabilidad de lo que paso y además el chicho…" Un joven policía trato de defender a Izuku pero una sola mirada de Death Arms basto para callarlo, después de eso el héroe volvió a enfocarse al pobre muchacho.

"Respóndeme lo siguiente…. ¿Sabes controlar tu quirk apropiadamente?"

"No"

"¿Sabías que lo ibas a noquear?"

"No"

"¿Tenias algún plan si tu golpe hubiera fallado?"

"No"

"¡Y es por eso que tus acciones fueron irresponsable en el mejor de los casos y suicidas en el peor!" Termino gritando e Izuku sintió mucha vergüenza que termino bajando la mirada. "Y no solo eso también está el hecho de que pudiste matar a esa persona si no fuera por su quirk" Decía Death Armas mientras señalaba al villano que estaba siendo transportado a una ambulancia y esto hizo que Izuku se sintiera peor, él quería salvar Canonball pero no a costa del villano. "Las personas que actúan antes de pensar y sin control de sus poderes terminan siendo unas amenazas para la sociedad" Y con eso los recuerdos de Izuku sobre los momentos en que lastimo a Katsuki, a sus compañeros y a su profesor vinieron con más fuerza, esto provoco que las dudas y la culpa que sentía el joven en si mismo incrementaran.

"_Pase de ser un inútil sin quirk a una amenaza" _Pensaba silenciosamente Izuku mientras recordaba los problemas y daños que causo en la escuela, le hacían pensar que su quirk era demasiado para él y que nunca lo podría controlar. _"Tal vez debería dejar de…."_

"¡Mírame cuando-UGH!" Algo interrumpió a Death Arms en medio de su regaño, cuando Izuku levanto la mirada pudo ver que la boca del héroe profesional estaba cubierta por una especie de red. 

"Dale un descanso al pobre niño Death Brains" Decía una voz llamo la atención de todo el mundo, tanto Izuku como el resto del público se sorprendió al ver quién era.

"Es… es…" Trataba de hablar Izuku pero todavía seguía sorprendido de ver al héroe americano que se estaba haciendo fama en Japón rápidamente, el mismo héroe que había del que hablaban en las noticias un día antes de que el joven de pelos verdes obtuviera su quirk. El era…

"¡SPIDER-NOIR!" gritaba la multitud llena de emoción mientras sacaban cámaras y celulares para tomarle fotografías al héroe americano. Su aspecto era igual a esos detectives de películas de blanco y negro, con una gabardina, un sombrero que le hacía juego y una máscara con lentes blancos que ocultaban sus ojos. Todo el mundo saco rápidamente una cámara o celular para tomar una fotografía al héroe pero se emocionaron aun más cuando vieron que tenía a su compañero.

"¡Es SP/dr!" Gritaban los niños mientras señalaban al robot, el cual mostraba una carita feliz en una pantalla negra. El cuerpo del robot era como una gran esfera, su cara era una pantalla negra y mostraba emociones con luces rojas y sus extremidades parecían que no estaban conectadas físicamente pero con una corriente eléctrica.

"Este niño hizo un buen trabajo, fue precipitado… Sí, pero no creo que sea razón para que continúes hostigándolo después de que paso un buen susto" Criticaba Spider-Noir a Death Arms, el cual estaba indignado y quería responderle pero no podía debido a la red arácnida que tenia sellando su boca.

"¡Es cierto ese niño salvo a Canonball!"

"¡Déjalo en paz, hizo un buen trabajo!"

"¡MMrrggHH! ¡MMrrgHH!" Trataba de Defenderse Death Arms pero seguía sin poder romper la red que sellaba su boca, Spider-Noir aprovecho la situación para acercarse a Izuku.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntaba Spider-Noir a Izuku, el cual estaba tratando de que le salieran las palabras de la boca pero estaba muy nervioso al estar hablando con héroe tan popular.

"S-S-Sí, muchas gracias" Finalmente respondía Izuku con poco de vergüenza marcada en la cara porque creía que estaba haciendo esta situación incómoda para Spider-Noir.

"Me alegro, deja que te lleve a casa" Decía Spider-Noir mientras tomaba a Izuku para hacer un escape rápido de la escena **(Imagínense que lo lleva de la misma forma que Spider-man rescata al civil en Amazing Fantasy 15)**. "Nos vamos SP/dr" Decía mientras disparaba su red para salir de la vista de todos.

"¡MMMRRRRGGH!" Trataba de gritar Death Arms para evitar que escaparan pero se tropezó debido a que SP/dr disparo su red hacia las piernas del héroe y provoco que cayera al suelo. Cuando Death Armas levanto la mirada SP/dr mostro una carita sacando la lengua y partió a donde se dirigía Spider-Noir, dejando al pobre héroe veterano en el suelo mientras maldecía internamente al héroe arácnido.

**Cambio de ubicación: En el techo de un edificio**

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba de nuevo Spider-Noir mientras veía a Izuku inhalar y exhalar fuertemente, al parecer columpiarse por la ciudad fue una experiencia muy fuerte para el joven de seis brazos. En estos momentos, Izuku se encontraba en el techo de un edificio bastante grande junto con Spider-Noir y SP/dr

"Sí… estoy bien" Respondía Izuku después de haberse recuperado de la sensación de nauseas y vértigo que provoco la repentina salida, y con eso recordó la situación en la que estaba antes. "Muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí"

"No hay problema Midoriya, no me estaba gustando como ese papanatas te estaba tratando" Respondía Spider-Noir mientras recordaba con un poco de enojo las palabras de Death Armas.

"¿U-usted sabe mi nombre?" Preguntaba Izuku sorprendido y un poco rojo de que un héroe popular supiera su nombre.

"Apareció en los periódicos donde mencionan tu peculiar caso con tu quirk" Respondía Spider-Noir mientras señalaba los seis brazos de Izuku.

"A-ah, cierto" Recordaba Izuku mientras sonreía un poco avergonzado

"Lo que hiciste hoy fue muy heroico ¿Quieres ser un héroe profesional? ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Spider-Noir pero la respuesta le parecía muy obvia. En otro momento Izuku respondería que Sí felizmente pero recordaba lo que paso el día de hoy y las palabras de Death Arms, lo cual hizo que perdiera su sonrisa y volviera a mirar el suelo.

"N-no fue heroico, actué sin pensar… Sin poder controlar mi quirk, t-tal como dijo Death Armas" Respondía deprimido Izuku mientras que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. "P-puse mi vida en riesgo y casi mato a ese villano… a-alguien como yo jamás podría ser…"

"**Recuerdo la primera vez que salve a alguien…"**

Izuku dejo de hablar cuando vio a SP/dr mostrar videos de diferentes héroes siendo entrevistados, desde la primera generación hasta la última y cada una parecía tener una cosa en común.

"**Actué antes de pensar…"**

"**Era como si algo me hubiera poseído"**

"**Solo quería salvar a esa persona"**

"Todas esas entrevistas son por parte de héroes que han estado en la cima" Contaba Spider-Noir mientras le pedía a SP/dr apagar el holograma. "Su cuerpo empezó actuar antes de pensar" Esa frase gano por completa la atención de Izuku quien miraba directamente a Spider-Noir a los ojos.

"_¡Lo siento Izuku! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!" _

"_¿Por qué estoy recordando…?" _Se preguntaba Izuku mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

"Y eso te paso hoy ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Spider-Noir y aunque su máscara ocultaba su expresión, en sus ojos se podía ver que entendía el dolor que había sentido Izuku a lo largo de los años.

"¡S-sí!" Respondía Izuku en medio del llanto, por más que lo intentara no podía para sus lagrimas. _"Nadie me había confiado en mí" _Pensaba Izuku mientras recordaba como el doctor aconsejaba que debía olvidarse de su sueño, como se burlaban de lo que quería hacer e incluso como su madre tampoco podía decirle las palabras que él deseaba oír.

"Midoriya Izuku, tú también puedes ser un héroe" y esas palabras de Spider-Noir, Izuku dejo salir sus emociones, feliz de saber que alguien confiaba en que su sueños se podían hacer realidad.

**Uatu: Lo que Izuku no sabía en ese momento era que estaba a punto de conocer un nuevo mundo, donde ser un héroe es mucho más de lo que él cree. Ah, se me olvido mencionar que esta es la historia de cómo Izuku se transforma en el mejor Spider-man de todo multiverso.**

**Continuara.**

**Buenas a todos, aquí Rtamez93 de regreso después de un largo tiempo. Creo que se preguntaran el porqué volví con una historia de My Hero Academia y Spider-man, la respuesta es simple: Amo MHA y ame con toda pasión Into the Spider-verse pero sobretodo me encanto la interpretación de Spiderman Noir y Peni Parker. Decidí usar estos personajes porque nadie más los estaba usando y dije: ¿Por qué, no? No se preocupen por las otras historias volveré a ellas pero tenía que sacarme esta de encima porque no podía pensar en otras. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Bienvenido al Spider-verse

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenido al Spider-verse **

Spider-Noir, él héroe americano que se hizo popular en Japón gracias a sus increíbles victorias ante villanos de Rango-A, sus habilidades como detective y sobre todo la maestría que tiene al usar su quirk. Le ha dicho a Izuku las palabras que tanto había deseado oír:

"_Tú también puede ser un héroe" _

Seguían arriba del techo, Spider-Noir le había dado tiempo a Izuku para que desahogara sus emociones pero había trabajo que hacer y era hora de ponerse en marcha. "Vamos Midoriya, los hombres no deben llorar cuando están felices" Decía Spider-Noir mientras ponía una mano en el hombre de Izuku.

"L-Lo siento, es solo que…" Decía Izuku un poco más calmado pero aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos, también estaba un poco rojo debido a que se dejo llevar por sus emociones enfrente de un héroe profesional.

"¡Tú sabes muy bien como la gente juzga a las personas por sus quirks!" Decía una tercera voz que llamo la atención de Izuku, quien volteo a todas partes para saber de dónde venía. "¿Tienes idea de la clase de abuso que sufre las personas sin quirks?" Preguntaba la voz misteriosa, en ese momento Izuku pudo oír un sonido en la dirección donde estaba SP/dr y vio como la pantalla que tenia por cara empezaba a abrirse. "Yo digo que está bien que se desahogue un poco"

"¡¿EEEHHHH?!" Se sorprendió Izuku mientras vía como una joven de pelo corto y color negro salía del cuerpo de SP/dr también pudo notar que adentro del robot parecía haber una especie de cabina, tenía un asiento y un panel de control. "Tú… pero c-como…" Trataba Izuku se sonar coherente pero simplemente estaba muy impactado.

"Ugh, mira lo que provocaste Peni" Suspiraba con fastidio Spider-Noir mientras que Peni solamente soltaba una risita, sacaba la lengua y hacia cara de _Oops._"Como ya lo notaste, ella pilotea a SP/dr, su nombre es Peni Parker"

"Así es pero no le digas a nadie, nos meteremos en un gran problema en especial porque tengo 16 años y no tengo licencia de héroe" Rogaba Peni mientras tomaba las manos de Izuku y hacia la mejor interpretación de ojos de cachorro triste.

"N-no se lo d-diré a nadie" Respondía Izuku, totalmente rojo y evadiendo lo mejor posible el contacto visual mientras que en su mente pasaba un pensamiento. _"Estoy hablando con una chica y está tomando mi mano" _

"Ay ¡Gracias!" Agradecía Peni mientras abrazaba a Izuku, el pobre chico estaba totalmente rojo y sacaba humo por los oídos mientras que un nuevo mensaje en su mente se repetía una y otra vez.

"_¡Una chica me está abrazando! ¡Una chica me está abrazando! ¡Una chica me está abrazando!"_

"Ok, ya fue suficiente agradecimiento" Decía Spider-Noir mientras separaba a Peni de Izuku, el héroe pudo notar lo nervioso que la joven piloto lo estaba poniendo. "Un poco más y creo que le darás un paro cardiaco" 

"Jeje, Perdón" Daba una pequeña risa Peni mientras se alejaba de Izuku para que Spider-Noir continuara con la conversación que tenia con el joven.

"Midoriya" Hablaba Spider-Noir mientras trataba de sacar de trance a Izuku que todavía seguía sacando vapor por los oídos. "Todavía no me has respondido ¿Quieres ser un héroe?" Y con esa pregunta Izuku volvió a la realidad.

"S-sí quiero, pero…" Decía Izuku pero en una voz muy débil, muy cercana a ser un murmullo y con la cabeza abajo.

"¡No te oigo!" Levantaba la voz Spider-Noir provocando que Izuku se sorprendiera por el repentino cambio de actitud. "Cuando quieres algo debes decirlo firme y lleno de confianza"

"P-pero no puedo controlar bien mi quirk y…" Quería explicarse Izuku pero Spider-Noir lo interrumpió.

"¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunte!" Levantaba la voz de nuevo de manera autoritaria, como un general mientras daba órdenes a sus hombres. "Lo que me estás dando son excusas, pretextos que son producto de tu falta de confianza" Explicaba Spider-Noir mientras tomaba a Izuku por los hombros y lo miraba directo a los ojos. "¡Y el primer paso para obtener lo que quieres es tener confianza en ti mismo!" Izuku oía cada palabra que le decía Spider-Noir, sus ojos recuperaban brillo y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar mientras apretaba cada uno de sus seis puños. "Ahora dime ¡¿Quieres ser un héroe?!"

"S-sí quiero" Decía Izuku esta vez un poco más fuerte que la anterior

"No te oigo" Insistía Spider-Noir a que Izuku alzara la voz

"¡Sí quiero!" Decía Izuku más fuerte que antes

"¡Más fuerte!" Gritaba Spider-Noir para que Izuku hiciera lo mismo

"¡QUIERO SER UN HÉROE!" Gritaba Izuku con todas sus fuerzas, tanto Spider-Noir como Peni parecían felices por la respuesta pero no tanto como el mismo joven de seis brazos. Se sintió liberado, incluso si fue por ese pequeño momento, se sintió lleno de confianza y sin restricciones.

"Empezaremos mañana en mi agencia, ahí te enseñare a controlar tus poderes" Decía Spider-Noir casualmente y confundiendo a Izuku en el proceso.

"¿Qué, me ha ayudar?" Preguntaba Izuku con sorprendido por la repentina oferta del héroe profesional.

"Así es, después de todo acabas de obtener tu quirk y tú mismo dijiste que no lo podías controlar bien" Respondía Spider-Noir de manera natural y tranquila.

"B-bueno, Sí pero…. No le afectara en su trabajo y bueno…. ¿P-porque me quiere ayudar?" Preguntaba Izuku todavía confundido.

"Porque estoy seguro de que te convertirás e gran héroe una vez que controles tu quirk" Respondía Spider-Noir sin alguna pizca de duda en su respuesta cosa que sorprendió y alegro bastante a Izuku.

"_El confía bastante en mi" _Pensaba Izuku mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja debido a que en todo este tiempo solo encontraba burlas hacia sus sueños, incluso el dudaba que lograría hacerlo. "¡Lo hare!" Respondía con la misma confianza que quería Spider-Noir.

"Ese es el espíritu, ahora será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y tengas una buena noche porque mañana entrenaremos duro" Sugería Spider-Noir e Izuku acepto con bastante energía pero recordó algo importante.

"¿C-casa? ¡Ah! Ya paso bastante tiempo desde que mi mamá me llamo" Recordó Izuku que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el momento donde su madre le dijo que ya estaba bien regresar. "Tengo que irme rápido a casa"

"Te llevamos" Ofrecía Peni mientras usaba a SP/dr para cargar a Izuku antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"Sera una buena oportunidad para presentarnos con tu madre y hablarle de nuestra oferta" Decía Spider-Noir mientras se preparaba para balancearse hacia la casa de Izuku.

"T-tiene razón pero…" Izuku recordó lo mucho que su madre se preocupa por él y empezó a dudar de que ella estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de entrenar en especial si tomaba ese momento de su vida en cuenta.

"_¡Lo siento Izuku!" _

"_Pero en ese momento no tenia quirk, tal vez…"_ Pensaba Izuku hasta que SP/dr empezaba a moverse y columpiarse por la ciudad mientras que el pobre joven de seis brazos se sujetaba al robot como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**Cambio de ubicación: Departamento Midoriya**

"M-mamá, ya llegue" Entraba Izuku a su departamento algo nervioso debido a que ya era muy tarde y debido a la conversación que debía de tener con su mamá acerca de su entrenamiento.

"¡IZUKU!" Gritaba Inko mientras corría hacia su hijo para luego terminar abrazándolo mientras lloraba debido a la preocupación que sintió. "Estaba tan preocupada ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no llamaste?" Preguntaba un millón de preguntas hasta que noto dos personas paradas en la puerta y ahí fue donde noto que uno de ellos era el héroe profesional de América. "I-Izuku ¿Por qué están…?"

"Mamá, hay algo que quisiera contarte" Decía Izuku mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a decirle a su madre.

**Salto de tiempo**

Izuku le conto sobre lo que ocurrió en la escuela, sobre Katsuki y sus amigos, el encuentro que tuvo con un villano y la oferta de Spider-Noir. "Es por eso que quiero entrenar con Spider-Noir, quiero controlar bien mi quirk para no lastimar a otros y… Quiero entrenar para ser un héroe" Explicaba Izuku mientras que Spider-Noir y Peni se encontraban sentados en la sala escuchando la conversación entre madre e hijo.

"Y-ya veo y ¿usted está seguro que puede ayudar a mi hijo a controlar su quirk?" Preguntaba Inko un poco intimidada por la apariencia de Spider-Noir, ella deseaba que se quitara la máscara pero tenía miedo de decírselo.

"Efectivamente, después de todo Izuku y yo tenemos un quirk arácnido" Contestaba Spider-Noir mientas miraba como Inko ponía una cara de confusión. "Ambos tenemos un quirk que nos da habilidades como pegarse a las paredes con facilidad, reflejos sobre humanos, una fuerza y velocidad proporcionales a la de una araña" Explicaba Spider-Noir.

"Ahora que lo menciona" Se ponía a pensar Inko y efectivamente las habilidades de Izuku eran extrañamente parecidas a las del héroe. "Pero Izuku dijo que tenía…"

"Otras habilidades como hacerse invisible y una descarga eléctrica en su par inferior de brazos pero no se preocupe conozco personas con quirks similares" Decía Spider-Noir tratando de disipar cualquier duda que podría tener Inko pero aun así parecía estar insegura sobre el asunto.

"¿E-estás seguro sobre esto Izuku?" Preguntaba Inko debido a que todavía seguía algo insegura sobre Spider-Noir, parecía muy bueno para ser verdad y no podía confiar plenamente en alguien que cubría toda su cara con una máscara que le daba un aire totalmente intimidante.

"Sí, completamente" Contesto Izuku con plena confianza y seguridad algo que sorprendió a Inko, su hijo siempre se mostraba inseguro de todo. Era impresionante lo mucho que había influenciado Spider-Noir a Izuku en tan poco tiempo.

"No se preocupe" Decía Peni mientras llamaba la atención de Inko en un intento de que confiara en Spider-Noir. "Yo me ocupare de que nada malo le pase a Izuku en el entrenamiento"

"Y-ya veo, g-gracias Peni" Agradecía Inko pero aun no parecía estar segura, después de todo Izuku había omitido la parte de que Peni piloteaba a SP/dr y solo había presentado a Peni como la sobrina de Spider-Noir. Spider-Noir notaba que tanto sus explicaciones como las promesas de Peni no estaban ayudando a ganarse la confianza de Inko, así que decidió hacer algo que normalmente odiaba hacer. Quitarse la máscara enfrente de otras personas que no conocía completamente.

"Entiendo sus dudas señora Midoriya" Decía mientras se quitaba la máscara enfrente de Inko, fue ahí donde Izuku y su madre vieron por primera vez el rostro de Spider-Noir. "Pero le aseguro que mis intenciones son sinceras y de verdad creo que su hijo tiene el potencial de ser un gran héroe" Fue ahí donde Inko vio el rostro de Spider-Noir, parecía estar entre finales de sus 30 años pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que su rostro parecía estar en blanco y negro. "Lose, parezco personaje de película antigua" Bromeaba Spider-Noir al ver como Inko parecía estar curiosa sobre el tono de piel.

"¿Q-que? ¡No, no ese eso es solo que…!" Trataba de hablar Inko pero no podía encontrar una explicación creíble, después de todo Spider-Noir había acertado en la razón de porque se le quedo mirando de manera curiosa. "Perdón" Se disculpaba Inko con mucha vergüenza, después de todo sabia como los quirks de mutación podrían afectar a alguien y tener la piel gris no parecía gran cosa en comparación.

"No se preocupe, no es la primera persona que lo hace" Decía Spider-Noir con una sonrisa mientras notaba que Inko parecía menos nerviosa, al parecer quitarse la máscara hizo el truco. "De vuelta al tema, la razón por la que creo en el potencial de Izuku es debido a su resolución para ser héroe" Explicaba Spider-Noir mientras se ganaba la atención tanto de Izuku como de su madre, era momento de revelar cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso para mostrar su punto. "Al igual que Izuku mis poderes también llegaron más tarde que los demás, tenía 17 años cuando paso y déjeme decirle que no fue fácil crecer sin un quirk en Nueva York" Inko se sorprendió al saber que Spider-Noir tenía la misma condición que su hijo mientras que Izuku estaba curioso con saber sobre a qué se refería el héroe americano con resolución. "Crecí sin conocer a mis padres, mis tíos tenían problemas financieros y había grupos criminales controlando las calles de mi ciudad" Mientras contaba su historia, Inko podía ver que los ojos de Spider-Noir mostraban sentimientos de tristeza, enojo y remordimiento. "Y lo único que me hacia diferente era mi piel gris, algo que solo atraía el acoso de un grupo llamado Church of Cleanliness"

"Y-ya veo" Decía Inko mientras recordaba lo había oído de ese grupo en las noticias, se trataba de una organización que discriminaban a las personas con quirks mutantes. Por suerte este grupo fue perdiendo prestigio hasta el punto de ser marcados como criminales alrededor del mundo, cosa que alegraba bastante a Inko debido a que el quirk de Izuku hizo que tuviera seis brazos.

"Mi tío era policía y mi modelo a seguir, incluso si éramos pobres nunca fue corrupto y siempre pensaba que la verdadera justicia trataba de proteger y servir a los inocentes" En ese momento, Izuku vio como la tristeza en la cara de Spider-Noir. "Y debido a eso, un jefe criminal lo asesino" Tanto Inko como Izuku se sorprendieron al oír eso pero ahora que lo pensaba el joven de seis brazos, esa debía ser la razón por la que Spider-Noir no contaba su historia a la prensa. "Esa noche estaba lleno de ira y golpea el suelo con frustración, ese día descubrí que tenia poderes cuando vi que hice un pequeño cráter en el pavimento"

"Y entonces se dedico a convertirse en un héroe" Interrumpía Izuku mientras pensaba que era el origen de Spider-Noir.

"Fue el momento donde decidí ser vigilante y uno muy violento" Corregía Spider-Noir, en ese momento la sala se quedo en silencio ante tal revelación. Un vigilante era una persona que usaba su quirk para detener criminales pero lo hacía sin tener licencia de héroe y sin seguir las reglas, en otras palabras una especie diferente de criminal. "La muerte de mi tío…. No, creo que fue el abuso que sufría diariamente lo que me quebró, su muerte fue solo el cataclismo de mis malas decisiones" En ese momento desvió su mirada a donde estaba Peni mientras soltaba una sonrisa, Inko podía ver que estaba recordando algo que provocaba felicidad. "Fue gracias a la ayuda de unos familiares muy especiales y otros amigos que eran verdaderos héroes que pude salir de ese camino tan oscuro y auto-destructivo"

"¿Es por eso que se mudo a Japón?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras pensaba que estaba resolviendo el misterio de Spider-Noir y su la razón de porque nadie había oído de él antes de mudarse a Japón.

"¿Y la razón de porque su traje da miedo?" Preguntaba Inko mientras recordaba lo intimidante que era con la máscara puesta.

"¡M-mamá!" Reacciono Izuku sorprendido por el comentario de su madre, el cual le pareció rudo.

"¡L-lo siento!" Se disculpaba Inko por decir algo que considero grosero, lo había hecho inconscientemente.

"No se preocupen, precisamente diseñe mi traje para intimidar a los criminales" Confesaba Spider-Noir con una sonrisa relajada, cosa que provoco que Inko soltara un suspiro de alivio. "A lo que quiero llegar es, su hijo no salto solo para golpear al villano" Regresaba al tema principal, ganándose la atención de los dos Midoriya. "Lo hizo para proteger al inocente, sin pensarlo dos veces actuó como lo hubiera hecho mi tío" Fijo su atención esta vez en Izuku mientras que Inko estaba entendiendo el punto que quería explicar Spider-Noir. "A diferencia de mi, tu empezaste como un verdadero héroe" Termino de explicar, provocando que Izuku sonriera un poco avergonzado de los elogios que le estaba dando Spider-Noir.

"Y-ya veo, entonces usted quiere ayudar a que Izuku se mantenga en el lado correcto del heroísmo ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Inko mientras pensaba en lo real que pudo haber sido que Izuku tomara venganza contra Katsuki y todos lo que se burlaron de él con sus nuevos poderes.

"Darle la misma oportunidad que tuve para convertirme en héroe" Respondía Spider-Noir al ver Inko parecía entender su idea, solo necesitaba un pequeño empuje para convencerla. La mamá de Izuku solo suspiro y volteo a ver a su hijo mientras recordaba todo el abuso que sufrió antes de que tuviera su quirk, el hecho de que todavía siguiera queriendo ser un héroe era sorprendente.

"Izuku…. Puedes empezar tu entrenamiento cuando quieras" Decía Inko después de recordar la noche en la cual vio a su hijo llorar y no pudo decirle que podía cumplir su sueño. _"Pero ahora tiene un quirk, tal vez ahora sea posible"_

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Izuku con los ojos iluminados y llenos de esperanza, cuando su madre afirmo con su cabeza, la alegría del joven de seis brazos fue bastante evidente. "¡Gracias Mamá! Juro que tendré mucho cuidado" Agradecía Izuku que no paraba de sonreír de oreja a oreja, lo cual hizo que Inko también sonriera.

"Empezamos mañana, si quieres puedo pasar por tu escuela mañana para que te pueda enseñar el camina hacia mi agencia" Sugería Spider-Noir.

"Sí, muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad señor Spider-Noir" Agradecía de nuevo Izuku, feliz de que le estuvieran ayudando a cumplir su sueño.

"Tú te la ganaste y llámame Peter" Decía Spider-Noir mientras se preparaba para irse junto con Peni

"Adiós Izuku, duerme bien" Se despedía esta vez Peni mientras acompañaba a Spider-Noir a la salida.

"Lo hare" Decía Izuku mientras los acompañaba hacia la puerta y se despedía de ellos, vio a Peter cargar a Peni para salir a columpiarse por la ciudad y se quedo mirando hasta perderlos de vista. _"Mi primer paso para ser un héroe"_

**Salto de tiempo: Escuela Orudera **

El nuevo día había llegado, Izuku estaba totalmente emocionado por entrenar con un héroe profesional. Después de desayunar y despedirse de su madre mientras le prometía que se cuidaría, Izuku se dirigió a la escuela con muchas ideas en su cabeza sobre como seria el entrenamiento de Spider-Noir. "Tal vez me enseñe a columpiarme por la ciudad como él lo hace o tal vez me enseñe su secreto de como parece poder saber que lo atacaran por la espalda" Murmuraba de nuevo Izuku mientras esperaba con emoción el fin de clase. Toda esta alegría hizo que se olvidara de un seceso muy importante que paso ayer.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE MALDITO NERD?!" Un poderoso grito saco a Izuku de su feliz trance, reconoció esa voz llena de ira y de inmediato recordó la situación que dejo pendiente con Katsuki.

"¡Oh, se me había olvidado!" Debido a la felicidad que sentía de ser entrenado por un héroe profesional, Izuku olvido pedir disculpas por dañar a Katsuki y sus amigos. Ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos pudo ver que Katsuki lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela con sus dos lacayos, los cuales todavía parecían afectados por el enfrentamiento de ayer. El joven con alas todavía tenía dañada la nariz y la tenia vendada mientras que el otro miraba nervioso a su alrededor, era obvio que le tenía miedo ahora a Izuku debido a que sus garras cortaron con facilidad las uñas que podía crecer y fortalecer con su quirk. _"Estos malo, ojala pudiera controlar mi habilidad para ser invisible"_ Deseaba Izuku mientras recordaba lo que paso cuando activo esa habilidad, recordó estar asustado y su deseo de desaparecer. _"Tal vez si logro recrear ese momento de alguna forma" _Pensaba Izuku mientras recordaba en su cabeza el peligro y el miedo que sintió en ese momento.

"_¡DDDEEEEKKKKKKUUUUU!"_

"¡AAHH!" Gritaba Izuku de terror al recordar la cara que hizo Katsuki ese día pero también noto otra cosa, era de nuevo invisible o más bien todo su cuerpo se había camuflajeado con su entorno. _"Incluso mi ropa parece hacer cambiado"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras veía como su ropa era uno con su entorno. Dejando su curiosidad de lado, Izuku empezó a rodear la escuela para entrar por una ventana trasera debido a que Katsuki sabía que podía hacerse invisible y también buscaba por alguna sombra misteriosa. En su camino Izuku deseo por tres cosas, que Katsuki no lo notara, que ningún héroe lo atrapara usando su quirk y que el chico explosivo pudiera calmarse en el salón de clase.

**Mientras tanto con Katsuki**

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!" Gritaba frustrado Katsuki mientras provocaba explosiones con sus manos al no poder encontrar a Izuku, su ego no podía pasar la humillación que sufrió ayer. Todos los alumnos intentaban mantener su distancia de Katsuki mientras murmuraban sobre lo hostil que se había vuelto.

"¿E-estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto?" Preguntaba con mucha inseguridad el lacayo que tenía la nariz lastimada, antes no hubiera tenido problemas pero ahora que Izuku podía defenderse, el juego había dejado de ser divertido.

"Izuku pudo noquear a un villano de un solo golpe" Decía ahora el lacayo que podía crecer sus uñas, no pudo evitar pensar que Izuku buscaría venganza por el maltrato que había sufrido en el pasado.

"¡Y es por eso que debemos hacer que aprenda cual es su lugar!" Gritaba Katsuki frustrado por el evidente miedo que mostraban sus lacayos, si esto seguía afectaría su reputación en la escuela. "¡Solo tuvo suerte, se volverá arrogante si no hacemos algo al respecto!" Terminaba de explicar y empezó de nuevo a ver si llegaba Izuku mientras pelaba los dientes de la frustración, lamentablemente el joven de seis brazos ya había llegado al salón usando la ventana trasera de la escuela.

RIIIINNNGGG

Sonaba la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, esto solo alimento la frustración de Katsuki mientras gritaba a los cielos cada grosería que sabía.

**Cambio de ubicación: salón de clase**

"Diablos, Bakugou sigue teniendo un lenguaje muy colorido"

"Yo ni siquiera me sabía la mitad de las palabras que grito"

"_Estos es malo, esto es malo"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras tenía la cara pegada a su escritorio y sus seis brazos cubriendo su cabeza mientras trataba de volverse invisible otra vez. En ese momento entro el maestro pidiendo orden en el salón, Izuku pensó que Katsuki volvería a saltarse clases en un intento de buscarlo como el otro día pero tristemente se equivoco.

SLAM

"S-señor Bakugou, que bueno que está aquí" Decía el profesor un poco nervioso al ver el rostro de Katsuki, parecía un perro rabioso que exigía carne fresca bañada en sangre. "Por favor tome asiento"

"_¡MALDITO DEKU! ¡MALDITO DEKU! MALDITO DEKU!" _Repetía Katsuki una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su asiento, sin embargo en su camino vio a una persona con seis brazos tratando de cubrir su pelo verde. "¡DDDDDEEEEKKKKUUUUUUUU!" Gritaba lleno de ira al notar que Izuku había llegado al salón de clase sin que se diera cuenta sin embargo el joven de seis brazos seguía en la misma posición con una falsa de esperanza de que si seguía así probablemente lo dejarían en paz. "¡Se que eres tu pequeña lombriz escurridiza!" Gritaba Katsuki una vez más mientras trataba de que Izuku lo mirara a los ojos.

"_Hazte el tonto" _"No es cierto" _"¡No tan tonto!" _Este pequeño intercambio personal solo provoco que algunos compañeros que estaban lejos de Izuku y Katsuki se empezaran a reír.

"¡CALLLENSE!" Ordenaba Katsuki y en menos de un segundo todo el salón volvió a estar en silencio, solo el profesor tuvo el suficiente valor para hablar.

"S-señor Bakugou recuerde lo que le dijo el director sobre destruir propiedad de la escuela" Le recodaba el profesor, Katsuki había sido mandado a la oficina del director después de su rabieta al intentar encontrar a Izuku pero solo fue una pequeña advertencia diciendo que su madre pagaría por los daños si ocurriera otra vez.

"Hmp, Después de clases Deku ¿Me oíste?" Advertía Katsuki, Izuku sabía que esta vez no lo perdería de vista y su única salvación seria si Peter llegara antes de que empezara la masacre.

**Salto de tiempo: En la salida de la escuela**

Tal como lo pensó Izuku, Katsuki se aseguro de que escapara ya que obligo a sus lacayos y a otros a alumnos a escoltarlo a la entrada de la escuela. Izuku podía haber escapado fácilmente de ellos pero cedió ante las suplicas de sus compañeros, aparentemente Katsuki los había amenazado con castigarlos a ellos sino traían al joven de seis brazos.

"Esto no es personal Midoriya"

"Pero tú sabes que sería peor si no accedes a sus demandas"

"E-está bien lo entiendo" Les aseguraba Izuku a sus compañeros que trataban de disculparse y poner más de mil excusas, era increíble que se tratara de las mismas personas que hace unos pocos días se estaban burlando de los sueños del pobre joven de pelo verde. Una persona normal no le hubiera importado que unos cretinos como los de esa clase salieran lastimados pero Izuku tenía la increíble habilidad de perdonar y ayudar a quien lo necesitara, incluso si tenía que enfrentar a su abusador que parecía que estaba perdiendo el juicio."S-será mejor que se alejen, quien sabe como empezara Kacchan" Advertía Izuku mientras se acercaba a donde Katsuki lo esperaba.

"T-tienes razón ¡buena suerte Midoriya!"

"Me siento como el peor ser humano del mundo"

"Igual"

Toda la gente se había reunido para ver la pelea, aunque para algunos esto iba a ser una masacre que iba a disfrutar Katsuki. "Veo que decidiste aparecer Deku" Decía Katsuki con una sonrisa aterradora, lo cual preocupo a todos los alumnos que estaban cerca.

"S-si no lo hacía, hubieras lastimado a otras personas" Contestaba Izuku mientras reunía el valor y se ponía en una posición de pelea, trataría al menos de defenderse y aguantar todo lo que Katsuki tenía pensado hacer.

"Ooh tratando de ser un héroe ¡AUN SABIENDO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!" Declaraba Katsuki mientras lo señalaba de manera burlona. "¡Deja de soñar maldito nerd! Es decir… ¡NADIE EN EL MUNDO CREE QUE PUEDAS CONVERTIRTE EN UN HÉROE, AL FINAL DEL DÍA SIGUES SIENDO DEKU!" Se burlaba Katsuki mientras veía que Izuku miraba al suelo, su sonrisa se amplió pensando que había roto su autoestima de nuevo. "¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Por fin te das cuenta de que nunca….!"

"¡TE EQUIVOCAS!" Gritaba Izuku con todas sus fuerzas mientras silenciaba a todos e incluso a Katsuki, en ese momento levanto su cabeza y todos vieron por primera vez al joven de seis brazos con una cara enojada. "Ayer después de que logre noquearte ¡ALGUIEN ME DIJO QUE PODIA SER UN HÉROE!" Nadie lo podía creer, Izuku realmente se estaba oponiendo a Katsuki y esto enfureció al chico explosivo.

"Desgraciado" Decía Katsuki entre dientes mientras recordaba la humillación que sufrió el día anterior, el golpe le había dejado un moretón que tomo como un insulto y un desafío de parte de Izuku. "¡¿Y QUE IDIOTA CONFIARIA EN TI?!"

"Yo lo hago" Una voz llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la entrada de la escuela y se sorprendieron cuando vieron de quien se trataba, Spider-Noir se encontraba junto con SP/dr y ninguno de los dos estaba complacido con lo que veían. "¿Me pueden decir que estaban haciendo?" Preguntaba Spider-Noir con una voz que logro intimidar a todos, incluso a Bakugou.

"Es Spider-Noir"

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí un héroe profesional?"

Los mormullos de los alumnos estaban incrementando mientras veían a Spider-Noir acercándose a donde estaba Katsuki quien parecía saber la gravedad de la situación, si un héroe profesional lo atrapaba con la intención de usar su quirk en un lugar público y con la intención de lastimar a otro, eso afectaría su futuro para convertirse en héroe. "Y bien ¿Qué estaban haciendo?" Preguntaba Spider-Noir de nuevo, esta vez cerca de Bakugou y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"N-Nada" Decía Katsuki mientras trataba de calmarse, no entendía que hacia un héroe profesional en una escuela tan aburrida como Orudera pero no podía hacerle daño a Izuku enfrente de él.

"Con que Nada ¿Eh?" Decía Spider-Noir mientras endurecía su mirada, él sabía que le estaban mintiendo pero no tenía pruebas y además tenía asuntos más importantes con Izuku. "Eso es perfecto, Midoriya ya que estas libre podemos empezar con tu entrenamiento" Decía Spider-Noir sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Bakugou.

"¿Entrenamiento? ¡¿Qué diablos quiere decir….?!" Quería preguntar Katsuki pero Midoriya se adelanto a contestar.

"Se refiere a mi entrenamiento para controlar mi quirk" Decía Izuku mientras pasaba de Katsuki y se juntaba con Spider-Noir y SP/dr, el joven de seis brazos volteo a ver a su agresor y con una cara llena de determinación dijo lo siguiente. "Te dije que quería ser un héroe" Decía Izuku con una cara de determinación que provoco que Spider-Noir sonriera debajo de su máscara y Peni también adentro de SP/dr pero esto enojo aun más a Katsuki, cuando el joven de seis brazos estaba a punto de irse pudo sentir un que el chico explosivo lo sujeto de uno de sus hombros.

"No seas estúpido Deku, si continuas con esto" Advertía Bakugou mientras utilizaba su quirk de tal manera que ardiera el hombro de Izuku pero que no fuera tan obvio para que lo viera Spider-Noir y se acercaba a su víctima para susurrar algo que obviamente no quería que oyera el héroe americano. "Me encargare de que todo sea peor para ti" Susurraba Bakugou mientras que Izuku trataba de mantener su calma pero obviamente tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, después de todo Spider-Noir no podía protegerlo todo el tiempo. SP/dr pudo captar todo lo que hizo Bakugou y estaba a punto de actuar hasta que Spider-Noir lo detuvo, cosa que confundió a Peni pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón escucho a Peter decir lo siguiente.

"Tiene que aprender a defenderse por sí mismo" Decía Spider-Noir mientras esperaba que Izuku no sucumbiera ante la amenaza, después de todo, como esperaba ser un héroe si se dejaba intimidar por cualquier bravucón. Izuku trataba de no temblar pero todos los años de abuso pasaban por su cabeza haciendo que el miedo creciera, hasta que una simple y reciente memoria surgió de repente.

"_Cuando quieres algo debes decirlo firme y lleno de confianza" "¡Y el primer paso para obtener lo que quieres es tener confianza en ti mismo!"_ La conversación que tuvo con Spider-Noir provoco que venciera su miedo, con su confianza renovada hizo algo que nunca pensó que pudiera hacer.

"¿Qué estas-Aargh?" Todo el mundo, excepto por Spider-Noir y Peni, se sorprendió cuando Izuku agarro la mano de Katsuki y lo forzó a soltarlo. "¡ARRRRRRGHHH!" Gritaba esta vez Katsuki debido a que ya no pudo soportar el dolor que generaba la presión del agarre de Izuku.

"Yo quiero ser un héroe ¡Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME LO IMPIDAS!" Gritaba Izuku mientras soltaba la mano de Katsuki, quien se aparto y tomo su mano debido al dolor que aun sentía.

"Bien hecho muchacho" Felicitaba Spider-Noir y SP/dr mostraba una sonrisa en la pantalla negra mientras que Peni aplaudía el valor que mostro Izuku. Todo el mundo guardo silencio mientras veían a Izuku irse con el héroe americano pera también podían ver a Bakugou todavía sosteniendo su mano lastimada, todos podían ver como miraba al joven de seis brazos con ojos llenos de ira.

"Maldito" Decía Bakugou entre diente mientras veía a Izuku retirarse con el héroe americano y el robot, el no podía aguantar la ira que sentía por la humillación que paso. De todas las personas posibles fue Izuku quien le hizo frente y lo desafío, el nerd que nunca se callaba sobre ser un héroe, el chico que no tenía un quirk hace poco y que siempre se quedaba callado cada vez que se le amenazaba, esa persona lo humillo. "Esto… ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!" Decía Bakugou mientras daba un salto y usaba sus explosiones para darle velocidad extra.

Izuku sintió de nuevo esa punzada en su cabeza, cuando volteo vio a Katsuki tratando de atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar pudo notar que Spider-Noir estaba a punto de contraatacar al chico explosivo.

POW

"¡Ugh!" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Katsuki cuando un poderoso golpe conecto a su estomago, no tan fuerte como para romper algo pero si lo suficiente para sacarle el aire.

POM

Toda la escuela vio como Katsuki caía al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor y ponía sus manos sobre su estomago debido al dolor, trataba de ponerse de pie pero lo único que logro fue mirar al cielo debido a que no podía levantarse por la falta de aire.

SWIP

SWIP

Un sonido se hizo escuchar en los oídos de Katsuki y lo siguiente que supo era que sus brazos y piernas estaban envueltos en una especie de red pegajosa. "¡¿Q-que diablos es esto?!" Gritaba Katsuki mientras trataba de liberase de la red pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que no podía generar explosiones debido a la posición en la que se encontraban sus manos envueltas.

"Bakugou Katsuki, quedas detenido por el uso ilegal de tu quirk" Dijo Spider-Noir mientras se acercaba a donde había caído Katsuki después del golpe, esta declaración hizo que se formara un silencio absoluto en la escuela y provoco que el chico explosivo dejara de moverse debido al shock que causo lo último que dijo el héroe americano.

"T-tu…. ¡No puedes hacer eso!" Gritaba Katsuki todavía en shock, incluso Izuku estaba en silencio debido a que no sabía cómo reaccionar pero era obvio lo que pasaba. Katsuki había roto una ley que prohibía usar su quirk en lugares públicos y tratar de herir a alguien y lo peor fue que lo hizo delante de un héroe profesional.

"Claro que puedo, después de todo rompiste la ley" Decía Spider-Noir como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que era objetivamente verdadera.

"¡N-no tienes pruebas!" Gritaba Katsuki ya que pensaba que solo verlo no era suficiente para incriminarlo del delito pero esas ilusiones se rompieron cuando vio a SP/dr mostrar un holograma que mostraba lo que había hecho y también tenía el audio de cuando amenazo a Izuku, el cual se podía oír perfectamente.

"Creo que tengo evidencia muy solida" Decía Spider-Noir mientras SP/dr apagaba el holograma, todo el mundo estaba en silencio con caras llenas de shock pero nadie superaba las que tenían Katsuki e Izuku. Por un lado estaba Katsuki quien estaba en completo silencio mientras contemplada como arruino su futuro y por el otro lado estaba Izuku, ahora era su abusador el que corría peligro de no ser héroe después de tanto tiempo que le había restregado en la cara el hecho de que poseía un quirk que le permitiría superar incluso a All Might.

"¡E-espere un momento!" Gritaba un señor que usaba traje con corbata, tenia lentes, un bigote bastante grueso, calvo y sufría de sobrepeso. "Buenos tardes soy el director de esta escuela y c-creo que se está precipitando un poco, son solo niños jugando rudo" Decía nerviosamente el director mientras trataba de defender a Katsuki. El director sabía que si alguien se enteraba del comportamiento del chico explosivo dentro de la escuela, eso generaría una mala reputación y habría investigaciones que afectarían su carrera.

"Dejemos que eso lo decida las autoridades locales, como héroe, es mi deber reportar todo uso ilegal de quirks" Decía Spider-Noir con un tono seco, en ese momento el director tomo su mano y le entrego un rollo de billetes.

"E-el señor Bakugou solo necesita controlar su temperamento, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo" Decía el director mientras sonreía inocentemente sin saber que debajo de la máscara de Spider-Noir se estaba formando una cara de disgusto e ira. "Después de todo no queremos afectar su futuro tan prometedor ¿Me endiend—Urgh?" Fue interrumpido cuando Spider-Noir le metió el rollo de billetes en la boca.

"Entiendo perfectamente que está sucediendo y puede apostar ese rollo de dinero a que las autoridades también lo entenderán" Decía mientras señalaba a SP/dr mostrando un video del director tratando se sobornar a Spider-Noir. El director perdió el color mientras que Katsuki parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, en tan solo un instante todo su futuro parecía estar arruinado. "Vámonos Izuku, necesitamos hacer una parada a la estación de policía" Decía Spider-Noir mientras se dirigía a la salida junto con SP/dr, Izuku simplemente se quedo parado en el mismo lugar donde Katsuki casi usa su quirk contra él.

"_¿Es esto lo que quiero?" _Se preguntaba Izuku mentalmente mientras miraba a Katsuki todavía en el suelo, el karma había llegado finalmente a cobrar todos los abusos que cometió el chico explosivo pero no estaba seguro si el castigo era realmente el que merecía. _"Si dejo que entregue el video, Kacchan jamás podrá convertirse en un héroe" _Eso debería estar bien, después de todo Katsuki se lo busco cuando decidió atacarlo con un héroe profesional presente pero Izuku era demasiado amable para su propio bien. "¡Espera Peter!" Gritaba Izuku llamando la atención del héroe americano, el joven de pelo verde suspiro mientras reflexionaba lo que iba a pedir. "Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo respecto a Kacchan" Tanto el director como Katsuki se quedaron viendo a Izuku en completo silencio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntaba Peter con cierta duda de porque Izuku quería ayudar a alguien como Katsuki.

"Bueno…. Podemos mandarle el video a su madre" En ese momento todo el mundo miro incrédulo a Izuku, con excepción de Katsuki que empezó a alarmarse.

"¡NI TE ATREVAS!" Gritaba Katsuki mientras trataba de liberase de la red de Spider-Noir pero sin éxito, el chico explosivo miraba a Izuku con ojos asesinos. "¡MALDITO CHISMOSO, SI HACES ESO YO-UURRGH!" Katsuki fue interrumpido por una telaraña de parte de Peter, el cual decidió devolver su atención a Izuku.

"Dejemos de lado el hecho de que todavía te quiere matar incluso después de que expresaste la intención de ayudarlo" Decía Spider-Noir mientras hacia una señal de fastidio, trataba de procesar lo que su futuro pupilo sugería. "Estas diciendo que el mejor camino para castigar este acto ilegal que pudo herir fatalmente a cualquier otra persona, es acusándolo con su madre ¿Verdad?" Explicaba Peter en un tono sarcástico la sugerencia de Izuku, quien por cierto tenía su cara roja y una mano cubriéndola por la vergüenza que sentía.

"Sé lo ridículo que suena pero por favor escúchame" Decía Izuku aun con la cara tapado y con sus otras cinco manos haciendo señal de un momento por favor. "La única razón por la que Kacchan se comporta así es porque la escuela nunca reporta su comportamiento a su madre" Trataba De explicar Izuku mientras dejaba a un lado la vergüenza que sentía antes. "Ella siempre es capaz de ponerlo bajo control, estoy seguro que ayudaría en su rehabilitación si ella se enterara de lo que paso y de esta forma no estaríamos arruinándole su futuro" Terminaba de explicar y el director tomo esto como oportunidad de reducir el daño ya ocasionado.

"¡Creo que es una buena idea! ¿Qué opina-Urrgh?" Una vez más Peter había lanzado una telaraña para callar al director.

"¡Usted ni me dirija la palabra!" Le gritaba Peter al director mientras devolvía su atención a Izuku, el sabía que no era miedo lo que influenciaba en su decisión pero eso lo confundía aun más. "¿Por qué haces esto? El no parece muy agradecido que digamos" Decía Spider-Noir mientras señalaba a un Katsuki enojado y sin pizca de agradecido.

"Lose pero no hago esto para recibir un gracias o una disculpa" Decía Izuku mientras recordaba lo doloroso que era para él cuando todo el mundo tachaba su sueño como imposible. "Lo hago porque se cuanto quiere ser un héroe y quiero darle lo mismo que me está dando usted, una oportunidad para ser mejor" Terminaba Izuku de explicar sus razones, Spider-Noir se quedo en silencio solo para que después soltara un gran suspiro e hiciera una importante pregunta.

"¿Cuál es el teléfono de su madre?" Preguntaba con cierto fastidio mientras que Izuku y el director sonreía de alivio pero Katsuki soltaba ruidos de enojo que bien podrían ser amenazas e insultos pero debido a la red de Spider-Noir, no se podían entender. "¡O te calmas o envió esto el video a la policía!" Amenazaba Peter y Katsuki se quedo en silencio pero todavía se podía sentir un aura asesina de parte de él, después de que Izuku le diera el número, Spider-Noir procedió a mandarle el video a la madre del chico explosivo. "Muy bien, ya le mande un mensaje con el video pero si esto no da resultados…" Advertía Spider-Noir pero un poderoso grito lo interrumpió.

"**¡BAKUGOU KATSUKI!"**

"No se preocupe, los dará" Decía Izuku ya que reconocía la voz de la madre de Katsuki mientras se hacia oír por toda la ciudad, no paso mucho cuando SP/dr recibió un mensaje de la policía.

"A todas la unidades, una mujer está conduciendo a gran velocidad mientras ignora todas las señales de tráfico"

**Salto de tiempo: Agencia de Spider-Noir**

"Que vocabulario tienen en esa familia" Decía Spider-Noir mientras rompía el silencio que se había formado durante el camino a su agencia después del desastre que causaron en la escuela. Decir madre de Katsuki, Mitsuki, estaba enojada era quedarse corto, cuando llego empezó a intercambiar gritos e insultos contra su hijo mientras se disculpaba sinceramente con Izuku y agradecía las acciones que tomo Spider-Noir.

"Nunca había oído a una madre decirle pequeña mierda a su hijo" Decía Peni quien no sabía si reírse de lo que había pasado o preocuparse por el castigo que le esperaba a Katsuki.

"Ni yo había oído a un hijo decirle maldita vieja a su madre" Decía Spider-Noir aun en estado de shock, de donde venia se les castigaba a los niños maleducados azotándolos con el cinturón. "Ya veo porque pensaste que daría resultado Izuku"

"Sí pero ahora tengo mucho que explicarle a mi madre" Decía Izuku mientras recordaba lo que paso, Mitsuki pensaba que Inko debía tomar parte de la decisión sobre qué hacer con el comportamiento de Katsuki y se decidió realizar una reunión con las dos madres en la escuela. Normalmente no habría problemas pero Izuku jamás conto sobre el comportamiento de Katsuki a su madre y no esperaba que se lo tomara bien.

"Lo que pasara, pasara mañana" Decía Spider-Noir con una voz más relajada, después de todo no era Izuku quien corría peligro de ser castigado. "Bueno aquí estamos" Decía Peter mientras se paraba en frente de un gran edificio, Izuku olvido por el momento sus problemas anteriores y sonrió al encontrarse en la agencia de Spider-Noir. "Vamos a mi oficina, hay alguien que quiero presentarte" Decía Peter mientras se ganaba la curiosidad de Izuku, lo que encontró durante su camino fue increíble, había un gimnasio para entrenar un taller donde parecía que estaban armando una especie de carro y un laboratorio donde trabajaban para formar diferentes tipos de red.

"Este lugar es asombroso" Decía Izuku con brillos en los ojos, esto hizo que Peni sonriera e inflara su pecho de orgullo.

"¿Verdad? Yo misma diseñe este lugar y cada uno de los artefactos que has visto a Peter usar en su lucha contra el crimen" Decía Peni, quien claramente disfrutaba la mirada de admiración que Izuku le mostraba.

"E-eres increíble Peni" Alababa Izuku mientras que Peni decidió usar esta oportunidad para otra diablura.

"Oh Izuku, si sigues alagándome podría caer enamorada de ti" Decía Peni con una mirada juguetona, Izuku por su parte se volvió completamente rojo y empezó a alterarse.

"No…Yo no lo decía… no era mi intención… bueno no es como…" Trataba de explicar Izuku pero estaba demasiado sonrojado y nervioso para hacerlo y Peni apenas podía aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

"Peni ya basta, Izuku te necesito atento para lo que viene" Decía Peter en un tono serio lo cual provoco que Peni dejara su actitud burlona y que Izuku se calmara mientras pensaba en lo pasaría en la oficina de Spider-Noir y la persona que lo esperaba. "Izuku prométeme algo" Pedía Peter mientras se paraba enfrente de una puerta, la cual era su oficina principal. "Todo lo que oigas aquí, quiero que se quede aquí ¿Entendiste?" Terminaba de hablar Peter mientras esperaba la respuesta de Izuku.

"L-lo prometo" Decía Izuku algo nervioso por el cambio de atmosfera pero igualmente serio como lo quería Spider-Noir. Aceptando la respuesta Peter abrió la puerta, ahí dentro había una mujer de edad avanzada con lentes rojos y vestido negro con un símbolo de araña blanco pero lo más sorprendente era que estaba sentada en una especie de trono con telarañas saliendo por todas partes que mostraban diferentes imágenes de personas portando un traje similar entre ellos. _"¿Q-que es todo esto?" _

"Es un gusto conocerte en persona Midoriya Izuku, me puede llamar Madame Web" Decía la misteriosa mujer mientras veía que Izuku tenía problemas para procesar lo que estaba viendo, Peter simplemente suspiro y puso una mano en el hombro de Izuku.

"Trata de no perder la cabeza todavía, porque lo bizarro apenas acaba de empezar" Advertía Spider-Noir con un tono de simpatía ya que parecía entender lo que pasaba Izuku.

"Sí pero antes de continuar, permítanme hacer algo" Decía Peni mientras se ponía a un lado de Madame Web y aclaraba su garganta. "¡Bienvenido al Spider-verse!"

"¿Spider-verse?" Repetía Izuku todavía en estado de shock sin saber cómo cambiaria su forma de ver las cosas el simple hecho de conocer ese término.

**Continuara…**

**Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes que estoy usando se basan en la película de into the spiderverse, así que no seguiré la misma historia de los comics, en cambio decidí crear mi propia versión. Espero que les guste **


	3. Explicaciones y entrenamiento

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Capitulo 3: Explicaciones y entrenamiento**

"¿Spider-verse?"

"¿De verdad nos vamos a quedar con ese término?" Preguntaba Peter algo irritado debido a que pensaba que el nombre era ridículo.

"No veo nada de malo con el nombre, muchas versiones tuyas parecen estar de acuerdo" Respondía Madame Web mientras que Izuku estaba tratando de procesar toda la conversación.

"Además la mayoría de los spider-men votaron a favor, así que se queda el termino de Spider-verse" Decía Peni alegremente pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Izuku.

"Spider-verse… otras versiones… spider-men…" Murmuraba cada palabra que escucho de la conversación mientras trataba de darle sentido a la situación en la que se encontraba pero simplemente no encontraba pies ni cabeza a lo que decían.

"Izuku ¡Izuku! Cálmate" Pedía Spider-Noir mientras chasqueaba los dedos para devolver a Izuku a la realizad, era obvio que la conversación empezó muy mal. "¿Ya estas mejor?"

"S-sí pero… ¿A que se refieren con Spider-verse?" Preguntaba Izuku ya que le daba mucha curiosidad el extraño término que utilizaba Peni pero Spider-Noir no sabía por dónde empezar, si no se hubiera enterado como lo hizo tal vez jamás lo hubiera creído.

"Es el termino que utilizamos cuando nos referimos al multiverso que contienen otros héroes arácnidos" Contestaba Madame Web, lo cual provoco que Spider-Noir se alterara.

"¡M-madame Web!" Gritaba alterado Peter, él quería tomarse su tiempo para explicar algo que parecía demasiado difícil de creer. "Mi-mira Izuku, sé que es difícil de creer pero por favor…." Spider-Noir se detuvo al ver que la cara de Izuku reflejaba una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y excitación.

"¿M-multiverso? ¡¿Cómo realidades alternativas que son diferentes a la mía?!... ¡¿Cómo funcionan?!" Preguntaba Izuku emocionado mientras su cerebro recordaba todas las teorías que veía en la televisión y el cine. "¿Acaso es como mundos que existen en diferente frecuencia? O…. ¿Son mundos donde reflejan diferentes resultados de cualquier simple decisión que se toma? O…" Izuku continúo preguntando hasta que Peter lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, este pequeño intercambio entre futuro alumno y maestro provoco una pequeña risa en Madame Web y Peni.

"Veo que no te costó mucho creerlo" Decía Spider-Noir, el casi pierde la cabeza cuando se entero de golpe durante su primera experiencia con el multiverso.

"B-bueno es que he visto muchas películas y programas que hablan sobre el multiverso, además no veo la razón por la que ustedes me mentirían" Decía Izuku con una seguridad que sorprendió a Spider-Noir, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de fe ciega.

"Ya veo, solo trata de dudar un poco al menos" Decía Spider-Noir ya que pensaba que ese tipo de confianza pudiera ser peligrosa, en especial para alguien que planea ser un héroe.

"Está bien… p-pero volviendo al tema de multiverso" Decía Izuku totalmente emocionado sobre el tema de diferentes universos, cosa que parecía hacer feliz a Madame Web. "¿Acaso todos los otros "Spider-men" tienen el mismo quirk arácnido?" Ante esta pregunta, Spider-Noir solo pudo mirar a Izuku de manera insegura debido a lo bizarro que sería la respuesta.

"Izuku… debes entender que los otros universos son muy diferentes al tuyo" Contestaba Peter mientras veía que Izuku transformo su cara de excitación a una de confusión. "Madame Web ¿Me podría ayudar?"

"Por supuesto, acércate Izuku" Pedía amablemente Madame Web, Izuku accedió y se acerco con curiosidad todavía marcada en su cara. "Veras, uno de mis poderes es la telepatía y con ella puedo transmitir los recuerdos de Peter a tu mente y de esa manera comprenderás porque estamos aquí"

"E-ese es un quirk increíble" Decía Izuku mientras le brillaban los ojos, una cosa que le interesaban a parte de los héroes, son los quirks y le gustaba aprender de uno nuevo cada día.

"Bueno, no es exactamente un… a que importa, lo entenderás cuando veas mis memorias" Decía Spider-Noir mientras se acercaba a Madame Web y esperaba a que hiciera su magia pero en ese momento un pensamiento llego a su cabeza y empezó a preocuparse. "Oye Izuku, estas a punto de ver al hombre que fui antes y he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso… si decides que ya no quieres aprender de mi lo podría entender" Decía Spider-Noir con un tono triste, él sabía que Izuku vería quien era durante sus días como vigilante y todas la medidas que utilizo para llevar a cabo su propia justicia y era algo que sabía que era necesario pero no estaba precisamente conforme.

"S-sin importar lo que vea, sé que estoy seguro de algo" Decía Izuku mientras volteaba a ver a Spider-Noir, sus ojos mostraban la misma confianza que le tenía al héroe arácnido. "Usted es un gran héroe y la primera persona en tener fe en mis sueños, estoy feliz de que quiera entrenarme para convertirme en héroe" Esta respuesta puso una sonrisa en Madame Web y en Peni, ambas estaban felices de que Izuku confiara plenamente en Peter. Spider-Noir también sonreía pero lo oculto muy bien gracias a que todavía llevaba su máscara puesta.

"Bueno, si estás bien con eso, supongo que no abra problema" Decía Spider-Noir con su misma voz seria pero Madame Web sabia lo feliz que le hacia la confianza de Izuku, Peni por su parte se le hacía gracioso como un hombre con más de treinta años podía llegar a sentir vergüenza por expresar felicidad.

"Muy bien ¿Están listos?" Preguntaba Madame Web mientras se preparaba para unir mentalmente a Izuku y a Peter, después de recibir una respuesta positiva de ambos, empezó a usar sus poderes mentales.

**Dentro de la mente de Spider-Noir**

"¿D-donde estoy?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras observaba su alrededor, pudo ver que todo estaba en blanco y negro y aparte parecía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

"Esta es la dimensión de Spider-Noir" Aparecía Madame Web a su lado mientras veían a un niño paseando con una pareja adulta. "Ese niño que ves ahí es Peter junto con sus tíos, Ben y May Parker"

"¿Por qué todo está en blanco y negro?" Preguntaba Izuku al ver como todo carecía de colores, lo cual hacia parecer como si estuviera viendo una película antigua.

"Todo universo tiene sus propias peculiaridades y créeme que carecer de colores no es lo más raro que puedas encontrar" Respondía Madame Web mientras Izuku veía lo feliz que era con sus tíos.

"¿Nunca conoció a sus padres?" Preguntaba Izuku un poco triste al saber que era parcialmente verdadera la historia que conto Peter en su casa.

"Ellos murieron antes de que Peter cumpliera dos años, pero sus tíos lo amaban como si fuera su propio hijo" Contaba Madame Web mientras que Izuku recordaba el destino que le esperaba al tío Ben. Madame Web mostraba lo feliz que era Peter con sus tíos a pesar de que vivían en la época que Izuku pudo identificar como la gran depresión en Estados Unidos pero todo eso cambio una trágica noche donde la tía May recibió una llamada de la policía. El tío Ben había muerto y según los reportes de la policía, habían usado perros para matarlo.

"Oh, Dios mío" Decía Izuku que apenas podía imaginarse el horror que debió sufrir Ben antes de morir y lo peor era que los culpables todavía seguían libres, El duende y su banda de Enforcers. "¿Por qué nadie hace algo para detenerlos?" Preguntaba Izuku con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía como la vida de Peter y su tía se tornaba más difícil.

"Porque los criminales tienen dinero y durante la gran depresión, era lo único que necesitabas para evadir la justicia" Respondía Madame Web, ambos vieron como la tía May hacia protestas pacificas en los parques y ayudaba en un centro comunitario a los menos afortunados junto con Peter pero el joven todavía trataba de buscar una forma de traer al duende ante la justicia. Una noche atrapo a unos lacayos del duende transportando una casa y decidió tomar fotos que los incriminaran.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" Grito uno de los lacayos mientras dejaba caer la caja, en ese momento lo que había dentro se libero para el horror de todos los presentes. "¡AAARGH!" Gritaban los lacayos mientras eran rodeados por un montón de arañas, Peter por su parte empezó a correr pero fue alcanzado por una de las arañas.

"¡ARRRGHH!" Gritaba Peter cuando fue mordido pero decidió aguantar el dolor y seguir corriendo hacia su casa, ahí pudo sentir una fiebre muy fuerte y después de un tiempo cayó enfermo en su cama. "¿D-donde estoy?" Preguntaba Peter mientras se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, de repente una enorme criatura se apareció frente a él. "¡¿Q-QUE COSA ERES?!" Gritaba asustado Peter mientras veía como la araña gigante se acercaba a él.

"Soy conocido como The Other y te considero digno de mis poderes" Decía la extraña araña, en ese momento Peter despertó en su cama todo asustado. Restándole importancia al asunto diciéndose que simplemente se trato de un mal sueño se puso los lentes pero al hacerlo noto que veía borroso, cuando se los quito pudo ver que su vista había mejorado bastante. En poco tiempo descubrió que tenía poderes arácnidos, Izuku vio que las habilidades de Spider-Noir eran las mismas que las de él sin contar los seis brazos, el toque eléctrico y la capacidad de hacerse invisible.

"Así que Peter no tiene un quirk, sus poderes vinieron de…. la mordida de una araña" Decía Izuku mientras se acordaba de lo que paso un día antes de que cayera enfermo. "E-eso significa que…"

"Todas tus dudas serán respondidas cuando terminemos de ver las memorias de Peter" Aseguraba Madame Web mientras pedía que siguiera atento a lo que pasaba. Izuku vio los días como vigilante de Peter o the Spider, como se hacía llamar antes, y no parecía tan violento como esperaba, al menos no con criminales comunes pero los mafiosos terminaban con huesos rotos. Tuvo aliados como el reportero Ben Urich y una hermosa mujer llamada Felicia, quien era dueña de un bar donde la mafia hacia reuniones y soltaban información de vez en cuando. Urich sirvió como mentor y le daba la motivación necesaria a Peter para continuar mientras que Felicia lo ayudaba como la gata negra y también como su amante. "¿P-podemos adelantarnos un poco?" Preguntaba Izuku con la cara completamente roja mientras veía a Felicia y Peter besándose en el techo de un edificio.

"Por supuesto" Respondía Madame Web mientras adelantaba al día donde Peter descubrió la identidad del duende, Norman Osborn. La guerra entre ambos empezó con el asesinato de Ben Urich, muriendo de la misma forma que el tío Ben. Enfurecido Peter encontró al culpable pero descubrió que no habían usado perros para matar a su tío y a Urich, ambos habían sido devorados por un fenómeno de circo llamado el buitre. En un acto de venganza, Peter mato a golpes al buitre e Izuku tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar al presenciar este acto. Los otros Enforcers corrieron la misma suerte y la guerra termino en un encuentro entre Peter y Norman. La pelea fue brutal, Peter utilizaba sus poderes en formas muy violentas como su poder para adherirse a las paredes, con esa habilidad pego sus dedos a la cara de Norman y le arranco la piel pero solo revelo la horrible mutación con la que se gano el apodo del duende. Peter salió ganando pero la experiencia lo cambio de manera negativa.

Todo empeoro cuando la tía May falleció debido a una enfermedad que no se podía operar por la falta de dinero. En su depresión Peter renuncio a ser the Spider pero Felicia seguía como la gata negra debido a que todavía creía que podían hacer una diferencia. Lo peor pasó cuando Felicia se dio cuenta de un laboratorio Nazi en Nueva York y le pidió a Peter ayuda pero él todavía se encontraba deprimido por todo lo que paso en su vida y ya no le importaba nada. Felicia decidió ir sola pero nunca volvió, Peter descubrió que el edificio había desaparecido misteriosamente y al parecer se había llevado a la gata negra. Enfurecido, Peter volvió a ser The Spider y le declaro guerra a todos los nazis y mafiosos que se encontraban en Nueva York. Izuku vio los días más violentos y solitarios de Peter mientras trabajaba como detective privado, no le importaba si dejaba lisiado o con daños cerebrales a los criminales que atrapaba y su odio hacia los nazis aumento a tal grado que parecía tener desprecio hacia los alemanes en general. Peter se convirtió en una persona solitaria, pasaba su tiempo libre tomando malteadas y dejando que los fósforos se consuman hasta sus dedos para sentir algo lo que fuese.

"Peter" Murmuraba con tristeza Izuku mientras veía como Spider-Noir caía en depresión debido a las tragedias que paso en su vida.

"Es triste como un buen hombre como Peter había caído pero como todos sus contrapartes, él logro levantarse gracias a un evento especial" Decía Madame Web mientras adelantaba al momento donde Spider-Noir fue absorbido por un agujero inter-dimensional donde conoció a su contraparte Peter B. Parker, Gwen Stacy, Peni Parker, Spider-Ham y al nuevo Spider-man, Miles Morales.

Vio lo duro que fue con Miles la primera vez que lo conoció debido a que era apenas un niño y no quería que sufriera lo mismo que él pero todo cambio con el tiempo. Empezó a disfrutar la compañía de sus contrapartes e incluso ayudo a consolar a Miles después de que su tío Aaron fuera asesinado por el Kingpin. Peni le construyo unos guantes especiales para que pudiera columpiarse con su telaraña debido a que a diferencia de los otros, las telarañas de Spider-Noir eran naturales y no podía controlar la forma en que salían. Con ayuda de Miles y sus contrapartes, Spider-Noir pudo salvar el multiverso de la máquina de Kingpin y se trajo con él un cubo rubix y una nueva visión de la vida. Había personas como él, gente que sufrió y perdió personas importantes en su vida pero ellos seguían una frase que les fuerzas para continuar.

Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad

Spider-Noir se dio cuenta que no había sido responsable con sus poderes, había dejado que sus sentimientos y su necesidad de venganza sacaran lo peor de él. Cuando regreso decidió ser un mejor héroe, alguien como Peter B. Parker y Miles Morales, ser un verdadero Spider-Man. Con ayuda del cubo rubix pudo hacer una gran cantidad de dinero, debido a lo colorido que era y en su dimensión eso era muy extraño y con eso pudo dar soporte económico al centro comunitario que su tía ayudaba. Formo un equipo con personas que compartían sus ideales, Dare-Devil, Luke Cage, Iron fist y Frank Castle. Todos ellos tenían una historia que contar pero sobre todo eran personas decididas en cambiar el lugar donde vivían y juntos se hacían llamar Mavel Knights o al menos así los nombro Iron Fist.

Pasaron cuatro años pero con el tiempo lograron hacer grandes cambios, por ejemplo, Luke Cage logro convertirse en el primer alcalde afroamericano de Brooklyn, Frank Castle se convirtió en el comisionado de policía, Iron Fist ayudo a fundar una organización para reducir la pobreza y Dare-Devil y Spider-Noir lograron hacerse famosos como abogados bajo el nombre de sus verdaderas identidades. Todo iba bien hasta que un día Luke Cage llamo para una reunión.

"_Debemos dejar de ser vigilantes" _Decía Luke Cage con el argumento de que eran tiempos de paz, la segunda guerra mundial había terminado gracias al capitán América y las personas necesitaban saber que ya podían salir seguros a las calles. Si seguían como vigilantes, la gente pensaría que nada había cambiado y además el crimen organizado había perdido casi todo su poder con la muerte de Norman Osborn. No hubo objeción de parte del grupo pero Peter sintió uno extraño vacio en él, había sido The Spider gran parte de su vida y ahora tenía que decir adiós.

O al menos eso pensó

En el momento donde llego a su departamento, otro extraño portal apareció pero esta vez salió un nuevo Spider-Man de ahí. Spider-man 2099 o Miguel Ohara lo recluto junto con otros Spider-Men para una guerra contra un enemigo con el cual era muy familiar, Norman Osborn. Miguel llevo a Spider-Noir hacia un lugar que existía entre dimensiones, la mansión de Madame Web. Ahí se encontró con viejos conocidos como Miles, Peter B., Spider-Ham, Gwen y Peni pero también hizo amistad con otros Spider-Men como Hobart Brown, Takuya Yamashiro, William, Cindy Moon, una versión de su tío Ben y su tía May. Claro que no se llevo bien con todos, había una versión que se hacía llamar Superior Spider-Man que tenía un complejo de superioridad que a veces no podía tolerar Spider-Noir. A pesar de las diferencias que había entre los Spider-Men, todos compartían una historia amarga contra Norman Osborn y eso fue suficiente para que pudieran trabajar en equipo.

Nadie sabía de qué dimensión venia el Norman Osborn que junto a los otros pero no solo había reunido a sus contrapartes, también resucito a los que había clonado a los que habían muerto. Durante la Guerra Spider-Noir adquirió nuevo equipo gracias a Peni y Miguel y Madame Web le ayudo a utilizar un arte Marcial llamado –El camino de la araña-, este estilo combinado todo sus sentidos especiales con sus poderes arácnidos.

El término de guerra quedaba de manera perfecta porque se podía formar un ejército con la cantidad de Spider-Men y Duendes que había en cada bando. Lo peor pasó cuando descubrieron que un Spider-Man era un Norman Osborn, quien trabajaba como espía para el enemigo. Con el código genético de los Spider-man más poderosos creó una araña que podía darle poderes arácnidos al Norman Osborn que inicio su campaña contra el Spider-verse.

Gracias a los esfuerzos de Miles, Superior Spider-Man y Spider-Noir, se logro encontrar la base enemiga y la pelea final dio inicio. En un último intento de escape, un grupo de duendes verdes intento abrir un portal a otra dimensión pero fueron interceptados por Spider-Noir y sus amigos de su primera aventura inter-dimensional. El Green Gobbler, quien era enemigo de Spider-Ham, daño la maquina del portal y termino absorbiendo todo lo que no estuviera pegado al piso, esto incluía la araña experimental que tenía el ADN de los diferentes Spider-Man. Lo peor de todo era que muchas versiones de Norman Osborn habían escapado, incluso el líder de la organización.

Madame Web uso su conexión psíquica con el Spider-Verse para encontrar a las versiones de Norman y a la araña perdida. Spider-Noir se ofreció para buscar a la araña perdida y verificar que no mordiera a alguien o al menos verificar que quien fuera mordido fuera digno de ser un héroe, Peni se ofreció a ayudarlo ya que posiblemente terminarían en un mundo más avanzado que el de Noir. Usando los brazaletes especiales de Miguel terminaron en la dimensión de Izuku pero no parecían estar cerca de la araña.

"E-entonces yo la araña… que me mordió tiene…" Decía Izuku mientras trataba de comprender lo que pasaba.

"Diferentes cualidades de muchos Spider-Men" Decía Madame Web mientras hacia una pausa para que Izuku pudiera procesar lo que había pasado. "Por ejemplo, esos seis brazos vienen de otra versión de Peter, las garras que posees vienen de Miguel"

"Y la misteriosa descarga eléctrica viene de Miles" Completaba Izuku mientras también parecía comprender de donde venían sus poderes. "Pero ¿Por qué transportar a Peter y a Peni mucho antes de que llegara la araña?"

"No sabíamos en qué momento llegaría la araña" Respondía Madame Web tratando de despejar las dudas de Izuku pero parecía estar todavía confundido. "Recuerdas que Gwen llego una semana antes que los otros Spider-Men"

"Ah, Ya veo… eso significa que un salto involuntario es diferente a uno voluntario, cuando la maquina se daño pudo transportar a la araña en el futuro pero si es así…." Izuku empezaba de nuevo a murmurar mientras parecía comprender la situación, Madame Web por su parte se sorprendió de lo rápido que el joven se adaptaba a la información que le daba pero tenía que sacarlo de su trance. "Ah, Perdón" Se disculpaba Izuku después de que sintió a Madame Web tocando su hombro.

"Descuida, que seas de mente abierta y poseas una gran inteligencia ayuda bastante" Felicitaba Madame Web mientras Izuku se avergonzaba un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo marcaran como fenómeno por murmurar mucho.

"M-madame Web, ¿Puedo pedir algo?" Preguntaba Izuku tímidamente pero antes de que pudiera decir que era, Madame Web se anticipo a lo que era.

"Quieres ver la pelea que hizo famoso a Spider-Noir" Respondía Madame Web mientras Izuku sonreía con nervio y anticipación, había imágenes borrosas pero los testigos describían la pelea como algo épica y el joven entusiasta de héroes quería presenciar el debut de su mentor. "Está bien, te la mostrare"

**Debut de Spider-Noir**

Una luz apareció en medio de un callejón desolado y cuando se disolvió, se podían ver Spider-Noir y SP/dr mientras se aseguraban que no hubiera nadie presente. "Bueno, Hogar, Nuevo Hogar" Decía Peni mientras trataba de ingresar a cualquier medio que le diera información sobre esta nueva dimensión.

"Aun no entiendo porque decidiste venir conmigo" Decía Peter un poco fastidiado, él no estaba de acuerdo de que Peni lo acompañara pero ella no iba aceptar un no como respuesta. "Una niña no debería estar lejos de casa mucho tiempo"

"¡No soy una niña!" Levantaba Peni la voz sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario de Peter, a veces su mentalidad de años treinta contrastaba con sus ideas modernas. "Y además, no hay nadie esperándome en casa" Agregaba Peni un poco triste.

"…Perdón" Se disculpaba Peter un poco avergonzado, él sabía muy bien la situación de Peni

"No importa, solo concentrémonos en obtener información" Decía Peni mientras hacia su magia en su computadora, en ese momento Peter se fijo lo que había cerca del callejón de donde estaban y pudo ver una biblioteca.

"No te preocupes, hay una biblioteca cerca de aquí" Informaba Peter pero Peni tenía una forma más rápida.

"YYY… Termine" Decía Peni con una voz de satisfacción mientras dejaba a Peter confundido, cuando vio su cara le mostro un holograma que contenía la información que buscaban. Tenía toda la información esencial, desde la historia mundial, hasta los trabajos, sistemas de gobierno etc.

"No todas las respuestas las puedes encontrar en una pantalla" Decía Peter mientras trataba de salvar algo de dignidad, todavía no podía creer lo obsoleto que era comparado con muchos Spider-Men. _"Menos mal es Peni y no Superior"_

"Di lo que quieras pero es la mejor forma de conocer el planeta" Decía Peni mientras absorbía rápidamente toda la información que podía. En ese momento Peter escucho unas sirenas pasar cerca de ellos. "Esto es interesante, Peter escucha…. ¿Peter?"

**Cambio de ubicación**

Peter se encontraba saltando de edificio a edificio mientras seguía a las patrulla de policía, casi parecía un instinto para él. _"Por lo que veo esto es Japón, gracias Miguel por los traductores"_ Agradecía Peter mientras recordaba que Miguel había inventado unos traductores para que no hubiera barreras de lenguaje entre los Spider-Men. _"Sin embargo, la lectura es otra cosa"_ en ese momento, su comunicador empezó a sonar.

"¡¿Que estás haciendo?!" Preguntaba Peni algo alterada

"No puedo hablar, siguiendo a la policía" Decía Peter antes de que decidiera apagar su comunicador.

"¡Peter, no te atrevas ha…!" Peni no pudo terminar debido a que Peter decidió cortar la comunicación, soltando un grito de frustración se dirigió a SP/dr para poder alcanzar a Spider-Noir. "Vamos SP/dr tienes a un abuelo que seguir y yo tengo sistemas que hackear"

**Cambio de ubicación: banco de la ciudad**

Peter llego al lugar que necesitaba, no estaba sorprendido de que fuera un banco pero si llamo su atención que hubiera un cuerpo sin cabeza. _"No fue con un arma, le aplastaron la cabeza con las manos limpias" _Deducía Peter al estar familiarizado con el trabajo de Tombstone y cabeza de martillo pero no había tiempo para analizar, todavía había gente en el banco.

**Dentro del banco**

La gente estaba aterrada veían con miedo y desesperación como un villano sostenía del cuello a uno de los héroes que habían venido a detenerlo. "¡Jajajaa! ¿Es eso lo mejor que tienen?" Preguntaba con una sonrisa que reflejaba completo sadismo, parecía que nada le daba más placer que torturar gente.

_**(Alias del villano: **__Muscular_

_**Quirk: **__Aumento de musculatura, le permite aumentar las fibras musculares que están debajo de su piel, aumentando la potencia y la velocidad de sus movimientos. También se puede usar para defenderse, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con fibra muscular aumentada.)_

Ninguno de los civiles parecían capaces de moverse debido al miedo, toda esta situación se había convertido en una pesadilla de manera muy rápida. Todo había parecido muy tranquilo, la gente solo venia para hacer sus negocios en el banco sin causar problemas pero todo cambio cuando Muscular entro destrozo la puerta del banco y mato al guardia. Los cajeros actuaron rápidamente y llamaron a las autoridades pero eso no parcia importarle a Muscular, quien solo soltó una risa macabra y estuvo a punto de atacar a los civiles hasta que dos héroes profesionales interfirieron. El dúo llamada Water Hose que estaba conformado por marido y mujer, Mizu Izumi y Kaiyo Izumi , eran héroes enfocados en rescate debido a la propiedad de sus quirks pero estaban dispuestos a pelear para salvar a la gente dentro del banco. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Muscular tenía a la esposa en el suelo y al marido agarrado por el cuello y todavía había gente aterrada en el banco.

"D-detente" Pedía Kaiyo, quien debido al dolor y algunas costillas rotas no se podía levantar del suelo, al ver a su marido inconsciente en el agarre de Muscular.

"¿O si no que?" Preguntaba de manera burlona Muscular mientras veía como Kaiyo apenas podía hablar, en ese momento la fibra muscular había sido reducida del abdomen del villano. "Vamos te doy un tiro libre ¡SI QUIERES SALVARLO, DAME TODO LO QUE TENGAS!" Gritaba Muscular mientras se reía como un maniático, Kaiyo por su parte estaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para dar lanzar un ataque para salvar a su esposo pero una voz la interrumpió.

"Si tu insistes"

POM

"¡UGGHHH!" Muscular apenas pudo reaccionar cuando recibió una poderosa embestida en el abdomen, de manera inconsciente soltó a Mizu mientras era lanzado a una pared que se encontraba al otro lado del banco. Estando fuera de peligro, Mizu a la persona que lo había salvado.

Spider-Noir

"Necesitan salir de aquí" Recomendaba Peter mientras se ponía en posición para pelear, a diferencia de sus contrapartes que usaban acrobacias para ganar, Spider-Noir normalmente usaba un estilo de boxeo que combinaba su sentido arácnido para dar contragolpes brutales a sus oponentes. Al ver a un héroe que era capaz de hacerle daño a muscular, algunos civiles empezaron a correr hacia la salida mientras que otros ayudaban a evacuar al dúo Water Hose.

"T-ten cuidado" Advertía Mizu mientras era levantado por unos civiles junto con su esposa, sin embargo pudieron escuchar a Muscular salir de los escombros de la pared que destrozo, estaba de pie y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eres fuerte" Decía con una sonrisa que nadie podía entender, en ese momento pudieron notar como las fibras musculares incrementaban en todo su cuerpo. "¡ENSEÑAME TU SANGRE!" Gritaba mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Peter pero no conto que el héroe arácnido había notado una debilidad en su armadura de músculos.

POOOM

Con un poderoso Uppercut que conecto en la mandíbula de Muscular, Peter logro hacer que villano frenara pero no se detuvo ahí. De un salto logro poner sus manos en la nuca del villano y Spider-Noir logro darle un rodillazo en la cara y continuo golpeando el rostro de muscular. Por desgracia, esto le dio oportunidad a Muscular de agarrarlo por la gabardina y lanzarlo lejos. Afortunadamente para Peter, Muscular no vio que lo había lanzado hacia la entrada del banco y utilizo eso en su ventaja. Debido a que no había puerta, nada había frenado la salida de Peter y cuando ya estaba fuera del banco, el logro dispara su telaraña hacia las dos equinas de la entrada. Esto ocasiono un efecto rebote que Peter uso para realizar un ataque más fuete a Muscular.

POOOOM

"¡UUUURGGGH!" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Muscular cuando un par de botas reforzadas conectaron con su cara, forzándolo a caer en el suelo.

CRAAASSH

Fue el sonido que provoco un candelabro que cayó directo hacia muscular, caída provocada por supuesto por Peter que aprovecho la posición de muscular para usar su telaraña y dejar caer el pesado adorno en el villano. "Dios mío" era lo único que podía decir Mizu al ver lo frio y calculador que era el héroe arácnido.

"¿Todavía siguen aquí? ¡Váyanse!" Ordenaba Peter mientras todos parecían obedecer, en especial porque veían que Muscular parecía levantarse.

"Urgh, tu eres de los que no tienen piedad ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Muscular mientras se levantaba del suelo y se quitaba el candelabro de encima, los moretones en su rostro mostraban lo efectivo que estaba siendo Peter. "Creo que perdí tres muelas por tu culpa" Decía Muscular mientras verificaba las muelas que le faltaban.

"Si quieres matar gente, tienes que estar listo para morir" Decía Peter mientras se preparaba para el segundo round.

"Tienes razón, fue mi culpa" Decía Muscular mientras seguía sonriendo, al parecer era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba del conflicto y no les importaba el resultado de sus acciones. "Bueno, creo que es tiempo de tomarme esto enserio" Decía Muscular mientras aumentaba su masa muscular, a tal punto que paso de la estatura de Luke Cage a la de Hulk. "¡Asustado!"

"Toda esa fuerza es inútil si no puedes tocarme" Decía Peter mientras formaba un plan en su cabeza. Muscular, lejos de enojarse, acepto el reto y se lanzo a toda velocidad.

"¡MUESTRAME TU SANGRE!" Gritaba mientras alzaba sus dos brazos para soltar un poderoso golpe.

POOM

Peter pudo esquivar el golpe de Muscular y rápidamente utilizo su telaraña para pegar los brazos de villano a suelo, después de un salto encima de él e hizo lo mismo con los pies. "¡Demonios!" Gritaba muscular frustrado al ver que no podía moverse, en ese momento vio a Peter parado enfrente de él. "Ni creas que me tienes, solo necesito un momento para salir" Decía Mientras hacía fuerza pero en vez de romper la telaraña, estaba rompiendo el suelo donde estaba pegado.

POOOM

Muscular se detuvo cuando sintió que algo golpeo su cabeza, era Peter que había envuelto algunos escombros causados por la pelea con su telaraña. "Lose" Decía mientras envolvía otra cantidad de escombros con su telaraña y los usaba para otro ataque.

POOOM

"M-mierda" Era lo único que podía decir muscular mientras perdía la conciencia debido a que Peter continuaba usando los escombros para causar más daño.

**Afuera del banco**

Todos los civiles se encontraban afuera del banco junto con la policía, todos sabían del villano que se encontraba adentro y solo podían rezar que el héroe que salvo a dúo Water Hose tuviera el quirk necesario para derrotarlo. En ese momento algunos podían escuchar a alguien saliendo, lo policías se preparaban para lo peor pero toda la preocupación se convirtió en alivio cuando vieron a Peter salir con el cuerpo inconsciente y envuelto en telarañas de Muscular.

"¡BRAVO!" Aplaudían todo el mundo mientras Peter miraba confundido ante tanta ovación, incluso podía ver que los policías aplaudían también.

"_Tal vez los vigilantes tienen mejor relación con la gente en este universo" _Pensaba Parker mientras podía ver con sorpresa que Peni corría hacia él.

"¡Tío Peter, lo lograste!" Gritaba Peni mientras abrazaba a un confundido Peter

"¿Tío?" Preguntaba Confundido Peter hasta que Peni hablo a través del comunicador que tenia

"Sígueme la corriente" Decía Peni pero Peter todavía quería saber porque se refería a él como tío y la razón de que revelara su nombre verdadero, antes de que pudiera reclamarle un señor que tenía la cabeza de un perro Beagle se acerco a ellos.

"En nombre de la estación de policía y de Japón le agradezco por capturar a este peligroso villano de rango A" Decía El señor cara de perro con un inglés perfecto (El idioma de Spider-Noir).

"Eh, sí… no hay problema señor…" Decía Peter mientras agradecía mentalmente haber conocida a Spider-Ham antes ya que le ayudo a digerir la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

"Tsuragamae Kenji, señor Spider-Noir y déjeme ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a Japón" Se presentaba Kenji mientras confundía aun mas a Peter.

"_¿Spider-Noir?" _Se preguntaba Peter mentalmente debido a que no sabía lo que significaba Noir pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Peni empezó a hablar.

"¡Así es, directo desde América!" Gritaba Peni mientras llamaba la atención de todos, incluso los periodistas que estaban llegando a la escena. "¡El espectacular Spider-Noir viene a repartir justicia en Japón!" Seguía Gritando Peni mientras todo el aprovechaba para sacar una foto del Peter, cuya mascara ocultaba perfectamente lo confundido que estaba.

**Fin del Flashback**

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Decía Izuku con una sonrisa mientras deseaba tener su libreta para escribir sobre las tácticas que utilizo Peter para vencer a Muscular. "Pero ¿Cómo es que no se metió en problemas si no tenía una licencia de héroe?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras recordaba el pequeño detalle de que eran de otra dimensión y definitivamente no había documentos sobre ellos.

"Peni hackeo la pagina donde los héroes son registrados en América y logro registrarlo bajo una universidad en línea para héroes" Explicaba Madame Web mientras Izuku se sorprendió por la habilidades de Peni para la computación.

"Peni es increíble" Decía Izuku mientras reconocía una vez más la habilidades de Peni

"Y es una de las razones por la que acompaño a Peter" Decía Madame Web mientras Izuku reconocía cuanta verdad había en eso. Por muy experimentado que fuera Spider-Noir al momento de pelear contra villanos, el carecía de conocimiento del mundo moderno debido a que su dimensión se ubicaba en los años 30.

**Regresando al mundo real**

Izuku abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba enfrente de Spider-Noir mientras que Peni todavía estaba junto con Madame Web, hubo un pequeño silencio por un momento hasta que Peter decidió hablar. "Y… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Sigues creyendo que puedo ser un buen maestro?"

"Sí" Contestaba Izuku sin vacilar y sin dudar, vio a Peter caer pero también vio como se levanto y comenzó a ser un mejor héroe. "Después de todo, usted es alguien que salva a las personas sin pensarlo dos veces y eso lo convierte en un verdadero héroe" Decía Izuku mientras recordaba el debut de Spider-Noir en Japón junto con otras memorias que presencio.

"Supongo que nos parecemos en algo" Decía Peter con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, feliz de que ya no hubiera secretos entre ellos. "Gracias por todo Madame Web" Agradecía Peter mientras que Madame Web sonreía.

"Siempre feliz de ayudar a un Spider-Man" Decía Madame Web mientras desaparecía de la oficina de Peter, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Izuku.

"E-ella desapareció" Decía Izuku mientras verificaba de que verdaderamente no estuviera Madame Web.

"Ella nunca estuvo físicamente aquí, Izuku" Decía Peni mientras confundía aun más a Izuku, así que decidió explicarse un poco mejor. "Es uno de sus poderes psíquicos, creo que el nombre era proyección astral o algo así" Explicaba Peni a lo cual Izuku solo pudo decir lo siguiente.

"Madame Web es increíble"

"No tienes ni idea" Decía Peni y Peter al mismo tiempo, Madame Web seguía sorprendiendo a todos los Spider-Men que la conocían desde hace tiempo.

**Salto de Tiempo: Secundaria Orudera**

Ayer fue un día lleno de sorpresas

Después de la revelación del Spider-verse, Izuku creyó que ya nada lo podía sorprender pero estaba equivocado en eso. Después de un análisis rápido de Peni para checar si Izuku tenía otras habilidades extras, se rebeló que el joven de seis brazos también poseía colmillos que tenían un poderoso veneno paralizante, su pies también tenían garra retractiles y podía producir una poderosa telaraña orgánica como la de Cindy Moon. Después del análisis se fueron a una playa que estaba llena de basura e Izuku pudo levantar con facilidad diez toneladas de basura y continúo haciéndolo por 3 horas, Peter le dijo que tenían como objetivo limpiar toda la playa en el menor tiempo posible. Cuando dieron terminada la sesión, Peter le recomendó a Izuku hablar sobre la junta con su madre y le dijera todo lo que paso antes de que recibiera sus poderes. Inko no estaba precisamente feliz de escuchar que Katsuki lo había maltratado todo este tiempo y aparte que Izuku lo hubiera ocultado, ella le pidió a Peter participar en la junta y el héroe acepto con gusto. En estos momentos se encontraban los tres juntos en camino a la oficina mientras todos los alumnos aprovechaban para tomar fotos a Spider-Noir.

"¿Es realmente necesario que Peter venga?" Preguntaba Izuku un poco preocupado, Spider-Noir no tenía ningún gramo de simpatía por Katsuki. Si todo dependiera de Peter, el joven explosivo ya estaría en la cárcel.

"Lo es" Decía Inko con una cara que reflejaba lo firme que se sentía sobre su decisión, la amabilidad de Izuku hacia que fuera relativamente cómodo ser su madre pero también provocaba que la gente se aprovechara de eso. "Necesitamos terminar con el abuso que sufres pero conociéndote te conformarías con tan solo una disculpa"

"Quizás incluso con menos" Agregaba Peter, todavía confundido del porque Izuku seguía preocupado por alguien que pudo haberlo lastimado de gravedad. "Si Bakugou le hubiera hecho lo mismo a otra persona ¿Lo hubieras permitido?" La pregunta congelo por completo a Izuku ¿Lo hubiera hecho?

"….No" Era lo único que pudo contesta, Izuku sabía que otra persona hubiera salido peor y estaba seguro de que Katsuki no sabía que podía aguantar sus explosiones ahora.

"Tienes que aprender a respetarte a ti mismo" Decía Peter mientras que Izuku mantenía en silencio y continuaba caminando junto con su mamá.

**Oficina del director**

En la oficina se encontraban la familia Bakugou junto con el director, todos esperaban a Izuku y a Inko para poder empezar con la junta pero Katsuki parecía sacar humo por la cabeza debido al enojo. "Esto es estúpido" Decía Katsuki, solo para recibir un golpe de parte de su madre.

"¡Tú te callas pequeña mierda!" Gritaba Mitsuki todavía enojada con Katsuki, ella sabía que su hijo tenía problemas de conducta pero jamás imagino que usaba su quirk para atormentar a sus compañeros. Ella estaba consciente de que Izuku fue quien salvo el futuro de su hijo y estaba agradecida por eso pero se debatía si de verdad Katsuki merecía convertirse en un héroe.

"¡No me pegues maldita vieja!" Gritaba Katsuki solo para recibir otro golpe de parte de su madre

"V-vamos, no hagan una escena delante del director" Rogaba el padre de Katsuki, Masaru, de que se calmaran madre e hijo. A diferencia de su esposa e hijo, Masaru era bastante calmado y odiaba las confrontaciones pero también carecía del valor para disciplinar a su hijo. En ese momento todos escucharon la puerta abrirse, cuando voltearon vieron que era Inko junto con Izuku.

"B-buenos días" Saludaba Inko mientras pasaba con Izuku a la oficina pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a Spider-Noir entrar también.

"¡¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ?!" Gritaba Katsuki mientras apuntaba a Spider-Noir pero solo fue golpeado en la cabeza por su madre y le exigía que se callara.

"¿Quieres que me vaya? Felizmente puedo ir a la estación de policía, tengo un video que les puede interesar" Contestaba Spider-Noir, lo cual provoco que Katsuki se quedara en silencio y regresara a su asiento mientras maldecía entre dientes. Masaru aprovecho para presentarse y tratar que la tensión disminuyera.

"Buenos días, soy Bakugou Masaru y le agradezco mucho que le diera otra oportunidad a mi hijo" Decía Masaru de manera honesta, él sabía que era la culpa de Katsuki y que Spider-Noir estaba haciendo una excepción especial para que su hijo no resultara muy afectado.

"Peter Parker, Spider-Noir, mucho gusto señor Bakugou" Saludaba Peter, él podía ver que Masaru era un buen hombre y por lo que vio ayer, Mitsuki también era una buena persona, a pesar de su vocabulario. "Y quien merece el agradecimiento es Izuku, si fuera por mí, su hijo podría decirle adiós a su carrera como héroe"

"Tiene razón" Decía Masaru mientras desviaba su atención a Izuku, su agradecimiento hacia el muchacho de seis brazos solo era superado por su arrepentimiento por no haber impedido el mal comportamiento de Katsuki. "Gracias por todo Izuku y lamento mucho como te ha tratado Katsuki"

"N-No tiene que…" Trataba de hablar Izuku algo nervios debido a que sentía que estaba forzando a los padres de Katsuki a estar agradecidos pero Mitsuki lo interrumpió.

"Yo también lo siento" Decía Mitsuki mucho más calmada y hacia una pequeña reverencia para la sorpresa de Izuku y vergüenza de Katsuki. "Gracias por perdonar a la pequeña mierda de mi hijo" A pesar del lenguaje vulgar, Mitsuki mostraba también agradecimiento con una sonrisa sincera pero cambio a una mirada asesina cuando volteo a ver a su hijo. "¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ CALLADO, TAMBIÉN DISCULPATE!" Le exigía Mitsuki a Katsuki pero el simplemente se rehusaba.

"¡NO TENGO QUE DISCULPARME, ESE INUTIL ES EL UNICO QUE SE TIENE QUE DISCULPAR!" Gritaba Katsuki pero solo conseguía enojar a su madre y a Spider-Noir, Izuku por su parte estaba empezando a entender las palabras de Peter.

"¡Oh ¿Y exactamente que hizo para que lo atacaras por la espalda como un cobarde?!" Gritaba Mitsuki mientras recordaba el video que le mando Peter, todavía no podía creer lo estúpido que fue Katsuki.

"¡ME HUMILLO ENFRENTE DE TODOS!" Respondía Katsuki recordando con ira como Izuku lo noqueo por accidente.

"Eso fue un accidente" Decía Izuku pero no con su usual tono nervioso, esta vez estaba calmado y tranquilo donde estaba sentado. Su cabeza recordaba todo el abuso que sufrió de parte de Katsuki, se imaginaba a otra persona sufriéndolo y como hubieran reaccionado ante la oportunidad que creo Peter el día anterior.

"_Tienes que aprender a respetarte a ti mismo" _

"¡¿ACCIDENTE?! " Preguntaba Katsuki indignado mientras se tocaba inconscientemente la parte donde lo golpeo la puerta del casillero, cada vez que recordaba ese momento sentía como el dolor volvía. "¡NO MIENTAS, SIMPRE HAS ESTADO CELOSO DE MI Y AHORA QUE TIENES UN QUIRK PENSASTE QUE PODIAS PASARTE DE LISTO CONMIGO!" Acusaba Katsuki mientras que el director rogaba que no se saliera de control mientras que sus padres solo podía cubrirse el rostro de vergüenza pero Izuku se mantenía tranquilo, como si hubiera esperado esas palabras del joven explosivo.

"Siempre te he admirado y he pensado que serias un héroe genial, creí que éramos amigos" Respondía Izuku mientras Spider-Noir lo miraba con curiosidad ¿Había más entre su nuevo alumno y Katsuki?

"¡¿AMIGOS, TU Y YO?!" Preguntaba Katsuki indignado por la pregunta, su madre intentaba callarlo pero el joven explosivo era demasiado terco y continuo. "Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos ¡¿ENTENDISTE DEKU?!" Grito Katsuki mientras todos quedaban en silencio, su madre tuvo suficiente pero antes de que hiciera algo, Izuku respondió.

"Perfectamente **Bakugou**" Fue lo único que dijo Izuku pero fue suficiente para silenciar a todos, incluso a Katsuki. Tanto Mitsuki como Masaru se dieron cuenta de que Izuku se había cansado del trato de su hijo, Inko parecía triste al ver como su hijo se había dado por vencido con alguien que consideraba su amigo y Katsuki solo se quedaba en silencio debido a la confusión que le generaba que el joven de seis brazos lo llamara por su apellido.

"C-creo que sería mejor empezar con la junta" Rompía el director el silencio mientras rezaba de que Izuku no se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión de perdonar a Katsuki.

**Salto de tiempo**

Katsuki salía junto con su familia con un rostro que ni siquiera su madre podría amar mientras recordaba cómo iba afectar la vida de ahora en adelante. Tenía que ir a visitar el psicólogo de la escuela al menos tres veces por semana durante una hora y media, recibiría clases en diferente salón al de Izuku, estaba prohibido interactuar con sus lacayos y/o con Midoriya, todo uso innecesario de su quirk seria reportado con el director y Spider-Noir, se contrataría un nuevo maestro para mantenerlo en línea y no podía usar lenguaje obsceno dentro de la escuela. "Esto es estúpido, me tratan como un criminal" Decía Katsuki entre dientes.

"¿Qué esperabas? Rompiste la ley" Contestaba Mitsuki que estaba satisfecha con el castigo de Katsuki, su hijo necesitaba saber que sus acciones tenían consecuencias. Katsuki quería responderle pero su castigo empezó desde que dejo la oficina y no podía usar lenguaje vulgar.

Mientras tanto, Izuku y su mamá salían de la oficina junto con Spider-Noir después de haber recibido una disculpa de parte del director. "B-bueno, parece que todo termino bien" Decía Inko nerviosamente mientras trataba de animar a su hijo que no había dicho alguna palabra durante toda la junta pero era obvio que lo que dijo Katsuki le afecto.

"¿Estás bien Izuku?" Preguntaba Peter pero sabía perfectamente que algo malo le pasaba a su alumno.

"Tenias razón… soy demasiado amable" Decía Izuku mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto, después de dar un respiro profundo logro calmarse y le dio una sonrisa a su madre. "Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por esto mamá, de verdad era necesario"

"M-me alegra ayudarte Izuku" Respondía Inko pero ella sabía que la sonrisa de Izuku también reflejaba tristeza de que las cosas tuvieran que ser solucionadas de esta manera.

"Me tengo ir a mis clases… gracias de nuevo mamá, tu también Peter" Decía Izuku mientras se preparaba para irse a clases.

"Cuando quieras muchacho" Respondía Peter mientras se despedía de Izuku, quien ya se dirigía a su salón. Cuando estaba fuera de la vista, Inko se dirigió a Spider-Noir.

"Es un buen niño y realmente creo que tiene el corazón de ser un gran héroe" Decía Inko mientras sonreía y recordaba cómo le gustaba a Izuku jugar a ser un héroe con ella. "Pero ahora me doy cuenta que necesita más que eso para cumplir su sueño"

"Necesita tener carácter" Decía Peter e Inko lo confirmo, ambos sabían que Izuku no podía ser amable con todos sus enemigos. Había gente que no podía redimirse, gente que disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno e Izuku iba serles frente tarde o temprano.

"Por favor, enséñele a Izuku todo lo que necesite" Pedía Inko ya que podía sentir que podía confiar en Spider-Noir, él era un héroe profesional con gran experiencia y parecía tener la actitud que necesitaba su hijo para el trabajo.

"Lo hare"

**Salto de tiempo**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el entrenamiento empezó e Izuku estaba haciendo cosas que jamás creyó ser capaz. En tan solo dos semanas pudo limpiar por completo la playa que estaba cubierta de basura, su fuerza de levantamiento pasó de ser de 10 toneladas a 25 toneladas, su entrenamiento con el sentido arácnido fue doloroso pero ahora podía pelear sin necesidad de usar sus ojos, su balance había mejorado y podía sostenerse con un dedo mientras su cuerpo se mantenía de manera paralela al suelo, podía controlar mejor su invisibilidad y su poder que nombro como –Descarga Venenosa-, aprendió diferentes técnicas de pelear con Spider-Noir y con Madame Web quien visitaba de vez en cuando, todavía le faltaba mucho en ese aspecto pero sus poderes le ayudaban bastante. Su vida social también cambio bastante, todo empezó cuando se corrió el rumor sobre lo que paso en la junta con el director e Izuku se convirtió en el alumno que puso un alto a Katsuki. Peni le ayudo bastante para que pudiera socializar y para que su popularidad no disminuyera, primero le ayudo a expresarse mejor para que dejara de tartamudear, luego le puso a escuchar música para que prendiera a relajarse y remplazar sus murmullos con cantos, aunque todavía murmuraba de vez en cuando y como último toque era ella quien venía a recogerlo de la escuela, como resultado se corrió el rumor de que Izuku tenía posiblemente una novia mayor que él. Pero ahora debía prepararse para una prueba muy importante.

Columpiarse por la ciudad

Había construido junto con Peni unos guantes especiales para que sus telarañas salieran como las artificiales y también tenía lanza redes en los brazos que no podían producir telarañas y había practicado en lugares especiales para gente que tenía un quirk o equipamiento especializados para columpiarse pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar donde pondría a prueba sus habilidades. Era la torre más alta en el área más grande donde podías practicar con tu quirk y/o equipamiento y había personal especializado en rescate en caso de que algo saliera mal. Izuku se preparaba mentalmente mientras esperaba su turno mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Peter antes de irse a la torre. "¿Estás Listo Izuku?" Preguntaba Peni que se encontraba dentro de SP/dr debido a que Peter había recibido una llamada de la policía para ayudar en un caso.

"No lose" Decía Izuku pero no parecía estar tan nervosos como las otras veces que intento esto en otros lugares, más bien parecía tranquilo y con ganas de empezar de una vez. "Pero es como Peter dijo…. Tienes que dar un salto de fe" Terminaba Izuku mientras se ganaba una sonrisa de parte de Peni.

"¡Tu turno muchacho!" Llamaba uno de los trabajadores de la torre, después darle a Izuku un equipo de protección y las preocupaciones que se toman durante la práctica le dio luz verde para saltar. Izuku tomo un momento para mirar el paisaje y dando un último respiro profundo…

Dio el salto de Fe

Como un clavadista olímpico, Izuku dejo que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo mientras veía que el tiempo se hacía lento ante sus ojos. Lo que fue menos de un segundo, en su mente paso como una eternidad hasta que por fin sentía que caía. Usando sus brazos superiores lanzo su red a la plataforma de la torre, la distancia era larga pero sabía que su telaraña llegaría. Fue repentino pero sintió el tirón y rápidamente se agarro de las redes y se propulso hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, usando su otros brazos disparo sus lanza-redes hacia otro edifico cercano y empezó a columpiarse por toda el área permitida. La Sensación que sentía parecía irreal, hacia todo tipo de acrobacias en el aire, a veces se soltaba de las redes para dejarse caer para que después su sentido arácnido le avisara y volviera disparar sus redes para columpiarse demasiado cerca del suelo. Como último truco, se elevo tan alto como pudo para luego dejarse caer mientras disparabas sus lanza-redes al techo de un edificio para aprovechar el rebote y llegar a la plataforma de donde había saltado.

"¡WOOOOHOOOO!" Gritaba Izuku con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, por primera vez en su vida se sentía como un héroe, NO…. Como Spider-Man.

THUD

Izuku logro llegar a la plataforma, su aterrizaje fue casi perfecto según los estándares de Peter, el joven de seis brazos se sentó en la plataforma mientras inhalaba y exhalaba debido a la fuerte emoción que sintió. _"E-eso, estuvo loco" _Pensaba Izuku mientras se levantaba pero entonces escucho algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

"¡Eso fue increíble!" "¡Hazlo otra vez!" "¡Viejo eres como Spider-Noir!"

"G-gracias" Agradecía Izuku algo rojo mientras recibía aplausos y alabanzas de parte de las personas que esperaban su turno para saltar, incluso de parte del personal que trabajaba ahí. "Y ¿Qué tal estuvo?" Le preguntaba Izuku a Peni después de pasar a través de la multitud que continuaba felicitándolo por el increíble espectáculo que realizo.

"Como un verdadero Spider-Man" Decía Peni mientras le daba el pulgar arriba, Izuku probo ser un alumno increíble y dedicado. Spider-Noir y Peni habían visto lo mucho que se esforzaba para entrar a la misma academia que su héroe favorito All Might.

"_Sé que lo lograre…. ¡Entrare a la Academia U.A.!"_

**Continuara…**

**Otro episodio más, espero que les hayan gustado los cambios que hice en la historia de Spider-Noir y la razón de porque Peni y Peter están aquí al igual que su debut en Japón.**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo porque las cosas se pondrán más interesantes **


	4. Debut no oficial

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Debut no oficial (Primera Parte)**

**Ubicación desconocida **

"No es lo mismo" Decía una persona mientras veía una foto de Spider-Noir en la mesa, todo su cuerpo parecía descargar chispas de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué importa? Te están pagando ¿Verdad?" Decía otra persona mientras se ponía unos guantes que empezaban a brillar

"Además se ha vuelto famoso, será una gran forma para empezar nuestra carrera criminal en este nuevo mundo" Esto venia de parte de alguien que se ponía una esfera de vidrio en la cabeza.

"Yo me he enfrentado a él antes, es más brutal que los otros" Decía otra persona que parecía ser un cyborg ya que partes de su cuerpo eran mecánicas.

"Y va a caer, como los otros lo harán muy pronto" Terminaba otra voz mientras un tentáculo mecánico destrozaba la foto junto con la mesa. "Preparen a nuestro sexto miembro, no hay duda de que habrá otros "Héroes" en nuestro camino"

**Cambio de ubicación: Estación Tatooine **

"¡QUEDATE QUIETO!"

Nos encontramos con nuestro trió arácnido favorito en la estación de Tatooine mientras Spider-Noir se enfrentaba a un villano con un quirk de crecimiento, SP/dr procuraba que ninguno de los escombros ocasionados por la pelea cayeran en los civiles e Izuku solamente podía observar y tomar notas debido a que no era un héroe con licencia. La gente empezaba a reunirse y los Spider-Bots de Peni los mantenían a una distancia segura pero eso no los detenía para tomar fotos y echarle porras a Spider-Noir.

"¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!" Gritaba Spider-Noir mientras saltaba y le soltaba un golpe en la cara del villano, esto ocasiono que se tambaleara un poco. "¡No sabes pelear!" Volvía a gritar pero esta vez dirigió una patada doble al estomago del villano, lo cual ocasiono que perdiera el aire y batallara para mantenerse de pie. "¡Apestas a huevo podrido mequetrefe!" Terminaba mientras usaba su telaraña para lanzar una tonelada de escombro a la cara del villano, el gigante apenas podía mantenerse consiente.

"A-aun –p-puedo…" Trataba de hablar el villano solo para ser envuelto en telaraña para evitar que cayera y destrozara la calle.

"¡SPIDER-NOIR!" "¡SPIDER-NOIR!" "¡SPIDER-NOIR!" "¡SPIDER-NOIR!" "¡SPIDER-NOIR!"

La gente no paraba de aplaudir y gritar mientras veían al héroe americano hacer otro maravilloso trabajo, Peter apenas podía creer lo popular que se había vuelto pero no dejaba que se le subiera a la cabeza. Spider-Noir sabía sus prioridades, vigilar si había algún Norman Osborn en esta dimensión y entrenar a Izuku para que pudiera convertirse en Spider-Man.

"¡Fue increíble Peter!" Felicitaba Izuku mientras terminaba de anotar en su libreta, eso llamo la atención de unos civiles.

"Hey, tu eres ese niño que Spider-Noir tomo como su estudiante ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba uno de los civiles que miraban a Izuku con curiosidad.

"Ah, bueno…Sí" Decía Izuku un poco rojo, no era secreto que Spider-Noir lo había tomado como estudiante y eso ocasionaba que más de una vez fuera reconocido por otras personas que sabían de la noticia

"¡Eso es genial, esfuérzate héroe!" Animaba el señor mientras que Izuku sonreía y agradecía un poco apenado todavía, en ese momento vio que Peter se acercaba hacia donde estaba él.

"Puedo asegurar que tomaste notas ¿Verdad Izuku?" Preguntaba Peter mientras que Izuku afirmaba con orgullo en la cara mientras mostraba su libreta con la etiqueta que decía Manual para ser Spider-Man, cosa que alegraba al héroe arácnido. "Perfecto, recuerda siempre utilizar tu agilidad contra oponentes que sean así de grandes, podrán ser fuertes pero generalmente son muy lentos" Explicaba Spider-Noir hasta que el señor que hablaba antes con Izuku interrumpió.

"¿Esta seguro que es un buen momento para explicaciones? Ese sujeto podría liberarse en cualquier segundo" Decía el señor mientras apuntaba al villano que seguía amarrado en las telarañas.

"No se preocupe, lo único sorprendente de ese tipo era su tamaño" Respondía Spider-Noir mientras que el señor veía que efectivamente el villano estaba noqueado ya que ni siquiera estaba tratando de liberarse. "Le puedo asegurar que nada podría salir mal…"

"¡CANYON CANNON!"

Ese grito fue acompañado por la patada voladora de una mujer gigante en traje de heroína, esto ocasiono que el villano saliera volando mientras destruía parte de la calle y un edificio cercano a donde estaba sujetado. Peter, Peni dentro de SP/dr, Izuku y el señor con el que estaban hablando solo podían ver en shock como los daños a la ciudad incrementaban mientras la mujer gigante se presentaba. "Haciendo su debut oficial mientras ayuda a otros héroes, mi nombre es Mt Lady" Se presentaba mientras posaba para el público. "Un placer conocerlos" Terminaba con un guiño.

"Money Shot" "Money Shot" "Money Shot" "Money Shot" Repetía un montón de gente mientras tomaban fotos con cámaras profesionales a la nueva heroína mientras ella sonriera y seguía posando para las cámaras.

"¡UUUURRRGGH! ¡Es la tercera vez en esta semana!" Se quejaba Peni por el comunicador mientras recordaba como otros héroes que apenas estaban empezando trataban de involucrarse al último minuto para tomar parte del crédito de Spider-Noir. "¡Si esto sigue así, va afectar el presupuesto de este mes!" Se alteraba Peni mientras SP/dr también hacia muecas de enojo en su pantalla. El heroísmo era una carrera que era calificada por la cantidad de buenas acciones que realizabas y el reconocimiento del público, esto podía afectar cuanto te pagaba el gobierno.

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer, además ocupamos el puesto número 8 a nivel nacional y no estamos cortos de efectivo" Trataba de tranquilizar Peter a Peni, con ayuda de la publicidad que recibían y la mercancía que vendían, su vida económica era más que estable.

"¡PERO QUIERO HACER MÁS COSAS, PIENSA EN TODO EL DINERO QUE PODEMOS HACER SI SUBES EN EL TOP 5 DEL RANKING!" Gritaba Peni por el comunicador mientras casi le reventaba los tímpanos a Peter.

"B-bueno, todavía recibimos el crédito por salvar a las personas y disminuir el rango de destrucción del villano" Trataba Peter de Razonar pero Peni seguía enojada y lo único que podía hacer era suspirar y dirigir su atención a Izuku. "Ya no hay nada que ver aquí Izuku así que creo que es mejor que te vayas a la escuela" Sugería Peter e Izuku pudo ver en su reloj que faltaba poco para la primera clase.

"Tienes razón" Decía Izuku mientras guardaba su libreta en su mochila y se empezaba a correr para llegar a la escuela. "Nos vemos después P-Ugh" Fue interrumpido mientras se despedía del dúo arácnido cuando se topo con alguien extremadamente grande. "H-hola señor Death Arms" Saludaba Izuku al enorme héroe que lo regaño el día en que conoció a Peter, hacia todo lo posible para evitar encontrase con él pero parece que hoy no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Oh eres tú" Decía Death Arms mientras recordaba a Izuku y lo mal que lo dejo Spider-Noir ante el público cuando escapo con el joven de seis brazos. "Veo que Spider-Noir sigue trabajando de niñera" Resoplo Death Arms, nunca le agrado la idea de ignorar el hecho de que Izuku utilizo su quirk fuera de los parámetros permitidos por la ley y lo peor era que estaba siendo recompensado por eso.

"Tienes un problema con eso Death Brains" Insultaba Peter mientras se acercaba para separar a Death Arms de su alumno en caso de que hubiera conflicto.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… Sí, tengo un problema con eso" Respondía Death Arms mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Peter mientras el público se alejaba un poco debido al miedo pero también con un poco de anticipación, algunos esperaban que esto terminara en una pelea.

"P-Peter creo que deberíamos…" Izuku trataba de calmar las cosas pero unas raíces de madera empezaron a moverse entre los dos héroes profesionales mientras los separaban.

"No hay necesidad de hostilidad entre héroes" Decía una persona que resulto ser Kamui Woods que había llegado para custodiar al villano junto con la policía y ayudar a limpiar los escombros causado por la pelea, o por Mt Lady.

"Dile eso a Death Brains, el era el que dijo que tenía un problema" Decía Spider-Noir mientras seguía mirando a Death Arms a los ojos, para otros el héroe veterano podría ser intimidante pero no para Peter.

"Estoy seguro que lo puede dejar de lado ¿Verdad Death Armas?" Preguntaba Kamui con la esperanza de que Death Arms fuera lo suficiente maduro para saber que este no era el lugar ni el tiempo para una disputa personal. Death Armas no se digno a contestar y solo se hizo camino a donde estaban los escombros.

"Menudo temperamento tiene el grandulón" Decía Peter mientras veía a Death Armas retirarse hacia donde estaba la policía. "Te agradezco por intervenir Kamui" Agradecía Spider-Noir ya que sabía que la situación hubiera terminado mal tanto para él y para Death Armas.

"Te la debía por ayudarme con el caso de ayer, cuídate Spider-Noir" Se despedía Kamui Woods, él y Peter se habían hecho buenos amigos junto con Edgeshot ya que tenían métodos de trabajo similares.

"Bueno, será mejor que ya me vaya, adiós de nuevo Peter" Decía Izuku mientras agradecía que la situación entre Peter y Death Arms se haya resuelto sin complicaciones.

"Adiós Izuku, te veo después de clases" Se despedía Spider-Noir mientras se dirigía a donde estaba la policía.

**Cambio de Ubicación: Secundaria Orudera**

La vida escolar de Izuku había cambiado para mejor gracias a Peter y Peni, la gente empezó a respetarlo en especial aquellos con quirks débiles debido a que eran los principales objetivos de personas como Bakugou. Su maestro de planta también era diferente debido a que el director despidió al otro y la política de no usar quirks en clase se implemento con firmeza, también ayudaba que el profesor tuviera un quirk que le permitiera ver lo que sucediera dentro de todo el salón. Tenía nuevos amigos con los que podíahablar sobre héroes y otros pasatiempos, todavía era algo nervioso al hablar con gente nueva pero gracias a Peni eso estaba disminuyendo. Ahora podía disfrutar de una vida escolar sana y normal.

"Como alumnos de tercer año de secundaria, ustedes deben ir formando una meta clara para lo que quieren hacer en su vida adulta" Decía el profesor mientras leía lo que sus alumnos pusieron en sus pruebas de actitud profesional y solamente suspiro. "Y necesitan saber que también deben de tener planes de respaldo en caso de que no puedan convertirse en héroes" Explicaba el profesor mientras volvía a pasar las pruebas para que sus alumnos la volvieran a hacer.

"¿Todos la tenemos que volver hacer? ¿Incluso Midoriya?" Preguntaba un alumno que se sentía un poco ofendido de que el profesor dudara de que pudiera convertirse en héroe.

"No, Midoriya no tiene que hacerlo pero eso es porque él si puso carreras de respaldo" Respondía el profesor cuando termino de pasar las pruebas.

"Oh ¿Pusiste que querías ser acróbata Midoriya?" Preguntaba otro estudiante mientras recordaba un video que subió Peni que mostraba a Izuku haciendo su salto de fe para convertirse en Spider-Man.

"Ah, bueno…" Trataba de responder Izuku pero sentía un poco de pena debido a que toda la clase empezó a enfocarse en él, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

"¿Pusiste ser inventor? Porque yo pagaría dinero por esos lanza redes que tienes" Decía otra persona que recordaba ver a Izuku trabajar en sus lanza redes durante el descanso, incluso tenía una libreta llena de posibles ideas sobre nuevas telaraña.

"A-aparte de ser héroe, puse ser detective y trabajar en I-Island" Contestaba finalmente Izuku mientras recibía elogios por querer trabajar en I-Island y bromas amistosas por querer ser lo más parecido posible a Spider-Noir.

"Ok, Ok, quiero que se calmen todos" Pedía el profesor mientras miraba seriamente a los alumnos, a diferencia del profesor anterior, a él le preocupaba el futuro de sus estudiante. "No es que no crea que ustedes puedan convertirse en héroes pero es importante tener planes de respaldo, solo imaginen que hubiera pasado al señor Bakugou si el señor Midoriya no hubiera intervenido a su favor" Y con eso todo el humor se oscureció en la clase y se pusieron a hacer correctamente la prueba.

Izuku recordaba todo lo había pasado después de la junta y como Bakugou paso de ser el rey de la clase a solo otro alumno más, tal vez en algo mucho peor. Lo que Izuku no sabía era como sus otros compañeros miraban ahora a Katsuki, debido a que estaba bajo la mira de un héroe profesional, los demás estudiantes le perdieron el miedo que le tenían. Se burlaban de él a sus espaldas y ya que sus lacayos no se juntaban con él, era oficial que se había convertido en un marginado social. Izuku no sabría de esto hasta mucho después, él estaba feliz con su nueva vida de secundaria y muy pronto llegaría a cumplir su primera meta para convertirse en héroe profesional.

Entrar a la Academia UA

**Salto de Tiempo**

"Lo siento Izuku, unos villanos están causando problemas diferentes partes de la ciudad y creo que nos vamos a tardar un rato con esto" Se disculpaba Peni por medio del teléfono mientras Izuku caminaba afuera de la escuela.

"Está bien, los espero en la agencia como quiera, buena suerte" Se despedía Izuku mientras colgaba después de que Peni se despidiera también, a veces pasaban momentos donde el dúo arácnido llegaba tarde para el entrenamiento debido a que el deber llamaba, algo normal.

Lo que no era normal era que su sentido arácnido se activara y le exigiera moverse lo más rápido posible de donde estaba, con un poderoso salto logro esquivar un par de brazos viscoso que intentaban agarrarlo por sorpresa. "¿Qué es eso?" Decía Izuku mientras veía una especie de monstruo viscoso salir por una alcantarilla, rápidamente usando sus brazos inferiores cambio los cartuchos de sus lanza-redes.

"Alguien que solo necesita un pequeño favor" Decía el extraño ser que parecía estar hecho de lodo mientras salía de la alcantarilla.

"El metro esta como a cuatro entradas más adelante, si sigues todo derecho llegaras sin problema" Bromeaba Izuku para ocultar lo asustado que se encontraba mientras elegía el cartucho correcto.

"Oh no necesito eso ¡LO QUE NECESITO ES TU CUERPO!" Gritaba mientras se lanzaba a donde estaba Izuku pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, el joven de seis brazos empezó a disparar sus lanza-redes. "¡AAAARGH, MIS OJOS!" Gritaba debido a que Izuku disparo primero a los ojos, dejándolo ciego de esta forma y después apunto al cuerpo. "¿Q-que esta p-pasando?" Preguntaba mientras empezaba a perder movilidad, lo que sea que estaba disparando Izuku provocaba que su cuerpo se endureciera.

"Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo ¿Y pides mi cuerpo sin una cena primero? Lo siento pero tuve que usar mis telarañas de secado rápido para detenerte" Decía Izuku mientras usaba sus cuatro lanza-redes que tenían una telaraña especial que servía como pegamento para detener a enemigos como el hombre de arena o en este caso el hombre de lodo.

"N-no pude ser… posible que…." Trataba de hablar pero el villano de lodo se transformo en una estatua muy fea pero eso no importaba, al menos Izuku podía respirar con tranquilidad por el momento.

"Sera mejor llamar a la policía o a un héroe profesional" Decía Izuku mientras sacaba su celular, por suerte esto podía ser clasificado como defensa personal y utilizo sus lanza-redes en vez de su quirk.

"¡OH MY GOOODNESS!"

Un grito provoco que Izuku desviara su atención de su celular para ver la fuente del sonido y cuando sus ojos se abrieron lo más que se podía, su quijada se volvió floja, dejo caer su celular al suelo y su voz parecía querer salir pero se estaba quedando trabada en su garganta. "A-All-¡ALL MIGHT!" Gritaba Izuku al reconocer a quien fue su ídolo desde la infancia, reconocía su sonrisa donde sea y también su característico cabello rubio. Lo único que faltaba era su traje de la era dorada, en cambio era una camiseta blanca con pantalones verdes y zapatos cafés.

"¡En carne y hueso!" Decía All Might manteniendo su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Izuku, estaba persiguiendo al mismo villano que el joven detuvo y parecía estar feliz por el buen trabajo que Izuku hizo. "Debo pedirte perdón, estaba tras este villano hasta que se escapo por el drenaje de la ciudad y debido a que no estaba familiarizado con el camino, logro escaparse por un momento"

"N-no importa, n-no me paso nada y l-lograste atraparlo" Trataba de hablar Izuku pero estaba tan nervioso que su habito de tartamudear estaba empezando a regresar.

"No muchacho ¡Tu lo atrapaste!" Corregía All Might mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Izuku como muestra de felicitación, en ese momento vio al muchacho y pudo reconocerlo por los periódicos. "Hey, eres ese joven que despertó su quirk hace dos meses ¿Verdad?"

"Sí-s- ¡Sí! ¡Izuku Midoriya, Señor!" Gritaba Izuku para que pudieran salir sus palabras de la boca pero solo logro avergonzarse más. "Perdón por gritar"

"¡Hahaha! No te preocupes, es un honor conocer al alumno de Spider-Noir" Decía All Might mientras recordaba las noticias que pasaban sobre Peter y Peni. "Trabajando duro para convertirte en un héroe ¿Verdad?"

"Sí… Spider-Noir me ha ayudado bastante, a veces siento que estoy haciendo trampa" Respondía Izuku con menos entusiasmo mientras recordaba las circunstancias de sus poderes, él sentía que estaba recibiendo una ventaja muy injusta sobre los demás estudiantes.

"No hay nada de malo en recibir ayuda" Decía All Might mientras llamaba de nuevo la atención de Izuku, sacándolo de su pequeño mar de inseguridades. "Yo también recibí ayuda de dos héroes profesionales antes de ingresar a la Academia UA" Confesaba All Might.

"¿U-usted también?" Preguntaba Izuku sorprendido

"Mi quirk… despertó cuando tenía 14 años también, la única razón por la que esta información no salió a la luz es porque mis poderes no son una mutación como en tu caso y nadie me prestaba atención" Contaba All Might mientras que Izuku absorbía cada pedazo de información que recibía, le hacía pensar que era más parecido a su ídolo de lo que creía. "Si no fuera por la guía de mis maestros, nunca hubiera podido entrar UA"

"¿U-usted cree que pueda entrar UA también?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras su corazón latía de anticipación.

"¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE PUEDES!" Respondía All Might con un vigor que contagio a Izuku y provoco que ambos sonrieran de oreja a oreja. "Solo tienes que recordar estas palabras cada vez que dudes de ti mismo" Decía All Might mientras se preparaba para decir esas importantes palabras.

"¡PLUS ULTRA!"

"¡Plus Ultra!" Repetía Izuku con el mismo entusiasmo y con sus nervios totalmente calmados, sentía que podía hacer su rutina diaria 2 veces seguidas. "Gracias por todo All Might" Decía Izuku mientras se preparaba para ir a la agencia de Peter pero no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras a su ídolo. "¡Entrare a UA y seré un héroe que pueda salvar a todos con una sonrisa, igual que usted!"

"¡HAHAHA! ¡Buena suerte muchacho!" Se despedía All Might y se dio la vuelta para ver al villano, seguía siendo una estatua incapaz de moverse por sí sola. _"Así que también usa lanza-redes artificiales" _Pensaba All Might mientras recordaba reportes donde villanos similares terminaban igual gracias a las telarañas artificiales de SP/dr, ahí dedujo que ni siquiera tuvo que usar su quirk para detener al ser de lodo. _"¿Quieres ser un héroe como yo?" _Pensaba mientras se aseguraba de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, después de un momento su cuerpo pareció desprender una gran cantidad de humo a un punto donde ya no se podía ver su cuerpo. "Deberías de apuntar a ser algo mejor" Decía mientras el humo desaparecía junto con la imponente figura de All Might y su sonrisa, dejando lugar a un sujeto que parecía más bien un esqueleto con ropas holgadas y con el seño fruncido.

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Spider-Noir **

"Tres ataques al mismo tiempo en diferentes partes de la ciudad, esto no puede ser coincidencia Peni" Decía Spider-Noir por su comunicador mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad al centro de investigaciones, la descripción de los villanos hizo que se alterara debido a lo familiar que se oían.

"Lo sé ¿De verdad crees que sean…?" Trataba de preguntar Peni mientras se dirigía a un punto distinto al de Spider-Noir, solo podía rezar que no fuera cierto grupo que solía aparecer constantemente en el multiverso.

"Solo podemos rezar y esperar a que los otros héroes puedan detener al grupo faltante" Decía Spider-Noir mientras llagaba a su destino, cuando aterrizo vio una figura familiar tirada en el suelo. "¡KAMUI!" Gritaba Peter mientras se dirigía a su amigo caído y lo peor era que había otro héroe en el suelo. "Air-Jet también" Decía Peter mientras levantaba a Kamui, Air-Jet era u héroe con la habilidad de volar por los cielos y aparte era un veterano profesional bastante eficiente pero estaba ahora en el suelo y con su equipo dañado.

"Ya llego la arañita" Decía una voz con acento latino, cuando Peter volteo a ver quién era y confirmo sus miedos. "¿Recuerdas a tu buen amigo el Escorpión, verdad?"

(**Alias: Escorpión, Versión: Spider-Man un nuevo universo**)

"Sera mejor que te rindas" Decía otra persona, esta tenia brazos y piernas robóticas y también tenía cuatro tentáculos mecánicos en su espalda. "Tu primitiva mente de los años 30 no es rival para el gran… ¡DOCTOR OTTO OCTAVIUS!" Gritaba mientras se presentaba de manera dramática.

**(Nombre: Otto Octavius, Alias: Doc Ock, Versión: renueva tus votos) **

"¡No sé cómo llegaron aquí pero con gusto los devolveré a casa en pedazos!" Se preparaba Spider-Noir para enfrentar a sus enemigos inter-dimensionales.

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Peni**

"Uuurghh" La gente miraba con horror como un villano desconocido estaba estrangulando a uno de los mejores héroes de Japón.

"¿Se supone que ustedes están entre los mejores?" Preguntaba el villano solo para empezar a reírse en la cara del héroe, en ese momento lo arrojo al suelo mientras que su compañero terminaba con otro héroe.

"¡GAAARGHHH!" Gritaba otro héroe antes de caer inconsciente debido a que recibió un poderoso golpe de un monstruo mecánico.

"Ingenium y Gang Orca dos héroes renqueados muy alto en el top Japonés ¡Y LOGRAMOS VENCERLOS!" Gritaba emocionado el villano que tenía una armadura amarilla con accesorios cafés mientras miraba a su compañero que era un robot con apariencia de rinoceronte humanoide. "Apuesto que incluso All Might aprenderá a temer a… ¡SHOCKER Y RHINO!" Gritaba el villano llamado Shocker mientras disparaba ondas sónicas al aire.

**(Nombre: Herman, Alias: Shocker, Versión: Spider-Man PS4)**

**(Alias: R.H.I.N.O, Versión: Ultime Spider-Man el juego)**

"¡No se saldrán con la suya!" Grito una persona que llamo la atención de Shocker, cuando volteo a ver quién era, noto a todos los ayudantes de Ingenium listo para atacar.

"Oh, parece que tus ayudantes quieren participar Ingenium" Decía Shocker mientras preparaba sus guantes para otro ataque sónico, Ingenium solo podía mirar en terror mientras veía al villano a punto de atacar a sus ayudantes.

TWIP, TWIP

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntaba Shocker cuando vio que sus guantes se veían envueltos en telarañas, lo cual contuvo el ataque sónico de sus guantes y provoco una pequeña explosión. "¡AAARRGHH!" Gritaba Shocker cuando exploto la telaraña en su cara y recibiendo parte de su propio ataque. "¿Spider-Man?" Preguntaba Shocker mientras levantaba su vista para ver a su atacante, era SP/dr quien tenía a Ingenium y Gang Orca cerca. "Vaya si es el robot ayudante ¿Crees que tienes lo necesario para enfrentarnos?" En respuesta, SP/dr se acerco con una cara feliz ilustrada en la pantalla y en un segundo después se puso en posición de pelea con una cierra en una mano, garras en la otra y una cara enojada.

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Izuku**

"N-No puede ser" Murmuraba a Izuku mientras veía a Mt Lady y a Death Arms siendo abatidos por dos villanos que se veían bastante familiares. Estaba de camino a la agencia de Peter hasta que oyó una explosión, pensando que podía presenciar otra pelea entre héroes y villanos pero no contaba con que fueran viejos conocidos de los Spider-Men.

"¡AAAAARRRGHHH!" Gritaba Mt Lady mientras era electrocutada por uno de los villanos, el cual usaba una máscara amarilla con un traje verde y parecía tener un quirk eléctrico.

"¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Incapaz de resistir la chispa entre los dos?" Decía villano mientras disparaba otro ataque eléctrico a Mt Lady, esto provoco que la heroína empezara a perder conciencia y terminara por encogerse para evitar aplastar a alguien.

**(Nombre: Maxwell, Alias: Electro, Versión: Spider-Man la serie animada)**

"¡Mt Lady!" Gritaba Death Arms distrayéndose de su pelea, lo cual resulto ser un error porque el villano aprovecho para lanzar una bomba de humo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que el villano estaba enfrente de él, frustrado lanzo un golpe pero se sorprendió cuando paso a través de él. "Debo mantenerme enfocado, su quirk solo le permita realizar ilusiones" Decía Mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

"Tal vez pero ¿Qué es una ilusión y que es real?" Preguntaba el villano mientras portaba una esfera de cristal por cabeza, armadura verde y una capa morada.

**(Nombre: Quentin Beck, Alias: Misterio, Versión: El espectacular Spider-Man)**

"Puedo decir que nada de eso" Decía Death Armas mientras señalaba unos guantes de box flotantes, los cuales por desgracia mostraron ser reales cuando lo golpearon en la cara una y otra vez.

BOOOM

"¡AAARGHH!" Gritaba Death Arms debido a que los guantes habían explotado en su cara, esto provoco que cayera casi inconsciente en el suelo para el horror de Izuku y todos los que veían la pelea.

"Eso fue muy fácil" Decía Electro mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Misterio

"Ciertamente, parece que estos héroes dependen bastante de ese símbolo de la Paz" Decía Misterio mientras posaba dramáticamente y miraba de un lado a otro en señales de Spider-Noir. "Parce que nuestro invitado de honor acepto la invitación de otro de nuestro grupo" Deducía lago decepcionado Misterio, cosa que pudo oír Izuku con sus sentidos aumentados.

"Sí que decepción" Decía Electro molesto ya que tenía ganas de electrocutar a un Spider-Man pero de repente una sonrisa siniestra se formo en su rostro. "Pero al menos nos haremos fama si matamos algunos héroes" Decía mientras apuntaba su mano a Death Arms.

"Haz lo que quieras, yo me encargare de la policía" Decía Misterio mientras enfocaba su atención en las patrullas que estaban llegando.

"_Oh No" _Pensaba Izuku mientras se debatía como debía actuar, no le importaba si se metía en problemas después, no se perdonaría a sí mismo si dejara morir a Death Arms. _"Tal vez pueda…" _Pensaba mientras veía un carro dañado por Electro y la inspiración llego.

"Unas últimas palabras héroe" Decía Electro con las esperanza de que Death Arms fuera de los grandulones que rogaban por su vida cuando la situación se les pusiera fea pero para su aburrimiento, el héroe seguía desafiándolo con la mirada. "Ugh, estoico hasta el final ¿Eh?" decía Electro mientras se preparaba para disparar.

"_¿Así que este es el fin?" _Pensaba Death Arms mientras su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, pensó en como fallo en salvar Mt Lady y la tristeza que le causaría su muerte a su familia. _"Lo siento, parece que hoy no regresare a casa" _Pensaba mientras se preparaba para lo peor.

POOOM

"¡UUURGGHH!" Gritaba Electro después de haber sido bateado por un auto flotante, Death Arms solo pudo quedarse ahí quieto con cara de sorpresa ante su extraño golpe de suerte. "Ugh, muy bien ¿Quién fuel des…?"

CRASH

Electro no pudo terminar su pregunta debido a que el mismo carro que lo golpeo voló donde estaba él y le aterrizo encima, dejándolo fuera del combate por el momento. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio ante tal espectáculo, Death Arms trataba de entender que había pasada pero no podía ver a nadie cerca de donde estaba. "¿Electro?" Preguntaba Misterio mientras veía que su compañero se encontraba bajo un carro, viendo de un lado al otro con la intención de encontrar al responsable.

POM

CRACK

"¡Ugh!" Gemía Misterio de dolor mientras era golpeado repetidas veces en la cabeza a tal grado que la esfera que tenía como casco se estaba rompiendo, un poderoso uppercut conecto de lleno en el centro de su cuerpo pero fue tan fuerte que logro atravesar el pecho del villano.

"¡WWWWAAAAAA!" Gritaba el misterioso salvador que resulto ser Izuku debido a que perdió su concentración por la sorpresa que se llevo y volvió a ser visible. "¿U-un robot?" Preguntaba Izuku al ver que el pecho del villano estaba lleno de circuitos, partes mecánicas y aceite.

"Exacto" Aparecía otro Misterio tras una bomba de humo verde, en eso un círculo de fuego lo rodeo a él y a Izuku mientras alejaba a los espectadores que veían la pelea. "¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? Es de mala educación interrumpir en medio de un acto" Izuku noto que lo había hecho enojar y ahora había perdido el elemento sorpresa, su miedo regreso con fuerza pero no vacilo y mirando al villano a sus ojos (O casco) dijo.

"Soy el siempre amigable vecino Spider-Man" Respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras trataba de convencer a las personas que estaba bien y de paso a sí mismo. Misterio se quedo en silencio por un momento y de repente soltó un montón de criaturas míticas que parecían listas para comerse a Izuku.

"Hay muchas amenazas en la vida ¿Podrá el gran Spider-Man saber cuáles son reales?" Preguntaba Misterio mientras veía a Izuku, esperaba verlo asustado y temblando de miedo pero el joven Spider-Man parecía calmado mientras formaba algo con sus telarañas.

"Mientras ignore todo lo que vea aquí y que el sentido arácnido este conmigo" Decía Izuku mientras se vendaba los ojos con una venda que formo con su telaraña mientras recordaba su entrenamiento con Peter para confiar en su sentido arácnido. En ese momento una quimera se lanzo para atacar a Izuku, su sentido arácnido reacciono y rápidamente salto sobre el mítico animal. Cuando llego al suelo alcanzo agarrar a la quimera de su cola y usando su fuerza la lanzo sobre su hombro, la bestia choco contra el suelo mientras revelaba que era un robot. Un basilisco fue el siguiente en atacar pero su sentido arácnido no reacciono, mucha gente grito que se moviera pero se sorprendieron al ver que era un holograma cuando paso a través de él. El ultimo en atacar fue el ciclope que utilizo su enorme mazo para aplastar a Izuku, el sentido arácnido reacciono y esquivo el ataque del ciclope, salto sobre el monstruo mientras le daba una patada y alcanzando su cabeza como punto de apoyo, el joven Spider-Man aterrizo atrás de él. El ciclope intento atácalo por detrás pero Izuku agarro el brazo y mientras estaba en el aire logro torcer el brazo del gigante a tal punto que logro arrancárselo. "Y con eso se cancela el show" Decía Izuku mientras lanzaba el brazo que arranco hacia el ciclope, de esta manera destruyo al monstruo mecánico e impresiona a la multitud.

"¡Bien hecho muchacho!"

"¡Eres todo un profesional!"

"Veo que me has superado" Decía Misterio mientras se ponía de rodillas y de la forma más dramática se puso en posición donde parecía que pedía que le pusieran las esposas. "Me rindo, no tengo forma de ganarte" Decía mientras veía como Izuku se acercaba a donde estaba, Misterio sonrió debajo de su casco y grito. "¡TONTO!" su burlaba mientras activaba unos drones invisibles para matar a Izuku, sin embargo el sentido arácnido del joven Spider-Man se activo y rápidamente empezó a esquivar la munición de los drones. Como contra-ataque Izuku uso los lanza-redes de sus brazos inferiores y combinándolos con su descarga venenosa pudo disparar telaraña eléctrica, gracias al sentido arácnido pudo detectar donde estaban los drones y gracias a su red especial pudo destruirlos. "N-No puede ser" Murmuraba Misterio mientras veía como sus drones fallaban y vio a Izuku acercarse de nuevo hacia donde estaba. "¡E-espera, he visto mi error!" Decía Misterio mientras empezaba a rogar por su vida, esto provoco que Izuku se detuviera cerca de donde estaba. "Prometo que dejare este camino de villanía y me convertiré en un ciudadano ejemplar" Suplicaba Misterio pero Izuku solo levanto su brazo izquierdo al aire.

BAM

El público pudo oír el sonido del disparo de una pistola y a Izuku con su mano al aire mientras que parecía que estaba sosteniendo algo. "¡AAAAAARGHHH!" Grito una voz después de que Izuku apretó su agarre, todo el público se sorprendió cuando otro Misterio apareció de la nada y él que parecía que rogaba por su vida caía al suelo. Al parecer Izuku rompió el control que usaba para controlar a los robots y por accidente su muñeca. "¿C-como lo supiste?" Preguntaba Misterio con miedo, enojo y confusión.

"Porque soy Spider-Man y tu eres un pésimo actor" Respondía Izuku y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cara mientras le destrozaba el casco a Misterio, el villano cayo inconsciente y la gente empezó a festejar. _"¡ESO FUE ATERRADOR! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?!"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Izuku mientras intentaba parecer tranquilo enfrente de los demás pero la única razón por la que no se estaba orinando en los pantalones era porque no había tomado agua.

"Veo que usaste tu quirk en público otra vez" Decía una voz que saco a Izuku de sus pensamientos y su actuación, cuando volteo pudo ver que era Death Arms quien apenas se ponía mantener de pie. Izuku solo pudo suspirar, ya sabía que se iba a meter en problemas pero él estaba listo y ningún castigo, ni siquiera si ya no podía entrar a UA, haría que se arrepintiera de haber salvado a Death Armas Mt Lady.

"Sí pero no me arre…"

"Gracias" Interrumpía Death Arms sorprendiendo a Izuku ya que pensó que el héroe veterano era de los que no aceptaba excepciones a las reglas pero ahí estaba mientras extendía su mano para felicitar al joven Spider-Man.

"N-no fue…" Izuku no pudo continuar debido a que su sentido arácnido se activo de nuevo, todo el mundo parecía moverse lento en sus ojos y su mente le mostraba imágenes a su alrededor y ahí pudo ver un ataque dirigirse hacia donde estaba Death Arms. "¡CUIDADO!" Gritaba Izuku mientras empujaba a Death Arms fuera del camino pero no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque. "¡AAAARRRRGHH!" Gritaba Izuku de dolor mientras era electrocutado, Death Arms solo podía ver en horror como el joven que lo salvo sufría.

"No es muy gracioso cuando eres tu quien es atacado por sorpresa ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Electro quien se había recuperado del ataque anterior mientras preparaba otro ataque. "¡Veamos si puedes esquivar esto!" Gritaba mientras atacaba pero para su sorpresa, Izuku si lo pudo esquivar.

"¡Fueron dos ataques, estamos a mano!" Bromeaba Izuku para poder ignorar el dolor que sentía mientras usaba sus poderes para adherirse a las paredes de un edificio.

"¡Ni lo sueñes!" Gritaba Electro mientras atacaba repetidas veces solo para que Izuku los esquivara dando saltos de un lado al otro mientras subía por el edificio.

"¡Vamos Maxwell, no seas gruñón!" Decía Izuku mientras recordaba una de las formas para hacer enojar a electro.

"¡NO ME LLAMES MAXWELL!" Gritaba Electro mientras se elevaba del suelo para darle caza a Izuku.

"Prefieres Maxi" ZAP "Máximo" ZAP "Maximiliano" ZAP

"¡SOY ELECTRO!" Gritaba Electro mientras trataba de electrocutar a Izuku pero el joven Spider-Man lograba esquivar sus ataques sin la necesidad de mirarlo mientras saltaba de techo a techo. Death Armas vio como se alejaban de donde habían comenzado a pelear, quería ayudar pero la pelea con Misterio lo dejo bastante lastimado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué clase de héroe soy si necesito que un niño me salve? Y lo peor es que no puedo regresarle el favor" Decía frustrado Death Arms mientras trataba de moverse pero sin éxito, en ese momento decidió tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda a alguien que no le gustaba. "Spider-Noir si realmente quieres a tu estudiante contéstame"

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Spider-Noir**

POM

"¡UGH!" Grito Otto de dolor después de que una patada doble de parte de Spider-Noir conectara a su estomago provocando que saliera disparado hacia un auto.

"Vamos chicos, lo único que hacen es avergonzarse a sí mismos" Decía Spider-Noir mientras esquivaba los ataque de del Escorpión, aprovecho un ataque fallido de la cola del villano y logro agarrarle para poder lanzarlo a donde estaba Otto.

CRASH

"¡Justo en el blanco!" Festejaba Spider-Noir pero se detuvo cuando escucho que su celular que estaba conectado a su línea de emergencias empezó a sonar. "Ocupado por el momento"

"¡PUES DESOCUPATE!" Sonaba la voz de Death Arms por el teléfono cosa que sorprendió bastante a Peter debido a que ese sujeto era bastante orgulloso y parecía odiar al héroe arácnido. "¡UN PAYASO CON QUIRK ELECTRICO QUIERE MATAR A TU ESTUDIANTE!"

"¿Payaso con…Electro?" Preguntaba Spider-Noir con horror en su voz, Electro estaba en esta dimensión y quería matar a Izuku. En ese momento su sentido arácnido empezó a reaccionar y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el carro que le lanzo el escorpión.

"Cabeza en el juego Peter" Decía Peni a través de su comunicador

"¡Peni, Electro esta tras Izuku!" Advertía Spider-Noir mientras esquivaba los tentáculos de Otto

"Lo sé, envié Spider-Bots para saber cómo iba la situación con el grupo faltante y vi a Izuku pelear contra Misterio y Electro" Explicaba Peni mientras esquivaba otro ataque de Shocker y lanzaba sus telarañas a R.H.I.N.O. para frenar su ataque.

"¿MISTERIO TAMBIÉN?" Gritaba Peter alarmado mientras lanzaba sus telarañas a los ojos de Otto y el Escorpión para tener un respiro, Spider-Noir estaba a punto de ir a rescatar a Izuku pero la voz de Peni lo interrumpió.

"Peter, Izuku derroto a Misterio y créeme que tiene un plan para derrotar a Electro" Explicaba Peni mientras agarraba por los brazos a Shocker para destruir sus guanteletes sónicos. "Además, no podemos darnos el lujo de que Otto y el Escorpión escapen" Advertía mientras destrozaba los guantes de Shocker quien empezó a gritar de dolor.

"Pero Izuku no está…"

"¡Sí lo está, lo he visto!" Interrumpía Peni mientras lanzaba a Shocker hacia un montón de escombros y dirigía su atención hacia el R.H.I.N.O. que había logrado liberarse de las telarañas. "¡EL ES SPIDER-MAN!" Oír esa declaración de parte de Peni fue suficiente para que Peter dejara de debatir y se enfocara a vencer a Otto y al Escorpión.

"_Muy bien, confiare en ti Peni" _Pensaba Peter mientras volvía a enfocarse en los dos villanos que se habían quitado la telaraña de los ojos. "Si fuera ustedes, ya me rendiría porque ya no estoy de humor para seguir jugando" No era una simple amenaza, estaban atacando a su estudiante y eso no era motivo de broma.

"¡JA! Eso está bien por mi" Contestaba el Escorpión mientras usaba su cola para golpear a Spider-Noir, sin embargo Peter logro cacharla de nuevo. El Escorpión decidió clavar sus patas mecánicas en el suelo para que lo lanzaran de nuevo pero Peter tenía planeado otra cosa. "¡AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Gritaba de dolor el Escorpión cuando Spider-Noir le arranco la cola mecánica y esto provoco que Otto empezara a tener miedo.

"Como dije" Decía Spider-Noir mientras miraba a los villanos con completa seriedad y un tono bastante frio. "Ya no estoy de humor para jugar"

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Izuku**

"¡MALDICIÓN QUEDATE QUIETO!" Ordenaba Electro debido a que no podía tocar a Izuku con sus ataques eléctricos.

ZAP

"¡No has dicho por favor!" Gritaba Izuku mientras esquivaba otro rayo de Electro, gracias a sus seis brazos su movilidad aérea era mejor que la de un Spider-Man promedio. _"No podre esquivarlo para siempre"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras seguía columpiándose por la cuidad para llegar a los muelles, si podía hacer que Electro cayera al agua entonces detendría al villano pero eso era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. _"¿Qué haría Peter?"_

**Flashback**

POM

"Ugh" Caía Izuku al suelo después de otro sparring con Peter, después de haber limpiado la playa y aumentar su fuerza y resistencia, el joven Spider-Man intentaba aprender a pelear. "Ugh" Sin embargo no tenía nada experiencia y Peter era lo suficientemente rápido para superar su sentido arácnido, lo cual provocaba que terminara en el suelo a cada rato.

"¡Tiempo!" Gritaba Peni, dando por terminado el Sparring

"Ugh ¿Cómo estuve?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras era ayudado por Peter para que se pudiera levantar del suelo.

"Horrible pero he visto peores" Contestaba Peter después de poner a Izuku de pie mientras recordaba la vez en que probo los reflejos de Miles. "Al menos pudiste esquivarme de vez en cuando y no importaba cuantas veces te derribaba, siempre lograbas ponerte de pie"

"G-gracias" Decía Izuku mientras tomaba como cumplido lo que dijo Spider-Noir

"¿De verdad tienes que ser tan violento a la hora de entrenar?" Preguntaba Peni mientras traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratar las heridas de Izuku.

"Izuku se va a tener que enfrentar a malvivientes, hablo de chicos rudos, de los que abofetean a su mamá y ellos no llevaran guantes de boxeo como yo" Explicaba Peter mientras se quitaba los guantes. "Además no oí que te quejaras cuando hice lo mismo con Miles"

"Sí pero ahí solo teníamos unas cuantas horas para prepararnos, aquí tenemos meses" Decía Peni mientras sacaba le daba a Izuku una bolsa de hielo para bajar la inflación. "Aparte de que podemos enseñarle otras formas para ganar una pelea"

"Mmh, no es mala idea" Contestaba Peter después de haber pensado un poco sobre lo que dije Peni mientras que Izuku parecía interesado en el tema. "Escucha Izuku, habrá veces en que te topes con gente que sea más fuerte, más rápida y más experimentada que tu pero eso no significa que todo este perdido"

"¿C-como podría ganarle a alguien así?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras sacaba su libreta de notas para escribir lo que iban a decir.

"Lo haces enojar para que cometan errores" Contestaba Peter mientras se ganaba una mirada de confusión de parte de Izuku, Spider-Noir decidió explicarse mejor. "Un Spider-Man promedio normalmente pelea con gente más poderosa que él, por lo tanto tiene que sorprenderlos de una forma u otra" Explicaba Peter y vio que Izuku parecía entender el concepto y espera un ejemplo para saber cómo ejecutarlo. "Un clásico que nunca falla es, provocarlos para que te persigan, de repente hacer que te pierdan de vista y cuando menos se lo esperen, le das un golpe en toda la cara"

"¿Cómo hago para que me pierdan de vista?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras tomaba notas

"Lo normal sería usar tus lanza-redes para cegar a tus enemigos pero si lo usas mucho aprenderán a contra-restarlo, tu puedes hacerte invisible así que se creativo con eso"

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Se creativo"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras su sentido arácnido advertía que Electro se acercaba para embestirlo, haciendo una pirueta aérea pudo esquivarlo pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. "¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!" Gritaba Izuku mientras se concentraba para volverse invisible, cosa que sorprendió a Electro.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! " Preguntaba Electro mientras miraba de un lado a otro, después de un momento recordó lo que grito Izuku antes de desaparecer. "¡SE ESCAPO! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO LA ARAÑAS SE TELE-TRANSPORTAN?!"

TWIP

"¿Qué-UAAAAAHHHHHH?" Gritaba Electro después de que sintiera como algo tiraba de su pierna hacia el techo.

POM

"¡¿Uuuugh?!" Electro sintió un poderoso golpe en el centro de su cuerpo, esto ocasiono que saliera volando hacia otro edificio y chocara en la entrada del techo. "Ugh, muy bien… ya vi de lo que eres capaz" Decía Electro mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie y empezaba a descargar electricidad por todo su cuerpo. "¡Ahora es mi turno de…!"

POM

Electro fue interrumpido debido a que Izuku le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara mientras usaba guantes hechos de su telaraña para resistir la corriente eléctrica. "Sí funciono" Decía Izuku cuando vio a Electro en el suelo pero vio que no estaba inconsciente y estaba a punto de levantarse, el joven Spider-Man se preparo para lanzar otro golpe pero su sentido arácnido le pidió que se alejara.

"¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gritaba Electro mientras descargaba una onda eléctrica a su alrededor, Izuku tuvo que saltar del edificio para no ser electrocutado. Aprovechado eso, Electro decidió realizar una retirada estratégica para recuperase de los golpes de Izuku.

"¡No te dejare escapar!" gritaba Izuku mientras usaba sus lanza-redes para disparar un rastreador al traje de Electro antes de que pudiera alejarse de su vista y moviéndose más rápido que nunca, dio casa al villano.

**Con Electro**

"_Maldición como puedo estar perdiendo contra un niño"_ Pensaba Electro mientras escapaba pero lo podía sentir, sabía que Izuku estaba tras él. _"Es igual de molesto que…." _Electro dejo de pensar en su derrota contra Spider-Man para poder pensar en algo para matar a Izuku. _"Oh tengo una idea" _Pensaba Electro mientras veía un montón de civiles debajo de él.

**Con Izuku**

"_Que rara, ha dejado de moverse"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras seguía la señal de su rastreador, él sabía que Electro podía tenerle un trampa pero no podía permitir que dañara a otros civiles. _"Ahí está"_ Pero Izuku pudo ver que tenia a un civil como rehén, parecía ser alguien con un quirk de mutación que le daba aspecto de una rana humanoide con ropa de oficina pero eso no importaba ahora. "¡Déjalo ir Electro!" Pedía Izuku, sin tener un plan en su cabeza debido a su inexperiencia con situaciones que involucraban rehenes.

"Si de verdad te importa la vida de este sapo ¡Deshazte de tus lanza-redes!" Ordenaba Electro, sin tener opción Izuku hizo caso debido a que el villano tenia agarrado al rehén de su cuello y podía matarlo con sus poderes. "Y ahora de tu cinturón, se que ahí almacenan sus cartuchos" Y con eso Izuku tenía sus guantes especiales, sus lanza-redes y su cinturón de utilidades en el suelo. "No te muevas"

ZAP

"¡UUUUURRRGGGHH!" Gritaba Izuku de dolor mientras caía de rodillas debido al ataque de Electro. 

"¡HHAHAHAHA!" Reía Electro mientras que el rehén solo podía ver con horror lo que pasando y pensar en cómo su día había terminado así. Asui Ganma había terminado de trabajar y se dirigía al metro para llegar a casa pero ahora un desquiciado lo estaba usando como escudo para torturar a un niño.

"¡D-déjalo en paz!" Gritaba Ganma después de reunir el valor necesario para hablar pero Electro lo ignoro.

"¡Levántate! Si quieres que este sapo siga vivo, aguantaras hasta que ya no pueda electrocutarte" Ordenaba Electro, quería hacer pagar a Izuku por la humillación que sentía y el dolor que sus ataques causaron. Ignorando el dolor, Izuku se puso de pie de nuevo solo para recibir otra descarga.

"¡AAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" Gritaba Recibiendo otra descarga más potente que la anterior lo que provoco que saliera disparado hacia la entrada de una tienda de ropa. _"Me va a matar"_ Decía Izuku mientras se levantaba de nuevo e ignoraba el dolor que sentía debido a las descargas de Electro y las cortadas causadas por el vidrio que quebró al entrar violentamente. _"Sin mis lanza-redes no puedo…"_ Ahí fue cuando una idea le llego a la cabeza, miro sus brazos superiores y sonrió.

**Con Electro**

"¡Tienes 10 segundo para salir de ahí!" Gritaba Electro mientras empezaba a contar

"¡No lo hagas niño, HUYE!" Gritaba Ganma preocupado por la condición de Izuku

"¡Silencio!" Ordenaba Electro mientras se preparaba para atacar a Ganma

"¡Aquí estoy!" Gritaba Izuku quien parecía estar muy lastimado debido a los cortes y quemaduras que tenia y su uniforme desgastado. En su cabeza, recordaba otro consejo valioso de Spider-Noir.

"_Esto es importante, te salvara la vida más veces de lo que puedas imaginar…"_

"Eres resistente ¡Es hora de ver tu limite!" Gritaba Electro mientras disparaba una descarga hacia el pecho de Izuku, el joven Spider-Man lo recibió de lleno y después de un minuto de gritos de parte del héroe y carcajadas de parte del villano, cayó al suelo.

"_Cuando un villano cree que gano…"_

ZAP

ZAP

Electro disparo un par de veces pero Izuku no gritaba ni se movía, no pudo aguantar su alegría y empezó a reír como un maniático mientras que Ganma solo podía llorar al sentirse responsable de la muerte de un niño que no parecía mayor que su hija. "HAHAHA, YO GA-"

POM

"_Es cuando es más vulnerable"_

"¡UUUUURRRRGHHH!" Fue el único sonido que podía producir Electro después de que Izuku conectara de lleno en la cara del villano y eso provoco que soltara a Ganma pero el joven Spider-Man no había terminado. "¡ARRGH!" Electro sintió como Izuku clavo sus colmillos en él y cuando intento usar sus poderes, solo pudo sentirse débil e incapaz de moverse. "¿C-como?" Preguntaba Electro mientras usaba lo que le quedaba de conciencia para ver a Izuku.

"Puedo crear telarañas naturales" Decía Izuku mientras mostraba que debajo de su uniforme tenia telarañas cubriendo su cuerpo. "Y mis colmillos tienen veneno paralizante" Mostraba Izuku su colmillos a Electro que solo pudo decir los siguiente.

"M-maldito seas… Spider-Man" Y con eso cayo inconsciente e Izuku aprovecho para recoger sus lanza-redes y ver como estaba la persona que Electro uso como rehén.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntaba Izuku a Ganma mientras se ponía de nievo sus guantes, lanza-redes y cinturón.

"Creo que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso" Decía Ganma mientras extendía su brazo a Izuku para invitarlo a un apretón de manos. "Soy Asui Ganma, gracias por salvarme la vida" Agradecía Ganma mientras que Izuku acepto el apretón con una sonrisa. "Déjame pagarte el favor llevándote al hospital"

"G-Gracias pero no se-¡AAARGGHHH!" Izuku empezó a tener una especie de migraña dolorosa, en su mente veía imágenes del metro cayéndose y un monto de gente muriendo.

"¿E-está bien muchacho?" Preguntaba Ganma preocupado pero en vez de responder, Izuku uso su lanza-redes para dirigirse hacia donde sentía que su sentido arácnido le pedía ir. "¡E-espera muchacho!" Pedía Ganma pero Izuku ya estaba columpiándose sobre los edificios, dejando a un preocupado señor atrás.

**Con Izuku**

"_¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo!_" Se repetía Izuku una y otra vez mientras dejaba que su sentido arácnido lo guiara, el no sabía cómo paso o porque paso pero sabía perfectamente que debía hacer algo o gente inocente iba a morir. _"Cierto Peter puede…. ¡¿MI CELULAR?!" _Preguntaba Izuku mientras buscaba en sus bolsillo pero entonces recordó el incidente que paso con All Might. "¡OH NOOOOO!" Gritaba Izuku cuando recordó que olvido recoger su celular, no podía pedirle ayuda a Peter o Peni. _"Todo esa gente va morir y es mi culpa"_ No podía quedarse tranquilo, no sabía que tan cierta era esa visión pero su sentía que estaba conectada a su sentido arácnido y ahora no podía advertirle a Peter o Peni, esa gente iba a morir y no podía hacer nada. "No…. Sí puedo hacer algo" Decía Izuku mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha y dejaba que su sentido arácnido lo guiara, debía darse prisa, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia pero debía apresurarse.

Tenía un metro que detener

**Continuara….**


	5. Debut no oficial II

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Debut no oficial (Segunda Parte)**

**Con Spider-Noir**

POM

"¡Ugh!" Caí el Escorpión inconsciente después de haber sido golpeado por Spider-Noir usando su propia cola mecánica, uno menos faltaba uno.

"Ríndete Otto, no me obligues a jugar brusco contigo" Advertía Spider-Noir, cada minuto que tardaba era otro minuto que Izuku tenía que enfrentarse a Electro solo.

"No te confíes Spider-Tonto, el gran Dr Octavius siempre viene preparado" Decía mientras uno de sus tentáculos mostraba un holograma donde mostraba a Peni peleando contra R.H.I.N.O. "Tal vez ese robot haya derrotado a Shocker pero créeme que R.H.I.N.O. es infinitamente superior a ese arácnido y no es mi único aliado" En ese momento el holograma cambio la imagen a donde Izuku peleo contra Misterio. "Nosotros somos los seis siniestros, villanos superiores a cualquier otro héroe de esta patética dimensión y siempre… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" Gritaba Otto al ver como las autoridades detenían a un Misterio inconsciente. "No puede ser ¿como…?" Se preguntaba Otto mientras cambiaba la imagen y veía a Electro en el suelo. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"_Lo logro" _Pensaba Peter mientras suspiraba de alivio, Peni tenía razón una vez más, Izuku realmente merecía usar la máscara. "Tu error fue pensar que solo había dos héroes arácnidos, Otto" Decía Peter lleno de alegría y orgullo mientras recordaba los dos meses de entrenamiento de Izuku, sin importar lo difícil que se pusiera o lo doloroso que fuera, el joven de seis brazos jamás se rendía y los resultados parecían haber dado frutos. "Hay un nuevo Spider-Man en la ciudad"

"¿Un nuevo Spider-Man?" Preguntaba Otto entre dientes, había llegado a odiar ese nombre con todas sus fuerzas, saber que estaban infestando el multiverso casi provoco que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. "¡ME NIEGO A RENDIRME!" Gritaba Octavius mientras oprimía una especie de control remoto.

"¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!" Demandaba saber Spider-Noir preocupado de que hubiera sido una bomba.

"Míralo por ti mismo" Decía Octavius mientras mostraba con sus tentáculos mecánicos un holograma que mostraba un metro hiendo a toda velocidad a toda velocidad. "Te dije que siempre vengo preparado" Decía mientras reía maniáticamente. "No pueden frenar y con esa velocidad morirán cuando lleguen al final de las vías del metro" Explicaba Octavius mientras mostraba otro holograma donde se veía el fin de la vía del metro. "¡Tú eliges arácnido, y o los…!"

"¡Izuku!" Gritaba Spider-Noir sorprendido mientras veía a su estudiante corriendo encima del metro con la intención de ponerse en el frente. _"Izuku, acaso planeas…"_ Pensaba Spider-Noir preocupado, estaba listo para salir a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Izuku pero un pequeño recuerdo lo detuvo.

"_¡EL ES SPIDER-MAN!"_

"¡¿Q-Quien ese ni-UGGH?!" Octavius no pudo terminar de preguntar debido a que Peter aprovecho su distracción para darle un golpe limpio en la cara. "¡¿Q-que crees q-que haces?!" Preguntaba confundido y asustado Octavius, él pensaba que Spider-Noir se enfocaría en rescatar a los civiles y aprovecharía eso para escapar. "¡¿NO TE IMPORTA LA VIDA DE-AAAAARGGGH?!" Y justo como la última vez Spider-Noir lo interrumpió con un golpe.

"Izuku los podrá salvar, El es Spider-Man" Decía Spider-Noir más que nada para poder convencerse a sí mismo, como lo dijo Peni, dejar escapar a Octavius era peligroso y habían entrenado a Izuku para que pudiera cuidarse por sí mismo. _"Confió en ti Izuku"_

**Cambio de Ubicación: Con Izuku**

**BOOOM**

La visión se había hecho realidad, Izuku reconoció la calle donde todo iba a salir todo mal en el metro. Con algo de suerte pudo alcanzar el metro antes de que su velocidad aumentara al máximo y hubiera una explosión en la cabina de control. "¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!" Izuku podía oír los gritos del vagón principal mientras se acercaba a donde salía el humo, ahí pudo encontrar al conductor gritando. "¡LOS CONTROLES NO FUNCIONAN, NO PUEDO DETENERLO!" Gritaba el conductor mientras los demás pasajeros gritaban en miedo y desesperación, Izuku se asomo por la ventana pero luego se alejo cuando una pequeña explosión había ocurrido en el panel de control. El sentido arácnido se activo de nuevo y le mostraba el final de la vía, Izuku sabía que debía actuar ahora o sino su visión se haría realidad.

"_M-muy bien ¡Todo o nada!" _Se decidía Izuku mientras se ponía delante del metro para realizar el mismo plan que otro Peter había realizado. _"Ignora el cansancio ¡Ignora el dolor!" _No era la misma situación, Izuku había peleado contra dos villanos y además no estaba en condiciones óptimas debido a su batalla con Electro. _"¡PLUS ULTRA!"_ Gritaba mentalmente Izuku mientras recordaba las palabras de All Might, no podía fallar, había personas en peligro, era hora de superar sus límites. "¡Dígale a todos que se aferren de algo!" Recomendaba Izuku porque sabía que esto no iba a ser tranquilo.

"¡¿Q-quien eres tú?!" Preguntaba el conductor al ver que el aspecto de Izuku no era el de un héroe profesional debido a que llevaba un uniforme escolar y su aspecto joven.

"¡Alguien con un quirk muy poderoso!" Decía Izuku mientras seleccionaba las acciones y palabras para que el conducto le diera un poco de confianza y no alterar a los pasajeros. El joven Spider-Man mostraba también una sonrisa que enmascaraba el miedo que sentía pero fue suficiente para calmar un poco al conductor.

"¡Sujétense bien!" Ordenaba el conductor, todavía sentía miedo pero las palabras de Izuku le dieron algo de esperanza. Todos los pasajeros hicieron caso e Izuku dio un vistazo a su alrededor y empezó a disparar todas las telarañas que pudo en sus seis brazos, ya no había vuelta atrás, o lo lograba o toda esa gente inocente moriría.

TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP, TWIP

"¡UUUUURRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Era el sonido que generaba Izuku por el esfuerzo después de que sus telarañas empezaran a estirarse e hiciera todo lo posible para que sus brazos no salieran arrancados de su cuerpo. El joven Spider-Man podía sentir como lo marcos de las ventanas empezaban a doblarse debido a la presión que generaban sus brazos, la chispas empezaban a salir volando de los rieles, los focos del metro se reventaron junto con las ventanas.

"¡Nos estamos deteniendo!" Gritaba uno de los pasajeros mientras veía a Izuku tratando de detener el metro, las demás personas que se encontraban en el vagón principal habían dejado de gritar y rogaban a cualquier deidad a la que tenían fe que el joven Spider-Man fuera capaz de salvarlos.

"¡UUUUAAAARGGHHHH!" Gritaba Izuku mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estaba partiendo en dos y algunas de sus telarañas empezaban a romperse pero lo peor era que estaba llegando al final de la vía. _"No lo lograre" _Pensaba Izuku mientras el metro seguía avanzando, la velocidad se había reducido bastante pero no era suficiente._ "Si suelto las redes entonces…" _Izuku no quería pensar en lo pasaría si fallaba pero su cuerpo rogaba por descanso, la batalla contra Misterio y Electro lo llevaron al límite de su resistencia. _"Siento que me voy a…" _Izuku luchaba para mantenerse fuerte pero podía sentir los síntomas del sobresfuerzo.

"_Solo tienes que recordar estas palabras cuando dudes de ti mismo"_

Las palabras de su ídolo All Might surgieron en su cabeza mientras recuperaba su agarre, también los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con Peter hicieron que dejara de dudar. _"No puedo rendirme" _Pensaba mientras veía como el metro se acercaba al final de las vías, el momento de la verdad se acercaba. _"Siempre he dudado si era digno de estos poderes ¡Es tiempo de demostrarlo!" _Cerca del final del camino recordó las palabras de All Might y como si fuera un grito de guerra se preparo para lo que fuera a pasar.

"¡PLUUUUUUS UUUUUULLLLLLTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gritaba Izuku mientras el vagón principal del metro se empezaba a asomar fuera de la vía del metro, el joven Spider-Man se aferro de sus telarañas con todas sus fuerzas. "¡AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Seguía gritando Izuku mientras sentía como el metro se detenía, los pasajeros se hacían para atrás con la esperanza de que el metro se mantuviera en la vía.

SHRIIIIIIIEEEERRRRRKKKKKK

"_Lo…. Lo logre" _Pensaba Izuku mientras sentía que el metro se había detenido, el vagón principal se había salido de la vía por medio cuerpo pero ya no se estaba moviendo, El joven Spider-Man logro salvar a todos los pasajeros.

"Lo-¡LO LORGRO!" Gritaban los pasajeros felices de estar vivos, de que vivirían otro día más y de que volverían con sus familias pero en medio de sus festejos nadie noto algo muy importante. "¡HEY EL CHICO SE ESTA DESMAYANDO!" Gritaba uno de los pasajeros que apenas noto que Izuku estaba perdiendo la conciencia debido al cansancio y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el joven Spider-Man dejo caer su cuerpo hacia el vacio.

ZWAP, ZWAP

Los pasajeros del metro y otras personas que se encontraban cerca pudieron ver como una persona que estaba encima de un poste de luz impedía la caída libre de Izuku con una extraña bufanda que parecía flotar en el aire. "Tienes suerte de que estuviéramos patrullando cerca de aquí muchacho" Decía el hombre que salvo a Izuku mientras usaba su bufanda para que pudiera bajar al suelo de manera segura.

"¡NICE CATCH AIZAWA!" Felicitaba otra persona mientras se acercaba a Izuku para saber si se encontraba bien junto con una mujer. El hombre que recato a Izuku de caer al suelo de cabeza llevaba ropas negras con una bufanda gris larga y pelo negro. El otro hombre tenía un extraño peinado rubio con un bigote corto y delgado, llevaba lentes naranjas y ropas de cuero negras y botas de plataforma. La mujer tenía pelo negro y largo mientras que su atuendo parecía ser el de una dominatrix. La gente empezó a reconocer al menos dos de ellos, el hombre de pelo rubio era Present Mic mientras que la mujer era conocida como Midnight, la persona que salvo a Izuku de caer era menos conocida que sus amigos pero también era un héroe profesional llamado Eraserhead.

"Pobre muchacho" Decía Midnight mientras veía el maltratado cuerpo de Izuku, las cortadas que sufrió se volvieron a abrir debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, todavía tenía quemaduras y la heroína se preocupaba de que hubiera lesiones provocadas por el sobreesfuerzo."Tuviste que ir más allá de tus limites para salvar a los pasajeros del metro ¿Verdad?" Decía Midnight mientras dejaba reposar la cabeza de Izuku en su regazo **(De la misma forma que lo hizo con Sero durante el arco del examen)**. "Te mereces un descanso" Decía mientras que Eraserhead llamaba a una ambulancia.

"Uno pensaría que el estudiante de Spider-Noir tendría un mejor plan que ponerse enfrente de un metro para poder detenerlo" Decía Eraserhead mientras marcaba al hospital.

"¡YO NO PODRIA PENSAR EN ALGO MEJOR, ESTE NIÑO TIENE UN GRAN FUTURO COMO HÉROE!" Decía Present Mic, quien a diferencia de su amigo, aprobaba el método que utilizo Izuku.

"Estoy de acuerdo, no conozco a muchos héroes profesionales que puedan presumir haber detenido un metro a toda velocidad" Afirmaba Midnight, los únicos héroe que pensaba que eran capaces de hacer tal hazaña eran All Might y Spider-Noir. "Espero que se inscriba a UA, quiero llevarlo al límite todos los días" Decía emocionada mientras revelaba parte de su verdadera personalidad.

"No estés soñando despierta" Advertía Eraserhead mientras esperaba que alguien le respondiera la llamada pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Izuku. _"Fue precipitado pero…. Lo rápido que actuó, la forma en que ejecuto su quirk, su fuerza y resistencia…. No estoy de acuerdo con alabar a alguien tan joven, en especial cuando rompen las reglas pero…. Tiene lo necesario para ser un héroe" _

"Mmmh, uhh" Los héroes escucharon a Izuku despertarse y vieron como abría los ojos lentamente, el joven Spider-Man pudo notar a Present Mic sentado de lado de donde estaba.

"¿Cómo estás amiguito?" Preguntaba Present Mic con un tono normal esta vez, Izuku se sorprendió al verlo pero debido a la fatiga que sentía no podía entrar en modo súper fan.

"¿P-Present Mic?" Preguntaba Izuku al reconocerlo debido a su programa de radio que siempre escucha cada vez que esta al aire, Present Mic pudo reconocer la mirada de un admirador y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"¡SIEMPRE ES UN GUSTO CONOCER A UN ADMIRADOR!" Decía Present Mic con su tono habitual, feliz de ser tan reconocido como siempre. "¡Déjame decirte ALGO, verte salvar a todas esas personas del metro me emociono tanto que me hizo gritar: YEEEEEAAAAAH!" Felicitaba Present Mic pero sus palabras hicieron que Izuku recordara lo que paso.

"¿M-metro? ¡El metro! ¡¿Qué paso con…?!" Quería Preguntar Izuku mientras trataba de levantarse pero Midnight lo mantenía acostado para que pudiera reposar su cuerpo, por suerte Eraserhead termino de pedir la ambulancia y fue a calmar a Izuku.

"Todo está bien, pronto vendrán a bajar a los pasajeros del metro" Contestaba Eraserhead e Izuku dejo de moverse.

"Los salvaste, hiciste un gran trabajo" Felicitaba esta vez Midnight mientras acomodaba a Izuku de nuevo para que pudiera calmarse y reposar. "Ya puedes descansar"

"¿L-logre?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras volvía a acostarse en el regazo de Midnight, estaba tan cansado que no notaba que estaba viviendo el sueño de muchos hombres. _"Salve la vida de muchas personas como lo haría All Might…. Como lo haría Peter"_ Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en el rostro del joven Spider-Man, una que compartía Midnight y Present Mic.

"Yo no estaría muy tranquilo si fuera tu, todavía tienes mucho que responder por usar tu quirk sin licencia" Decía Eraserhead con el mismo tono aburrido que siempre tenía.

"¡Eraser!" Le gritaba enojada Midnight

"¡VAYA FORMA DE ARRUINAR LA FIESTA AIZAWA!" Seguía Present Mic también enojado

"No es como si pudiéramos hacer excepciones, la ley sigue siendo la ley y no podemos ignorar que este joven haya usado su quirk sin licencia" Explicaba Eraserhead mientras que Midnight y Present Mic solo podían quedarse en silencio ya que lo decía su compañero era verdad.

"Tú eres Eraserhead ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Izuku, lo cual llamo la atención de los héroes

"Sí, Spider-Noir te conto sobre mi ¿Verdad?" Respondía Eraserhead, quien parecía un poco sorprendido al ser reconocido ya que era un héroe que evitaba a los medios debido a que le parecía molesto el llamar la atención.

"Sí, me dijo sobre tu habilidad de borrar" Respondía Izuku mientras recordaba todas las historias que le contaba Spider-Noir sobre Eraserhead ya que era una de las personas con las que más trabajaba al momento de resolver casos pero no era lo único que le conto. "Tu habilidad de borrar la alegría del momento" Decía Izuku mientras soltaba una ligera risa en un intento de humor que parecía funcionar en todos menos en Eraserhead.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA, ESO VIENE DE UNO DE LOS HEROES MÁS SERIOS DEL MUNDO AIZAWA!" Reía Present Mic junto con Midnight, quien también agrego otros chista a expensas de Eraserhead.

"_Genial, así que es uno de esos héroes" _Pensaba Eraserhead mientras veía con molestia como Present Mic y Midnight seguían riéndose, debía decir que estaba un poco sorprendido de lo diferente que era Izuku a Spider-Noir. _"Ya puedo verlo, el será un chico problema"_

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Spider-Noir**

CRASH

"Sera mejor… que no te levantes" Advertía Spider-Noir mientras recuperaba aire, esta versión de Octavius había modificado su cuerpo con partes mecánicas, haciéndolo un cyborg y esto hacia que fuera más resistente.

"Ugh… Esto está lejos… Ugh… de terminar" Decía Octavius mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero resultaba ser una tarea difícil, Spider-Noir no se estaba limitando esta vez y sus golpes les estaban empezando a causar un daño a su cuerpo modificado. "Además… incluso si me llegaras a detener, todavía está toda esa gente que dejaste morir" Octavius reía de placer, consideraba una victoria ver a Spider-Man sufrir de cualquier forma. "¡¿QUÉ SE SIENTE SER RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE TANTA GENTA?!"

"Grrr…" Gruñía de frustración Peter mientras apretaba sus nudillos con el deseo de cerrarle la boca a Octavius, muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente y ninguno lograba calmarlo. _"No pudo haber fallado ¿Verdad?" _Izuku se había convertido en alguien muy importante para Peni y Spider-Noir, era su estudiante y alguien que juro guiar para que pudiera convertirse en héroe. "_Izuku…"_

_Beep, beep_

"¡LO LOGRO!" Gritaba Peni a través de su comunicador, su repentino grito sorprendió a Spider-Noir pero eso no era lo importante. "¡IZUKU PARA EL METRO, LO LOGRO PETER!" Gritaba Peni con orgullo, felicidad y alivio, todas esas emociones al mismo tiempo. Gracias a los Spider-Bots, pudo ver el momento en donde Izuku se preparaba para parar el metro. Preocupada, decidió actuar rápido y sacarse al R.H.I.N.O. de encima, logro dirigirlo a un edificio en construcción y ahí lo atrapo en una piscina de cemento fresca. Cuando vio que el villano robótico se hundía en la piscina de cemento, dirigió toda su atención a donde estaba el otro desastre y ahí fue cuando presencio el momento donde Izuku logro detener el metro. "En estos momento está en cuidado de Eraserhead, Midnight y Present Mic… Vez Peter ¡TE DIJE QUE EL ERA SPIDER-MAN!" Peter oía a Peni celebrar mientras una sensación de alivio llenaba su cuerpo.

"Je… ¡Hahahaha!" Reía Spider-Noir mientras Octavius lo miraba confundido

"¿Q-qué pasa? ¿La culpa empezó a afectar tu cordura?" Preguntaba Octavius con algo de miedo, un Spider-Man enloquecido era algo muy peligroso.

"No tengo porque sentirme culpable, nadie murió Octavius" Declaraba Spider-Noir, su felicidad solo aumento cuando vio como la cara de Octavius perdía color. "Ahora estas aquí solo, sin aliados y sin planes de respaldo"

"E-eso no… ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!" Declaraba Octavius pero cuando miro el holograma que mostraba uno de sus tentáculos pudo ver que era cierto lo que decía Spider-Noir, el metro se había detenido antes de que pudiera caer al suelo y el niño que vio antes estaba sano y salvo. "No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que un niño-POM-Uuurghh?" Spider-Noir aprovecho el momento de confusión de Octavius para descargar una serie de golpes en la cabeza y en el cuerpo.

"¡La respuesta!-"-POM- "¡es muy sencilla!"-POM- "¡Y es porque!"-POM "¡Ese niño!" –POM- "¡Es Spider-Man!" –POM-Respondía Spider-Noir mientras terminaba de golpear a Octavius, quien termino con los lentes rotos y su cara llena de moretones.

"Uuuuggghh" Era lo único que dijo Octavius antes de caer al suelo antes de que Spider-Noir lo envolviera con su telaraña pero todavía había muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, como ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta dimensión? ¿Trabajaban solos? ¿Acaso alguna versión de Norman estaba involucrada?

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

"¡Bien hecho Spider-Noir!" "¡Eres el mejor!" "¡Les mostraste quien manda!" La multitud saco a Peter de sus pensamientos y recordó que todavía tenía que ayudar a Kamui y Air-Jet que habían caído inconscientes antes de que llegara.

BEEP, BEEP

"Peni" Respondía la llamada Spider-Noir a través de su comunicador

"Sé lo que piensas pero ahora mismo debemos ayudar a los héroes heridos y llevar a Izuku a un hospital para que se pueda recuperar" Decía Peni mientras ponía en prioridad la salud de los héroes en esta dimensión y la de su estudiante. "Por ahora alegrémonos de que tenemos a los seis siniestros bajo custodia"

"Tienes razón, dijiste que Izuku está con Eraserhead ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Peter para saber la situación de su alumno.

"Así es y una ambulancia está en camino, por el momento será mejor que te enfoques en Kamui y Air-Jet" Sugería Peni mientras Peter se dirigía hacia los héroes inconscientes, Kamui no parecía estar grave pero Air-Jet parecía tener algunas lesiones. Por desgracia, Peter no había notado que Octavius seguía consiente.

"_¡Siempre tiene que haber un Spider-Man! ¡Esa peste siempre debe ser una constante sin importar la realidad en la que este!" _Pensaba Octavius lleno de ira mientras recordaba todas sus derrotas a manos de Spider-Man, en ese momento activo un botón el cual estaba integrado en una muela falsa. _"Vine a esta dimensión para matar a Spider-Man ¡VOY A MATAR A UN SPIDER-MAN!"_

**Cambio de ubicación: Peni**

"_Sera mejor checar si están bien Orca e Ingenium" _Pensaba Peni mientras se dirigía a donde estaba los héroes que habían sido heridos antes de que ella pudiera llegar.

BOOOOM

"_¿Qué fue…?" _ Una Explosión llamo la atención de Peni y antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, SP/dr mostro en su pantalla algo que volaba a gran velocidad. "¡NO PUEDE SER!" Gritaba Peni en horror cuando identifico lo que se estaba moviendo, eran las partes de R.H.I.N.O. que parecían que se habían liberado gracias a la explosión.

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Spider-Noir**

"¿Estás bien Kamui?" Preguntaba Spider-Noir mientras ayudaba a Kamui a ponerse de pie, lamentablemente Air-Jet parecía seguir inconsciente.

"Sí, estoy bien" Decía Kamui pero se notaba que le costaba levantarse, así que tuvo que conformase con sentarse. "Sabía que eras más fuerte que yo pero no sabía que tanto" Kamui vio a los dos villanos en el suelo y él ni siquiera pudo darles un golpe limpio.

"Llevo años haciendo esto en Estados Unidos y… ya me he encontrado con gente similar a ellos" Explicaba Spider-Noir mientras trataba de animar a Kamui.

"Ya veo, gracias de nuevo por salvarme" Agradecía Kamui, era vergonzoso el saber que necesito ser salvado a pesar de ser un héroe pero aun así sabía que no hubiera sobrevivido sin la ayuda de Spider-Noir.

"No hay de-"_BEEP, BEEP _"¿Peni?" Peter oía a Peni por el comunicador pero su tono parecía bastante alterado y acelerado. "P-Peni cálmate, apenas puedo entenderte" Trataba Spider-Noir de calmar a Peni pero algo la tenia alterada.

"¡EL RHINO SE HA LIBERADO Y SE DIRIGE A DONDE ESTA IZUKU!" Gritaba Peni mientras trataba de seguirle el rastro al R.H.I.N.O. pero debido a que volaba por partes separadas, lograba alcanzar una gran velocidad y ya llevaba bastante ventaja. "¡Hubo una explosión y el RHINO se dividió en partes y ahora está volando a donde esta Izuku!"

El corazón de Peter se acelero de nuevo, Izuku estaba de seguro exhausto por haber tenido que detener el metro y haber peleado contra dos villanos, no había forma de que ganara esta vez. "¡Peni tranquilízate voy para…!"

"¡Spider-Noir cuidado!" Advertía Kamui

POM

Gracias a la advertencia de Kamui y su sentido arácnido, Peter pudo esquivar un ataque sorpresa de Octavius. "Tantos años peleando contra gente como tu ¿Y nunca pensaste que podría idear una forma de deshacerme de sus infernales redes?" Preguntaba Octavius mientras ignoraba el hecho que su cara era un desastre.

"Kamui, ayuda a Air-Jet, yo me encargare de ponerle fin a esto" Kamui sintió escalofríos cuando escucho la voz de Spider-Noir, el tono del héroe americano sonaba frio y amenazador.

"Ten cuidado" Pedía Kamui mientras ayudaba a Air-Jet

"Si no te rindes dejare de jugar amistoso Octavius" Advertía Spider-Noir mientras tronaba sus nudillos, nadie lo podía ver pero la cara de Peter mostraba absoluto enojo sobre toda esta situación.

"¡JA, Ganar o perder, sin importar el resultado Spider-Man morirá!" Declaraba Octavius mientras ordenaba sus tentáculos mecánicos que atacaran a Spider-Noir, el héroe americano esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque mientras se hacia camino contra el villano. Spider-Noir logro agarrar uno de los brazos prostéticos de Octavius, en ese momento hizo uso de su gran fuerza para arrancárselo de su cuerpo. "¡AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHH!"

"¡Dios mío!" Decía Kamui con algo de miedo mientras miraba como Spider-Noir arrancaba con facilidad uno de los brazos prostéticos del villano. La gente se asusto también al ver a Spider-Noir actuar así, normalmente soltaba insultos a sus oponentes con el propósito de hacerlo enojar y que se descuidara y no era raro que los villanos derrotados tuvieran algunos moretones pero el héroe americano jamás había recurrido a desmembrar a alguien.

"Maldito no creas que- ¡AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Volvía a gritar Otto mientras Spider-Noir arrancaba otro brazo, sus brazos estaban mentalmente ligados a él por lo tanto no importaba que fueran mecánicos, Octavius podía sentir el dolor de tener tus miembros arrancados. "I-Incluso si haces esto…." Octavius intentaba sonar amenazador pero Peter seguía en silencio mientras atrapaba uno de los tentáculos mecánicos. "E-espera…. No, no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Izuku**

"¿Eh?" Izuku sentía como su sentido arácnido se activaba, causando que despertara de su corto descanso debido a que podía sentir el peligro acercase y podía sentir que se trataba de algo grave. "¡A-algo viene para acá!" Advertía Izuku mientras trataba de levantarse.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntaba Eraserhead mientras veía a Izuku asustado de algo pero su respuesta llego mucho antes de que el joven Spider-Man pudiera responderle.

BOOOOM

Los tres héroes desviaron su atención de Izuku para poder ver como un robot en forma de rinoceronte humanoide empezaba a ensamblase enfrente de ellos, Izuku empezó a ponerse de pie mientras ignoraba el dolor de su cuerpo y empezaba a caminar a donde el RHINO estaba. "¡Deja esta a los profesionales muchacho!" Decía Present Mic mientras impedía que Izuku avanzara.

"¡P-pero todavía puedo….! A-ay…dar…" Trataba de hablar Izuku pero de empezó a sentir sueño de repente, lo último que vio fue a Eraserhead y Present cubriéndose la nariz mientras una niebla rosa empezaba a propagarse.

"Shhhhh… Está bien, ya puedes descansar" Decía Midnight mientras sostenía a Izuku, el cual empezó a dormirse.

**(Nombre: Nemuri Kayama, Alias: Midnight, Quirk: Aroma de sueño, El poder de su Don le permite poner a personas a dormir, inducido por el aroma de su cuerpo, funciona mejor en hombres que en mujeres)**

"Eso es un robot, lo que significa que mi quirk y el de Midnight serán inútiles contra eso" Decía Eraserhead mientras analizaba a su oponente que parecía listo para atacar. "¿Crees que puedas detenerlo solo hasta que lleguen refuerzos?" Preguntaba preocupado a Present Mic.

"¡No te preocupes por mí, solo asegúrate de llevar al joven a un lugar seguro!" Decía Present Mic mientras se paraba enfrente de RHINO. "Nadie Lastima a mis admiradores ¡YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**(Nombre: Hizashi Yamada, Alias: Present Mic, Quirk: Voz, le permite incrementar el volumen de su voz, dándole la habilidad de crear sonidos altos y agudos. El sonido es suficientemente fuerte para causar que los oídos de las personas sangren, su ruido es capaz de molestar y distraer enemigos, al igual que bloquea otros sonidos y crear ondas sónicas)**

El quirk de Present Mic creó una onda sónica a donde estaba RHINO poniendo un alto a su ataque por el momento mientras Midnight y Eraserhead sacaban a Izuku de ahí.

**Cambio de Ubicación: Con Peni**

"¿Peter? Peter, respóndeme" Pedía Peni mientras se dirigía a donde estaba RHINO, SP/dr se movía lo más rápido que podía pero ella sabía que el villano robótico ya había llegado donde estaba Izuku.

"¡Estoy aquí Peni, tuve que sacarme a Octavius de encima pero ya estoy en camino!" Decía Spider-Noir por el comunicador pero Peni seguía preocupada.

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, Present Mic es el único con un quirk que puede hacerle daño pero no será suficiente…!" Decía Peni con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos. "¡Es mi culpa Peter, debí asegurarme de destruir al RHINO y ahora…!"

"¡Peni, te juro que llegare antes de que algo malo le pase a Izuku!" Prometía Peter pero incluso el tenía miedo de llegar tarde ya que todavía había mucha distancia entre donde estaba él e Izuku.

Pero había alguien más que sabía de la situación y estaba en camino para rescatar a Izuku

**Cambio de ubicación: Con Izuku**

Present Mic estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a RHINO legos de Izuku y los otros héroes pero la amenaza mecánica empezaba a avanzar con la intención de aplastar a su atacante, por suerte, Present Mic pudo esquivarlo antes de que lograra conectar a su cara.

"¡WOW, ERES FUERTE GRANDULO PERO YO NO ME QUEDO ATRÁS! ¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lanzaba otro ataque sónico pero esta vez RHINO estaba preparado. Levantando un pie, uso toda su fuerza para dar un pisotón al suelo.

POOOOOM

"¡WOWOW!" Decía Present Mic mientras trataba de mantener su equilibrio debido al terremoto que provoco RHINO, la amenaza mecánica aprovecho eso y ataco al héroe. "¡YEEEEAAAAOOOOOCHHHH!" Gritaba Present Mic mientras era lanzado hacia un edificio, el RHINO enfoco su atención hacia su objetivo principal: Izuku Midoriya. Logro localizar al joven Spider-Man, el cual todavía seguía siendo cargado por los héroes profesionales, en ese momento agarro un carro y lo lanzo a donde estaba Izuku.

El sentido arácnido de Izuku se activo, despertando al joven Spider-Man y como si fuera instinto, grito. "¡Háganse a un lado!" Gritaba Izuku y los héroes saltaron de lados opuestos, esquivando de esa manera el carro que lanzo RHINO.

"¡¿Estas despierto?!" Preguntaba sorprendida Midnight al ver lo rápido que Izuku se había recuperado, su quirk podía mantener a un hombre dormido por horas.

"Mi sentido arácnido me…" Izuku no pudo terminar debido a que su sentido arácnido se había activado otra vez.

POM, POM, POM, POM, POM, POM, POM, POM, POM, POM, POM, POM

RHINO se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Midnight pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, Izuku logro sacarla del camino pero no pudo evitar que la bestia mecánica lo agarrara de una pierna. "¡Muchacho!" Gritaba Midnight al ver como RHINO rodeaba el cuerpo de Izuku con sus gigantes manos mecánicas y empezaba a hacer fuerza para romperle los huesos.

"Uuuuggghhh" Izuku trataba de liberarse pero no podía y lo peor era que podía sentir la presión que generaba RHINO causándole mucho dolor, pensamientos de miedo y enojo empezaron a circular por su mente mientras trataba de mantenerse consiente. _"No quiero morir, Peter y Peni confían en que me convertiré en un gran héroe" _En ese momento una corriente eléctrica empezaba a circular por sus brazos inferiores y se expandió por todo su cuerpo, las palabras de All Might volvieron a surgir en la mente de Izuku y en un intento de salir de agarre de RHINO grito. "¡PLUUUUUSSSS UUUUULLLLTTRRRRRAAAAA!" En ese momento una enorme descarga de electricidad salió del cuerpo de Izuku causando que el RHINO lo soltara y algo empezara a fallar en su programación. "¿Q-que acaba de…?" Trataba de hablar Izuku pero una vez más se sentía muy cansado y a punto de perder la conciencia de nuevo, lo que sea que hizo provoco que usara toda su energía. "¡¿Uaahhh?!" Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Eraserhead logro alejarlo del RHINO con ayuda de su bufanda.

"No te duermas muchacho" Advertía Eraserhead mientras que veía como el RHINO atacaba de manera aleatoria, lo que sea que hizo Izuku empezó a afectar su manera de actuar. "Necesitamos salir antes de que…"

POOOOOOM

El RHINO piso el suelo esta vez creando una fuerte onda sónica que golpeo a Izuku, Eraserhead y Midnight. "¡Ugh!" Gritaba Izuku mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra una grúa demoledora, irónicamente fue el dolor provocado por el golpe lo que lo mantenía despierto pero lo mismo no se podía decir de Eraserhead y Midnight. Viendo que los héroes profesionales estaban inconscientes, Izuku intento levantarse para ponerlos en un lugar seguro, por suerte Eraserhead estaba cerca de él pero Midnight estaba… "¡Oh no!" Decía Izuku al ver que RHINO se dirigía donde estaba ella, por suerte una idea se le vino a la cabeza al ver la grúa demoledora. _"Las bolas de demolición pesan aproximadamente 3 toneladas y se usan normalmente para destruir paredes de concreto" _Pensaba Izuku mientras ignoraba el dolor y el cansancio para romper la cadena que unía la grúa con la bola de demolición, usando lo que le quedaba de energía, empezó a girar la enorme bola de metal sobre su cabeza para generar fuerza. _"Veamos que puede hacer contra un enorme rinoceronte mecánico" _Pensaba mientras lanzaba la enorme bola de acero contra el RHINO.

CRASH

La bola de demolición golpeo directamente al RHINO, derribándolo en el proceso y salvando a Midnight en el proceso. "L-lo logre" Decía Izuku mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento pero toda la adrenalina se la había pasado y provoco que cayera al suelo, el pobre muchacho apenas se podía mantener despierto.

"Dime que grabaste eso" "Por supuesto que lo hice" "Ese chico es increíble" "¿Vieron como lanzo esa bola de demolición a ese robot?" La gente empezaba a acercarse con cámaras y celulares mientras tomaban videos y felicitaban al joven Spider-Man pero un ruido alerto a todos.

"_Oh no" _Pensaba Izuku mientras levantaba su cabeza y veía al RHINO ponerse de pie, el intentaba hacer lo mismo pero solo pudo ponerse de rodillas. Ya no podía ponerse de pie y estaba a merced del RHINO, como todas las otras personas cerca del área. _"Plus Ultra" _Izuku logro ponerse de pie, eso era lo único que podía hacer pero al menos era suficiente para que el RHINO le pusiera atención. _"Incluso si solo sea por un segundo… protegeré a tantas personas como pueda"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras se preparaba para lo peor.

**Con Spider-Noir**

"¡Peni ya estoy cerca de done esta Izuku!" Decía Spider-Noir por su comunicador, nunca en su vida se había movido tan rápido como ahora. Tanto Peni como Peter se habían movido más rápido que el sonido logrando recorrer una distancia mayor de 100 kilómetros en tan solo 5 minutos.

"¡Yo también Peter!" Respondía Peni mientras aterrizaba en el techo de un edificio, en ese momento uso a SP/dr para poder localizar a Izuku. _"Ahí está"_ Peni logro ver a Izuku en el suelo tratando de levantarse al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el RHINO. "¡Peter, encontré a Izuku cerca de un edificio en construcción pero RHINO está a punto de embestirlo!" Decía Peni mientras se movía a toda velocidad para salvar a Izuku.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!" Gritaba Peter mientras buscaba el lugar que decía Peni y ahí fue donde vio a su estudiante a punto de ser arrollado por el RHINO. _"¡Oh no!" _Peter se lanzo lo más rápido que pudo pero en su mente sabía que no lograría, el RHINO se movía a toda velocidad con la intención de matar a Izuku.

"¡IIIIIZZZUUUUUKKKKUUUUU!" Gritaban los héroes arácnidos mientras veían como el RHINO se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su estudiante, todo parecía perdido hasta que…

"¡CAROLINAAAAAA SMAAAAAAAAASSHHHHH!"

POOOMMM

Alguien embistió al RHINO mandándolo a volar fuera y alejándolo de Izuku, los héroes arácnidos se detuvieron al ver al recién llegado junto con la gente que seguía viendo la pelea desde cierta distancia pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que el joven Spider-Man."Peleaste de manera espectacular joven, incluso cuando tu cuerpo alcanzo sus límites, tú te mantuviste de pie"

"¡Ese es…!" "¡No hay duda!" La gente había perdido el miedo al ver al recién llegado sonreír mientras le prestaba atención a Izuku.

"Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte ¡POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ!" Declaraba la persona mientras Izuku lo reconocía a pesar de su estado, el miedo que sentía desapareció y lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era sonreír y agradecerle al héroe que lo salvo.

"Gracias… All Might" Agradecía Izuku con una débil sonrisa antes de que cayera inconsciente

"¡JOVEN!" Gritaba All Might antes de sostener a Izuku para evitar que se cayera al suelo, en ese momento pudo ver el mal estado en que se encontraba el joven Spider-Man. _"Perdóname, debí haber llegado antes" _

"¡Izuku!" Gritaba Spider-Noir, llamando la atención de All Might

"Spider-Noir, llegaste muy rápido" Decía All Might sorprendido, por lo que había escuchado, Spider-Noir estaba muy lejos de aquí hace poco.

"Aparentemente, no lo suficiente" Decía Spider-Noir mientras veía la condición de su estudiante, ira y arrepentimiento invadían su ser mientras maldecía a Octavius.

"Había gente que necesitaba tu ayuda, te puedo asegurar que todo hubiera sido peor si esos villanos hubieran escapado" Decía All Might mientras le entregaba a Izuku.

"All Might…. Muchas gracias por todo" Agradecía Spider-Noir mientras cargaba a Izuku pero el momento de relajación había terminado cuando escucharon al RHINO levantarse de nuevo.

"Ese villano es persistente" Decía All Might mientras se preparaba para pelear

"Es un robot, no se detendrá hasta ser destruido" Explicaba Spider-Noir mientras se debatía entre pelear o poner a Izuku en lugar seguro.

"Ya veo" Decía All Might mientras desaparecía su tan reconocible sonrisa y era remplazada por un gesto que mostraba enojo, en ese momento apretó sus nudillos y camino hacia donde estaba RHINO. "Spider-Noir, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero…. Déjame el primer golpe" Pedía All Might pero su voz claramente mostraba enojo y su cuerpo claramente mostraba que estaba a punto de usar toda su fuerza.

"Ok, te lo debo por salvar a Izuku pero solo el primer golpe" Decía Spider-Noir quien sentía la necesidad de vengar a su estudiante pero también sentía el enojo que All Might dejaba notar por su tono de voz.

"Es todo lo que necesito" Declaraba All Might mientras se preparaba para golpear al RHINO, el saber que era un robot le daba gusto ya que podía golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y no habría remordimientos. _"Soy patético…" _

"_¡Entrare a UA y seré un héroe que pueda salvar a todos con una sonrisa, igual que usted!" _

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para All Might recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Izuku antes de que ocurriera la pelea contra los seis siniestros._ "A pesar de que fui yo quien te dijo ir siempre Plus Ultra, fuiste tú quien me recordó lo que significaban esas palabras" _ El RHINO se acercaba toda velocidad pero All Might solo se preparaba para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. "¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HÉROE SOY SI NO SIGO MIS PROPIOS CONSEJOS?!" Grito mientras recibía al RHINO con uno de sus golpes icónicos.

"¡DETROOOOIT SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH!"

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una poderosa corriente de aire se creó debido al golpe de All Might, Spider-Noir agarro a Izuku con todas sus fuerzas mientras SP/dr agarraba a Eraserhead y a Midnight para que no salieran volando y disparaba redes para proteger a los civiles. El poder de ese golpe creó un poderoso tornado donde las partes del RHINO estaban volando hasta que se logro disipar, todos vieron como la bestia mecánica caía en pedazos pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. "¿L-lluvia?" Preguntaba un civil al ver que empezaba a llover.

"_Increíble, creo una corriente ascendente con la presión de aire generada por golpe y eso provoco un cambio climático" _Analizaba Peni mientras veía a All Might haciendo una pose de victoria.

"_Así que este es el poder del héroe numero 1 de Japón" _Pensaba Spider-Noir mientras veía a All Might con respeto y admiración, alguien que podía rivalizar con Joe Fix usaba su poder para el bienestar de la gente común. _"Ya veo porque lo admiras tanto Izuku"_

**Salto de Tiempo: Hospital**

En la sala de espera se encontraban Spider-Noir, Peni (fuera de SP/dr), Eraserhead, Midnight y Death Arms. Había sido un día muy pesado para el personal del hospital debido a que tuvieron que recibir a mucha gente debido al ataque de los seis siniestros, entre ellos estaba héroes como Mt Lady, Air-Jet, Gang Orca y Present Mic; también muchos policías y por supuesto Izuku. "¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ….DESPUES DE CONVENCER A LOS REPORTEROS DE RETIRARSE POR EL MOMENTO!" Entraba All Might de manera dramática a la sala de espera.

"¿E-es algo que normalmente hace?" Preguntaba Spider-Noir mientras que Peni trataba de aguantar la risa que le causaba la actitud de All Might.

"Por desgracia…. Sí" Respondía Eraserhead, al parecer ya tenía experiencia con el siempre energético héroe.

"Te acostumbras muy rápido" Decía esta vez Midnight con una sonrisa

"Ya veo" Suspiraba Spider-Noir, este día había sido un completo desastre en su opinión y pudo haber sido peor si no fuera por la intervención de All Might. "Gracias por encargarte de los reporteros, ya van dos que debo este día" Agradecía Spider-Noir mientras recordaba el fiasco que se encontraron en la entrada del hospital, un monto de reporteros estaban esperando la llegada de la ambulancia que llevaba a Izuku y empezaron a bombardearlos con preguntas.

"¡HAHAHA, He lidiado con reporteros durante toda mi carrera que ya no representan un problema para mí!" Decía All Might con su entusiasmo característico pero no lo pudo mantener y perdió su sonrisa por segunda vez. "Y no me debes nada, debí estar ahí desde un principio" Spider-Noir no sabía porque le afectaba tanto la situación de Izuku a All Might pero parecía sentirse culpable del estado del joven Spider-Man.

"De nada sirve buscar culpables ahora" Intervenía Eraserhead al ver como los dos héroes parecían estar culparse por lo que le paso a Izuku. "El chico está vivo y los villanos han sido detenidos, no fue perfecto lo que paso pero pudo haber sido peor"

"Aizawa tiene razón, ambos hicieron un gran trabajo el día de hoy" Continuaba Midnight, tratando de animar la situación pero no servía de nada, los dos héroes y Peni esperaban con angustia los resultados de Izuku. Todo se volvió más incomodo cuando la televisión del cuarto de espera estaba transmitiendo algunos momento de la pelea contra los seis siniestros, entre ellos era cuando Izuku derroto a Misterio y cuando Spider-Noir le arranco todos los miembros mecánicos a Octavius.

"Diablos Spider ¿No crees que fuiste un poco lejos contra ese villano?" Preguntaba Death Arms mientras veía la pelea de Peter contra Octavius.

"No, él fue quien mando al RHINO contra Izuku" Respondía Spider-Noir mientras recordaba con enojo esa parte, se descuido e Izuku fue quien pago el precio. "Es decir… ¡Intento matar a un niño, a mi estudiante! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE….?!"

"¡Tío!" Peni grito para calmar a Peter, cuando Spider-Noir se detuvo en medio de su ataque de ira, pudo ver que todos los demás héroes lo veían de forma preocupada.

"P-perdón" Se disculpaba Peter mientras se calmaba

"E-está bien, creo que entiendo bien tu reacción" Decía Death Arms un poco sorprendido al ver la reacción de Spider-Noir. _"Normalmente es muy calmado, incluso en situaciones donde son demasiado peligros" _ Pensaba Death Arms.

"Es por aquí" La voz de Ingenium se hizo ir mientras los héroes miraban como guiaba a una mujer, la cual el dúo arácnido conocía muy bien. Inko había visto el noticiero donde mostraba a Izuku peleando contra los villanos, tratando de parar el metro y enfrentándose al RHINO. Estaba pálida y derramando lagrimas.

"M-mi hijo… ¿Cómo está Izuku?" Trataba de mantenerse calmada por respeto a las otras personas que se encontraban en el hospital pero todos notaban lo preocupada que estaba.

"_Sabía que esto iba a pasar"_ Pensaba Spider-Noir mientras se levantaba de su asiento, no había forma de que Inko tomara esta situación de manera calmada. _"Incluso si ya no confía en mí, no voy a ocultar los hechos" _Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la voz de un doctor llamo la atención de todos.

"El chico está bien, algunos moretones y necesita un descanso pero no corre peligro" Anunciaba el doctor calmando a todos, incluso a Inko que empezaba a sonreír y soltar lagrimas de felicidad.

"Gracias a Dios" Agradecía Inko mientras trataba de calmarse

"Ese niño es más increíble que muchos profesionales" Decía Death Armas también sintiendo alivio por la situación.

"_Que alivio"_ Pensaba All Might mientras soltaba un suspiro, no se hubiera perdonado si algo serio le hubiera pasado a Izuku.

"¡Estoy seguro que será un gran héroe algún día!" Decía Ingenium con una sonrisa pero luego paro al ver el rostro preocupado de Inko. "C-claro si eso es lo que él desea, no está obligado a…"

"Yo me encargo" Decía Spider-Noir pidiéndole a Ingenium que se quedara callado, veía el rostro triste de Inko y pensaba que estaba arrepintiéndose de su decisión de dejar a su hijo al cuidado del dúo arácnido. "Señora Midoriya, lamento mucho…"

"Todo está bien" Decía Inko mientras sorprendía a todos los héroes de la sala, finalmente calmada decidió continuar. "Izuku… siempre ha sido así, incluso mucho antes de que su quirk despertara" Explicaba mientras recordaba todas las veces en que su hijo regresaba a casa con heridas y quemaduras leves. "Cada vez que veía a un niño siendo lastimado por otros, el siempre iba a defenderlo a pesar de que sabía que terminaría lastimado" No eran muchos pero a veces Inko recibía llamadas de madres que agradecían lo que Izuku hacia por sus hijos.

"Ya veo, así que siempre ha tenido el corazón de un héroe" Decía All Might mientras recordaba de nuevo la conversación que tuvo con Izuku después de que el joven capturara al hombre de fango. _"Ese chico me recuerda a…"_

"O un tornillo suelto en la cabeza- ¡OUCH!" Gritaba Eraserhead de dolor después de haber recibido una patada en la pierna de parte de Peni.

"Al menos él no parece que un zombi –BLEEH" Decía Peni mientras le sacaba la lengua a un molesto Eraserhead y Midnight se reía de la situación. All Might miraba la escena con una sonrisa, la culpa que sentía se iba desvaneciendo pero en ese momento se cubrió la boca y empezó a toser.

"_S-Se me acaba el tiempo, tengo que irme"_ Pensaba All Might mientras veía que un poco de sangre en su mano.

"¿Estás bien All Might?" Preguntaba Spider-Noir debido a que lo oyó toser

"S-Sí, solo es un poco de tos seca… a veces me pasa durante esta época del año" Respondía All Might mientras ocultaba su mano de la vista de Spider-Noir."P-pido disculpas pero tengo que irme"

"No te preocupes, gracias de nuevo por salvar a Izuku" Agradecía una vez Peter

"Tu, SP/dr y el joven fueron los que salvaron a mucha gente el día de hoy, soy yo quien debe dar las gracia, si algún día necesitas algo de mí solo pídemelo" Ofrecía All Might.

"Bueno…. Hay algo en que nos podrías ayudar" Decía Peni mientras se acercaba con una libreta y una pluma hacia donde estaba All Might. "Izuku es un gran admirador, estoy segura que apreciaría tener tu firma"

"¡HAHAHA, POR SUPUESTO!"

**Salto de Tiempo**

"Mmmh" Izuku empezó a levantarse sintiendo un poco de dolor en los brazos pero sentía que no era grave, en ese momento noto que estaba en un cuarto diferente al suyo. _"Cierto, debo estar en el hospital de nuevo"_ Pensaba Izuku después de haber recordado los eventos del día anterior o al menos eso esperaba, a diferencia de la vez que durmió varios días después de la picadura de araña.

"¿Izuku?" Una escena familiar volvió a presentarse ante el joven Spider-Man, donde veía a su madre despertarse en un sillón cerca de su cama.

"B-buenos días mamá" Saludaba Izuku antes de que madre lo abrazara de sorpresa

"No vuelvas a preocuparme así" Suplicaba Inko entre lagrimas

"Perdón" Se disculpaba Izuku ya que sabía desde el principio que pudo morir en cualquier momento, así que no trato de justificar sus acciones.

"¡IZUKU!" Una voz gritaba llena de alegría, cuando Izuku volteo vio que era Peni y estaba junto con Spider-Noir en un sofá. "¡Ya despertaste, qué bueno!" Decía Peni mientras también le daba un abrazo.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo ayer" Decía Spider-Noir mientras se levantaba del sofá

"¿E-en serio?" Preguntaba Izuku un poco inseguro pero Spider-Noir le mostro su libreta donde tenía sus apuntes sobre héroes.

"En serio" Respondía Spider-Noir mientras le mostraba las firmas de algunos de los héroes que fueron salvados por el grupo arácnido y la de All Might, cada una con un comentario debajo.

Death Arms: _Lamento mucho como te trate la primera vez, gracias por salvarme y sigue entrenando con Spider-Noir, parece que sabe lo que está haciendo._

Ingenium: _Tienes un gran potencial, me han dicho que quieres entrar a U.A., me hermano pequeño también ira ahí, estoy seguro que podrán ser amigos._

Midnight: _La pasión que mostraste me dejo sin aliento, espero con fervor tu entrada a U.A._

Present Mic: _Lamento mucho no haber hecho mucho por ti ese día ¡PERO LO COMPENSARE CUANDO ENTRES A U.A.! ¡YEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Eraserhead_: Mantente fuera de problemas_

All Might: _Lo que hiciste ayer fue la definición de PLUS ULTRA, tienes todo lo necesario para convertirte en un héroe. _

_Te espero en U.A._

Lagrimas empezaban a brotar en los ojos de Izuku mientras leía los comentarios que tenían las firmas, todo parecía tan irreal debido a que hace poco nadie creía que podía ser un héroe y ahora tenía el apoyo de muchos héroes profesionales, incluso All Might.

"Y no son solo ellos Izuku" Decía Spider-Noir mientras encendía la televisión del cuarto y sintonizaba a donde estaba el noticiero, ahí entrevistaban a las personas que había salvado Izuku.

"**El villano me tenía como rehén en ese momento pensé que era el final y que no volvería a ver a mi familia pero gracias ese joven pude volver sano y salvo"** El noticiero mostraba a Ganma y a su familia siendo entrevistados, pasaron el micrófono a quien parecía ser la hija mayor.

"**Gracias por salvar a mi papá y espero verte en U.A., yo también quiero convertirme en un héroe como tú" **Agradecía la hija mayor mientras sus dos hermanitos saludaban a la cá escena cambio ahora mostrando a uno de los pasajeros que Izuku salvo.

"**Había ido para recoger información para el examen de inscripción de U.A. y de repente el metro empezó a ir a toda velocidad, pensé que iba a morir ahí" **Esta vez mostraban a un señor robusto con cabello corto café, cejas gruesas y ojos cafés. **"En ese momento apareció ese chico que no parecía mayor que mi hija y empezó a disparar esas… esas redes extraña y el metro parecía detenerse" **El hombre parecía querer continuar pero se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. **"P-pensé que ya no iba a ver a mi esposa ni a mi hija, que ya no podría cuidarlas…. ¡Gracia, Gracias por todo!" **Agradecía el señor mientras trataba aguantar las lágrimas pero Izuku no podía hacer lo mismo.

"T-todos ellos piensan…" Trataba de hablar Izuku mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

"¡Todos piensan que eres un héroe!" Decía Peni con una sonrisa

"Felicidades Spider-Man" Felicitaba esta vez Peter mientras que Izuku sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, por primera vez sentía se sentía digno de sus poderes, digno de llevar el nombre de Spider-Man.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti Izuku" Decía feliz Inko, hacia mucho que no veía esa sonrisa en Izuku, era la misma que tenía cuando jugaba a ser All Might a los 4 años. Izuku despego su vista de la televisión mientras secaba sus lágrimas de felicidad y miro a Spider-Noir con una mirada llena de motivación y convicción.

"¡Peter, continuemos con el entrenamiento cuando salga!" Pedía Izuku emocionado

"Nada eso" Decía Spider-Noir, sacando a Izuku de su estado de excitación. "Cuando te den de alta quiero que reposes al menos una semana antes de que podamos continuar"

"P-pero"

"Un héroe también debe cuidar su cuerpo para que sea eficiente al momento de trabajar" Explicaba Peter por experiencia, en el pasado había colapsado de cansancio por no cuidar bien de su cuerpo.

"E-está bien" Decía Izuku un poco desanimado pero la palabra de Spider-Noir se había convertido en ley para él desde que lo acepto como alumno.

"No te desanimes Izuku" Decía esta vez Peni con una sonrisa. "Utilizaremos el tiempo para reunir algunos amigos que te puedan ayudar"

"¿Amigos que…?" Estaba preguntando Izuku confundido pero algo en su cerebro hizo click y empezó procesar lo que dijo Peni. "¿T-te refieres a los otros…?"

"Todavía no es algo seguro pero algunos estuvieron interesados cuando les informe sobre ti" Respondía Peter antes de que Izuku revelara sobre los otros Spider-Men a Inko.

"¿A quienes se refiere?" Preguntaba Inko interesada de lo que hablaban

"Mis amigos en Estados Unidos" Respondía rápidamente Spider-Noir, en ese momento recibió una alerta sobre un robo cerca del hospital. "Ah, que inoportuno"

"¿Otro ataque?" Preguntaba preocupada Inko de que fuera la misma situación que ayer

"No, solo unos malvivientes que no saben qué hacer con sus quirks" Respondía Spider-Noir mientras salía de la habitación de Izuku con Peni detrás de él. "Nos vemos después Izuku"

"Adiós" Se despedía Izuku con una sonrisa, estaba emocionado por la idea de conocer otros Spider-Men. _"Espero que me den de alta pronto"_

"Te vez muy feliz" Decía Inko, llamando la atención de Izuku. "Antes de que llegara Spider-Noir, ya no te había visto sonreír"

"Y-yo he sonreído antes" Decía Izuku pero el sabia que muchas veces no había sido sincero con su mamá sobre su estado de ánimo.

"No como ahora" Inko solo podía suspirar mientras recordaba esos días donde su hijo sufría de abusos. "No te mentiré, tengo miedo de que sigas queriendo ser un héroe" Confesaba Inko mientras recordaba la preocupación que sufrió al ver a su hijo peleando contra verdaderos villanos. "Pero al verte tan feliz me hace pensar que ya no me tengo que preocuparme"

"Mamá"

"S-solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado" Era lo único que podía pedirle a Izuku, ser un héroe implicaba tener que saltar al peligro para proteger a otros.

"Lo haré, te lo prometo"

**Cambio de Ubicación: Residencia Bakugou**

"¡MUERAN JODIDAS BACTERIAS!" Gritaba Katsuki con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lavaba los dientes con su tercer cepillo de la semana."¡MUERAN!" Su enojo era tan gran que apenas pudo dormir después de haber visto el noticiero anoche. _"Deku… un inútil como el pudo…" _Todavía recordaba con enojo como los noticieros contaban la participación que tuvo Izuku en la pelea contra los seis siniestros y como era alabado por la personas que rescato, incluyendo héroes profesionales._"Incluso All Might… ¡ALL MIGHT LO CONSIDERA UN HÉROE!" _Se sentía traicionado, su héroe de la infancia, el héroe numero uno dijo en televisión nacional:

"**Midoriya Izuku es el joven más valiente que he visto en mi vida, estoy seguro que tendrá un futuro brillante como héroe"**

"¡YO TAMBIÉN HUBIERA PODIDO VENCER A ESOS VILLANOS! ¡TAMBIÉN HUBIERA…! Haber podido detener el metro…" Gritaba Katsuki pero su voz fue disminuyendo mientras pensaba en como Izuku detuvo el metro, miraba su mano mientras se preguntaba cómo lo hubiera hecho. "¡NO! ¡SI DEKU PUDO HACERLO…! ¡OBVIAMENTE TAMBIÉN PUEDO HACERLO YO!"_ "Ya verán todos, iré a UA y me convertiré en el héroe que superara a All Might" _"¡MUY PRONTO TODOS SE OLVIDARAN DE TI DEKUUUUUUUU!"

"¡CÁLLATE KATSUKI!"

"¡CÁLLATE TU ANCIANA!"

**Cambio de ubicación: ¿?**

"**Se estipula que el número de vidas que el joven llamado Midoriya Izuku o Spidey, como muchas personas lo nombran en las redes sociales, salvo cuando detuvo el metro es mayor que la cantidad de personas que salvo All Might durante su debut en Japón" **Un hombre veía la televisión en un oscuro departamento mientras subía el volumen y sonreía al oír el nombre del chico que arriesgo su vida para salvar a personas inocentes.** "Eso sin mencionar que detuvo a dos villanos, ayudo en la captura de otro y salvo la vida de Death Arms y Mt Lady" **El hombre gruño un poco cuando el reportero nombro a los héroes que Izuku rescato, era como si les tuviera una especie de rencor. **"Sin embargo, hay héroes que no aprueban la acciones del joven" **En ese momento el noticiero presenta a un héroe profesional de cabello rojo y traje azul pero lo que más resaltaba era como usaba su quirk para formar una barba, un bigote y una máscara hecha de fuego.

"_Endeavor" _El hombre apretaba la quijada y los puños mientras veía al héroe conocido como Endeavor aparecer en televisión.

"**Aquellos que utilizan sus quirks fuera de los parámetros establecidos por la ley deben ser clasificados como villanos, esa ha sido la ley de hierro de nuestra sociedad que no debería tener excepciones…"**

CRASH

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A JUZGAR A UN VERDADERO HÉROE!" Gritaba el hombre después de haber arrojado un cuchillo a la televisión, en ese momento se levanto del sillón y camino hacia un mural donde tenía fotos de Ingenium, Mt Lady, Death Armas, Kamui Woods y sobre todo en una foto con un cuchillo atravesado, estaba la de Endeavor. "Mentiros, buscadores de fama, codicioso, celebridades que se hacen llamar héroes ¡IMPOSTORES!" Eran palabras que utilizaba para describir a los héroes de ahora, en ese momento sintió algo en su cuerpo, un sentimiento que pedía por acción. "Calma, todavía no" Parecía hablar con alguien a pesar de que estaba solo en su habitación. "Debemos entrenar, superar nuestras debilidades y además…" Decía mientras muraba otro mural con noticias de All Might y una donde hablaban de Izuku. "Hay esperanza para esta sociedad, All Might sigue siendo el numero uno y ese joven a probado tener la convicción de un verdadero héroe" Recordó el momento donde pasaron a Izuku peleando contra los villanos, cuando salvo a las personas del metro y cuando se enfrento al RHINO sin importar lo herido que se encontraba. "Midoriya Izuku, arriesgaste tu vida a pesar de que no tuviste que hacerlo para proteger a los inocente como lo haría All Might y sin importar que tan herido estuviste seguiste poniéndote de pie pero…" Decía mientras sacaba una foto de Peter de su bolsillo. "Debo saber si estas en buenas manos" Decía mientas una sustancia negra cubría su cuerpo.

"Algún día nos encontraremos y ese día te juzgaremos si eres digno de ser su maestro" Su voz parecía hacerse más grave mientras el liquido negro cubría su cara para formar una criatura con dientes y lengua larga. "Espero que tu convicción este a la altura de nuestras expectativas Spider-Noir" Decía Mientras clavaba la foto en el mural y la circulaba con la frase -¿Héroe?-

"Nosotros somos una ideología sin rostro, Nosotros somos el color que tiñe el mundo, Nosotros…somos… STAIN"

**Cambio de ubicación: ¿?**

"Haa…Haaa, no pudo parar de mirarlo" Jadeaba una chica mientras miraba una vez más un video donde salía Izuku peleando contra el RHINO, era el momento donde el joven Spider-Man le lanzo la bola de demolición a la bestia mecánica. "Mírate, todo herido y aun así te pones de pie" Decía sonrojada y con ganas de lamer las heridas de Izuku. "Tu rostro es tan adorable pero creo que sería mejor si sangraras más" La obsesión del video era por lo herido que estaba Izuku en ese momento, le fascinaba lo resistente que era y se preguntaba cuanto más podía sangrar antes de caer. "Espero poder encontrarte algún día –Smooch-"Decía mientras le daba un beso a la pantalla de su celular donde mostraban un acercamiento al rostro de Izuku.

**Salto de tiempo**

"¡Oye, Spidey!" Gritaban unos niños para llamar la atención de Izuku quien estaba de camino a la agencia de Spider-Noir. "¿Nos podemos tomar una foto contigo?" Preguntaban después de que Izuku se detuvo para ver que querían.

"S-supongo que sí" Respondía Izuku todavía sin poder creer lo común que se estaba volviendo esa petición.

"¡Genial!" Decía uno de los chicos mientras se preparaban para tomar una selfie con Izuku, cuando terminaron se podía ver lo felices que estaban al ver la foto. "¡Gracias!"

"De nada" Decía Izuku mientras volvía a dirigirse a donde estaba la agencia pero otro de los niños lo detuvo para pedirle algo.

"¿Nos puedes conseguir el autógrafo de Spider-Noir?" Preguntaba el niño a lo cual Izuku sonrió

"Por supuesto"

"Gracias Spidey" Se despedían los niños usando el apodo que las redes sociales le había puesto a Izuku. Tanto su popularidad como la de Peter aumentaron después de que derrotaron a los seis siniestros, no había duda de que Spider-Noir iba a subir en el siguiente Top Ranking.

"_Aunque debo hacer algo con ese apodo" _Pensaba Izuku, al parecer surgió debido a que Death Arms lo nombro así cuando salió en el noticiero porque pensó que todavía era muy pronto para que pudiera llamarse Spider-**Man**. A Izuku no le importaba pero a Peter le parecía denigrante ya que, según Death Armas, era muy pronto para que su estudiante pudiera llamarse un adulto a pesar de que realizo una labor que ningún otro héroe pudo.

**Oficina de Spider-Noir**

Knock, Knock

"Puedes pasar Izuku" Respondía Peter, Izuku entro pero vio que Peter y Peni tenían compañía. El hombre tenía un traje azul con una araña roja como símbolo, Izuku lo reconoció de los recuerdos que vio en Spider-Noir.

"T-Tú eres Miguel Ohara ¿Verdad?" Decía Izuku al reconocer a Miguel, había un millón de preguntas que quería hacerle pero decido abstenerse y esperar que se presentara.

"Es un gusto conocerte por fin en persona Izuku" Decía Miguel mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Izuku. "Peter y Peni nos han contado mucho sobre ti" estrecho su mano para un apretón de manos.

"E-es un honor conocerte ¿A-si que eres tu quien me va ayudar con el entrenamiento?" Pregunta Izuku nerviosamente, enfrente de él estaba el primer Spider-Man en realizar el primer salto inter-dimensional voluntario.

"No seré el único" Respondía Miguel mientras le daba a Izuku el goober que le permitía dar saltos inter-dimensionales. "Necesitaras esto"

"Dios mío… ¿Esto significa que…?" Izuku se sentía abrumado mientras miraba el goober que le permitía viajar entre dimensiones.

"Que podrás viajar entre dimensiones como nosotros" Contestaba Peni emocionada de que Izuku pueda conocer a los demás Spider-Men. "Y hoy sea tu primer viaje"

"¿Qué? ¿E-es seguro? ¿C-cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera? ¿Debería…?" Antes de que Izuku empezara el juego de 21 preguntas, Spider-Noir puso su mano en su hombro para que dejara de estar nervioso.

"Solo vamos a esta ahí un par horas, conocerás a tus nuevos profesores y regresaras antes de la cena" Contestaba Spider-Noir, calmando así todas las preocupaciones de Izuku. "Y no te preocupes sobre si es seguro, nunca te daría algo que pusiera en riesgo tu vida"

"Gracias Peter… Muy bien, estoy listo" Decía Izuku mientras ponía el goober en su muñeca, estaba emocionado de conocer a los otros Spider-Men. _"Ojala encuentra a los primeros Spider-Men que Peter conoció"_

"Ok, ajusta el goober a esta frecuencia" Decía Miguel mientras le mostraba la frecuencia deseada a Izuku. "Muy bien, ahora… prepárate para ser la primera persona en tu dimensión en dar un salto dimensional" Decía mientras activaba su goober y los demás hacían lo mismo.

**Cambio de dimensión: Tierra 001**

FUUIIISHH

"Saludos de nuevo Izuku" Saludaba Madame Web al ver a Izuku llegar con los demás a su dimensión, el joven Spider-Man parecía un poco desorientado pero aun así estaba excitado al ver que el goober funciono y estaba mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba dentro de una habitación oscura, detrás de Madame Web seguían la misma telaraña extraña que mostraban diferentes Spider-Men.

"Saludos Madame Web" Regresaba el saludo a Madame Web mientras apreciaba todo su alrededor, era difícil creer que estaba en otra dimensión pero algo en el ambiente le decía que efectivamente estaba lejos de casa.

"Bienvenido a la tierra-001, la dimensión de Madame Web y base central de los Spider-Men" Decía Miguel mientras dejaba que Izuku apreciara la sensación de estar en un nuevo universo, recordó su primer viaje y como la experiencia se arruino debido a que termino en un argumento sobre quine señalo primero contra otro Spider-Man.

"Querrás decir la base de los Web Warriors" Corregía Peni ganándose un suspiro de fastidio de parte de Spider-Noir.

"No Peni, nunca nos hemos llamado así" Decía Spider-Noir con algo de fastidio ante los nombres infantiles que siempre recomendaba Peni.

"Así es ¡Somos la pandilla arácnida!" Decía una voz, cuando Izuku volteo hacia arriba para ver quien hablaba, no pudo ocultar su emoción al ver de quien se trataba y quienes lo acompañaban

"Miles, Gwen, Spider-Ham y Peter… B. Parker" Decía Izuku mientras pensaba en un nombre con el cual distinguir a su maestro del Peter a colores.

"¿Soy o yo o los ojos de ese niño parecen estar brillando?" Decía Peter B. al ver la cara de emoción de Izuku.

"Debe venir de una dimensión similar a la de Peni" Decía Gwen mientras bajaba para conocer a Izuku.

"Déjenlo en paz solo, está emocionado de conocerme" Decía Spider-Ham mientras tocaba el suelo.

"Es todo un honor conocerlos" Decía Izuku mientras miraba lo mucho que habían cambiado Peter, Gwen y Miles. Miles y Gwen eran más altos desde la vez en que conocieron a Spider-Noir y Peter B. estaba en mejor forma. "S-si no es mucha m-molestia me p-podrían d-dar su firma" Decía Izuku con algo de vergüenza.

"Aww, Peni tenía razón eres adorable" Decía Gwen con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco que Izuku se tornara más rojo que un tomate.

"Sera un placer Izuku" Decía Miles mientras tomaba la libreta de Izuku y le daba su propia firma junto con la de Peni y Spider-Noir. "Aquí tienes Spidey"

"Spider-Man" Decía Spider-Noir con algo de molestia

"Tú de verdad odias ese apodo ¿Verdad?" Le preguntaba Peter B. a Noir mientras trataba de no reírse.

"Es un insulto, un hombre no se define por su edad sino por sus acciones e Izuku ha mostrado que se merece ser llamado un hombre" Respondía Spider-Noir.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Noir" Decía otro Spider-Man mientras entraba a la habitación de Madame Web y no estaba solo. "Izuku venció a Electro y a Misterio, sin mencionar que también ayudo a derrotar a RHINO" Izuku lo reconoció gracia a los recuerdo de Spider-Noir, el era Billy o como mejor se le conoce, Spider-UK.

"He estudiado su dimensión y puedo asegurar que no se le dará el respeto que se merece hasta que consiga esa dichosa licencia de héroe" Decía la otra persona que acompañaba a Spider-UK, ese era Superior Spider-Man o Dr Otto Octavius.

"T-tu eres el dr…" Decía Izuku con algo de miedo, después de todo supo que uno de los seis siniestros era otra versión de Octavius y aparte fue quien ordeno al RHINO que lo matara.

"Entiendo tu preocupación pero te aseguro que mis intenciones son las mismas que la de los demás Spider-Men" Decía Superior mientras se acercaba a Izuku para ofrecerle la mano en señal de paz. "Estoy aquí porque también creo que tienes el potencial de ser el mejor héroe de tu dimensión y quiero ayudarte para que lo puedas desarrollar"

"G-gracias Dr Octavius" Decía Izuku un poco más tranquilo mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos, tal vez también le pediría un autógrafo.

"Me alegra saber que también eres respetuoso" Decía Superior mientras terminaba de estrechar la mano de Izuku, en ese momento saco una tablet y se la dio al joven Spider-Man. "Esta será tu rutina de entrenamiento, no solo pasaras el examen de admisión sino que también quedaras en primer lugar"

"¿P-primer lugar?" Preguntaba Izuku sorprendido

"Así es, todos vimos lo que puedes hacer y sabemos que debemos mejorar" Decía Spider-UK mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Izuku. "Y no solo seremos los únicos que ayuden, otros Spider-Men se tomaran el tiempo para darte una mano"

"¿E-en serio?" Preguntaba Izuku con sorpresa mientras veía como los demás héroes arácnidos afirmaban lo que dijo Spider-UK. "G-gracia, y-yo no sé qué decir…"

"No hay nada que decir, somos Spider-Men y nos ayudamos el uno al otro" Decía Peter B. con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido a la pandilla arácnida" Decía Miles pero Peni no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

"Miles, somos los Web Warriors" Corregía Peni pero los otros héroes parecían no estar de acuerdo.

"Creí que habíamos acuerdado ser la Spider-Army" Decía Spider –UK

"No, yo quería los Wall-Crawlers" Decía Peter B.

"¿Qué tal los web-slingers?" Preguntaba Gwen

"Yo vote por Spider-Ham y los Spider-Monkeys" Decía Spider-Ham mientras los demás entraban en la discusión cosa que hizo que Spider-Noir y Superior se tapara la cara de vergüenza. Izuku no podía ser nada más que ver y soltara una pequeña risa mientras veía a sus nuevos amigos discutir por cosas triviales pero parecía que estaban divirtiendo, estaba emocionado por empezar con el entrenamiento.

"_Academia UA ¡AHÍ VOY!"_

**Continuara...**


	6. Examen de Admisión

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Examen de Admisión**

Hoy era el día que Izuku esperaba con mucha anticipación, hoy era el día en que presentaba el examen de admisión de la academia UA. Mucho había cambiado desde el incidente contra los seis siniestros, un ejemplo seria la popularidad de Spider-Noir, había subido del octavo puesto hasta el tercer puesto en el último top ranking japonés. Otro cambio sucedió debido a los seis siniestros, cuando fueron encerados en la prisión de máxima seguridad llamada Tártaros, se descubrió que solamente electro tenía súper poderes, los demás miembros poseían armamento tecnológico que igualaba o, en el caso de los brazos de Otto, superaba lo que había en I-Island. Esto provoco que se diera más importancia en el desarrollo para equipo de apoyo para héroes y la demanda de trabajo aumentara en esta área.

También Izuku había cambiado físicamente, ya tenía 15 años y su cuerpo se había desarrollado de manera similar al de un gimnasta olímpico debido al entrenamiento de los otros Spider-Men. Gwen le enseño a pelear en el aire, Miles le enseño a utilizar sus descarga venenosa de diferentes maneras, Peter B. Parker le enseño su estilo de pelea, Spider-Uk le ayudo a ejercitar su cuerpo y Superior Spider-Man junto con Peni le ayudaron a crear su propio equipo.

Otros Spider-Men también ayudaron con el entrenamiento, por ejemplo, un Spider-Man con seis brazos le ayudo con su coordinación para que pudiera utilizar cualquier ventaja que le dieran sus miembros extras. Otro Spider-man que tenia de símbolo una araña blanca en el pecho le ayudo a crear nuevos tipos de redes. Un Spider-Man de la india le ayudaba a comprender mejor las lecciones de Otto y Peni cuando estas se volvían complicadas. Uno que se hacía llamar el Arácnido Jr le enseño técnicas de lucha libre para que pudiera lucirse al momento de pelear, él decía que a la gente le gustaba ver movimientos llamativos. Y luego había otro Spider-Man que le juraba que gritar el nombre de sus ataques los hacía más fuertes, decía que de esa forma logro derrotar a villanos como Thanos, Onslaught, Apocalypse, the Abyss, Galactus y Ultron-Omega **(Adivinen a quien uso cuando juego Marvel Superhéroes y Marvel vs Capcom) **

Las habilidades de Izuku mejoraron con el entrenamiento, su fuerza era comparable a lo que los otros Spider-Men definían como Man-Spider. Era tan rápido como Miguel, tenia mejor control sobre su descarga venenosa y tenia nuevas formas de utilizarla. Hablo con Miles sobre lo que paso en su pelea contra el RHINO y por suerte tuvo una respuesta, al parecer su descarga venenosa estaba ligada a su estado emocional y eso libero lo que Miles define como la mega descarga venenosa. Le hablo a Madame Web sobre la visión que tuvo sobre lo que iba a pasar en el metro y ella le afirmo que ese poder podía venir de Takuya **(El Spider-Man con el robot gigante)**, ya que su sentido arácnido le permitía detectar peligro a largas distancias o de ella misma. Lo malo es que Izuku no había tenido ninguna nueva visión y no sabía cómo replicar las condiciones que activaron ese poder.

Con todas esas habilidades, uno pensaría que estaría a la par de los demás Spider-Men pero estaría equivocado. La experiencia de los otros Spider-Men contrarrestaba cualquier ventaja física que poseía Izuku sobre ellos, no fue hasta el último mes de entrenamiento donde pudo darle una pelea seria a Miles, Gwen y a Peni. Por otra parte, Spider –Noir todavía seguía corrigiéndole cada error que hacia durante el Sparring, Spider-Ham era totalmente impredecible y Peter B. no paraba de bromear cada vez que peleaban. Sin duda todavía le faltaba mucho para llegar al nivel de los Spider-Men veteranos pero eso no desanimaba a Izuku, solo le motivaba para ser mejor. Superior y Peni creaban simulaciones donde Izuku tenía que derrotar Centinelas mientras que Spider-Uk realizaba escenarios de rescate de cualquier tipo de desastre, Spider-Noir le ayudaba a ser más observador y poder detectar pistas, mentiras y cualquier otra cosa para poder resolver cualquier misterio.

Paso el tiempo y la hora de la verdad llego

**Ubicación: entrada de la academia U.A.**

"_Por fin estoy aquí" _Pensaba Izuku con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba la entrada de la academia UA, hace menos de un año esto hubiera sido imposible para Izuku pero gracias a una serie de eventos increíbles, ahora tiene la oportunidad de ir a la misma escuela que grandes héroes como Endevour, Ingenium, Best Jeanist y por supuesto All Might. _"Peter, Peni, Madame Web juro que no los voy a decepcionar" _Izuku lo podía sentir en su interior, no iba a fallar, su entrenamiento con los otros Spider-Man daría resultados y nada lo iba a evitar.

"¡DEKU!" Gritaba una voz detrás de Izuku, cuando volteo vio que era Katsuki y parecía que su mirada llena de desdén y odio se había intensificado desde la última vez que lo vio.

"Bakugou" Decía Izuku de manera tranquila mientras recordaba la última vez en que se dirigieron la palabra en la oficina del director, desde ese momento la escuela hizo todo lo posible para que Katsuki no tuviera contacto con Izuku.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Preguntaba Katsuki con enojo, siempre había presumía de que sería el único de su escuela que se inscribiría a UA pero ahora Izuku estaba por arruinar eso.

"Lo mismo que tu, voy a presentar el examen de admisión" Respondía Izuku mientras trataba de conservar la calma pero sabía muy bien que esto se iba a tornar feo en cualquier momento.

"Grrr…. ¡Lo que sea, solo apártate de mi camino!" Ordenaba frustrado Katsuki al ver que ya no producía el mismo miedo que antes a Izuku.

"Hay demasiado espacio alrededor" Decía Izuku sin moverse un centímetro mientras miraba a Katsuki y no mostraba signos de miedo, había aprendido de los otros Spider-Men que el abuso no iba a terminar si solo lo dejaba pasar, él debía mostrar orgullo y no dejar que lo pisotearan.

"M-maldito ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!" Preguntaba Katsuki mientras pequeñas explosiones se generaban en sus manos, culpaba a Izuku de arruinar su último año de secundaria y ahora se atrevía a desafiarlo.

"No quiero pelear contigo pero…" Contestaba Izuku mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, lo cual enejo aun más a Katsuki. "Ya no seré tu saco de boxeo de nuevo Bakugou"

"¡GRRR….!" Gruñía Katsuki con enojo mientras recordaba la humillación que le hizo pasar Izuku desde que despertó su quirk, no solo tenía que cumplir con el castigo que le impuso la escuela también debía de aguantar los insultos y miradas burlonas que le lanzaban los otros estudiantes. Había perdido el respeto y el miedo que había generado en todos sus compañeros durante toda su vida. "Si tan ansiosos estas por morir…" –BOOOOM- "¡QUE ASÍ SEA!" Gritaba Katsuki mientras generaba una explosión al chocar su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha pero antes de que pudiera atacar, alguien más intervino.

"¡Detente ahí mismo!" Katsuki se detuvo y vio que detrás de él estaba un sujeto alto con pelo azul arreglado, anteojos y lo que parecía ser un uniforme de alguna escuela de elite. "Usar tu quirk en lugares públicos es contra la ley así que te pido que pares con ese comportamiento de inmediato"

"¡PIÉRDETE CUATRO OJOS, ESTO NO TE INCUMBE!" Gritaba enojado Katsuki debido a que lo interrumpieron en medio de algo que consideraba necesario.

"¡Por supuesto que me incumbe!" Respondía el joven con anteojos sin dejarse intimidar con la actitud de Katsuki mientras movía sus brazos de manera robótica. "Estas usando tu quirk de manera imprudente en la entrada de esta prestigiosa escuela y eso ocasiona problemas para los candidatos que vinieron a tomar el examen de admisión"

"¡SI NO TE LARGAS TE HARE LO MISMO QUE LE HARE A ESE NERD!" Gritaba de nuevo Katsuki mientras apuntaba a donde estaba Izuku…. O eso creía.

"¿De quién hablas?" Preguntaba confundido el joven con ante ojos mientras notaba que no había alguien donde apuntaba Katsuki.

"¡¿Acaso esos lentes son de adorno?! ¡Obviamente…!" En ese momento Katsuki vio que Izuku no estaba ahí, bajo la mirada y noto que tampoco estaba su sombra. "Ese maldito escapo de nuevo…" Refunfuñaba entre dientes al ver que Izuku se le escapo otra vez. "¡DEEEEKKKKUUUUU!" gritaba Katsuki mientras corría hacia la academia en busca de Izuku.

"¡Oye, no hemos terminado de hablar y no corras por los pasillos!" Decía el joven con ante ojos mientras perseguía a Katsuki para evitar que ocasionara más problemas.

"_Eso estuvo cerca" _Decía Izuku mientras veía que Katsuki y la otra persona entraban al edificio, en ese momento se volvió visible y salió de la sombra de los arboles._ "Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Flash" _

**Flashback**

**Ubicación: Tierra 001**

"No puedes ayudarlo" Le decía un Spider-Man a Izuku, su traje era parecido al de Peter B. pero en vez de los costados azules eran negros, su símbolo era más grande y no tenia las redes en la parte roja del disfraz. Este Spider-Man era Flash Thompson, quien había escuchado sobre lo que paso entre Katsuki e Izuku y le dio su opinión al joven de seis brazos. "Tipos como él no aprenden hasta que cometen algo muy grave o alguien le baja los humos de manera violenta"

"¿C-como lo sabes?" Preguntaba Izuku un poco decepcionado de que todos los Spider-Men estuvieran de acuerdo con la misma respuesta.

"Porque yo era igual que él" Admitía mientras se quitaba la máscara para tener una conversación seria con Izuku, el rostro de Flash reflejaba vergüenza y arrepentimiento por lo que iba a contar. "Cuando obtuve mis poderes me creí lo mejor del mundo, me sentía mejor que los demás y los periódicos parecían estar de acuerdo conmigo… al menos al principio" Contaba Flash mientras recordaba como el público empezaba a tenerle miedo. "Como Spider-Man gozaba de popularidad y fama pero como Flash era un don nadie que no podía conseguir un buen empleo porque tenía un complejo de superioridad y eso afecto mi vida como superhéroe"

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras veía a Flash reflexionar sobre su vida

"Descargue mis frustraciones contra los criminales que capture, no eran unos santos pero nadie merecía que lo dejara paralitico de por vida" Flash podía ver como los ojos de Izuku se abrían como platos, sabía que lo había asustado pero eso era necesario para mostrar su punto. "Lo peor fue que empecé a culpar a Peter también solo porque era el encargado de tomar las fotos para el periódico" Flash desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, recordando con dolor lo que le impulso a ser mejor y las vidas que pagaron el precio por ello. "Un día, Peter había descubierto que era Spider-Man y me busco porque necesitaba ayuda para encontrar una medicina que alguien había robado"

"Y-y lo ayudaste ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Izuku con cierto miedo mientras veía a Flash tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para confesar su crimen a Izuku.

"Lo hice pero fue después de matarlo" Respondió Flash mientras dejaba en silencio a Izuku, sabía que esto era una historia bastante fuerte y no se le hacía fácil contarla pero no iba a dejar que el joven Spider-Man cometiera el mismo error que Peter de su dimensión. "Como dije antes, culpaba a Peter de arruinar mi reputación como Spider-Man con sus fotos y le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas" Recordó con horror el momento en que se había convertido en un asesino y como arruino la vida de los tíos de Peter. "Ese Katsuki es lo mismo que fui yo, te odia y te culpa de que ya no sea el rey de la escuela"

"P-pero tu mejoraste, te convertiste en un héroe al final del día" Decía Izuku algo inseguro pero aún con la esperanza de ayudar a Katsuki. "Tal vez pueda…"

"Mejore después de que aprendí de que no era un héroe y quitarle la vida a alguien que no se lo merecía, la única razón de que pude mejorar fue porque el Capitán América me dio una segunda oportunidad" Interrumpía Flash a Izuku mientras recordaba el momento en que el Capitán América le ofreció unirse a los Vengadores para pagar su deuda con la sociedad. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mate a Peter y arruine la vida de sus tíos, todo porque mi frágil ego me impedía ver mis propias fallas"

"Entonces… ¿No puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo?" Preguntaba Izuku sintiéndose desanimado ya que no podía argumentar contra lo que decía Flash.

"No, todo lo que le digas lo ignorara o peor, lo tomara como ofensa" Respondía Flash mientras veía lo desanimado que estaba Izuku, no era fácil saber que no podías salvar a todos pero era necesario saberlo. "Pero tampoco digo que no haya esperanza para Katsuki, si esa escuela es tan buena como tú dices, podrán hacer algo para corregirlo" Decía mientras se levantaba para irse a entrenar un poco. "Eres buen chico Izuku y también creo que puedes ser un gran Spider-Man por eso espero que puedas diferenciar cuando puedes ayudar a alguien y cuando no"

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Supongo que tiene razón" _Pensaba Izuku algo desanimado, cuando hablo sobre su problema con Katsuki a los demás Spider-Men, pensó que podrían ayudarlo de alguna manera pero todos estaban de acuerdo con Flash. _"Pero creo que es algo natural…. Después de todo no somos amigos"_Recordaba Izuku lo que dijo Katsuki, le dolió mucho en aquel momento pero ahora se sentía mejor al recordarlo, era como si se hubiera liberado de algo toxico.

"Kirishima, mira quien está ahí…" Oía Izuku a distancia mientras daba una mirada rápida a quien estaba hablando.

"No puede ser ¡Es Spidey!" Decía otra voz, con un rápido vistazo vio que se trataba de un chico con cabello negro y ojos rojos con uniforme negro y una chica con piel y pelo rosa, con cuernos, ojos negros con iris amarillas y un uniforme de marinera.

"Pidámosle una selfie" Decía la chica mientras sacaba su celular pero el chico la detuvo

"No puedes, obviamente se está concentrando para el examen y seria grosero interrumpirlo" Decía el chico mientras que Izuku fingía no escucharlos y se dirigía al edificio, no quería llamar la atención de nuevo.

"_Todavía siguen reconociéndome por mi pelea contra los seis siniestros" _Pensaba Izuku mientras recordaba otros incidentes donde un montón de gente le pedía selfies y generalmente terminaba estancado por mucho tiempo, por suerte parece que todos los presentes están más concentrados en pasar el examen de admisión que tomarse una foto con una celebridad fugaz. _"No debo dejar que ese triunfo se me suba a la cabeza" _Pensaba Izuku mientras entraba en monologo interno épico.

"D-Disculpa…"

"_Es como dice Peter, la confianza es buena pero no en exceso" _Pensaba Izuku mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos e ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. _"En estos momentos soy solo otro aspirante a ser estudiante de la Academia UA y debo estar preparado para todo lo que me lancen"_

"Eres Midoriya Izuku ¿Verdad?-_Kero-_"

"¿Eh?" Cuando Izuku escucho su nombre volteo y miro a las chicas que estaban tratando de llamar su atención, una tenía el pelo lacio de un color verde oscuro recogido con forma de lazo a la altura de su espalda, ojos grandes de color negro, con pestañas notándose en la parte inferior de ellos y una boca en forma de "v" estirada hacia los lados. La otra tenía la piel clara, ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón con pestañas cortas, y pelo lacio, castaño a la altura de los hombros, que se dividía en dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara, con una ligera ondulación en la parte posterior y un ligero rubor por debajo de sus ojos. "S-sí, soy Midoriya Izuku"

"¿Estaba teniendo un monologo interno?" Preguntaba la chica de pelo verde

"N-no, p-por supuesto que no" Mentía Izuku con la cara roja debido a que lo atraparon hablando solo pero decidió ocultarlo para no parecer raro, sin embargo los ojos de la chica de pelo verde parecía mirar su alma y tampoco ayudaba que fuera difícil leer la expresión que tenía en su rostro. "Ok, sí estaba teniendo un monologo interno" Admitía Izuku con vergüenza.

"N-no hay nada de malo en eso" Decía la chica de pelo castaño para hacerle saber que no lo estaban juzgando. "La verdad es que nos da mucho gusto poder agradecerte en persona"

"¿A-agradecerme?" Preguntaba Izuku confundido hasta le dio un vistazo a la chica de pelo verde y noto que era la misma que le agradeció en televisión. "T-tu eres…"

"La hija del hombre al que rescataste del villano eléctrico, soy Asui Tsuyu pero tú me puedes decir Tsu" Se presentaba Tsuyu con una sonrisa.

"Y también rescataste a mi papá cuando estaba adentro del metro, soy Uraraka Ochako" Decía Ochako mientras el rubor de su rostro se hacía más brillante. "Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona"

"T-también es un gusto conocerlas" Decía Izuku un poco rojo pero también estaba feliz con el resultado de sus acciones.

"¿Nos podemos tomar una selfie contigo?" Preguntaba Tsuyu mientras sostenía su teléfono a lo cual Izuku acepto con gusto, se tomo una selfie por separado y luego una con los tres juntos. "Muchas gracias, por cierto mi familia quiere agradecerte en persona también"

"También mis padres ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver y suerte en el examen!" Se despedía Ochako mientras caminaba junto con Tsuyu a la academia UA, sin embargo Izuku se quedo ahí parado en silencio y una enorme sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Ver la sonrisa de Tsuyu y Ochako y saber que sus padres están bien hizo que valiera la pena haberse enfrentado a los seis siniestros, pudo salvar a la gente e inspirar a que sonrieran justo como lo había soñado desde que tenía cuatro años.

"Disculpa" Decía otra persona mientras tocaba el hombro de Izuku

"Oh ¿Qué pasa haaa…?" Izuku se quedo en silencio al ver que ahora las dos personas que querían tomarse una selfie con él estaban ahora junto con una gran multitud mientras sostenían sus celulares. _"Esto va a tomar un tiempo" _Pensaba Izuku ya que sabía lo que querían.

**Salto de Tiempo: Academia UA**

A pesar del contratiempo que sufrió en la entrada, Izuku pudo llegar con 15 minutos de sobra al salón pero tuvo que prometer que se tomaría una selfie con los que faltaban después que terminara el examen de admisión. La parte teórica del examen no represento ningún desafío para él pero ahora se preparaba mentalmente para la parte práctica, la que decidía si entraba al curso de Héroes. "Muy bien… Llego la hora" Decía Izuku todavía nervioso por el examen práctico, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros estudiantes.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba el chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos que conoció en la entrada y se había presentado como Eijiro Kirishima.

"Ah… Sí solo un poco nervioso" Respondía Izuku mientras volvía a la realidad

"Puedes parar un metro a toda velocidad y derrotar villanos que pueden vencer héroes profesionales ¿Pero un examen te pone nervioso?" Pregunta la chica de pelo rosa, que se presento como Mina Ashido, mientras aguantaba la risa burlona.

"B-bueno es que es UA y su p-promedio de admisión es muy bajo y…" Trataba de explicar Izuku un poco avergonzado pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

"Vaya, vaya" Decía una voz proveniente de un estudiante de pelo corto, liso y rubio con un mechón colgando a la derecha de su frente, ojos de color gris y pupilas blancas llamo la atención de Izuku y todos lo que estaban cerca. "Pero se supone que eres Spidey, alguien tan talentoso que capturo la atención de un héroe profesional" Decía con un tono exagerado y condescendiente mientras todos lo miraban como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo. "¡¿Acaso tuviste suerte hasta ahora y no hay nada especial en- ACK?!" fue interrumpido cuando una chica con ojos verdes y cabello naranja sujetado en una cola de caballo lateral le dio un golpe de karate en el cuello.

"Perdón" Se disculpaba la chica de cabello naranja mientras devolvía al extraño chico a su asiento.

"_¿Qué fue eso?" _Era el pensamiento de todos lo que vieron el raro espectáculo del extraño chico, sin embargo todos decidieron olvidarlo cuando vieron a Present Mic entrar al salón mientras una enorme pantalla mostraba su cara para que todo el mundo prestara atención.

"¡ATENCIÓN CANDIDATOS PARA UA! ¡GRACIAS POR SINTONIZAR CON SU DJ, PRESENT MIC!" Se presentaba Present Mic mientras hacia unas sonreía y extendía sus brazos para agregar emoción a su entrada. "¡VAMOS, DEJENME OIRLES GRITAR HEEYYYY!" Pedía pero ya sea por la tensión o por vergüenza nadie se atrevía a hacerlo.

"_Oh, qué diablos" _"¡HEEEEYYYYY!" Gritaba Izuku mientras perdía los nervios, esto provoco que recibiera miradas y algunas risas pero en general se sentía menos tenso el ambiente.

"¡EXCELENTE, ESA ES LA ACTITUD QUE SE DEBE DE TENER!" Felicitaba Present Mic mientras que algunos estudiantes se reían un poco, al parecer fue buena idea seguirle la corriente ya que parecían menos nerviosos. "¡A CONTINUACIÓN LES VOY A EXPLICAR LAS REGLAS QUE DEBEN DE SEGUIR PARA COMPLETAR EL EXAMEN PRACTICO, SI ESTAN LISTOS GRITEN YEAAAAHHHHH!"

"¡YEAAAHHHH!" Gritaba de nuevo Izuku pero esta vez no lo hacía solo, se les unió Ashido, Kirishima y algunos más que sentían un poco más seguros de seguirle el juego a Present Mic.

"¡PERFEEECT!" Present Mic felicitaba con el pulgar arriba por tener mejor respuesta esta vez y empezó a dar las instrucciones. El examen práctico tendría un tiempo de 10 minutos, los candidatos se dividirían en siete áreas diferentes, el objetivo principal era ganar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles y se podían obtener al destruir a los robots que posaban como villanos, los cuales tenían tres tipos de puntaje distintos según su dificultad. "¡Y NO PIENSEN EN ATACAR A OTROS CANDIDATOS DIRECTAMENTE PORQUE ESO ES CONTRA LAS REGLAS!"

"¡Disculpe puedo hacer una pregunta!" Uno de los candidatos grito mientras levantaba la mano, Izuku vio que se trataba del mismo chico que regaño a Katsuki por usar su quirk en la entrada de la academia. Hablando del chico explosivo, también noto que estaba sentado al lado del chico de cabello azul, al parecer había seguido a Katsuki para evitar que ocasionara problemas. "¡En el volante se listaron cuatro tipos de villanos no tres, este tipo de error no puede ser tolerado en una academia tan prestigiosa como UA!"

"_Este tipo es igual de intenso que Bakugou pero en diferente forma" _Pensaba Izuku al ver la actitud del chico de lentes pero luego se sorprendió cuando vio que se volteo y lo señalo con una cara enojada.

"¡Y por cierto, tu el de atrás con el cabello verde…! y-y seis brazos" Decía mientras su voz perdía fuerza en el momento en que le dio un buen vistazo a Izuku.

"¿S-sucede algo?" Preguntaba Izuku para saber cuál era el problema que tenía el chico de lentes con él.

"¡L-lo siento me equivoque!" Se disculpaba el chico de lentes mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada y confundiendo todavía más a Izuku. Todos los otros candidatos solo pudieron murmurar y reírse a costa del chico con lentes.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"Tal vez vio que era Spidey y se asusto"

"Oh sí es cierto, no había notado que era Spidey"

"Logre tomarme una selfie con él, si lo encuentras después…"

"¡Muy bien, Muy bien, cálmense todos!" Pedía Present Mic mientras dirigía su atención al chico de lentes. "¡Ahora, respecto a tu respuesta candidato número 7111! ¡¿Algunas vez has jugado un videojuego donde aparece un enemigo invencible que sirve como obstáculo?!" Preguntaba Present Mic mientras se ganaba la atención de Izuku. "¡Es lo mismo con el cuarto robot y no solo eso sino que también tiene un valor de cero puntos, así que no les recomiendo hacerle frente!"

"¡Muchas gracias por la explicación y lamento la interrupción!" Agradecía el joven con lentes mientras hacia una reverencia y volvía a sentarse.

"¡Bueno con eso termina mi parte y recuerden: Un verdadero héroe es aquel que supera las desgracias de la vida!" Terminaba Present Mic con las instrucciones del examen práctico mientras que Izuku esperaba con emoción el lema de la escuela. "¡Supera los límites! ¡PLUS ULTRAAA!"

"¡PLUS ULTRAAA!" Gritaba Izuku junto con la mayoría del Salón

"¡NICE, buena suerte a todos!"

**Cambio de ubicación: Centro de batalla B (Vestidores)**

Izuku se encontraba en los vestidores mientras se ponía su ropa de entrenamiento que consistía en un Chándal verde y sus siempre presentes tenis rojos. _"Es la hora de la verdad"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras caminaba hacia el punto de reunión del examen.

"¡Espera por favor!" Decía una voz detrás de Izuku, cuando volteo vio que se trataba del mismo candidato que reclamo sobre el cuarto robot.

"C-claro ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaba Izuku sin saber que pensar sobre el chico que estaba delante de él, por un lado no parecía mala persona pero tampoco parecía como alguien agradable si se tomaba en cuento la reacción que tuvo en la presentación.

"S-solo quería darte las gracias" Decía el chico de lentes en un tono más calmado, viendo que Izuku estaba confundido decidió explicarse mejor. "Mi nombre es Iida Tenya y soy el hermano menor de Iida Tensei" Se presentaba Tenya y ahí fue donde Izuku pudo notar el parecido que tenia con cierto héroe profesional.

"¡Ah! Tu eres el hermano de Ingenium" Decía Izuku mientras recordaba que Ingenium había escrito debajo de su firma que su hermano menor iba a inscribirse a UA. "Y-yo no fui quien rescato a Ingenium fue SP/dr" Corregía Izuku ya que no quería tomar crédito por el trabajo de Peni.

"Pero aun así ayudaste a que pasara" Contestaba Tenya creyendo firmemente que Izuku merecía parte del crédito por el rescate. "Normalmente no felicito actos de vigilantes pero fue gracias a tu intervención de que esos seis villanos no causaran más problemas y además pudiste salvar a muchas personas ese día" Continuaba con una voz que marcaba inspiración y pasión al mismo tiempo. "Verte en acción en las noticias me inspiro a pasar mis limites en mi entrenamiento" Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su acciones inspiraban a otros de la misma manera que All Might y los Spider-Men lo inspiraron a él. "Y también quiero disculparme"

"P-pero ¿Por qué?" Preguntaba Izuku confundido

"Me sentí muy tenso durante la presentación debido a como mi hermano me describió el examen práctico, por eso sentí que no estabas tomando en serio la prueba cuando estabas gritando pero luego de que me calme me di cuenta de que solo estabas respondiendo a lo que Present Mic pedía" Decía Tenya mientras hacia otra reverencia.

"N-no tienes que disculparte" Trataba Izuku de calmarlo porque Tenya parecía sentirse culpable de lo que hizo pero el joven spider-man sentía que era innecesario. "La verdad es que también me sentía tenso con el ambiente y aproveche que Present Mic intentara animarnos para romper la tensión" Explicaba Izuku, los otros Spider-Men le enseñaron que una forma de vencer el miedo era usando el humor para evitar que se convirtiera en pánico. "Creo que eso no sirve para todos"

"Veo que tenemos diferentes métodos para tratar con la tensión" Decía Tenya con un tono más relajado y con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?" Pedía Izuku mientras ofrecía un apretón de manos. "Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, es un gusto conocerte"

"Tenya Iida, es un placer" Respondía Tenya mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos, ambos sonrieron y empezaron a caminar al centro de batalla. "Es un gusto conocer a alguien con modales, antes del examen teórico me tope con otro candidato muy grosero"

"Y-ya veo" Decía Izuku, el ya sabía a quién se refería Tenya

"¡Me acuso de tener algo metido en mi trasero y cuando le dije de que escuela venia me dijo que le daría placer destruirme!" Decía Tenya con indignación mientras que Izuku decidía guardar silencio.

**Centro de Batalla B**

Izuku esperaba pacientemente en la entrada del centro de batalla mientras checaba que todo estuviera en orden con sus lanza-redes y cinturón, por suerte la escuela le dio permiso de usar su equipo básico. Vio que estaba en el mismo centro que Ochako pero decidió no hablar con ella debido a que Tenya le advirtió que no habría cuenta regresiva en el examen una vez que empezara, era de manera instantánea y no quería distraer a Ochako. _"Mi sentido arácnido" _ Pensaba Izuku cuando sintió que su sentido arácnido se activo, lo cual significaba que…

"¡AL RIGHT, QUE EL SHOW EMPIECE!" Gritaba Present Mic encima de la una torre de vigilancia. "¡MUÉVANSE GENTE, EN LA VIDA REAL NO HAY CUENTA REGRESIVA!" Oyendo eso, Izuku disparo sus lanza-redes hacia el edificio más cercano y con todas sus fuerzas se lanzo sobre sorprendida multitud.

"¡Dios mío!"

"¡Miren que velocidad!"

"¡De verdad es como Spider-Noir!"

Dio maromas en el aire mientras extendía los brazos, en ese momento vio un grupo de robots armados y no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción que sentía. _"Aquí voy" _ Disparando sus redes cerca de uno de los robots, tomo impulso y con la fuerza que genero pudo aplastarlo. –POM-SMASH-BOOM- Izuku se abría paso mientras golpeaba, pateaba y arrojaba robots a una velocidad increíble.

BEEP, BEEP

Izuku miro hacia arriba y pudo ver un robot con lanza misiles trepando las paredes de un edificio mientras apuntaba sus armas hacia el joven Spider-Man. "¡Oye trepar paredes es cosa de Spider-gente!" Gritaba Izuku mientras esquivaba los misiles de robot. "¡Si empiezas a lanzar telarañas te demandaremos!" Decía mientras atrapaba un misil y lo lanzaba al robot.

BOOM

Con el robot destruido empezó a correr por las paredes del edificio hasta llegar al techo con la esperanza de tener mejor vista al centro de batalla, ahí pudo visualizar todo, incluso alumnos teniendo problemas o a punto de salir heridos. _"Tal vez me quite tiempo… pero nadie sale herido si puedo evitarlo" _Pensaba Izuku mientras brincaba hacia la acción mientras se ponía como meta salvar a los estudiantes en peligro y obtener la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles.

**Cambio de ubicación: Torre de observación**

"¡SOLO QUEDAN 5 MINUTOS PARA QUE SE TERMINE EL EXAMEN, ASÍ QUE SERA MEJOR QUE SE APRESUREN!" Decía Present Mic mientras observaba junto con otros maestros el procedimiento que llevaban los candidatos a UA.

"Debo decir que este año tiene muchos candidatos que muestran mucho potencial" decía un pequeño humanoide con cara de un oso, una gran cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho casi hasta el cuello, hocico y cola de ratón, patas delanteras de perro y llevaba un traje elegante con zapatos grandes. Este extraño individuo era Nezu, el director de la academia UA y prueba viviente de que los animales tienen el potencial de desarrollar quirk.

"Estoy de acuerdo director" Afirmaba Cementos, un maestro que parece ser un bloque de cemento humanoide, ojos negros medio abiertos, labios estirados hacia arriba y su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de color negro sin mangas con cuello y pantalón negro junto con un cinturón. "Todos parecen tener perfecto dominio de sus quirks, como el joven Iida o el rubio explosivo en el centro de batalla C"

"Puede ser pero…" Eraserhead, quien también era un maestro de UA, decido dar su opinión mientras monitoreaba el progreso de los otros candidatos. "Quien realmente resalta es…"

"¡YEEESSSSS!" Toda la sala desvió su atención a un hombre excesivamente delgado, rubio y con ropas holgadas. "P-perdón" Se disculpaba cuando se dio cuenta que había gritado de la emoción.

"Viendo a tu nuevo héroe favorito All Might" Decía de manera burlona Midnight mientras que All Might se sonrojaba un poco y rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Uhh… bueno" Trataba de hablar All Might pero se sentía un poco avergonzado de responder.

"Lleva 50 puntos-no esperen 53, cerca del promedio que logra el corte" Decía esta vez Nezu mientras bebía una tasa te. "Velocidad, fuerza, equipo, capacidad de actuar por instinto y de reunir información desde grandes alturas, tal vez deberíamos contratar a Spider-Noir como maestro"

"Eso me despierta una duda" Decía Snipe, otro héroe que tenia la temática de vaquero del viejo oeste, mientras miraba a Izuku usar sus lanza-redes para inmovilizar unos robots que estaban rodeando a un rubio con una especie de cinturón. "¿Por qué Spider-Noir no envió una recomendación para este joven? Estando en el top 3 del ranking ese debería ser fácil"

"Tal vez quería que todos vieran de lo que era capaz su estudiante" Respondía Midnight

"Eso no suena como algo que Peter haría" Decía esta vez All Might debido a que después del incidente de los seis siniestros, había trabajado con Peter en otros casos y ya se tenían confianza para hablarse en primer nombre.

"Y tienes razón Toshinori" Decía Nezu, refiriéndose a All Might. "Spider-Noir quería que Izuku entrara como estudiante recomendado pero rechace la petición"

"P-pero ¿Por qué?" Preguntaba All Might confundido por las acciones del director.

"Debido a lo extraño que es su caso" Respondía esta ve Eraserhead mientras veía a Izuku balancearse por los edificios del centro de batalla. "Su quirk no despertó hasta que tuvo 14 años y para empezar es uno de mutación, algo con lo que normalmente se nace ¿No te parece extraño?"

"U-un poco pero…" All Might quería defender a Izuku pero él sabía que su caso era realmente extraño, cuando lo conoció le dije que sus circunstancias eran iguales a las de él pero eso no era completamente verdad. "…No creo que sea algo para preocuparnos"

"No sabemos eso" Respondía Eraserhead con voz de indiferencia mientras sacaba un legajo que revelaba información de Izuku. "Es por eso que indagamos un poco en la vida de Midoriya"

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntaba All Might algo exaltado por las acciones tomadas por sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Pero no encontramos nada, tampoco evidencia de que Spider-Noir hiciera algo indebido o que haya conocido a Izuku antes del incidente" Terminaba de explicar Nezu mientras ganaba en respuesta un suspiro de alivio de parte de All Might.

"Entonces… ¿Hay otra razón por la que el joven Midoriya tenga que hacer el examen de admisión?" Preguntaba All Might.

"Debo admitir que me gano la curiosidad, quería ver que tanto había mejorado desde su debut no oficial" Explicaba Nezu mientras hacía mención al evento que hizo que All Might mostrara interés en Izuku, recordaba con vergüenza ese día debido a que se sentía culpable de que alguien tan joven resultara herido debido a que se tardo en actuar pero también se sintió inspirado por el muchacho.

Antes de conocer a Izuku, All Might se sentía… cansado, todos esos años manteniendo su estatus como el símbolo de la paz y el héroe numero uno ya estaban causando estragos en su salud. Sentía la necesidad de estar en todas partes, mantener su secreto y… escoger un sucesor, todo eso había agotado toda energía y entusiasmo que alguna vez tuvo en su juventud. Al principio pensó que Izuku era un joven con talento debido que pudo detener al villano de fango pero no fue hasta que lo vio en las noticias cuando su admiración por el muchacho empezó.

**Flashback**

"Deberías apuntar a ser algo mejor" Decía All Might mientras volvía a su forma vulnerable, vio que el villano esta inmovilizado y decidió llamar a la policía. "Tsukauchi ¿Estas libre?"

"Hola Toshinori, sí lo estoy" Decía Tsukauchi al otro lado del teléfono, un hombre alto con el cabello corto y de color oscuro al igual que sus ojos. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Veras…" Explicaba All Might a través del teléfono sobre como Izuku atrapo al villano de fango y ahora necesitaba un medio de transporte para llevarlo a la cárcel porque ya sentía que se le acababa el tiempo.

**Salto de tiempo: Auto de Tsukauchi**

"Gracias por la ayuda Tsukauchi" Agradecía All Might mientras iba junto con su amigo a comer después de haber entregado al villano de fango.

"Cuando quiera Toshinori" Contestaba el detective pero pudo ver que su amigo estaba pensativo, como que algo le había afectado. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Involucre a un civil en todo esto y alguien muy joven, tuve suerte de que fuera el estudiante de Spider-Noir" Contestaba All Might mientras agachaba su cabeza en vergüenza. "Si hubiera sido alguien normal… no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado"

"No dejes que te afecte Toshinori, todos tenemos malos días" Decía el detective, tratando de consolar a su amigo.

"Me estoy haciendo cada vez más lento… cada vez más débil" Decía All Might mientras tocaba su abdomen. "Puedo sentir como mi poder se deteriora cada día"

"Tal vez… deberías escuchar a Sir Nighteye" Sugería Tsukauchi mientras trataba de buscar la mejor forma de convencer a su amigo. "Los héroes han mejorado desde tu debut, solo mira a héroes como Endevour o Spider-Noir, te han reducido mucha carga últimamente" El detective esperaba que All Might entendiera que ya no era tan esencial. "Además, en cualquier momento podrías morir y… eso sería peor para la gente que tu retirándote"

"Tal vez… Tal vez tengas razón" Contestaba All Might sorprendiendo a su amigo y a el mismo pero incluso el sabia que ya no era el mismo de antes. Ya no se sentía capaz de ir Plus Ultra y además… No podía mentirse a sí mismo, el tenía miedo de morir y ese sentimiento incrementaba con el tiempo. _"El crimen ha disminuido, los héroes han mejorado, Nighteye dice que tiene el candidato perfecto para ser mi sucesor y no parecer haber señal de…"_

"Llegamos" Decía Tsukauchi mientras se estacionaba en un pequeño restaurante, cuando entraron vieron a un montón de gente viendo las noticias. _"¿Qué estará pasando?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se acercaba a la televisión para ver que era tan interesante. _"Oh no" _Habían televisiones dispersadas alrededor del restaurante y cada una pasaba un noticiero diferente pero todas cubrían el ataque de los seis siniestros en diferentes partes de la ciudad.

"Dios mío" Murmuraba All Might con los ojos abiertos al igual que su amigo cuando vio lo que estaban pasando en el noticiero, los seis siniestros habían empezado su ataque y estaban derrotando a héroes como Gang Orca, Ingenium entre otros. "Perdona Tsukauchi pero tengo…"

"Espera" Interrumpía el detective mientras agarraba a All Might del hombro antes de que pudiera hacer algo. "No te queda mucho tiempo y ellos no son los único héroes, estoy seguro que esta situación se podrá resolver sin que tengas que ponerte en riesgo" All Might quería protestar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Spider-Noir y SP/dr habían aparecido y habían rescatado a los héroes caídos. "Ves… alguien apareció" Decía Tsukauchi con alivio al ver como la situación se estaba solucionando.

"Pero todavía quedan esos dos" Señalaba All Might en una televisión donde Misterio y Electro peleaban contra Death Arms y Mt Lady. "Si no hago algo…"

"Ya te estás acercando a las tres horas ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Tsukauchi lo cual hizo que All Might se congelara, estaba seguro que solo tenía como máximo cinco minutos. "Si vas ahora te arriesgaras a que se acorte de nuevo y posiblemente reveles tu secreto a los demás, te lo ruego solo espera a que…"

"¡WWWWOOOOHHHHH!" Los gritos de sorpresa interrumpieron al detective y All Might aprovecho para ver que los tenía tan sorprendidos.

"_E-ese es el joven que…" _Fue ahí donde vio a Izuku salvar a Death Arms y Mt lady, derrotar a Misterio, arriesgar su vida para salvar a un rehén de Electro y salvar la vida de varios pasajeros en el metro. Todo mientras portaba una sonrisa en su rostro pero All Might sabía lo que ocultaba con esa expresión, el chico tenía miedo y trataba de ocultarlo para que todos se sintieran seguros. All Might lo sabía porque él hacía lo mismo cada vez que aparecía para salvar el día. _"Ese joven es asombroso" _Pensaba All Might, aliviado cuando vio que Izuku era atendido por Midnight, Eraserhead y Present Mic. _"A pesar de que tenias miedo fuiste capaz de salvar a todas esas personas… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan genial siendo tan joven?" _Pensaba All Might con una sonrisa pero desapareció cuando escucho que el RHINO trataba de matar a Izuku, sintiendo una chispa renovarse en su interior fue al rescate del joven Spider-Man.

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Pensar que alguien tan joven me recordaría lo que significa ir Plus Ultra…" _ Pensaba All Might mientras seguía monitoreando a los otros candidatos pero sin perder de vista a Izuku.

"Su estilo aéreo parece haber mejorado bastante" Comentaba Midnight mientras veía a Izuku balanceándose por el centro de batalla mientras disparaba telarañas a los drones para inmovilizarlos y destruirlos. "La forma en que se desplaza es mucho más elegante que la de Spider-Noir"

"Tal vez tiene otros maestros enseñándole" Decía esta vez Ectoplasma, un héroe que llevaba puesto una gabardina que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, un casco es negro y un protector mandibular dorado que termina en una articulación circular en forma de bisagra donde están sus orejas. "Lo que me tiene más sorprendido es como no necesita mirar a donde apuntar para balacearse por el centro de batalla, es como si tuviera ojos por todo su cuerpo"

"¡Ahora eso es una imagen que da miedo!" Decía Present Mic antes de anunciar los últimos minutos del examen.

"Ya va siendo hora" Decía Nezu mientras tomaba una taza con café

"¡Entendido, activando al Zero Point!" Decía Present Mic mientras presionaba un botón

**Centro de Batalla B**

CRASH

"Otro más muerde el polvo" Decía Izuku después de haber destrozado a otro robot con sus puños mientras que otro candidato disparaba un láser desde un cinturón para acabar con el robot restante.

"Merci mon ami" Decía el candidato mientras le daba el pulgar arriba a Izuku por la ayuda. "Tú y yo hacemos un gran equipo, espero que estemos en el mismo salón" Y con eso se despidió de Izuku mientras usaba su laser para impulsarse a otra parte.

"S-sí, que te vaya bien" Se despedía mientras recordaba lo curioso que era ese candidato, al parecer necesitaba un tiempo de recarga para usar su quirk y aprovechaba que los robots se enfocaban en Izuku para ganar puntos._ "Bueno no importa, me debo enfocar en conseguir más puntos" _Pensaba Izuku mientras le restaba importancia a la interferencia del otro candidato, todavía le quedaba tiempo y… _"¿Y por qué se está activando mi sentido arácnido?"_

BROOOOOOM

La pregunta de Izuku fue contestada de inmediato cuando un enorme robot empezó a hacerse paso por el centro de batalla, muchos candidatos miraron con miedo al Zero Point y se pusieron a correr por sus vidas. "¡Midoriya!" Izuku escucho a Tenya correr hacia donde estaba mientras usaba su quirk para salir del peligro con mayor velocidad. "¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!" Decía mientras pasaba al joven Spider-Man de lado.

"T-tienes razón" Respondía Izuku mientras recordaba que no había recompensa por destruir al zero pointer, el sabia como destruirlo gracias al entrenamiento de Peni y Superior pero eso era un riesgo innecesario. _"Mejor me enfoco a seguir recolectando puntos" _Izuku había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tenia pero no quería arriesgarse pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, otra voz llamo su atención.

"UUGHH…" Izuku miro para atrás y pudo ver que era Ochako, quien tenía sus piernas atrapadas bajo los escombros ocasionados por el Zero Pointer. "M-mi pierna" Decía Ochako con dolor mientras trataba de liberarse pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

"¡No te preocupes!" Gritaba Izuku quien sorprendentemente estaba cargando los escombros que estaban sobre las piernas de Ochako. "¿Puedes levantarte?" Preguntaba preocupado el joven Spider-man, Ochako intento levantarse pero al parecer se había lastimado severamente una pierna.

"N-no mi pierna…" Quería contestar Ochako pero en ese momento vio que el Zero Pointer estaba encima de ellos y estaba a punto de agarra a Izuku. "¡CUIDA…!" Ochako no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Izuku la sorprendió cuando la cargo y salto encima de la mano del robot.

"Sujétate bien" Sugería mientras sujetaba con cuidado a Ochako para evitar que se cayera pero no tan fuerte para que no la lastimara, en ese momento empezó a correr a correr por el brazo del Zero Pointer y dio un poderoso saltar para después disparar una red hacia la "cabeza" del robot. "_Aquí vamos" _Pensaba Izuku mientras jalaba su red para darle un golpe a los vidrios rojos que tenía el Zero Pointer que seguramente eran los sensores del robot.

CRASH

El puño de Izuku rompió el vidrio rojo y ahí empezó la segunda parte de su plan

"¡Plus ULTRAAAAAAA!" Gritaba Izuku mientras liberaba una enorme descarga venenosa de su puño y debido a toda la adrenalina que sentía, el ataque fue demasiado para el robot.

POOOOOOOM

BUM

CRASH

Todos los candidatos se sorprendieron al ver como el supuesto robot invencible se empezaba a colapsar delante de sus ojos. "I-increíble ¡Eres asombroso!" Gritaba Ochako emocionada sin darse cuenta de que ellos también corrían peligro.

"G-gracias pero…" Izuku apenas pedía hablar debido a lo mareado que se sentía, sin mencionar que su agarre había perdido fuerza. _"Diablos, use demasiado poder ahí" _Maldecía internamente Izuku, una de las desventajas de abusar la descarga venenosa era que afectaba todo su cuerpo, eso incluía su habilidad para adherirse a las paredes y su sentido arácnido. _"Eso no importa, tengo que ponerla en un lugar seguro" _Y con ese en mente, Izuku dispara su telaraña a otro edificio para poder columpiarse y aterrizar de manera segura mientras se aseguraba de sostener bien a Ochako. "No te sueltes" advertía Izuku mientras se preparaba para columpiarse fuera de la zona de colisión de robot pero debido a que su sentido arácnido estaba inactivo no pudo notar que la pared donde disparo su red se estaba rompiendo.

BRUOM

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gritaba Ochako mientras sentía como caían hacia la calle y abrazo a Izuku de manera inconsciente.

"_Maldición, tengo que actuar ra-…" _ Antes de que Izuku pudiera disparar otra red para evitar la caída, pudo sentir como su descenso se hacía más lento o más bien parecía que estaba empezando a flotar en el aire. _"¿Cómo es posible?" _Se preguntaba Izuku hasta que vio la cara de Ochako y vio que parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo y no tardo mucho en descubrir que ella era la responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo. _"Ya veo, su quirk le permite alterar la gravedad" _Tomando eso en cuenta, pudo notar que se le estaba haciendo difícil a Ochako el tener que flotar en el aire así que decidió actuar rápido, Izuku disparo una red hacia el suelo y empezó a dirigirse hacia al suelo. "Muy bien ya estamos seguros, ya puedes desactivar tu quirk" Pedía Izuku y Ochako vio que estaban cerca del suelo.

"M-muy bien" Decía Ochako mientras parecía sentirse mal y junto lentamente las puntas de sus dedos contra las otras. "Liberación" Decía mientras sus manos brillaban en un tono rosa pero su rostro parecía tornarse de color verde, lo cual preocupo a Izuku.

"O-oye estas…"

"¡BLUERGH….!"

**Salto de tiempo: Entrada de la academia UA**

"De verdad siento mucho lo que paso" Se disculpaba Ochako una vez más mientras cubría su rostro por la vergüenza. _"No puedo creer que haya vomitado encima de la persona que salvo a mi papá ¡Dios mátame!"_

"N-no te preocupes, mi chándal ya estaba muy sucio como quiera" Le restaba importancia Izuku, quien estaba de vuelta en su uniforme negro, debido a que el chándal ya estaba manchado de aceite debido a los robots que destruyo.

"Además es normal que hayas tenido que sobre usar tu quirk para pasar el examen, no te sientas mal por ese pequeño incidente" Decía Iida quien había decidido acompañarlos.

"Lo importantes es que todos están bien" Esta vez era Tsuyu quien hablaba.

Después de que examen acabara, la enfermera oficial de UA o "Recovery Girl" apareció y vio que Ochako tenía una pierna lastimada debido al ataque y sufría de nauseas debido a su quirk. Fue Izuku quien se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería junto con Tenya, quien se sentía mal por haberla dejado atrás en el examen. En la enfermería se encontraron con Tsuyu quien había sufrido unas heridas menores en el examen práctico, después de que termino el tratamiento de Ochako. Los cuatro decidieron caminar juntos a la estación pero Ochako se sentía avergonzada debido al incidente del examen.

"Pero aun así te hice pasar por un mal rato, incluso después de haberme salvado…" Decía Ochako ya con el suficiente valor de quitar sus manos de su rostro.

"Tú me ayudaste también" Respondía Izuku, incluso si aun podía usar su redes, el hecho de que Ochako usara su quirk ayudo bastante. "Tu quirk es asombroso"

"¿T-tú crees?" Preguntaba Ochako sonrojada

"Así es ¿Cómo funciona exactamente?" Preguntaba Izuku curioso mientras sacaba su libreta de apuntes que trataban sobre quirks.

"Bueno, mi quirk se llama gravedad cero y me da la capacidad de eliminar la atracción gravitacional de un objeto, tengo pequeñas almohadillas en cada punta de mis dedos y todo lo que toco con ellas pierde su fuerza de gravedad" Contestaba Ochako mientras Izuku apuntaba todo lo que con mucho interés.

"Ya veo ese quirk tiene muchas utilidades" Decía Tenya con mucho interés en el quirk de Ochako

"Serás una gran heroína de rescate" Se unía Tsuyu con su propia opinión mientras hacía que Ochako se ruborizara.

"V-vamos están exagerando" Decía Ochako con el rostro rojo se rascaba la nuca de manera exagerada debido a la vergüenza.

"No solo imagina la gran ayuda que tu quirk podría realizar en misiones de rescato, como derrumbes y se tuviera que quitar los escombros para rescatar a una persona, con tu quirk podrías hacer el proceso más rápido…" Izuku volvió a su estado pensativo mientras decía todos los escenarios donde el quirk de Ochako podría se invaluable dejando perplejos a los otros candidatos que lo acompañaban

"M-Midoriya" Trataba Iida de sacarlo de su pequeño mundo hasta que otra voz llamo su atención

"Ya empezó otra vez" Midoriya y los demás voltearon para ver que Spider-Noir y Peni estaban esperando a Izuku fuera de la entrada de UA. "Sabes Izuku, es un poco grosero viajar a tu pequeño mundo y e ignorar a las personas con las estabas conversando"

"¡GAAH, Perdón!" Se disculpaba Izuku con todo y reverencia mientras su cara se tornaba roja

"No te preocupes" Decía Ochako con una sonrisa sincera mientras agradecía ya no ser el centro de atención.

"Es raro pero tengo que admitir que también es adorable" Decía esta vez Tsuyu también sonriendo

"E-es es Spider-Noir" Decía Iida quien todavía tenía su atención puesta de Peter, después de todo era un héroe profesional y uno de los responsables de que su hermano se salvara.

"Oh es verdad, Iida ya conoces a Peter pero quiero presentarte a su sobrina Peni" Decía Izuku mientras acercaba a Iida hacia donde estaba el dúo arácnido. "Ella es quien creó a SP/dr"

"¡¿D-de verdad?!" Decía Iida sorprendió de saber que la persona que creo al robot que salvo a su hermano fuera alguien tan joven.

"¡Así es!" Decía Peni mientras hacia una pose para realizar su presentación dramática. "¡Peni Parker joven genio extraordinaria!" En ese momento Iida dio una reverencia repentina.

"¡Gracias por todo!" Agradecía Iida mientras sorprendía al dúo arácnido por el repentino despliegue de energía que exhalaba en sus acciones. "¡De parte de mi familia, te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hermano mayor!" Peni miro a Izuku para una mejor explicación.

"El es el hermano menor de Ingenium" Decía Izuku y Peni recordó que fue ella quien rescato a Ingenium de Shocker y RHINO.

"Me alegro que mi creación lo haya podido salvar" Decía Peni con una sonrisa y algo de orgullo, a ella también le gustaba saber que pudo ayudar a alguien.

"Entonces tu eres Tenya, tu hermano me ha contado mucho sobre ti" Decía Peter mientras miraba al grupo que acompañaba a Izuku. "¿Y ustedes?"

"Ah, ellas son Uraraka y Asui" Presentaba Izuku a las dos mujeres del grupo

"Te dije que me llamaras Tsuyu" Decía Tsuyu, lo cual provoco que Peni tuviera una mirada burlona ya que parecía tener nueva munición para jugar con Izuku.

"Oh tan rápido la conoces y ya son tan cercanos" Decía Peni con una sonrisa picara, ella sabía sobre las costumbres que tenia Japón sobre los primeros nombres. El rostro de Izuku se torno con un rojo más brillante pero por suerte Tsuyu pudo contestar.

"Me gusta que mis amigos me digan por mi primer nombre y fue él quien rescato a mi papá de ese villano eléctrico, por eso quiero que seamos amigos" Decía Tsuyu con un rostro que era difícil de leer por lo que la diversión de Peni se corto ahí.

"Boo, sabes cómo arruinar la diversión de una chica" Decía Peni con falsa tristeza cosa que notaron las demás chicas y sonrieron.

"Me gusta decir lo que siempre tengo en mente" Decía Tsuyu con una sonrisa

"Es una buena cualidad" Decía Peter mientras dirigía su atención a Izuku, bajo su máscara se podía ver lo feliz que estaba por su joven pupilo debido a que estaba agarrando confianza para hacer amistades con otras personas. "Oye Izuku ¿Quieres ir Big Bang Burgers a celebrar?"

"¿Q-que celebramos?" Preguntaba Izuku confundido, su cumpleaños y el de Peter ya habían pasado y el de Peni no sería hasta dentro de un mes.

"Tu pase a UA" Respondía Peter con toda la calma del mundo

"Pe-pero todavía no entregan resultados y…"

"Lo sé, pero no todos los días son así tranquilos como hoy y quiero aprovechar eso" Interrumpía Peter mientras reafirmaba su confianza hacia su discípulo pero Izuku todavía se sentía inseguro. "Izuku… con todo lo que has entrenado, no te debes de preocupar si entraste o no, solo te debes preocupar en qué lugar quedaste"

"Spider-Noir tiene razón, vi como empezaste y estoy seguro que te irá bien" Decía Iida mientras daba el pulgar arriba.

"¡Cierto, te vi hacer SWIP, SWIP por todas partes mientras destruías robots!" Decía esta vez Ochako mientras imitaba los movimientos que hacia Izuku cuando disparaba telarañas.

"Yo no estuve en el mismo centro que ustedes pero sé que UA no rechazara tener a alguien que puede derrotar villanos tan poderosos como a los que ten enfrentaste hace tiempo, estoy segura que te aceptaran" Daba Tsuyu su opinión.

"¿U-ustedes creen?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras trataba de no llorar de extrema felicidad, ir a UA había sido su sueño desde que supo que All Might había estudiado ahí y saber que otras personas estaban seguras de que sería aceptado significaba mucho para él.

"Lo sabemos, así que vamos por esas hamburguesas" Decía Peni mientras tomaba la mano de Izuku para ir a Big Bang Burgers pero se detuvo para dirigir su atención al resto del grupo. "¿Quieren ir con nosotros?" Preguntaba Peni sorprendiéndolos.

"¿Podemos?" Preguntaba Ochako algo insegura, después de todo se suponía que era una celebración para Izuku.

"Entre más mejor, yo invito" Decía Peter esta vez, no se sentían seguros pero una sonrisa de parte de Izuku los hizo sentir bienvenidos. Mientras todos se dirigían a comer hamburguesas, Izuku se alegro de como su vida había mejorado últimamente, tenía amigos en esta y en otras dimensiones, dos increíbles maestros y posiblemente estaba dentro de una de las mejores escuelas para héroes.

"_Siento que es más de lo que merezco" _Pensaba Izuku pero todos los Spider-Men le aseguraban que era digno de sus poderes y eso era suficiente, era toda la aprobación que necesitaba.

**Cambio de Ubicación: Agencia de Sir Nighteye**

"¿Y qué te parece?" Se oía la voz de All Might en el celular de un hombre alto, delgado, con rasgos afilados y bastante alargados, su cabello brillante, alisado y cortado a la izquierda, color verde oscuro, con tres mechas amarillas hacia el frente, dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda.

"Creo que debería practicar su aterrizaje, es la segunda vez que lo tienen que salvar de una caída" Decía Mirai Sasaki, también conocido como Sir Nighteye, un héroe que alguna vez fue el ayudante de All Might hasta que cierto desacuerdo llevo a que se distanciaran.

"Aizawa también dijo lo mismo pero aparte de eso…" Decía All Might a medias ya que sabía la opinión de su antiguo ayudante.

"Usa muy bien su quirk, en especial para alguien que lleva menos de un año teniéndolo" Terminaba Nighteye, incluso si los poderes de Midoriya eran simples de usar a primera vista, uno no se puede mover así sin practica o experiencia. "Aun así siento que el candidato que elegí es mejor opción"

"Lo sé pero no puedo evitar pensar que él joven Midoriya es el indicado, no solo por el examen sino por el valor que mostro cuando se enfrento a esos villanos con solo dos meses después de que obtuviera su quirk" Explicaba All Might con una voz llena de sentimiento y nostalgia, era como si Izuku le hiciera recordar los mejores momentos de su vida.

"Solo no hagas nada apresurado Yagi, no creo que Spider-Noir se tome muy bien el hecho de que quieras quitarle a su estudiante" Advertía Nighteye con un tono que parecía más relajado, lo cual provoco una pequeña risa de parte de All Might.

"No te preocupe, sé que tengo que involucrar a Peter en la situación pero te aseguro que es una persona de confianza y sé que entenderá la situación cuando se la tenga que explicar" Nighteye solo frunció el ceño pero no expreso ningún comentario negativo ante eso.

"Si crees que es necesario… haz lo que quieras" Si voz parecía seria pero no parecía estar enojado.

"Gracias por comprender, sabes me sorprendo lo calmado que te estás tomando esto" Decía All Might mientras recordaba cuando lo anuncio por primera vez por teléfono, ahí fue donde Nighteye expreso su enojo.

"Solo digamos que cuando lo discutimos cara a cara me hizo cambiar me forma de ver las cosas" Decía Nighteye mientras levanta su vista y miraba hacia una pared llena mercancía de All Might pero también tenía un poster de Spider-Noir. "Cuídate Yagi"

"Tú también Sasaki" Ambos se despedían y Nighteye guardo profundo silencio mientras seguía viendo el poster de Spider-Noir.

"_Intente de cualquier forma evitar la muerte de All Might y solo vasto con conocerte a ti y a tu pupilo para cambiar su destino, hay algo especial en ti y solo necesito un vistazo para saberlo" _Pensaba Nighteye mientras veía en su computadora toda la información que había de Peter, algo no cuadraba y el necesitaba saberlo.

El destino de All Might parecía depender de ello.

**Continuara…**


	7. Historias Cortas

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Historias Cortas **

**Primer corto: ¡Soy Spidey!**

Después del examen el trió arácnido decidió festejar e invitaron a Tenya, Tsuyu y Ochako a comer hamburguesas en Big Bang Burgers. "Oh Noir, vienes antes de lo normal ¿Es algo especial?" Preguntaba el que trabajaba en la caja registradora. A pesar de que Peter no usaba su traje, mucha gente lo reconocía debido a que era cliente habitual y no ayudaba mucho que resaltara debido color de piel.

"Así es, Izuku acaba de presentar el examen de UA y queríamos celebrar la ocasión con algunos amigos" Contestaba Noir mientras señalaba a Izuku y a los demás.

"¡Oigan todos, Spidey acaba de presentar el examen de admisión de UA!" Gritaba el cajero mientras que los demás empleados y clientes regulares empezaban a aplaudir y a felicitar a Izuku quien se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza.

"Eres bastante popular aquí-Kero" Decía Tsuyu mientras veía como todos le aplaudían a Izuku

"Es porque él y Noir vienen todos los viernes después de entrenar, también está el hecho de que el jefe de este establecimiento fuera recatado por Izuku" Contestaba Peni mientras Izuku seguía recibiendo aplausos.

"_Es como si ya fuera un profesional" _ Pensaba Ochako mientras sonreía ante lo feliz que era la gente de que Izuku entrara a UA.

"¿Entonces va ser el combo arácnido de siempre?" Preguntaba el cajero mientras confundía a los invitados del grupo arácnido.

"Eso y cualquier cosa que nuestros invitados pidan" Decía Peter mientras señalaba a Iida, Ochako y Tsuyu. "Yo invito, no se preocupen" con eso todos pidieron su orden y escogieron una mesa para comer pero los candidatos a UA, menos Izuku, se sentían un poco nerviosos de estar sentados en la misma mesa con el héroe renqueado en el tercer lugar en Japón y eso lo podía notar Peter. "Oigan, en estos momentos no tengo mi uniforme de héroe, soy solo otra persona que quiere comer y relajarse con amigos ¿Está bien? No hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosos" Aconsejaba Peter con una voz tranquila para que se pudieran relajar los candidatos a UA.

"M-mis más sinceras disculpas, es solo que mi hermano me ha contado grandes cosas sobre usted y no quería darle una mala impresión" Se disculpaba Tenya sin perder su tono formal pero Peter pudo ver que esa era su forma de ser debido a su forma de caminar, tono de voz y actitud en general.

"_Definitivamente es muy diferente de Tensei" _Pensaba Peter mientras recordaba la actitud relajada de Ingenium, la cual contrastaba con la del nuevo amigo de Izuku. "No te preocupes, miren que tal si para romper el hielo empezando con algún tema del que quieran hablar"

"¡Oh, Ya se! ¿Qué tal sobre cómo les fue en el examen?" Sugería Peni y todos estuvieron abordo con la idea, la comida había llegado mientras platicaban sobre el examen práctico y sobre el desafortunado accidente que tuvo Ochako con el chándal de Izuku.

"Por suerte Recovery Girl trabaja como enfermera de la escuela y pudieron arreglar mi pierna con su quirk" Contaba Ochako con algo de vergüenza. "Una vez más, lamento mucho haber arruinado tu chándal"

"N-no te preocupes" Contestaba Izuku mientras trataba de calmar la culpa de Ochako

"Sí, ya estaba arruinado desde que salió de la tienda" Bromeaba Peni aunque antes del examen había opinado sobre el chándal y no fue muy positiva.

"_Que cruel" _Pensaba Izuku ante el comentario de Peni

"Pero aun así cause que Spidey terminara con menos puntos de los que debió tener" Decía Ochako mientras recordaba el tiempo que Izuku perdió al tener que salvarla y procurar que estuviera bien. "Tal vez debería darte algunos de mis puntos" Ofrecía mientras sorprendía a Izuku y a los demás candidatos.

"No creo que sea necesario" Intervenía Peter mientras ignoraba el hecho de que Ochako uso el apodo que odiaba cuando se referían a Izuku. "Dijiste que el examen era monitoreado por otros profesores ¿Verdad?"

"Así es-Kero" Contestaba Tsuyu curiosa de saber a que quería llegar Peter con esa información

"Entonces deben de tomar en cuenta otros factores fuera de solo destruir robots" Concluía Peter su análisis.

"Tiene sentido, después de todo un héroe debe hacer más que solo vencer a los villanos" Agregaba Peni mientras sorprendía a Izuku y sus amigos.

"¡YA VEO!" Gritaba Tenya mientras se paraba de repente debido a la realización que le llego de repente. "Estaba tan enfocado en obtener puntos que perdí de vista lo principal que debe hacer un héroe y…" Apretaba el puño mientras recordaba la peligrosa situación en la que se encontró Ochako y no ayudo. "¡Perdón Uraraka, a pesar de que quiero ser un héroe no hice algo para ayudarte cuando de verdad lo necesitabas!" Se disculpaba pero antes de que Ochako dijera algo, Peter intervino.

"Cálmate, eres joven y estabas en una situación muy estresante" Pedía Peter viendo lo duro que Tenya era consigo mismo.

"Pero aun así yo…"

"Si dominaras todo lo necesario para ser un héroe, no habría necesidad de una academia de héroes ¿Verdad?" Terminaba Peni y viendo la verdad de esa lógica, Tenya se calmo.

"T-tienen razón" Decía Tenya mientras se volvía a sentar y sintiéndose un poco mejor. "Gracias Spider-Noir y también gracias señorita Parker"

"Llámame Peter, soy Spider-Noir solo cuando trabajo"

"Y a mi Peni, señorita Parker me hace sentir vieja" **(Es como interpreto términos como –san, tal vez me equivoco pero así es como lo interpreto) **

"O-Ok, Peter y Peni" Se corregía Tenya, se sentía algo raro de llamar a alguien por su primer nombre pero luego recordó que eran americanos y era normal en Estados Unidos dirigirse así. Ochako se quedo mirando el intercambio en entre Peter y Tenya, ella no sabía que esperar cuando fueron invitados por el héroe profesional pero no esperaba que Spider-Noir fuera tan… normal.

"¿Sucede algo Uraraka?" Preguntaba Izuku mientras sacaba de trance a Ochako, quien empezaba a actuar como una niña siendo atrapado con el frasco de galletas.

"¡¿UH?! B-bueno es solo que no esperaba que Spider-Peter fuera tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?" Trataba de explicarse Ochako sin ofender a Peter pero Tsuyu hablo primero.

"Alguien sociable ¿Verdad?" Decía Tsuyu sorprendiendo a todos menos al grupo arácnido, muchos otros héroes novatos se sentían igual cuando empezaron a conocerlo bien. "Sin ofender pero el traje que usa y su forma de pelear dan un poco de miedo… aunque mi hermano menor piensa que es genial"

"¡T-Tsuyu, eso no era lo que quería…!" Ochako quería corregir a Tsuyu pero fue interrumpido por la risa de Peni.

"¡HAHAHA! Oh Ochako, no te preocupes, no serias la primera persona que piensa así" Decía Peni mientras se sacaba las lagrimas de risa. "Es más, la mamá de Izuku pensaba lo mismo que tu"

"¿En serio?" Preguntaba Ochako mientras recibía un gesto afirmativo de Izuku

"Diseñe mi traje para intimidar" Admitía sinceramente Peter ya que no le importaba que opinaban de su traje, el no lo iba a cambiar. "Y no siempre era tan sociable como lo soy ahora"

"La amabilidad de Izuku es contagiosa" Explicaba Peni mientras recordaba la actitud que tenia Noir durante su primera aventura inter-dimensional e incluso lo distanciado que era durante la guerra contra Norman Osborn y sus contrapartes, aunque en menor medida que cuando lo conoció. Fue después de conocer a Izuku cuando por fin empezó a expresarse mejor con las personas, tal vez fue porque Izuku vio toda su vida y no había secretos entre ellos o tal vez al convivir en un mejor ambiente que su dimensión le dio un aire de tranquilidad al Spider-Man veterano. "Créanme cuando les digo que cuando estaba en América era más brutal ¡Es más! Él no tenía piedad cuando empezó a entrenar a Izuku"

"No me arrepiento, además le sirvió muy bien cuando se enfrento a los seis siniestros" Decía Peter con algo orgullo en su voz mientras Izuku le dio un escalofrió al recordar sus primeros días de entrenamiento. "Y además tu tampoco has sido muy amable con tus ejercicios"

"B-bueno, yo empecé después de ver lo que Izuku era capaz" Decía Peni un poco avergonzada al ver que tal vez no era tan diferente a Peter pero no dejaría que tuviera la última palabra y dirigió su atención a Izuku. "Izuku ¿tú crees que he sido mala contigo?" Preguntaba Peni con ojos de cachorro triste y una voz de pobre niña perdida para poner a Izuku de su lado.

"P-por supuesto que no Peni" Contestaba Izuku con intención de consolar a Peni, sin saber que la expresión de la joven genio era solo para causar lastima y no sentía verdadera tristeza.

"Oh ¿Entonces quieres repetir el ejercicio de reprogramar una tarjeta mientras te disparan un montón de maquinas?" Preguntaba sarcásticamente Peter mientras causaba que Izuku temblara con la sola mención de ese ejercicio.

"Mucho mejor que vendarle los ojos y evitar que lo golpees con un palo" Contra-atacaba Peni

"Es bastón Bo y sabes perfectamente la razón del ejercicio" Se justificaba de nuevo Peter mientras que Izuku intentaba calmar a los dos, por otra parte los otros candidatos de UA miraban la escena con mucho interés, ver lo "normal" que era Spider-Noir fuera de su trabajo ayudo verdaderamente a relajarlos y la conversación se ponía más natural conforme progresaban.

**Salto de Tiempo**

"Veo que columpiarse por los edificios es mucho más difícil de lo que lo hacen parecer" Decía Iida mientras veía uno de los primeros intentos de Izuku con los lanza-redes en el celular de Peni.

"Si no lo hubiera visto en video, jamás hubiera creído que fueras así de malo-Kero" Decía Tsuyu mientras veía la cantidad de veces en que Izuku chocaba con una pared, fallaba el blanco o caía al suelo. "Es sorprendente lo mucho que mejoras con cada sesión"

"Es que le voy perdiendo el miedo… una vez que deje de sobre-analizar las cosa y deje que mis instintos me guiaran pudo mejorar con mayor velocidad" Admitía Izuku mientras Peni les mostraba su prueba final donde hizo lo que el denomino como el salto de Fe.

"Ese último el mejor, se nota bastante el esfuerzo que pusiste para llegar a ese punto" Felicitaba Ochako mientras veía como Izuku terminaba con la última sesión que tuvo antes de su pelea contra lo seis siniestros.

"Y durante el examen se noto que seguiste mejorando, no solo podías moverte a mayor velocidad, también podías atacar enemigos en el aire y ver gente que necesitaba tu ayuda" Decía Iida que gracias a su quirk pudo seguirle el paso a Izuku por un tiempo.

"Creo que eres igual o mejor que tu mentor en ese aspecto" Opinaba Tsuyu pero Izuku no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"Y-yo no soy mejor que Peter… él no tiene igual en cuanto-"Trataba de explicar Izuku pero Peter interrumpió.

"Tienes razón Asui, Izuku es mejor que yo en ese aspecto" Decía Peter mientras Izuku se sorprendió de que su mentor admitiera eso. "Yo no podía balancearme como ahora hasta hace poco antes de llegar a Japón" Explicaba Peter mientras le mostraba al grupo su guantes especiales para controlar como salían sus redes. "Es gracias a estos guantes que pude mejorar mi movilidad recientemente y fue gracias a que no le tenía miedo a las alturas que pude alcanzar la habilidad que tengo ahora en poco tiempo pero sentía que Izuku podía hacerlo mejor y pedí ayuda a unas amigos en América para que le enseñaran"

"Creemos que Izuku puede ser mejor que muchos héroes, incluso mejor que Peter" Decía Peni antes de terminar su bebida, ella recordaba cuando Noir y ella escucharon la noticia sobre la mutación de Izuku pero eso no fue lo que inspiro a entrenarlo. "Pero no es por las habilidades que tiene lo que nos hace pensar eso, sino por su gran corazón" Antes esa explicación el rostro de Izuku se torno rojo mientras se ganaba una pequeña risa de parte de Peni pero decidió continuar. "A lo que me refiero es que el jamás se rinde sin importar las veces que falle, jamás se queja del entrenamiento a pesar de lo difícil que es y jamás presume de lo que tiene o puede hacer" Terminaba Peni con un guiña hacia Izuku, el cual solo se limito a rascar su cabeza y mirar al suelo con el rostro rojo.

"E incluso después de sufrir de bullying toda su vida, jamás pensó en usar nuestras enseñanzas para buscar venganza, al contrario, se hizo amigos de algunas personas que lo molestaban" Decía Peter mientras terminaba su hamburguesa y miraba a Izuku con orgullo, el no dejaba que cosas menores como burlas afectaran su juicio. _"Pero aun así, se debe de tener un límite sobre qué tanto puedes perdonar"_ Pensaba Noir mientras recordaba a cierto rubio explosivo.

"E-espera ¿Sufrir de bullying?" Preguntaba Ochako sorprendida mientras dirigía su atención a Izuku

"Ah, b-bueno es que mi quirk despertó muy tarde y a-algunos de mis compañeros se burlaban de m-mi por querer ser un héroe" Confesaba Izuku a medias para cambiar rápidamente de tema pero Iida parecía indignado ante tal revelación. "No era especialmente atlético y-y b-batallaba para expresarme por eso creo…"

"¡Esa no es excusa Midoriya!" se expresaba fuertemente Iida, su rostro se mostraba serio y enojado, al parecer el tema de Bullying era algo que se tomaba en serio. "Mira, es admirable que no les desees algún mal a quienes se burlaban de ti pero ¡Tratar de excusar esa actitud solo fomenta a más bullying!"

"¡¿Verdad?!" Levantaba la voz esta vez Peter, viendo la oportunidad perfecta que ha querido mostrarle a Izuku desde que lo tomo bajo su tutela. "Incluso cuando se enfrento a uno de sus abusivos, al final lo dejo ir con un simple castigo y le dejaron realizar el examen de admisión de UA"

"¡P-Peter! Prometimos no divulgar esa información, además el cumplió su parte del trato" Intervenía Izuku antes de que Peter revelara la verdad sobre Katsuki, el joven Spider-Man no permitía que lo trataran como basura pero tampoco le deseaba ningún mal al chico explosivo.

"¿Trato?" Pregunta esta vez Tsuyu

"Uno de los bravucones no le gusto que Izuku tuviera a Peter como tutor y trato de intimidarlo para que rechazara la oferta" Contestaba Peni

"¡Que ruin!" Gritaba Iida indignado mientras que Izuku veía la interacción entre el dúo arácnido y sus nuevos amigos. "Impedir que alguien florezca sus habilidades y desarrolle su verdadero potencial… ¡Esa clase de persona no merece entrar a UA!"

"¿Cómo se llamaba ese abusivo y que trato hicieron con él?" Pregunta Ochako, más calmada que Iida pero igual de furiosa. Todos miraron a Izuku, quien solo suspiro y les hablo sobre el castigo de Bakugou.

**Una explicación después…**

"Mmmh… No es un mal trato y entiendo que la supervisión de sus padres pueden ayudarlo, pero…" Decía Iida mientras trataba de expresar su disgusto ante la situación.

"Siento que lo perdonaste muy fácil" Terminaba Tsuyu quien también estaba disgustada con la situación que sufrió Izuku.

"Créanme, yo tampoco me sentí satisfecho con la situación" Decía Peter después de terminar su comida.

"Es solo que… durante mucho tiempo he sido quirkless y todos creyeron que mi sueño de ser un héroe era imposible" Explicaba recordaba los difíciles día que vivió antes de conocer a Peter y a Peni. "Tuve mucha suerte de que mi quirk despertara cuando lo hizo y que Peter se ofreciera a ayudarme, llore de felicidad por la oportunidad que me dieron para entrar a UA" Todos parecían menos enojados mientras escuchaban a Izuku. "Yo quería hacer lo mismo que Peter hizo por mí, darle una oportunidad de ser mejor y creo que la podrá conseguir en UA" Y con eso, los candidatos a UA entendieron mejor el razonamiento de Izuku y la admiración de parte de Ochako había aumentado. "Sé que lo perdone muy fácilmente y otros de mi clase dicen que estoy siendo muy ingenuo per…"

"Yo creo que es admirable" Intervenía Ochako mientras le daba una sonrisa de comprensión a Izuku. "No querer que otros sufran lo que tu sufriste, darles una segunda oportunidad y esperar lo mejor de otra persona…" La cara de Ochako se estaba poniendo un poco roja pero sentía que debía decirlo. "Creo que eso es lo que todo héroe debería hacer"

"¿T-tú crees?" Izuku solo se limito a rascar su nuca mientras bajaba la mirada debido a su timidez.

"Así es… y no solo tienes la actitud, también tienes la habilidades y hasta ya tienes un nombre que suena adorable" Continuaba Ochako pero Peter intervino.

"Si te refieres a Spidey, solo te diré que es un apodo que Death Arms le puso" Decía Peter, algo enojado por el apodo mientras Peni se limitaba a aguantarse la risa.

"Ah ¿En serio?" Preguntaba Ochako algo sorprendida, debido a lo popular que se había vuelto el apodo en los medios sociales.

"Así es, a decir verdad ya tengo un nombre en mente desde que Peter empezó a entrenarme" Contestaba Izuku, no tenía nada en contra del apodo Spidey pero sabía que con ese nombre lo tomarían en serio.

"Creo que es para mejor, Spidey suena bastante infantil en mi opinión" Decía Tenya mientras recibía un gesto de aprobación de parte de Peter pero Ochako parecía un poco decepcionaba por eso.

"Disculpa, Midoriya" Ochako decidió llamarlo por su nombre, Izuku dirigió su atención a ella y con vio que algo parecía afectarla. "¿Puedo seguir llamándote Spidey?" Pedía Ochako mientras sus mejillas se coloraban un poco más de lo normal.

"Oh, también quiero llamarte Spidey si no es problema-kero" Pedía Tsuyu con una sonrisa, todo esto confundía a Izuku y a Peter, pero Peni se estaba dando una idea de la razón.

"¿Por qué quieren llamarle por ese apodo?" Preguntaba Peter confundido, incluso después de tener una relación con Felicia, seguía sin entender la mente femenina.

"Bueno… Fue con ese nombre como lo presentaron en las redes sociales y me daba una vibra de alguien pequeño que hacia grandes cosas" Decía Ochako aun sonrojada mientras explicaba la razón.

"Yo lo hago porque creo que es un lindo apodo-Kero" Decía Tsuyu sin vergüenza pero con una radiante sonrisa.

"¡SOY SPIDEY!" Gritaba Izuku con la cabeza completamente roja mientras que Peter presentaba su palma con su rostro, Peni empezaba a reírse y Tenya empezaba a cuestionar a Izuku.

"_Dios mío, solo espero que este mundo no tenga su versión de Black Cat o de verdad tendremos un problema" _Pensaba Peter.

"Ustedes sí que lograron causar un impacto en Izuku" Le decía Peni a Ochako, quien tapaba su rostro, y a Tsuyu, quien solamente seguía sonriendo. El día término bien los candidatos a UA se despedían e Izuku se dirigía a su casa mientras deseaba que terminaran todos sus nuevos amigos en la misma clase.

**Fin del primer cortó**

**Segundo corto: La importancia del marketing **

**(Esta historia toma lugar después del ataque de los seis siniestros y antes del examen de admisión)**

Había pasados cuatro meses después del incidente de los seis siniestros y gracias al acenso de Peter en la tabla del ranking su agencia contaba con mayor efectivo gracias a la contribución del gobierno y por supuesto…

**VROOOOM**

….Marketing

En estos momentos el dúo arácnido le presentaba a sus patrocinadores la nueva creación de Peni, la Spider-Cycle en una zona de prueba.

"Como pueden ver la Spider-Cycle puede adherirse a cualquier superficie de la misma manera que Spider-Noir mientras mantiene la misma velocidad y sin importar el ángulo en que se encuentre" Explicaba SP/dr con una voz robótica mientras que Peter conducía la Spider-Cycle en la pared de un edificio de manera vertical ascendente.

"Es increíble pero se necesitara más que eso para evadir el trafico" Decía uno de los patrocinadores que pensaba que la moto solo era para lucirse y no para ser más eficiente.

"Por eso instalamos lo siguiente" Decía SP/dr mientras Peni le decía a Peter por su comunicador que pasara a la siguiente fase.

POOM

"¡¿También puede disparar redes?!" Preguntaba sorprendido mientras veía a Peter crear una especie de puente hecho de telaraña y conducir a través de él para llegar de un edificio a otro.

"La Spider-Cycle usa un GPS para encontrar los mejores lugares para disparar las redes delante y detrás de él para crear un puente que pueda cruzar y llevar a Spider-Noir al destino que eligió rápidamente y no solo eso también puede…" Peni le dio la señal y Peter activo los propulsores de la moto para aumentar su velocidad. "Aumentar su velocidad a tal grado que solo All Might tendría la posibilidad de superar"

"¡Es asombroso!"

"¡Ya puedo ver las nuevas figuras!"

"¡Los comerciales que podemos hacer!"

Viendo que la Spider-Cycle les había fascinado a los patrocinadores, Peni le pidió a Peter que bajara para cerrar el trato. "Espero que la demostración haya sido de su gusto" Decía SP/dr a los patrocinadores.

"Nos encanto, no cabe duda que esta agencia invierte de manera inteligente" Decía uno patrocinadores, en ese momento Spider-Noir descendió y los invito a su agencia.

**Salto de tiempo (Agencia de Spider-Noir)**

Peter se despedía de sus invitados después de una negociación exitosa, que resulto en el patrocinio de la compañía de motocicletas más famosa de Japón y una nueva línea de juguetes. "¡Oh, Dios mío! Creí que esos lame botas jamás se irían" Decía Peter con fastidio, si tenía una cosa que odiaba de este mundo era que como los héroes ponían sus caras como propaganda por todas partes y ahora tenía que ser parte de eso si quería mantener la agencia, sin ella la vida en este mundo sería mucho más difícil pero aun así no le gustaba hacer marketing.

"No te relajes todavía" Advertía Peni mientras salía de SP/dr, a diferencia de Peter ella tenía que mantener su identidad secreta debido a que todavía era menor y no poseía licencia de héroe. "En una hora vendrán unos agentes de Hollywood para discutir sobre tu nueva película donde serás interpretado por el actor Nic Cage"

"Ese sujeto no se parece en nada a mi" Decía Peter mientras se masajeaba las sienes de su cabeza debido al fastidio que sentía.

"Tendrá puesta la máscara durante toda la película, siguiente parada será con Nintendex, quieren incluirte en la siguiente entrega de Hero Smash"

"Dime que no seré DLC, sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre eso"

"Por ultimo vendrá los de Smile Company, necesitan tu firma para los póster que vendrán incluidos para los que hayan pre-ordenado tu nueva figura de acción"

"¡Oh santa telaraña en el multiverso! ¡¿Quién compra esa basura?!"

**Casa de Izuku**

"¡Oh, la nueva figura de Peter ya está en preventa!" Decía Izuku emocionado mientras pre-ordenaba la figura, otra cosa que cambio desde que inicio su entrenamiento con Peter era su habitación, la mitad estaba dedicada a All Might y la otra mitad a Spider-Noir.

**Agencia de Spider-Noir**

"No te quejes, todo es necesario para mantener y crear nuevo equipo" Decía Peni, ella también pensaba que el heroísmo no debía ser comercial pero tampoco podía negar que la ayuda económica venía bien al momento de crear nuevos tipos de telarañas y vehículos.

"¿De verdad necesitamos más cosas?" Preguntaba Peter, ya tenían demasiado efectivo en estos momentos y contaban con un armamento que podía hacerle competencia al Spider-Man que precedió a Miles.

"Peter… Fallamos en proteger a Izuku" Respondía Peni con una cara que reflejaba tristeza y culpa y Peter se quedo callado ya que no le era posible negar eso, si no fuera por All Might Izuku hubiera muerto. "No podemos depender siempre de All Might y además de esta forma nos podremos preparar mejor para cualquier cosa que nos lanza este universo o los otros"

"…Tienes razón, además le podemos dejar todo esto a Izuku cuando se convierta en héroe profesional" Decía Peter con la mente más abierta ante el nuevo método de heroísmo, tal vez venia de una era atrasada que los demás Spider-Men pero era igual de inteligente que los demás y podía aprender a usar tecnología avanzada.

"Así es, aparte…" Una alarma interrumpió a Peni, cuando ella volteo a ver que se trataba, sus ojos se iluminaron y no podía contener su sonrisa. "¡Ya llegaron! ¡Ya llegaron!" Gritaba Peni de alegría mientras Peter la miraba confundido.

"Huh… ¿Quien llego?" Preguntaba Noir confundido mientras seguía a Peni al piso más alto de la agencia.

"¿Te acuerdas que envié una nave llena de spider-bots para explorar el espacio?" Preguntaba Peni mientras presionaba un botón que abría parte del techo de la agencia.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tuve que hacer comerciales de sombreros y gabardinas para cubrir los gastos" Decía Peter un poco molesto.

"Bueno en este universo no existe Wakanda debido a que no cayó el meteoro de vibranium a la tierra y me puse a pensar ¿Qué tal si cayó en otra parte?" Decía Peni y Noir parecía entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Espera, eso quiere decir que ese satélite tiene…"

"¡ASÍ ES!" Decía Peni mientras una pequeña nave aterrizaba en el hangar de la agencia y abría sus puertas. "Los Spider-bots detectaron algo en un cráter lunar y eso es por supuesto…" Pausaba Peni dramáticamente mientras el raro metal se revelaba frente a ellos. "¡VIBRANIUM!"

**Continuara…**

**Ha pasado mucho desde que publique otro capítulo y más desde que deje un comentario personal pero sentí que debía hacerlo debido a que estas historias fueron muy cortas. Una de las cosas que voy hacer para esta historia será cambiar bastantes cosas del canon porque no solo se trata de como los poderes arácnidos de Izuku cambian el trama sino también como Peter toma influencia en la sociedad del My Hero academia.**

**También quiero disculparme por mi falta de consistencia con esta historia ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida personal y no todos fueron muy positivos pero ya me estoy sintiendo mejor y escribir esta historia junto con otros hobbies me han ayudado bastante.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia y esperan pacientemente futuros capítulos.**


	8. Primer día en UA

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Primer día en UA **

Había pasado una semana desde examen de admisión de la Academia UA y tanto Inko como Izuku estaban esperando los resultados, en especial el último ya que quería darle buenas noticias a Peter y a Peni. _"Peter dice que no me debería preocupar por pasar pero… No puedo evitar pensar en la diferencia de tiempo que tuve para desarrollar mis poderes contra los otros aspirantes" _Pensaba Izuku mientras ejercitaba uno de sus brazos con una pesa, en estos momentos se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala de su apartamento pero obviamente su mente estaba en otra parte. _"A diferencia de mi que tuve meses para desarrollarme, los otros probablemente empezaron desde que tenían cuatro así que…"_

"¡IZUKU!" Gritaba Inko mientras entraba a la sala con una carta de UA en la mano. "Ya llego ¡Los resultados están aquí!" Avisaba mientras le daba el sobre a su hijo quien solo suspiro.

"_Bien… Este es el momento de la verdad" _Mientras tomaba el sobre y se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

"S-si quieres puedo salir y t-tu…" Inko empezaba a retirarse de sala pero Izuku la detuvo.

"Quiero que lo veamos juntos" Decía Izuku mientras recordaba como su madre lo apoyo en todo para llegar hasta donde estaba, él sabía que Inko no la había tenido fácil tampoco, tuvo que depositar su confianza en un completo desconocido como Peter y también sufrió un buen susto cuando los seis siniestros atacaron.

"O-Oh… Muy bien" Respondía Inko con una sonrisa mientras veía como su hijo abría el sobre, debido a lo nerviosos que se encontraba Izuku termino por abrir el sobre a la mitad y un disco cayó en la mesa.

"¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ!… ¡COMO UNA PROYECCIÓN!"

"¡A-All Might!" gritaban tanto Izuku como su madre al ver al héroe número uno en una proyección mientras posaba con su sonrisa. "P-pero esto se supone que viene de parte de UA ¿Por qué All Might…?" Pregunto confundido el joven Spider-Man pero por suerte All Might respondió de inmediato.

"¡HAHAHAHAHA! De seguro te preguntaras porque estoy dándote este mensaje, bueno eso es porque…" All Might hacia una pausa corta para agregar dramatismo hasta que por fin contesto con una pose heroica. "¡Esta viendo a tu nuevo maestro de entrenamiento heroico básico!"

"¡¿ALL MIGHT VA A SER UNO DE MIS PROFESORES?!" Preguntaba Izuku en voz alta mientras que su madre miraba atónita el mensaje.

"Debo admitir que me sorprendiste con tu demostración en el examen práctico ¡Tu forma de actuar en situaciones donde otros considerarían estresante es algo…!" All Might quería continuar pero una mano apareció en la pantalla mientras hacía señas al héroe numero uno. "¿Q-que me apresure? Pero tenía más cosas… ¿Qué tengo que hacer más? Muy bien" Suspiraba All Might mientras daba una expresión menos animada pero lo supero casi de inmediato. "Joven Midoriya lograste la increíble puntuación de 70 puntos en atrapar villanos"

"¡¿70 puntos?!" El joven Spider-Man se quedo sorprendido al oír eso, sabía que había recaudado una gran cantidad de villanos pero había perdido la cuenta debido a la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento.

"E-eso significa que pasaste ¿Verdad?" Peguntaba Inko emocionada, All Might parecía muy positivo en el mensaje y parecía que iba a continuar alabando a Izuku si no fuera por la persona que lo interrumpió.

"Esa puntuación tu hubiera asegurado el segundo lugar en el examen…. ¡Si hubiera sido lo único que hubiéramos revisado!" Explicaba All Might mientras mostraba imágenes de Izuku ayudando a otros practicantes y salvando a Ochako. "A pesar de que ibas contra reloj y se te dijo que no habría recompensa por pelear contra el Zero pointer, ayudaste a quien lo necesitaba como si fuera algo natural ¡Cualquier curso de héroes que ignore este acto tan altruista no es un buen curso y es por eso que…!" Esta vez apareció una tabla que tenía los nombres de los candidatos, su puntuación y lugar en el cual quedaron, Izuku y su madre apenas podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Nombre

Villanos

Rescate

Posición

Izuku Midoriya

70

75

1st

Katsuki Bakugo

77

0

2nd

Eijiro Kirishima

39

35

3rd

Ochaco Uraraka

28

45

4th

Ibara Shiozaki

36

32

5th

Itsuka Kendo

25

40

6th

Tenya Iida

52

9

7th

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

49

10

8th

Fumikage Tokoyami

47

10

9th

Yosetsu Awase

50

6

10th

"P-pri-¡¿PRIMER LUGAR?!" Ambos gritaron sorprendidos

"_Peter, Peni, Madame Web… ¡Lo logre!" _Agradecía Izuku con una sonrisa en su rostro y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, las cuales seco rápidamente.

"¡WAAAAAAAAAA!" Sin embargo su madre se mostraba más expresiva en su alegría, grandes chorros de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su hijo. "¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA!" Lloraba de alegría mientras seguía abrazando a Izuku quien solo sonreía y miraba la proyección.

"Felicidades joven Midoriya y bienvenido a tu academia de héroes" Felicitaba All Might mientras Izuku solo podía sonreír y su madre lo seguía abrazando y felicitando.

**(Salto de Tiempo: Cuarto de Izuku)**

Cuando el mensaje termino, Izuku corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto para poder darle a Peter las buenas noticias por teléfono. _"Espero que no esté ocupando" _Pedía Izuku mientras seleccionaba el numero de Peter entre sus contactos.

**(Tono de celular en espera)**

"_Felicidades por quedar en primer lugar Izuku_" Fue lo primero que dijo Peter al responder a la llamada, lo cual dejo en silencio a Izuku.

"¿T-tanta confianza tenias en mi?" Preguntaba Izuku sintiéndose un poco conmovido de que supiera las buenas noticias incluso antes de que se las dijera.

"_Bueno… eso y también está el hecho de que mientras estaba patrullando afuera pude oír un grito lleno de ira e indignación que decía: Maldita seas Deku tramposo, junto con otras palabras que me abstengo a utilizar debido a que tengo visitas_" Izuku solo podía suspirar de resignación ya que sabía que Bakugou no estaría feliz de haber quedado en segundo lugar.

"_Ese es tu pupilo en el teléfono, dile que le mando saludos" _Se oía una voz que no conocía Izuku así que sabía que no era de alguno de los Spider-Men que él conocía.

"Perdón Peter, no sabía que estabas ocupado" Izuku creyó que Peter podía estar hablando con otro héroe o con alguna persona que necesitara ayuda.

"_No te preocupes, solo vino a dejarme algo que le pedí_" Decía Peter vagamente, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Izuku pero decidió no preguntar.

"_Anda dile que le mando saludos" _ Pedía de nuevo la persona con un tono que parecía molestar a Peter

"_Ugh, Esta bien, Hawks te envía saludos Izuku"_ Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos cuando escucho eso, el héroe más joven en llegar al top 10 del ranking estaba junto con Peter en estos momentos.

"¡¿Hawks está en tu oficina?!" Preguntaba Izuku sorprendido

"_Así es, estoy siguiéndole el rastro a este nuevo villano que trafica armas y ha habido rumores que dicen que su base operaciones se encuentra donde Hawks normalmente patrulla"_ Izuku recordó las noticias donde decían que últimamente los villanos poseían armas muy avanzadas y Peter había empezado a investigar sobre eso. _"Así que le pedí que confirmara que tan verdaderos son estos rumores" _

"Ya veo, p-perdón por molestar" Decía Izuku con la intención de terminar la llamada para que Peter continuara con sus asuntos con Hawks.

"_No te preocupes, ya habíamos terminado como quiera, ah y otra cosa Izuku…"_

"¿Si?"

"_Ve y demuéstrales que fue habilidad y no suerte"_

"¡Lo hare! Adiós Peter" Colgaba Izuku feliz de cómo había terminado el día, había cumplido su primer objetivo de entrar UA y nadie lo iba a detener para alcanzar su sueño de ser el nuevo Spider-Man de esta dimensión.

**Cambio de Ubicación: Agencia de Spider-Noir**

"Debo admitir que ver un tono tan amigable en el normalmente serio y cruelmente sarcástico Spider-Noir es algo inusual, es agradable pero inusual" Decía Hawks, un hombre de complexión delgada y estrecha, pelo rubio con algunos de los mechones delanteros sobresaliendo en arcos por encima de su cabeza, notablemente pestañas gruesas y algunos rastrojos débiles en la barbilla pero lo que sobresale sobre esta persona son sus grandes alas rojas en su espalda.

"¿Cruelmente sarcástico? La gente de hoy en día es muy sensible" Peter solo sacudía la cabeza y cruzaba sus brazos mientras que Hawks soltaba una pequeña carcajada. "Y dime ¿Estás seguro que ese es el nombre del villano que trafica armas?"

"Estúpido ¿Verdad? ¿Quién se pondría así mismo Hammerhead?"

**Salto de tiempo: Departamento de los Midoriya **

Había llegado por fin el primer día de clases e Izuku estaba usando el uniforme de la academia, el cual fue modificado para que tuviera seis mangas para los brazos extra del joven Spider-Man.

"Izuku ¿Tienes tus libros?"

"Sí"

"¿Tus lápices?"

"Sí"

"¡¿Y tu celular?!"

"Aquí lo tengo mamá" Contestaba Izuku un poco apresurado debido a que no quería llegar tarde pero tampoco quería ser grosero con su madre.

"¡Oye Izuku!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaba un poco frustrado Izuku pero luego vio la cara de su mamá, tenía una sonrisa que mostraba orgullo y confianza.

"Pareces asombroso en estos momentos"

"… Gracias" Y con eso se despidió para dirigirse a la escuela de sus sueños, esta vez no era como candidato sino como estudiante de UA.

**Cambio de ubicación: Academia UA**

"_Este lugar es enorme" _ Pensaba Izuku mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia en busca del salón 1-A, todavía le costaba creer que estaba en UA como estudiante y eso que hace poco que había sido un chico sin quirk pero ahora estaba en la escuela que siempre soñó y como dijo Peter, iba a demostrar que no fue suerte. "Aquí esta, salón 1-A" Decía Izuku mientras admiraba lo grande que era la puerta del salón, pero simplemente dejo eso de lado y lo dejo como una necesidad para los que tienen un quirk de mutación que afecta su tamaño. _"Es obvio que Bakugou fue aceptado también… Ugh, espero que haya terminado en la clase 1-B" _A pesar de sus plegarias, en el momento que abrió la puerta vio que el universo no era enteramente amable con él.

"¡No pongas los pies sobre tu escritorio! ¡¿Es que no tienes respeto por la propiedad escolar?!"

"¡CALLATE! Ya te dije que iba a pasar si seguías fastidiando"

"_Debí saberlo…" _Pensaba Izuku mientras veía a Tenya discutir con Katsuki, por un lado estaba feliz de ver que uno de sus amigos estaría estudiando junto con él pero por otra parte no estaba ansioso por iniciar otro año escolar con el chico explosivo._ "Si no fuera por Peter y Peni, creería que el universo me odia… ahora que lo pienso mejor ellos vienen de otros universos" _

"Recuerdo bien tus palabras, todavía me sorprende que alguien que amenaza a sus compañeros de manera casual sea aceptado en UA" Tenya recordaba muy bien la conversación que tuvo con Katsuki antes del examen y no fue una buena primera impresión pero antes de que continuara con otro sermón, vio que Izuku estaba en la puerta. "Ah, Buenos días Midoriya" saludaba Tenya mientras los demás alumnos voltearon a ver a donde estaba el joven Spider-Man.

"H-hola Iida" Saludaba Izuku de regreso, su inconformidad creció debido a que todos los demás alumnos lo estaban observando, en especial Katsuki con una mirada asesina.

"Es Spidey"

"Es más pequeño en persona"

"¡Eso solo muestra lo asombroso que es!"

"¡Qué bien, Spidey está en nuestro grupo!"

Las reacciones de los alumnos variaban, algunos estaban emocionados como era el caso de las dos personas que Izuku pudo identificar cuando hizo el examen teórico, Mina y Kirishima, junto con otro rubio con una marca de relámpago negro en su cabello y otro con cabello negro y codos extraños. Otros lo miraban con curiosidad como era el caso de una alumna con cabello purpura y orejas que tenían enchufes en sus lóbulos, otra con cabello negro y cola de caballo, otro estudiante rubio con una cola bastante grande, otro con cabeza de cuervo negro, uno con labios grueso y cabello café y finalmente el candidato que ayudo durante el examen práctico. Para su sorpresa había estudiantes que parecían intimidados por su presencia, como era el caso de un estudiante cuya cabeza parecía una roca y otro de estatura baja con cabello morado que parecía tener pelotas pegadas. Y por ultimo estaban estudiantes que era difícil descifrar lo que pensaban como era el caso de un estudiante enorme con tapabocas, alguien que parecía solo ser un uniforme femenino flotando y otro estudiante que tenia cabello rojo y blanco pero Izuku sentía que lo este ultimo lo estaba estudiando.

"Deku…" Y por supuesto estaba la reacción de Katsuki ante su presencia e Izuku sabía que no estaba feliz, no solamente había arruinado sus planes de ser el único estudiante de Orudera sino que también le había quitado el puesto del primer lugar._ "No solo arruinaste mi último año en secundaria ¿También quieres arruinar mi vida en UA?"_

"_Sí, definitivamente no está feliz de verme" _Suponía Izuku, al ver la enojada mirada que le lanzaba Katsuki.

"¡Ah, Spidey!" Izuku reconoció esa voz y cuando se volteo para atrás vio que efectivamente era Ochako y junto ella estaba Tsuyu.

"Uraraka, A-Tsuyu, ¿Cómo están?" Saludaba Izuku mientras recordaba que Tsuyu quería que la llamaran por su primer nombre.

"Muy bien-kero, por cierto felicidades por sacar el primer lugar Spidey" Felicitaba Tsuyu, estaba muy feliz de junto con las personas que hizo amistad después del examen. Sin querer, este comentario solo consiguió que Katsuki se enojara más e Izuku lo podía notar.

"¡Es verdad! Me sorprendió cuando vi que conseguiste 145 puntos" Decía Ochako con una sonrisa mientras apretaba sus puños y los agitaba de arriba para abajo. "Peter tenía razón sobre los puntos, incluso yo pase gracias a ese factor"

"Yo conseguí 30 puntos de rescate-Kero" Decía Tsuyu, ella también había tomado su tiempo para ayudar a otros.

"Yo solo conseguí 9 puntos de rescate" Esta vez era Iida con un tono menos animado, al ver que era el tercer estudiante con menos puntos de rescate de su bloque.

"No te deprimas Iida, recuerda lo que dijo Peter sobre aprender" Izuku sabía muy bien sobre aprender a través de prueba y error debido a su entrenamiento para usar sus lanza-redes.

"¡Tienes razón!" Tenya había recuperado su entusiasmo perdido, las palabras de Izuku dieron el efecto deseado. "Estoy en UA precisamente para aprender a ser mejor ¡Espero poder contar con tu ayuda!" Decía esto último mientras se dirigía a Izuku.

"B-bueno, e-espero poder ayudarte en lo que pueda" Respondía Izuku sin estar seguro que podía enseñarle a alguien que venía de una familia de héroes.

"¡¿También me podrías ayudar a mí?!" Preguntaba Kirishima a distancia mientras caminaba junto al grupo de Izuku junto con Mina. "Probablemente no me recuerdas pero estuve contigo en el examen práctico…"

"Kirishima ¿Verdad?" Izuku lo reconoció por los ojos y sus rasgos faciales, una habilidad que adquirió gracias a Peter.

"¿Me recuerdas? ¡Qué bien! Oye se que ya lo has oído de otras personas pero… ¡Estuviste espectacular durante el examen!" Decía Kirishima emocionado. "Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a moverme como tú lo hace"

"Yo no te vi en el examen pero te vi pelear contra es villano eléctrico en la tele" Decía esta vez Mina mientras recordaba la batalla contra los seis siniestros. "No hay duda de cómo quedaste en primer lugar" Y con eso Bakugou por fin exploto.

"¡EL HIZO TRAMPA!" Grito Bakugou, llamando la atención de la clase, todos podían ver lo enojado que se veía en especial con la vena marcada en su frente. "¡Es imposible que un perdedor como Deku haya entrado UA de manera justo y menos aun con un puntaje tan alto!" Esperaba que Izuku se pusiera nervioso o algo que mostrara que tenía razón pero lejos de sentirse intimidado, el joven Spider-Man lo desafío con la mirada, sin embargo, fueron sus amigos los primeros en hablar.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Preguntaba Iida indignado ante la acusación de Bakugou hacia su amigo, una cosa era no tener respeto ante la propiedad de la escuela y otra era el hecho de acusar a alguien de hacer trampa sin fundamentos. "¡No hay forma de que Midoriya haya pasado haciendo trampa! El examen fue monitoreado por los maestros de UA, así que te pido de favor que te retractes y te disculpes"

"Es cierto, además Spidey pudo derrotar al zero pointer" Esta vez era Ochako quien se metía en la discusión, no le gusto como acusaban al héroe que salvo la vida de su padre y la suya.

"¿D-Deku hizo qué?" Preguntaba esta vez Bakugou sorprendido, incluso el evito pelear con el zero pointer.

"Si se la van a pasar discutiendo será mejor que se vayan de aquí" Una voz se hacía escuchar en la entrada, en ese momento Izuku junto con sus compañeros de clase vieron a Eraserhead detrás de la puerta mientras estaba acostado en una bolsa de dormir y tomando jugo. "Que ruidoso, este es el curso de héroes ¿Saben?"

"_¡¿Quién este sujeto?!" _ Preguntaron todos mentalmente al mismo tiempo menos Izuku, debido a que ya lo conocía, en ese momento el héroe profesional se levanto de suelo y salió de su bolsa de dormir.

"Se tardaron 8 segundos en guardar silencio, la vida es corta chicos y ustedes carecen de sentido común" Todos miraban como se acercaba al escritorio mientras empezaba a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. "Yo soy su nuevo maestro de planta, Aizawa Shouta, un placer conocerlos"

"_¡EL ES NUESTRO MAESTRO!" _Una vez más la clase quedo sorprendida, menos Izuku, todos esperaban ser educados por un héroe famoso pero parece que ese no sería el caso.

"¿El es nuestro maestro?-Kero" Preguntaba Tsuyu

"Pensé que nos tocaría un héroe profesional" Decía esta vez Ochako decepcionada

"El es un héroe profesional, es más, el me salvo la vida durante el ataque de los seis villanos y ha trabajado junto con Peter en más una ocasión" Explicaba Izuku ganándose la atención de sus amigos.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su nombre de héroe?" Preguntaba esta vez Tenya

"Su nombre de héroe es…."

"Midoriya" Levantaba la voz Aizawa para evitar que Izuku revelara su nombre. "Me alegra que me recuerdes pero me gustaría que mantuvieras mi nombre en secreto" Izuku miro a su nuevo maestro confundido. "Solo digamos que me gusta sorprender a mis alumnos con mi quirk"

"Oh, está bien" Izuku entendía mejor el razonamiento de Aizawa, su quirk era la razón de que evitara publicidad y trabajara como un héroe que trabaja fuera del ranking nacional, de esa manera tenía ventaja contra cualquier villano que se enfrentara.

"Muy bien, dejando eso de lado…" Mientras Aizawa empezaba a sacar algo de su bolsa de dormir, todos se preguntaban sobre la identidad de su profesor ya que si no fuera por Izuku, nadie hubiera podido saber que el raro hombre con extrañas vestimentas fuera un héroe profesional. "Pónganse los estos uniformes y salgan afuera, los espero ahí en diez minutos o menos" Ordenaba Aizawa mientras mostraba el uniforme de educación física que tenía guardado en su bolsa de dormir.

**Cambio de ubicación: Zona de pruebas físicas de UA**

"¡¿Prueba de quirks?!"

Toda la clase 1-A se encontraba en el área elegida por Aizawa usando el uniforme deportivo, ahí el profesor dio a conocer la razón por la cual estaban ahí. "Así es, todos recuerdan los exámenes físicos en la escuela secundaria ¿Verdad? Ahí no tenían permitido usar sus quirks y por lo tanto no tienen idea del límite que pueden alcanzar con ellos" Izuku oía atentamente la explicación de su profesor y estaba de acuerdo, él no hubiera sabido cómo usar sus poderes correctamente sin la ayuda de los otros Spider-Men, cosa que sus compañeros de clase no tenían. "Por eso es necesario este examen para ver lo que pueden hacer"

"Pero… ¿Qué hay de la ceremonia de entrada?" Preguntaba Ochako, pero Aizawa solamente suspiro de fastidio mientras agarraba una pelota y respondió.

"Si planean convertirse en héroes, entonces de deben de perder el tiempo en eventos tan insignificantes" En ese momento fijo su mirada en su clase y pensó en alguien que podría demostrar su punto. _"El quirk de Midoriya es de mutación así que no reflejara bien el objetivo de este ejercicio, entonces la segunda mejor opción"_ Aizawa tiro la pelota a Bakugou, quien la cacho sin ninguna dificultad. "Bakugou, tu sacaste el segundo lugar en el examen práctico ¿Vedad?"

"Grrrr…. Así es" Contestaba Katsuki enojado mientras miraba hacia estaba Izuku, el cual por cierto estaba evitando el contacto visual a toda costa.

"¿Qué tan lejos podías lanzar una pelota en secundaria?" Preguntaba Aizawa mientras pretendía ignorar la reacción de Katsuki pero estaría al tanto si tuviera que actuar.

"66 metros ¿Por qué?"

"Ve al círculo de allá y usa tu quirk para lanzarla lo más lejos que puedas, no me importa como lo hagas siempre y cuando no te salgas del circulo" Bakugou no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante las instrucciones de Aizawa y se dirigió al círculo indicado mientras hacia algunos estiramientos.

"¡Pon atención Deku, yo no necesito trucos sucios!" Gritaba Katsuki hacia donde estaba Izuku quien esta vez miraba enojado a su antiguo abusador, el joven Spider-man no iba a tolerar que menospreciaran su entrenamiento. "¡MUERE!"

BOOOM

"_Muere" _Pensaba Izuku mientras se debatía si la palabra iba dirigida hacia él o hacia la pelota, mientras tanto, Aizawa miraba lo que parecía ser su celular y luego mostro lo que tenía en su pantalla.

"Setecientos cinco metros" Anunciaba mientras toda la clase parecía sorprendida y Katsuki sonreía de orgullo. "Saber lo máximo que pueden hacer con sus quirks es la mejor forma para mejorar" Katsuki miraba con orgullo su record mientras todos en la clase se empezaban a emocionar de ser libres de usar su quirk.

"Esa explosión fue asombrosa ¡Ya quiero que sea mi turno!" Decía Kirishima mientras chocaba sus puños

"¡Podemos usar nuestros quirks como queramos, esto será divertido!" Decía esta vez Mina pero cuando Aizawa escucho eso decidió que era tiempo de brindarles las malas noticias.

"¿Divertido? ¿Creen que ser un héroes es paseo en el parque?" Preguntaba Aizawa mientras miraba de forma intimidante a la clase, cosa que provoco que se quedaran en silencio. "Tiene tres años para convertirse en héroes, no tienen tiempo para divertirse" Las palabras de Aizawa empezaron a tener efecto en sus estudiantes ya que empezaban a sentir la presión de estar escritos en UA. "Vamos a realizar 8 pruebas físicas diferentes para medir el potencial que tienen y la persona que quede en último lugar será expulsada de la clase"

"P-pero es nuestro primer días, eso no es gusto" Protestaba Ochako pero una vez más sus palabras causaron poco impacto en su profesor.

"¿Injusto dices?" Decía Aizawa con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante y que prometía dolor intenso. "Este mundo está lleno de cosas injustas, si de verdad quieren llegar a ser héroes entonces deben de salir de su zona de confort… Ir más allá de sus límites, Plus ultra" Todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio, nadie parecía tener alguna defensa contra esas palabras… Excepto por Izuku.

"D-disculpe, profesor Aizawa" Levantaba tímidamente la mano Izuku para llamar la atención de su profesor. "E-entiendo lo que quiere decir pero aun así siento que está siendo irracional con la amenaza de expulsar al último lugar" En ese momento toda la clase volteo a ver a Izuku, sus amigos parecían totalmente preocupados de que el joven Spider-Man le llevara la contra a su profesor.

"Oh ¿En serio?" Preguntaba Aizawa mientras se acercaba a Izuku, curioso se saber su punto de vista. "Has estado bajo la tutela de Spider-Noir y sé que has visto que no siempre termina una misión en optimas condiciones ¿Verdad?" Esta hizo que Izuku recordara todos esos días en que Peter dejaba su entrenamiento a manos de Peni debido a que necesitaba descansar a causa de largas jornadas de investigación y sin sueño para resolver un caso u otros días que llegaba herido debido a que más de una vez usaba su cuerpo como escudo para proteger civiles en peligro.

"Sí, incluso me ha contado que cuando inicio estuvo cerca de morir varias veces" Confesaba Izuku mientras reconocía la lógica que Aizawa trataba de enseñar a la clase.

"Exactamente, ser un héroe es trabajo peligroso, incluso para alguien tan talentoso y decidido como tu mentor" Esa declaración junto con la confesión de Izuku puso nervioso a muchos alumnos, al parecer esto solo había ayudado a que todos aceptaran el razonamiento de Aizawa. "Entonces dime ¿Cómo una persona sin talento puede convertirse en héroe?"

"Porque yo era igual" Contestaba Izuku sin vacilar, Aizawa se que en silencio y lo dejo continuar. "Yo no podía controlar mi quirk cuando lo desperté y terminaba dañando a otras personas por accidente pero fue gracias a Peter que pude mejorar bastante, es más, usted también admitió que las escuelas no nos permiten desarrollar nuestros quirks al máximo y esa es la razón por la que nos inscribimos todos en UA, para saber cómo usar nuestros quirks al máximo y ser héroes" Toda la clase se quedo en silencio mientras esperaban una respuesta de parte de Aizawa, algunos alumnos esperaban que el profesor cambiara de opinión.

"… Puede que tengas razón" Respondía Aizawa, algunos alumnos pensaban que ya no tenían el peligro de ser expulsados pero antes de que pudieran festejar, el profesor continuo. "Me dio curiosidad cuando Noir te acepto como su alumno y quería saber que tan talentoso eras pero… debo decir que no estaba impresionado con los primeros resultado que tu mentor me mostro en video" Izuku solo suspiro debido a que sabia a que se refería Aizawa mientras podía oír que Ochako y Tsuyu soltaban una pequeña risa debido a que ellas también visto el video. "Pensé que no tenias talento y que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo entrenándote pero fuiste mejorando, incluso me sorprendiste cuando derrotaste a esos vilanos"

"Eso significa que…." Izuku esperaba que haber convencido a Aizawa de no expulsar al último lugar.

"Muy bien, no expulsare al que quede en último lugar…."

"¡EXCELENTE!" Gritaba el pequeño alumno con pelo lleno de pelotas moradas

"Pero con una condición" Y así el pequeño alumno paro su festejo al oír que había una condición. "Deberá mostrarme que su talento no es de cero"

"¿A-a que se refiere?" Preguntaba Izuku confundido por la rara condición del maestro

"Te acuerdas que Noir te eligió porque lo sorprendiste con tu valor" Izuku solo afirmo con la cabeza lo que dijo Aizawa. "Bueno yo no soy de los que se conmueve con sentimentalismos, yo califico el potencial con resultados" Izuku junto con otros alumnos parecían entender mejor la condición de Aizawa. "Muéstrenme que al menos tiene un dominio básico con su quirk, denme un resultado sobresaliente y considerare no expulsarlos del curso ¿Les parece bien?" La clase acepto el reto y así empezaron la Prueba de quirks.

**Salto de tiempo**

La primera prueba: carrera de 50 metros

La amenaza de expulsión de Aizawa tuvo el efecto que deseo, todos estaba dando lo mejor posible para evitar ser expulsado mientras se ponían creativos con sus quirks. Por ejemplo, el quirk de Mina le permite disparar acido corrosivo de su cuerpo y lo utilizo para poder patinar por la pista, su oponente era Aoyama, el chico excéntrico que Izuku conoció durante el examen práctico, su quirk le permitía dispara un potente laser atreves de un cinturón que uso para terminar la pista lo más rápido posible pero tenían la consecuencia de sufrir dolores estomacales si lo disparaba por más de un segundo.

"_Ahora es su turno"_ Pensaba Aizawa mientras veía a Izuku preparándose junto con Bakugou, parecía que ambos se iban a tomar en serio las pruebas. _"Muéstrame lo que tienes Midoriya"_

"_Ya verá ese maldito Deku, le mostrare que no merece estar en UA" _Decía Bakugou mientras sonreía como un maniático, estaba ansioso de presumir lo que podía hacer con su quirk.

"_No me debo confiar, lo siento mucho pero no voy a arriesgarme a ser expulsado" _Algo que aprendió Izuku en su entrenamiento era a nunca subestimar a sus oponentes, el iba a mostrar lo que podía hacer desde el principio. _"Aparte de que siento que Aizawa tiene su mirada en mi" _

_PUM_

"¡BLAST RUSH!" Gritaba Katsuki mientras usaba su quirk para moverse más rápido, estaba confiado de que Izuku no tenia oportunidad contra él pero….

"[Izuku Midoriya: 0.80 segundos]" Marcaba el sensor al final de la pista el tiempo de Izuku, todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron, al parecer el joven Spider-Man se había movido más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieron percibir. **(Spider-Man puede moverse más rápido que el ojo entrenado, y su velocidad máxima es de 200 mph)**

"[Katsuki Bakugou: 4.13 segundo]" Marcaba el sensor cuando Katsuki llego, su tiempo mejor que la mayoría por el momento pero no de la persona que quería aplastar.

"N-no, no puede ser…." Katsuki estaba en estado de shock y Aizawa junto con otros alumnos notaban que no estaba tomando la derrota con una buena actitud. "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE DEKU?!"

"P-Poner un pie delante del otro a gran velocidad" Respondía Izuku mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo para la siguiente prueba. Para muchos, en especial para Katsuki, parecía que no le estaba tomando importancia la furia del chico explosivo debido a que ni siquiera se digno a mirlo cuando le contesto pero la verdad era otra. Izuku utilizo de nuevo el humor para ocultar su miedo y evito mirar la cara de Katsuki para ocultar su cara temblorosa.

"¡Maldito…!"

"¡Basta!" Gritaba Aizawa poniéndole un alto al berrinche de Katsuki. "Ya acabo tu turno así que vuelve con el grupo si no quieres meterte en problemas en tu primer día" Y con esa advertencia en mente, Katsuki decidió que no merecía la pena Deku, ya habría otras pruebas donde él podía mostrar su superioridad.

**Salto de tiempo**

Prueba de fuerza de agarre

La prueba de agarre benéfico bastante a gente cuyo quirk aumentaba su poder físico, como Sato que podía aumentar su fuerza consumiendo azúcar o Kirishima, el cual podía endurecer su cuerpo y de esa manera fortalecer su agarre. Por otro lado estaba Katsuki que sufría de que su quirk no le daba un aumento de poder físico y solo logro marcar 60 kilogramos. "Grr, maldición…" Katsuki se frustraba debido a que una vez más estaba siendo superado por otros, como Shoji que utilizo su quirk para duplicar sus brazos y tener un agarre de 540 kilogramos, siendo el mejor hasta el momento.

CRACK

"¡Ah, Perdón!" Se disculpaba Izuku al ver que su agarre destrozo la maquina que media su fuerza, al parecer no pudo soportar una fuerza superior a una tonelada.

"Está bien, los resultados me aparecen aquí como quiera" Decía Aizawa mientras observaba lo que aparecía en la pantalla de su celular, no era exacto pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Izuku era el más fuerte físicamente de su clase. "Pero a partir de ahora quiero que practiques a controlar tu fuerza"

"En especial si quieres darle la mano a tus fans" Bromeaba Kaminari mientras se acerba a Izuku junto con otros compañeros.

"¿Rompiste la maquina con tu agarre? ¡Eso es increíble Spidey!" Felicitaba Ochako, sorprendida por la fuerza de Izuku.

"Creo que era bastante obvio, después de todo pudo detener un metro que iba a toda velocidad "Tenya también estaba sorprendido pero luego recordó lo que podía hacer Izuku.

"Pensé que sería el más fuerte con mi quirk, UA está llena de sorpresas" Decía Sato, todos parecían tomar bien la fuerza de Izuku, excepto por Katsuki que trataba en vano mejorar su puntuación.

**Salto de tiempo**

"_Esto… no puede estar pasando" _Negaba Katsuki una y otra vez, en ningún evento había resultado ser el mejor, la prueba de salto largo la había ganado Izuku y la prueba de saltos laterales la había ganado Mineta. "_Incluso ese enano con pelo morado y patético quirk tiene una victoria" _La mirada del chico explosivo se dirigía al pequeño Mineta, quien hacia todo lo posible por ignorar que lo estaban viendo con furia asesina. _"No importa, todavía quedan cuatro pruebas y nadie tiene el poder para superar mi marca de lanzamiento de pelota" _

"¡WOW!"

La sorpresa de sus compañeros de clase saco a Katsuki de sus pensamientos y pudo ver con frustración y enojo la marca de Ochako. "I-Infinito, queda claro que ganaste esta prueba Uraraka" Felicitaba Izuku al ver resultado de su amiga.

"Gracias Spidey" Agradecía Ochako el cumplido mientras regresaba con su grupo de amigos, Bakugou por otra parte mostraba enojo al ver que una vez más había sido superado y lo peor era que fue a manos de uno de los amigos de Izuku.

"_Uno tras otro… No he podido ganar ningún evento" _Maldecía Katsuki mientras veía a Izuku acercarse al círculo de lanzamiento, el joven Spider-Man mostraba absoluta confianza y eso enojaba bastante al chico explosivo. _"El debería temblar de miedo, apenas lleva un año con un quirk y ya es… No, nono, sigue siendo Deku jamás podría compararse con…"_

_¡BOOOM!_

Una simple explosión de sonido y fuerza llego hacia Katsuki y los demás alumnos, mientras la pelota se dirigía hacia los cielos hasta que todos la perdían de vista.

[Izuku Midoriya: 2400 m]

"¡WOOOOW!"

"D-Dos mil…" Katsuki entro en shock, el resultaba de Izuku era más que tres veces mayor que el suyo. "E-eso n-no es…" Katsuki empezó a sentirse enfermo, primero tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que Izuku tenía un quirk, luego tuvo que sobrevivir su último año de escuela bajo un castigo y ser tratado como un cualquiera y ahora tenía que aceptar el hecho de el joven Spider-Man había pasado legítimamente el examen de admisión. _"Eso significa que… que Deku es mejor" _NO quería terminar esa frase, le daba nauseas siquiera pensarlo pero los resultados del examen y las pruebas decían que Izuku era mejor que él. _"No… ¡NO LO PIENSO ACEPTAR!" _"¡DDDEEEEKKKKUUUUU!"

"_¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar!" _No necesitaba su sentido arácnido para saber que estaba en problemas, Katsuki se dirigía rápidamente a donde él se encontraba pero Izuku estaba preparado para lo que fuera mientras sus brazos inferiores generaban electricidad, sin embargo alguien intervino antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

_ZAP_

"¡Ya basta!" Gritaba Aizawa mientras usaba su bufanda para detener a Katsuki, todos los alumnos, con la excepción de Izuku, se sorprendieron cuando vieron al chico explosivo tratando de liberarse pero era en vano debido a que no podía usar su quirk.

"Mi—mi quirk… ¿Qué diablos es esta bufanda?" Preguntaba Katsuki mientras intentaba liberarse y matar a Izuku.

"No iras a ninguna parte y en cuanto a tu quirk te lo he borrado" Decía Aizawa mientras revelaba que sus ojos ahora eran de color rojos. "Midoriya"

"¿S-si?"

"Ahora ya puedes presentarme a tus amigos" Decía Aizawa con una sonrisa un poco arrogante, el no lo confesaría ante nadie pero siempre ha tenido un gusto por las revelaciones dramáticas.

"El es Eraserhead, un héroe que evade a los medios de prensa y su quirk le permite borrar el de otros siempre y cuando los este mirando" Explicaba Izuku a sus compañeros los cuales seguían confundidos al no reconocer el nombre de Eraserhead con l excepción de algunos.

"Ahora que lo menciona, mi hermano me había contado sobre el" Decía Tenya quien intentaba recordar algo más sobre Aizawa.

"¡AH! Él era el que estuvo con Midnight y Present Mic cuando salvaron a Izuku de ese robot en forma de rinoceronte" Decía esta vez Ochako.

"Yo he leído por el internet de él, dicen que se rehúsa hacer entrevistas y es por eso que no es muy conocido" Decía Tsuyu mientras se acordaba de algunos rumores del internet sobre héroe.

"Wow, hablando de antisocial" Bromeaba Sero mientras veía como Katsuki seguía intentando escapar.

"Ni te molestes, esta bufanda está hecha de fibra de carbón y una aleación de metal que me permite hacer muchas cosas" Katsuki solo podía gruñir y mirar fea a Aizawa pero el profesor ni se inmuto. "No sé qué problemas tienes con Midoriya y la verdad no me importa pero este no es tiempo ni el lugar para eso, así que si no quieres ser tu el expulsado del día te sugiero que te calmes" Y esas fueron la palabras para hacer que Katsuki dejara de resistirse pero estaba muy lejos de calmarse, lo único que podía pensar era que se volvía a repetir la misma situación del último año en secundaria. "Si entendiste vuelve al grupo y no me obligues a usar de nuevo mi quirk… Me causa resequedad en los ojos" Decía Aizawa mientras se ponía gotas para los ojos.

"_Que mal porque su quirk es asombroso" _Pensaba todos los de la clase 1-A al ver cómo funcionaba su quirk mientras tanto, Izuku y Katsuki se miraban intensamente entre ellos. El primero mostraba una mirada de desafía, algo que decía que nunca volvería a dejarse intimidar mientras que el ultimo solo mostraba puro odio. Sin nada más que decir, Izuku se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos esperándolo con caras de preocupación, Katsuki por otra parte se quedo mirándolo con sentimientos de confusión e ira.

"_Antes no era más que una pequeña piedra en mi camino pero ahora…" _Katsuki dejo de pensar en eso, el no quería aceptar que la persona a la que llamo Deku por bastante tiempo fuera capaz de ser un desafío que dificultara sus metas. _"No voy a permitir que te interpongas en mi camino ¡Te mostrare tarde o temprano tu lugar Deku!" _

**Salto de tiempo**

Las ocho pruebas pasaron e Izuku pudo ver lo increíble que eran los quirks de sus compañeros, como era el caso de Yaoyorozu, quien tenía la habilidad de crear objetos usando las células de grasa de su cuerpo y Todoroki, cuyo poder le permitía crear hielo y usarlo de diferentes maneras. Todos perecían satisfechos con el esfuerzo que hicieron durante las pruebas, con la excepción de Katsuki que no pudo quedar en primer lugar en alguna y….

"N-no te preocupes Mineta, lo hiciste muy bien en la prueba de salto lateral" Trataba de consolar Izuku a su pequeño compañero de clase que no paraba de temblar y de llorar.

"¿D-de verdad lo crees? ¿C-crees que será suficiente?" Preguntaba Mineta entre llantos mientras esperaba la evaluación de Aizawa.

"Lograste supera incluso a Midoriya en esa prueba, no es algo que todos podamos presumir" Decía esta vez Tenya pero aun así no parecía poder calmar a Mineta.

"_Ya me lo decía mi mamá que no lo lograría ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar en una clase llena de súper atletas?! ¡¿Y POR QUE ME CONSUELAN SOLO HOMBRES?!" _Pensaba Mineta con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que solo eran Midoriya y Tenya los que sentían lastima por él y ninguna chica parecía venir a consolarlo.

"Yo también estoy algo nerviosa" decía esta vez Ochako mientras esperaba con ansias los resultados.

"Tuviste un record infinito, seguro que con eso lo sorprendiste" Decía Tsuyu, quien parecía ser la más calmada de la clase junto con Yaoyorozu. "Estoy segura que le mostraste el potencial que quería ver"

"Gracias Tsuyu" Agradecía Ochako mientras veía a Aizawa acercándose para dar los resultados.

"Ahora les mostrare sus resultados" Decía Aizawa mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el pequeño aparato con el que tomaba los resultados de la clase. "Espero que con esto les haya servido de experiencia para saber que pueden mejorar" Terminaba de explicar mientras un holograma aparecía y mostraba los resultados de la clase.

Izuku Midoriya

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

Izuku miro con sorpresa y orgullo cuando vio que había quedado en primer lugar, Ochako lo felicito con una palmada en la espalda mientras que Tenya se limitaba con darle y pulgar arriba y Tsuyu le dedicaba una sonrisa. Sin embargo no todos compartían esa alegría, Katsuki miraba con rabia al ver que había terminado en cuarto lugar, quería atacar a Izuku con todo el poder que le permitía su quirk y más pero no quería arriesgar su estadía en UA y aun así su ataque seria interrumpido por Aizawa. _"Ya llegara el momento en que le demuestre a Deku que esto no significa que pertenece a UA ¡Muy pronto te demostrare tu lugar Deku!" _ Pensaba Katsuki mientras trataba de controlar su ira mientras que Todoroki observaba al joven Spider-Man de pies a cabeza con una mirada que mostraba cierta frustración.

"Ahora sobre el tema de la expulsión" La clase cayó en silencio, Mineta parecía que se le estaba saliendo el alma de la boca cuando vio los resultado y estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación pero el destino tenía otros planes para él. "Nadie queda expulsado" Decía Aizawa con una sonrisa que parecía que solamente les estaba tomando el pelo a todos.

….

"¡¿HUUUH?!" Gritaba la mayoría de la clase mientras que Mineta cambiaba su estado de desesperación a completa alegría.

"Vamos chicos, usen la cabeza" Decía Momo quien parecía no haberse inmutado con la noticia. "No es como si fuera posible expulsarnos así de fácil" Aizawa dejo de sonreír y volvió a tornarse totalmente serio de nuevo.

"Oh ¿Eso crees?" Decía Aizawa mientras interrumpió el festejo de Mineta y volvía a intimidar a la clase 1-A. "En el curso de héroes, los profesores tenemos más libertad de hacer lo que queramos que en otras escuelas" Toda la clase se quedo en silencio mientras escuchaba a Aizawa mientras dirigía su atención a Mineta, quien parecía estar temblando de miedo. "Vi como usabas tu quirk para mejorar tu resultados, no es muy poderoso pero sabes cómo usarlo"

"G-gracias p-profesor" Agradecía Mineta el cumplido pero Izuku sabía que iba haber un –pero-

"Sin embargo, si veo que no mejoras y que te quedas atrás que tus compañeros" Aizawa inclino su cuerpo para mirar a los ojos a Mienta y enfatizar su punto. "No dudare en expulsarte"

"P-por supuesto" Volvía a responder Mineta, él sabía que su quirk no era tan poderoso como muchos de sus compañeros y su habilidad atlética era peor de la clase. _"Esto es muy difícil ¿Por qué mi clase tenía que estar llena de súper atletas?"_

"Bueno eso todo, ya pueden irse" Terminaba Aizawa la clase mientras se devolvía a la sala de maestros y dejaba a sus alumnos discutiendo sus resultados.

"_Uff, menos mal ya acabo todo por ahora"_ Pensaba Izuku, las pruebas no resultaron difíciles, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse nervioso debido a que sentía que toda la clase tenia la mirada puesta sobre él, en especial Katsuki y el otro alumno con el pelo rojo y blanco.

"Spidey" La voz de Ochako lo saco de sus pensamiento, una vez más sus amigos del examen de entrada se reunieron para platicar. "Felicidades por obtener el primer lugar"

"Es incluso más impresionante si tomamos en cuentas que llevas poco más de un año con tu quirk" Agregaba Tsuyu mientras se unía a la conversación.

"B-bueno tuve suerte de que Peter y Peni me dieran una mano, no soy tan sorprendente como creen" Izuku se sentía orgulloso de sus resultados pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que tuvo mucha ayuda por obtenerlos.

"No seas tan modesto, yo también recibí mucha ayuda de parte de mi familia y aun así fui superado por ti y otras personas" Decía Tenya, ser un héroe era una tradición en su familia y por eso sentía que Izuku debía darse más crédito.

"Yo también recibí ayuda de tutores para usar mi quirk" Otra voz se unía a la conversación, esta vez era la chica que tenía el quirk de crear objetos desde su cuerpo. "Buenos días mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu, un placer"

"El placer es mío" Izuku vio como los alumnos se acercaban a él, muchos expresaban como los sorprendió el joven Spider-man durante las pruebas y como algunos otros preguntaban cómo era Peter en persona.

"Otra cosa ¿Qué es exactamente tu quirk?" Preguntaba esta vez el estudiante que se había presentado como Sero. "Se parece mucho al de Spider-Noir pero cuando ese chico Bakugou te ataco vi que generaste electricidad con tus manos"

"Yo también quería preguntarte lo mismo ¿Acaso tienes dos quirks?" Esta vez preguntaba el estudiante rubio llamado Kaminari. Izuku suspiro, sabía que su "Quirk" generaría curiosidad en especial el aspecto eléctrico, por suerte Peni y Peter habían generado un nombre y su descripción para ayudar al joven Spider-Man.

"Se llama Spider-Shock, me permite hacer todo lo que una araña hace y un poco más" Respondía Izuku mientras levantaba sus brazos inferiores y generaba electricidad. "A esto lo llamo Venom Blast, puedo canalizar energía eléctrica a través de mis manos y darle un shock a mis enemigos"

"Ya veo solo atreves de tus manos" Kaminari parecía suspirar de alivio al oír eso, cosa que hizo que Izuku y los demás lo vieran con curiosidad. "Bueno es yo también puedo generar electricidad pero yo puedo hacerlo alrededor de mi cuerpo" Termino de explicar mientras daba una pequeña demostración de poder.

"Tengo una duda Midoriya" Esta vez era Tsuyu quien quería hablar, durante las pruebas físicas noto algo que le dio curiosidad. "¿Por qué no usaste tus redes en las pruebas?"

"Necesito mis guantes para eso" Contestaba Midoriya, uso sus brazos superiores para disparar redes y mostro que a pesar de que podía producir redes, estas salían dispersadas por todas partes y tenían poco alcance **(Como Spider Man Noir originalmente)** "Sin ellos mis redes no son tan útiles"

"Oh, también necesitas suporte como yo" Decía esta vez Aoyama mientras señalaba el enorme cinturón extravagante que tenia. "Mi cinturón me ayuda a disparar mi Navel Laser"

"Bueno, eso me da una ventaja" Decía Sero mientras presumía sus codos que parecían dispensadores de cinta. "Yo no necesito de suporte para disparar mi cinta"

"Pero él todavía te supera en velocidad, fuerza y agilidad" Decía Tsuyu sin tacto mientras Sero buscaba una forma de responder pero quedo en blanco y solo agachaba la cabeza en rendición, esto provoco que la mayoría de la clase comenzara a reírse. Izuku solo podía sonreír ante este nuevo comienzo, estaba en la escuela que siempre soñó y se estaba llevando muy bien con su clase (O al menos la mayoría) ¿Seria este el comienzo del mejor año escolar de su vida?

"_Ugh, creo que me acabo de echar la mala suerte con esa pregunta" _ Pensaba Izuku mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de uniforme, sin embargo era ignorante ante la mirada amenazante de Katsuki y de un nuevo posible rival.

"_Así que ese es Izuku Midoriya"_ Pensaba el estudiante identificado como Shoto Todoriko mientras veía al joven Spider-Man platicar con sus compañeros. _"Es fuerte, pero sé que lo puedo derrotar sin el quirk de ese hombre"_

**Mientras tanto con Aizawa**

Aizawa se dirigía a la sala de maestros mientras analizaba mentalmente lo que vio el día de hoy, en especial los resultados de Izuku. _"Sabía que sería el primer lugar pero no esperaba que sobresaltara tanto" _Los resultados del joven arácnido eran increíbles incluso para los estándares de UA, ningún objeto que creo Momo pudo ayudarla a superar a Midoriya, ni siquiera en la prueba de resistencia donde ella creó un mini scooter eléctrico pudo superarlo.

"¡AIZAWA!" Una poderosa voz llamo la atención del maestro, la cual pertenecía al héroe número uno, All Might.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" Preguntaba Aizawa, quien parecía no estar feliz de estar cerca de All Might

"¡Solo quería que supieras que me sorprendiste el día de hoy!" Anunciaba All Might, al parecer había descubierto algo que no le gusto de Aizawa y quiso ver cómo iba afectar eso a la recién formada clase 1-A. "Supe que expulsaste a toda tu clase del año pasado pero esta vez dejaste continuar a todos ¡Fue el joven Midoriya ¿Verdad?!" Preguntaba All Might con anticipación, el escucho el discurso que dio Izuku cuando no se encontraba de acuerdo con la forma de enseñar de Aizawa. "¡Tú también te encontraste inspirado por el ¿Verdad?!"

"¿También? ¿Apenas comienza el año y ya estas seleccionando favoritos?" Preguntaba Aizawa, curioso de porque All Might se enfocaba en Izuku.

"N-no es eso, e-es solo que-"Trataba de explicarse All Might pero Aizawa interrumpió

"Entiendo que Midoriya tiene potencial pero he visto que solo te fijaste en él durante el examen ¿A qué viene tanto interés?" All Might solo suspiro y bajo la mirada al suelo, cosa que llamo la atención de Aizawa, incluso su eterna sonrisa se desvaneció en ese momento.

"Fue mi culpa que el joven terminara ese día en el hospital, todo porque ese día dude en actuar" All Might no había olvidado ese día, ni el sentimiento de vergüenza que sintió al dejar que Izuku peleara ese día. "Quiero compensarlo de alguna manera" Terminaba de explicar All Might mientras omitía una parte importante de sus razones. _"Hay otra razón pero Aizawa no debe saberlo"_

"…De nada sirve pensar en el pasado, el chico está bien debido a que lo salvaste al final del día" Decía Aizawa satisfecho con la respuesta de All Might, incluso el se sintió responsable del estado de Izuku debido a que no fue de mucha ayuda contra el RINO. "No dejes que tus sentimientos se interpongan en lo más importante, después de todo te toca clase con él mañana"

"L-lo hare, no te preocupes" Contestaba All Might y sin nada más que decir, se despidió de Aizawa mientras pensaba en el ejercicio de mañana. _"Aizawa tiene razón, el joven Midoriya no es mi único estudiante, debo guiar a cada uno de ellos por el camino correcto" _Pensaba All Might mientras un estudiante en especial. _"El joven Bakugou parece tener problemas de actitud muy serios, será mejor que investigue la razón de tanta hostilidad contra el joven Midoriya, solo espero saber cómo corregirla"_

**Salto de tiempo (Atardecer)**

**Ubicación: Fukuoka**

Spider-Noir se encontraba columpiándose por la ciudad e Fukuoka, los altos edificios le facilitaba su transporte y eso normalmente le traía una paz mental pero el tema que estaba hablando con Peni a través de su comunicador lo tenia de mal humor.

"Todavía no puedo creer que ese sociópata este en la misma clase que Izuku" Decía Peter mientras se paraba en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Estaba en la búsqueda de la nueva pandilla que se había formado últimamente en Japón, la cual había aparecido poco después del combate contra los seis siniestros.

"Lose y lo peor es que intento atacar a Izuku cuando vio que había sacado mejores resultados que él durante la prueba de Aizawa" Contestaba Peni mientras patrullaba en Mustafa.

"¿Te conto eso Izuku?" Preguntaba Peter algo preocupado de que Katsuki forzara al joven Spider-Man a pelear.

"No, fue All Might, al parecer quiere saber sobre la razón del porque Bakugou odia a Izuku"

"¿Le mostraste el video?" Preguntaba Peter con algo de esperanza, ese video debería ser prueba suficiente de que Katsuki no merecía estar en UA pero Peni solo suspiro en frustración.

"No, se lo prometimos a Izuku pero le conté sobre las otras cosas que nos hizo saber"

"Ugh, algún día debo de hacerle entender que…" Peter se quedo en silencio, fue en ese momento donde vio algunos miembros de la nueva pandilla criminal que acechaba Japón, los Goblins. _"Ni siquiera te molestas en ocultar que estas aquí ¿Verdad Norman?" _Peter tal vez no sabía que Norman estaba organizando todo esto pero era obvio que su arrogancia era multiversal. "Peni tengo contacto con los miembros de los Goblins… y también de su jefe" La información que le dio Hawks era correcta, Hammerhead era el jefe de la sección que ocupaba Fukuoka y no era cualquier versión, era la misma versión del universo Noir.

"¿Seguro que no quieres apoyo?" Preguntaba Peni preocupada de que Noir se enfrentara solo a Hammerhead y a su banda solo.

"No te preocupes, he barrido el suelo con Hammerhead antes, unos cuantos novatos no harán diferencia" Respondía Noir mientras se tronaba los nudillos y seguía el camión que llevaba a Hammerhead.

**Continuara…**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, ya no soy estudiante y he tratado de acoplarme a mi nuevo trabajo de tiempo completo. Ya no estoy bajo algún familiar, sino con alguien que no se tocara el corazón en despedirme si no hago bien trabajo.** **No es mala onda pero llevo menos de medio año trabajando para él, así que todavía no hay confianza. No puedo prometer ser frecuente pero al menos intentare no tardarme tanto para el siguiente. Gracias por continuar con esta historia y espero que sus reseñas para saber que puedo mejorar. **


	9. El Gánster y la Dama de Blanco

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Antes de leer:**

**Buenas a todos, esta vez será un capítulo especial debido a que se enfocara principalmente en Spider-Noir, por lo que decidí hacer algo un poco diferente esta vez. En vez de un narrador omnipresente, esta vez será desde el punto de vista de Spider-Noir. Si les gusta este formato avísenme y veré si lo hago de manera regular o solo en ocasiones especiales.**

**El Gánster y la Dama de Blanco**

Fukuoka parecer ser una ciudad hermosa, en especial cuando llega la noche y esa belleza se hace más evidente desde los rascacielos más altos. Según Hawks, Fukuoka tiene los mejores restaurantes de Japón y si se toma en cuenta que él ha volado por todo el país, su opinión tiene demasiado valor. Pero en vez de disfrutar lo que esta ciudad me puede ofrecer, me la estoy pasando siguiendo el rastro de un gánster cabeza dura y con serios problemas de ira.

Hammerhead

Como siempre, no es nada más que él muchacho de los recados de alguien más, el eterno bodoque del gran jefe. Ya sea Wilson Fisk, Toomstone o Silvermane, el jamás se le ha ocurrido una idea original. Me podrán decir que estoy generalizando y no todos los Hammerhead del multiverso son así, pero 99% los son y a este lo conozco personalmente, así que tengo derecho de juzgarlo.

**THUD**

Aterrizo en la azotea de un edificio a una distancia segura cuando veo que el camión que lleva a Hammerhead se detiene en la entrada de una zona industrial abandonada, sin gastar ni un solo momento, activo un Spider-Dron para que sea mis ojos y oídos. El Spider-Dron vuela arriba de Hammerhead y compañía y a través de mi comunicador oigo la conversación que tienen y con ayuda de las gafas especiales desarrolladas por Peni, veo lo que hacen.

"¡Tengan cuidado con el cargamento, el Duende dijo que quiere la mercancía intacta!" Hammerhead grita con cierto miedo en su voz mientras la caja parecía brillar, lo que sea que haya en esa caja parece ser-

M-Mi sentido arácnido

Nunca en mi vida he sentido una señal así de fuerte, no sé lo que este dentro pero no voy a dejar que caiga en las manos de cualquier Norman que esté detrás de esto. No debo alterarme, Hammerhead está siendo protegido por muchos matones armados con tecnología superior incluso para esta época. Recuerda tu entrenamiento con Daredevil, Iron fist y Madame web, usa todos tus sentidos para no ser tomado por sorpresa y estar atento al peligro. Apago la visión de mis gafas y me concentro, todos mi sentidos son superiores a los de un ser ordinario pero el más útil que tengo ahora mismo es mi sentido arácnido. Cierro mis ojos y con mi sexto sentido puedo detectar a las personas que esta cercas de la entrada, su aura de hostilidad los rodea de un color rojo pero también detecto a gente inocente, su aura de miedo los rodea de un color amarillo y finalmente detecto algo más, alguien cerca de mí.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Miruko?" No necesito voltearme para saber quién es, no es por mi sentido arácnido, sé que es Miruko porque es una de las pocas personas en este mundo capaz de seguirme el paso y solo hace ruido cada vez que aterriza a diferencia de Hawks que lo hace de manera suave. Su quirk es "Conejo" y eso significa que puede hacer todo lo que un conejo y mejor.

"Ok ¡Debes de tener algo bajo la máscara para hacer eso, nadie así de bueno!" Puedo sentir la frustración en la voz Miruko, la prensa siempre me ha comparado con ella desde que hice mi debut y debido a eso me ha declarado su rival. Por un lado puedo entender esa mentalidad, tenemos poderes que nos hacen similares y somos los únicos en el top 10 con "quirks" de animales y también está el hecho de que tengo mejor ranking que ella a pesar de que llevo menos tiempo en Japón.

"Estoy en medio de un caso muy importante así que no tengo tiempo de socializar" Trato de mantenerme calmado pero el hecho de que tengo a Hammerhead tan cerca hace que mi paciencia se agote muy rápido.

"Vaya sorpresa" Dice la mujer que no le gusta hacer equipo, ni siquiera tiene una agencia ni ayudantes ¿Qué derecho tiene ella de criticarme? "Porque no simplemente vas y les rompes la cara a todos de una vez" tan pronto termina de hablar, le doy mis gafas para que mire la situación en la que me encuentro.

"No están solos" Miruko ve que los hombres de Hammerhead traen a un civil con ellos mientras que yo los escucho a través de mi comunicador.

"P-por favor… d-déjenme ir, prometo mantenerme callado" Miruko pudo ver la razón de porque estaba siendo tan cauteloso, Hammerhead tiene rehenes y eso la hacía enojar.

"De eso estoy seguro pero tampoco quiero héroes merodeando por ahí" En otras palabras si alguno de esos matones nos ve, los civiles serán los primeros en morir.

"Ese… ese bastardo" Miruko está enojada, que bueno que mis gafas son especiales o en estos momentos estarían aplastadas por la presión que ejerce la dama pero no la culpo.

Nunca debiste involucrar inocentes Hammerhead, eso solo me hace enojar

"Esto es una situación que requiere sigilo, no puedo actuar como tú lo haces y arriesgar vidas inocentes" No quiero sonar grosero pero Miruko no me parece la persona indicada para que me acompañe en esta misión y menos con ese traje blanco y revelador, enserio ¿Cuál es el punto de vestir de esa manera? Un poco de protección no le vendría mal.

"Estas muy equivocado si crees que te voy a dejar con la satisfacción de golpear a esos cobardes" Parece estar decidida, no creo que podre convencerla de que me deje hacer esto solo. "¡Además! No me convertí en heroína solo para dejar a gente inocente a su suerte" Maldición, reconozco esa mirada, la veo siempre en los ojos de Izuku y en los de Peni, su determinación está enfocada en salvar a los civiles.

No puedo evitar sentir admiración por esa clase de determinación.

"Muy bien pero quiero que quede claro que estaremos trabajando en equipo" Se muy bien que no le gusta trabajar en equipo, claro yo también era así pero era por distintas razones a ella. Miruko piensa que es de débiles hacer equipos mientras que a mí me preocupaba que otros salieran heridos bajo mi cuidado, ahora se mejor. "Segundo, esta es una misión de sigilo así que necesitas paciencia y estar en silencio"

"Ugh, Muy bien" Ella de verdad no quiere trabajar conmigo pero sabe que yo tampoco me iré de aquí sin salvar a los civiles pero me pregunto si Miruko podrá mantenerse callada. No… estoy siendo muy condescendiente, ella está en el top 10 y eso significa que es algo más que solo fuerza bruta.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse

"Me pido el cabeza de martillo"

Ok, tal vez debería preocuparme un poco….

"Te dije que… "No me deja terminar, se va saltando cerca de donde está la entrada de la zona industrial para no alertar a los guardias de Hammerhead. No quiero quedarme atrás así que hago lo mismo y espero el momento indicado para atacar. Veo que Miruko está sobre los techos mientras que yo miro encima de un poste de luz, uso todos mis sentidos para detectar a todos las presencias hostiles mientras que ella usa sus orejas y en el pequeño momento de que bajan la guardia es cuando atacamos.

"¿Hu-HMMMM?" Disparo mi telaraña al matón más cercano, primero lo silencio y luego lo elevo hacia donde estoy yo.

**PUM, PUM**

Solo me toma dos golpes en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, uno menos faltan cuatro. Salto hacia unas cajas de cargo apiladas y veo que Miruko está del otro lado escondida dentro de otras, dos matones van caminando hacia donde esta ella.

Espera su momento y…

**CRACK**

Wow y me dicen a mi violento, ella estrello los cráneos de los matones entre ellos, Miruko voltea hacia donde estoy yo y me da el pulgar arriba. Solo quedan dos, uno que esta recargado en la entrada y otro que está apuntando al rehén. Los dos están armados pero el que cuida al rehén está dándole la espalda al que está en la puerta así que apunto mis lanza-redes.

**TWIP, TWIP**

"¡¿Hmmp-Hmmp?!" La impact web hace su trabajo e inmoviliza al matón mientras lo pega a la pared, lo que provoca que el que vigila al rehén pierda la concentración para ver qué es lo que sucede a su espalda y es ahí donde Miruko actúa.

**POM**

"¡UGGG!" Es lo único que pronuncia el ultimo matón antes de caer inconsciente al suelo gracias a la patada de Miruko que le dio a la cabeza. Con todos los guardias inconscientes e inmovilizados me dirijo a liberar al rehén.

"¡Oh Gra-Hmmp!" Pongo mi mano en su boca y le pido que le baje el volumen a su voz, todavía es muy temprano para celebrar.

"¿Eres el único rehén?" Pregunto pero en el fondo se la respuesta

"N-no, hay más adelante" Lo sabía, Miruko parece compartir mi frustración pero no podemos perder el tiempo, veo que uno de los guardias tiene la llave de la puerta y se la quito. Me concentro de nuevo y detecto más enemigos adelante, caminamos por la entrada y vemos a dos guardias más junto con un rehén. Miruko se esconde mientras que yo me pego en el techo, usando el sigilo me pongo encima de ellos y disparo mies redes.

"¡¿Qué de-mmhg?!" No lo dejo terminar, rápidamente los envuelvo en un capullo colgando del techo y señalo a Miruko que el camino está despejado.

"Wow, ese da miedo" Miruko miro mi trabajo pero parece que le da más gracia que miedo, libero al rehén y le digo que se ponga en un lugar seguro. Abrimos otra puerta y delante de nosotros hay un espacio más abierto con vigilancia más fuerte y rehenes que rescatar. Los guardias fueron cayendo uno por uno y los inmovilice con mis redes para que no escaparan mientras tanto los rehenes fueron asegurados.

"Y ahora ¿Por dónde vamos?" Preguntaba Miruko, Hammerhead podía estar en cualquier edificio de la zona y eso significaría que tendremos que buscar por todas partes mientras corremos el riesgo de que nos descubran pero algo me indica el camino, lo que sea que tenga Hammerhead en la caja me está guiando hacia su dirección.

"Por ahí" Dejo que mi sentido arácnido me guie, apunto a una ventana abierta y Miruko me sigue el paso. Creo que tomamos el camino correcto, este lugar está vigilado hasta los dientes pero no detecto ningún rehén en esta zona. "No hay rehenes"

"Bien porque estoy ansiosa de-"

"Pero debemos seguir siendo precavidos, no sabemos que quirks tienen estos bodoques" Miruko parece molesta de que le arruine la diversión pero luego me ve con una cara de confusión.

"¿Bodoques?"

"Es… un jerga de donde vengo" A veces olvido en que época estoy, por suerte Miruko no le da importancia y empezamos a limpiar la zona. Debo admitir que la intervención de Miruko fue buena suerte, ella es rápida y pega fuerte pero sobretodo sabe cómo mantenerse en silencio, creo que no debo de juzgar a alguien por como lo veo en televisión. Con todos los guardias fuera de acción, veo que Miruko se dirige hacia donde está la salida pero mi sentido arácnido reacciona.

"¡CUIDADO!"

**TARATATATATATATATATATA**

Una lluvia de balas destroza la salida, por suerte saco a Miruko del camino y buscamos refugio, la balacera se detiene y veo a Hammerhead en una plataforma circular mientras usa una gigantesca metralleta. "¡¿Crees que puede contra mi cabeza de red?! ¡Vamos por unos Rounds!" Oigo el desafío de Hammerhead y lo tomo.

"¡Créeme solo tomara uno!" Hammerhead comienza a disparar de nuevo y por desgracia parece que tiene una munición muy poderosa si tomamos en cuenta que están destrozando la columna que uso como protección, al parecer esta una plataforma móvil.

"¿Alguna idea?" Tan pronto como oigo a Miruko preguntar eso se me ocurre un plan

"Dale una buena patada cuando te dé la espalda" Respondo mientras salgo de lo que queda de la columna que me protegía.

"¡YA TE VI INSECTO!" Cuento con eso idiota, uso cada musculo de mi cuerpo para evitar ser molido a balas, ese desgraciado puede mover esa gigantesca arma en cualquier dirección pero por suerte solo se enfoca en mi dándole oportunidad a Miruko de…

**PAM**

"¡AAARGGGHHH!" Darle una poderosa patada en la nuca a Hammerhead pero debido a lo duro que es su cráneo no cae inconsciente y parece que a Miruko le dolió también si tomo en cuenta la mueca de dolor que tiene. "¡Maldita Pe-!"

**THWIP, THWIP**

Por suerte, ella no pelea sola y muestro mi agradecimiento por su cooperación usando mis redes para quitarle a Hammerhead de encima y lanzarlo contra una pared. "D-desgraciado" ¿Enserio? Le ibas a decir algo peor a Miruko hace rato. "¡HAAAAAA!" Reglas de caballerosidad para otro momento, Hammerhead parece que quiere embestirme así que me preparo mi puño para el momento correcto y…

**POOOM**

"¡Uurggh!" Le meto un buen swing en la sien, duele un poco pero tengo la satisfacción de que es suficiente para hacer que el cerebro se le rebote en esa enorme cabeza que tiene. ¡E-espera!" Tiene miedo y parece desorientado, quiero darme el crédito de su estado pero sé que la patada de Miruko contribuyo bastante."¡M-me rindo!" Algo apesta aquí.

"¿Tuviste suficiente?" Pregunta Miruko mientras se acerca parece confiada de que esto termino pero sé que hay algo…

Sentido Arácnido

"¡Miruko!" Alguien nos ataca por detrás y por suerte logro sacar a Miruko del camino antes de que una granada logre evaporarnos. Veo que en los cielos hay alguien en un planeador ¿Norman? No, es solo uno de sus matones y parece que no está solo. Por desgracia, eso le dio oportunidad a Hammerhead de huir ¡Maldición! Bueno, no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada, será mejor deshacernos de estos imitadores

"¡¿Cómo diablos esquivo eso?!" Sentido arácnido idiota

"Sí ¿Cómo diablos supiste que nos iban a atacar?" Sentido-

"¡No importa Miruko! Concéntrate en los noquear a estos fenómenos" Miruko lo deja ir pero parece que seguir curiosa del asunto. Veo la situación en la que nos encontramos y hay malas y buenas noticias. Primero las malas, ellos están en el aire y tiene granadas que explotan al primer contacto, pero las buenas noticias son que nosotros somos más rápidos y sabemos saltar.

"¡Oh Yeah, Ahora esto es una pelea de verdad!" Miruko parece feliz de dejar a un lado el sigilo, las peleas frente a frentes es donde parece sentirse mejor y lo demuestra. Solo necesita dar un salto para alcanzar a uno de los duendes falsos y de una sola patada destroza su planeador.

"¡AAAAAH!" El pobre diablo grita asustado, por suerte Miruko no lo deja morir y lo agarra para evitar que caiga al suelo y se rompa algo.

"¡Eres mía!" Un idiota grita mientras lanza tres granadas hacia Miruko pero yo intervengo

**THIWP, THIWP**

Atrapo las tres granadas con mis redes y se las devuelvo

"¡OH MIER-!"

**BOOM**

El planeador del pobre diablo explota y la onda de choque provoca que caigan otros dos, me dan ganas de dejarlos caer pero…

**THIWP, THWIP, THWIP**

Uso mis impact web para salvar sus miserables traseros, cada uno que da pegado en la pared o una de las pocas columnas que sobrevivió al ataque de Hammerhead. "Parece que fueron todos" Oigo a Miruko y veo que se encargo de otros dos, por desgracia Hammerhead escapo pero al menos se que todavía está cerca o al menos lo que trajo con él y sigo hacia donde me está llamando. "Crees que sigue cerca"

"El no es muy inteligente y demasiado rencoroso, apuesto lo que sea que intentara matarnos aquí y ahora" Y Como por arte magia escucho un alta voz activarse y nuestro presentador es…

"Oigan chico, hay dos héroes en nuestra guarida" Hammerhead, por supuesto. "Aplasten a la araña con todo lo que tengan pero quiero que me traigan a la coneja viva, debo enseñarle como debe actuar una dama" Diablos Hammerhead, una vez me rogaste de que te quitara a Felicia de encima para que no te arrancara los ojos y ahora quieres enojar a alguien cien veces más fuerte que ella.

"OHOJOJOJO ¿Con que enseñarme a actuar como una dama?" Parece que Miruko se lo tomo personal, tiene una sonrisa feroz y también se está tronando los nudillos mientras flexiona sus brazos… Debo admitir que tiene su encanto.

"Vamos, no quiero dejar al cabeza plana esperando" Aviso mientras me dirijo a donde creo que esta Hammerhead y miro lo que hay del otro lado de la puerta. Como veinte hombres exhibiendo sus quirks en el suelo y algunos francotiradores en los techos de los edificios cercanos.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí"

"Spider-Noir y Miruko"

"No se ven tan rudos"

"Si los matamos seremos famosos"

"El jefe quiere a Miruko viva, tal vez nos deje un momento a-¡AAARGHHH!" No lo dejo terminar, le doy un puñetazo en la nariz lo cual lo deja inconsciente y me concentro en los otros, veo el miedo en sus ojos y lo entiendo, después de todo mande a volar a alguien antes de que pudieran reaccionar. "¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a quedarnos mirando o vamos a pelear?"

"¡D-desgraciado, ATAQUEN!" Vienen hacia nosotros mientras miro a Miruko y ella sonríe, dejamos que se nos apilen encima yyyy….

"¡GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Usamos nuestra fuerza superior para mandarlos a volar, los francotiradores no pueden disparar sin arriesgarse a dispararles a sus aliados, por suerte yo no cuento con esa desventaja. Doy un salto en el aire y…

**THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP**

"¡¿ARRRG QUE DIABLOS?!" "¡ME DIO EN LOS OJOS!" "¡NO VEO, NO VEO!" Francotiradores neutralizados, Miruko sonríe y se dedica golpear a los enemigos en el suelo y yo la acompaño. Puede que estos fulanos tengan quirks pero un novato con poderes, sigue siendo un novato y no nos toma ni dos minutos barrer el piso con ellos.

"¡OH YEAH, ESTO ES UNA PELEA!" Se ve que le gusta este tipo de cosas

"Una pelea indicaría que ellos tenían alguna oportunidad, esto más bien fue una masacre" Miruko solo se pone a reír y me da la razón. Creo que me puedo llevar bien con-

**POOM**

"¡AAAARRGGGGHHH!" ¡MI cabeza! Lo que sea que fue esa explosión hizo que mi sentido arácnido se pusiera en alerta máxima.

"¿E-estas bien?" Miruko deja de reír y veo que se preocupa por como reaccione

"Sí pero siento que algo muy malo acaba de pasar" ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que tenia Hammerhead en la caja? Mi respuesta parece ser contestada cuando escucho una alta voz activarse de nuevo.

"Veo que pudiste con el resto de mis hombre pero yo sigo en pie, encuéntrenme si no tienen miedo" Hammerhead, no sé cómo pero estoy seguro de que él es responsable de esto.

"¿Crees que sea una trampa?" Cuando no lo es, sin embargo no creo que tengamos otra opción que seguirle el juego.

"Definitivamente" Pero como quiera me dirijo a donde esta Hammerhead, el mismo edificio donde sucedió la extraña explosión, no sé qué fue lo que hizo pero no me importa.

Tengo la responsabilidad de detenerlo

**THUMP**

Pateo la puerta con fuerza y enfrente esta Hammerhead pero hay algo diferente en él, su cuerpo expulsa un aura extraña, sus ojos brillan con un color rojo y parece que sus manos fueron sustituidas por una metralleta y un caño. "Sorprendido" aun sigo en shock ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? "Osborn me mando a buscar una roca, al principio pensé que ya se había vuelto loco pero cuando la encontré parecía que me estaba hablando, pidiéndome que la tocara" Hammerhead tiene un ataque de risa, parece que el poder se le subió a la cabeza. "¡Osborn puede olvidarse de que le de la roca, AHORA HAMMERHEAD ES EL JEFE!"

"¡Oh, eso está por verse!" Maldición, Miruko se me adelanto y va a atacar a Hammerhead

**PUM**

"Je… ¡HAHAHAHA!" No puedo creerlo, Hammerhead tomo esa patada como si no fuera nada. "Se supone que eso debió dolerme"

"¡Uurggh!" Fue Miruko la que se lastimo y Hammerhead la está apuntando con ese cañón que tiene por mano ¡No puedo permitir que eso pase!

**THIWP**

"¡AAARGGG!" Qué bueno que escuche a Peni y decidí usar nuevos juguetes, como mis nuevas Electric-Webs, capaces de imitar lo mismo que hace Izuku con sus redes y su descarga venenosa pero eso no es todo.

**POOOM **

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!" Mi nuevos Concussive Blast mandan a volar a Hammerhead hacia la pared, que bueno que nos dejaron quedarnos con los guantes de Shocker. Tal vez no sean tan letales como esos pero hacen un buen trabajo.

**CRASH**

"Miruko, sal de aquí, yo me encargo de Hammerhead" No sé qué tan fuerte se haya vuelto pero me rehusó a huir con ese psicópata portando ese poder. Veo que se levanta, al parecer estrellarse contra la pared no lo lastimo pero no importa, tengo otros trucos bajo mi manga.

"¡TE HARE PAGAR POR ESO INSECTO!" Soy un arácnido idiota

**TARATATATATATATATATATATATATATA**

Hammerhead dispara a lo loco pero logro moverme fuera del camino mientras me aseguro de que Miruko no esté detrás de mí, debo encontrar el momento para atacar pero es muy difícil concentrarse mientras esquivo balas y cañones. "¡QUEDATE QUIE-AACK!" Un buen disparo a los ojos me da la oportunidad perfecta de usar mi impact web y detener la balacera. "¡ESTO NO PODRA DETENERME PARA SIEMPRE Y NO PUEDES-**POM-**UUURRRGGHH!" No solo la cabeza, sino todo su cuerpo se endurecieron, me lastime el puño cuando golpee sus costillas pero no me puedo detener. Me enfoco a la cabeza, doy todo lo que tengo y mucho más para hacer caer a Hammerhead, ignoro el hecho de que mis puños están a punto de quebrarse si eso significa ponerle fin a esta pelea de una vez.

"¡Cae, maldito bastardo!" Me estoy desesperando, creo que tendría más suerte tratando de noquear a Tombstone con una almohada. Mi sentido arácnido, parece que esta a-

"¡GRAAAAAAHHHH!" Una enorme explosión surge de Hammerhead y yo termino volando al otro lado del edificio mientras que él se libera de las telarañas, debo levantarme rápido sino terminare con más agujeros que un queso suizo. "Di buenas noches f-¡ARRRGHHH!" Creí que no podía sorprenderme más pero Miruko supero mis expectativas nuevamente.

"¡PLUS ULTRA, BASTARDO!" Ese dicho se hizo popular por All Might pero ahora mismo Miruko es quien lo expresa con acciones, esa patada fue mucho más fuerte que la anterior y obviamente se lastimo al ejecutarla pero me da tiempo suficiente para dispararle a Hammerhead todas la impact webs que tengo.

"¡NO, ESTABA TAN CERCA!" No solo el cuerpo también tapo los cañones de sus armas, dejándolo totalmente a la merced de nuestra fuerza.

"¡Miruko, entre los dos!" No puedo arriesgarme a que haga ese truco de la explosión de nuevo, debemos terminar pronto.

"¡Entendido!" Lo golpeamos con todo lo que tenemos, hacemos que sangre y podemos oír algunos huesos romperse, toma algo de tiempo pero finalmente…

**POOOOM**

"Uuuurrgghhh!" Cae al suelo gracias a un golpe que le damos al mismo tiempo, Miruko cae debido a la fatiga y el dolor pero yo mantengo de pie para asegurarme de que esto realmente termino.

Y es ahí donde algo que nos esperaba pasa, una extraña pieza sale del cuerpo de Hammerhead

"¿Q-que es eso?" La cara de Miruko es idéntica a la mía, pero mi sentido arácnido me saca del estado de shock y me pide que la agarre.

"_Hazle caso a tus instintos" _La voz de Madame web suena en mi cabeza y en contra de mi buen juicio agarro la extraña roca, al menos con esto se que ganamos y que Hammerhead ya no ese extraño poder.

"No sé que es pero lo averiguare" le respondo a Miruko mientras guardo la piedra en mi gabardina. "¿Estás bien?" Miro su cuerpo y noto lo moradas que están sus piernas, también sus guantes parecen estar manchados de sangre. "Perdón, si tan solo-"

"No te atrevas a echarte la culpa" No puedo evitar sentir que su voz parece más agresiva de lo normal ¿Qué hice para ofenderla? "No soy-urgh- una damisela en peligro, al igual que tu soy una heroína profesional" Noto la dificultad con la que se levanta pero ella mantiene de pie a pesar de las heridas y me doy cuenta de mi error, la estoy subestimando de nuevo.

"Tienes razón, me salvaste la vida ahí y no hubiera podido vencer a Hammerhead sin ti" Ella es fuerte, debo admitir que me sentí inspirado por su pación por continuar peleando.

"Lo sé" Ok, esa sonrisa burlona me molesta un poco pero lo dejo pasar. "Pero… debo admitir que todo salió bien debido a que tu tomaste control del caso y también me salvaste más de una vez hoy… creo que fue genial hacer equipo contigo" No puedo evitar sorprenderme con sus palabras, ella ha admitido en televisión nacional lo mucho que detesta trabajar con otros, así que esto es algo grande pero evito hacer algún comentario y simplemente acepto el cumplido.

"¿Lo repetimos alguna vez?" Ofrezco un apretón de manos con la esperanza de tener una nueva aliada contra Osborn.

"Solo si es igual de emocionante que hoy" Ella acepta el apretón con una sonrisa energética, miro a Hammerhead en el piso y las heridas de nuestros cuerpos.

Siento que esto solo es el comienzo de algo más grande.

**Continuara….**

**Omake (Punto de vista de Miruko)**

**Ubicación: Casa de Miruko**

Dios mis piernas me duelen, ayer las cosas no resultaron como las planee. Estaba visitando Fukuoka y fue ahí donde vi a Noir balanceándose por la ciudad, ese tipo ha estado haciéndose nombre últimamente al atrapar peces gordos así que pensé que sería divertido unirme al que sea que estuviera haciendo. No pensé que terminaría metida en una situación de rehenes, un enfrentamiento con la banda de los Duendes y una pelea a muerte contra un cabezón con fetiches por las armas y un quirk que le daba un cuerpo más duro que cualquier metal en esta tierra.

No voy a mentir… ¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!

Las golizas que repartimos, las balaceras que sobrevivimos y el combate a muerte ¡EPICO!

Pero aun así me deja un mal sabor de boca como Noir fue capaz de estar un paso delante de mi durante, incluso mis sentidos no pudieron advertirme a tiempo de las dos veces que nos atacaron por sorpresa, es como si pudiera predecir el peligro antes de que pasara. Su velocidad también parece ser superior a la mía, apenas podía seguirle el paso cuando se balanceaba por la ciudad, solo fue cuando empezó a seguir el camión de esos villanos que pude alcanzarlo. Creo que somos igual de fuertes pero…. Él fue el primero en ir plus ultra, nunca en mi vida he fallado en derribar a alguien con mis patadas pero fue Noir quien se mantuvo en pie hasta el final.

Si fuéramos a pelear entre nosotros ¿Quien ganaría?

"¡YYOOOOOOOSHHHH!" ¡No puedo desanimarme! Noir es fuerte, se merece estar como el tercer mejor héroe de Japón ¡Diablos, quizá merezca estar en segundo lugar! Pero no me quedare atrás.

"¡ME PONDRE COMO META SUPERARTE SPIDER-NOIR!" Quejarse del pasado es de débiles, yo brinco al futuro. "Uurgh" Cierto mis piernas, los doctores dicen que debo de reposar por un tiempo. Están frustrante encontrar una nueva meta y tener que esperar para cumplirla pero al menos no soy la única que tiene que estar quita, Noir también se lastimo de la misma manera así que también tiene que reposar, tal vez incluso más que yo.

Las ventajas de ser joven

"Veamos un poco de televisión" Las noticias será un buen comienzo, tal vez ya estén cubriendo sobre lo que hicimos anoche.

"La noche anterior sucedió algo que Japón jamás imaginaria" Oh dios, sabía que tocarían ese punto. "El asombroso héroe Spider-Noir y la heroína conejo Miruko hicieron equipo para derrotar a villano que traficaba armas para la pandilla criminal del duende" Estoy segura que Edgeshot y best jeanist comentaran sobre esto cuando los vea. "Los fans de la heroína conejo están sorprendidos y otros héroes están sorprendidos por este acontecimiento debido a que Miruko ha mostrado burla al concepto de hacer equipo ya que los considera débiles" Sí, sí demándenme. "Pero incluso con eso, ella ha mostrado interés en volver hacer equipo con el héroe arácnido" que puedo decir, el se topa con los casos más emocionantes. "Nuestro equipo entrevisto a la heroína después de la captura de los villanos" Oh van a pasar la entrevista que me hicieron ayer.

(R= reportero, M= Miruko)

R: "¿Usted y Spider-Noir son ahora un equipo estable ahora?"

M: "Esto fue algo improvisto, había gente en peligro y Noir era mejor en el sigilo que yo pero no estoy en contra de darle una mano si la necesita"

R: "¿Cuál es su opinión sobre el héroe americano?"

M: "Esta tan bueno como sus fans creen que es… No voy a mentir, necesite que me salvara en más de una ocasión, creo que es mejor que yo pero ¡No será así para siempre, voy a superarte Spider-Noir!"

Mantengo esa declaración, ya vi de lo que es capaz y voy a entrenar para que sea igual de capaz de hacer lo mismo que tu pero mejor, eso también incluye la forma en cómo predices el peligro. "Por desgracia ambos héroes sufrieron de heridas y ambos tendrán que tomar descanso antes de que vuelvan a la acción" Da coraje pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, al menos se que no soy la única- "Esperen… hay información de que Spider-Noir está de vuelta en acción"

¿Cómo dijo?

"Tenemos contacto con nuestro equipo cerca de un atentado de robo que fue frustrado por Spider-Noir" No puede ser, el estaba igual o más lastimado que yo por golpear a ese cara dura pero mis miedos se confirman cuando veo que cambian de escena y veo a Spider-Noir como si nada le hubiera pasado. (S= Spider-Noir)

R: "¡Spider-Noir, unos momentos por favor!"

S: "Esta bien, es una mañana tranquila… Con excepción de lo que acaba de pasar"

R: "Ayer hubo reportes de que se había lastimados sus manos durante la pelea contra el jefe criminal llamado Hammerhead ¿De verdad está en condiciones de pelear?"

Veo como Noir se quita los guantes y sus manos están como nuevas

S: "Me curo muy rápido, heridas como las de ayer son cosas menores"

La entrevista sigue pero deje de escuchar solo puedo decir algo en estos momentos

"¡HIJOOOOO DEEEEEEE-**Continuara**!

**Este capítulo fue más corto que los anteriores pero quería compensar por el hecho de haber estado ausente por mucho tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y avísenme si quieren que intente otro capítulo con este formato.**


	10. Araña bajo Hielo

**Izuku: The Mighty Spider-man**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Spider-man ni my hero academia, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

**Antes de leer: Volvemos a tener narrador omnipresente e Izuku vuelve como protagonista de este capítulo, no se preocupen Noir será el principal en otros y tal vez vuelva a ser el narrador. Avisen si quieren que otro personaje cuente los eventos desde su punto de vista.**

**Araña bajo hielo**

**Ubicación: Agencia de Spider-Noir**

"¿Sabes lo que es Madame Web?" Noir se encontraba analizando junto con Peni y Madame Web la misteriosa piedra que tomo al vencer a Hammerhead.

"Sí y temo que mis más grandes temores se han confirmado" Respondía Madame Web después de terminar de inspeccionar la piedra, preocupando al dúo arácnido. "¿Dónde está Izuku?"

"En clase ¿Quiere que lo traigamos aquí cuando termine?" Preguntaba Peni mientras trataba de ocultar su curiosidad sobre la piedra que tenían ahora.

"Sí, yo por mientras reuniré a todos los Spider-Men para que se enteren de la situación"

"¿Tan grave es la situación?" Preguntaba Noir sorprendido de las medidas que estaba tomando Madame Web ¿Acaso se estaba acercando otra crisis multi-versal tan pronto?

"Así es, creo que nuestra guerra contra Osborn fue solo el prologo de lo que esta apunto de venir" Madame Web desapareció al terminar de responder y Noir solo pudo suspirar.

"Me pregunto si Izuku está pasando por la misma montaña rusa de emociones que nosotros"

**Cambio de ubicación: Academia UA**

Aburrimiento era lo único que podían sentir Izuku y el resto de la clase 1-A en estos momentos, sabía que UA era una escuela y como tal habría cursos normales en ella pero…

"Muy bien oyentes, por puntos de participación… ¡Díganme cual opción contiene la forma correcta de escribir la siguiente frase en ingles!" Todo era bastante normal, ni siquiera Present Mic podía poner las cosas interesantes y eso que era el maestro que más espíritu le ponía a su clase. Lugo de esto tenían calculo con Ectoplasm y literatura con Cementos, sin embargo la clase que todos esperaban con ansias era después del almuerzo.

Estudios Heroicos

**Vestidor de profesores**

Toshinori Yagi estaba en su forma civil mientras veía que traje podía ponerse para su primera clase como profesor en UA. _"¿Debería ponerme mi traje moderno o algo más clásico?" _Su clase era estudios heroicos y eso significaba que sus alumnos iban a estrenar los trajes que ellos diseñaron con ayuda de alguna compañía para trabajar como héroes pero cada año había algún alumno que sentía vergüenza de usarlo, el producto final no era como lo esperaba o sentía que el de los otros eran mejores y el suyo parecía ridículo. Por esa razón, ayudaba que el profesor también estuviera en uniforme heroico para que el estudiante perdiera vergüenza y por esa razón Yagi se debatía que traje ayudaría mejor. _"Mi traje moderno refleja perfectamente como otros héroes se visten actualmente pero… Mi traje de la era de plata ayudaría a que se pusieran más ajusto con cualquier cosa que usen" _Su debate concluye al momento que recordó quien estaría ahí.

Izuku Midoriya

"_Gracias Nezu" _El director sabia del interés que tenia Yagi con Izuku así que lo puso como su maestro de Estudios Heroicos, el héroe numero recordaba lo emocionado que se veía la primera vez que se conocieron en persona, era obvio que el chico era un fan suyo. _"Oh qué diablos, estoy seguro le sacare una sonrisa si uso esto" _Pensaba Yagi mientras se ponía su traje de la era de plata y se transformaba en su forma heroica, All Might. "¡Muy bien, estoy listo para mi primer día de trabajo! ¡PLUS ULTRA!" Después de su grito de batalla, All Might salía de los vestidores y se dirigía hacia la clase 1-A.

"¡Gracias por todo doctora Chiyo!" All Might se detuvo en medio de su carrera al salón cuando escucho una voz familiar salir de la enfermería. "¡Oh, All Might!" Fue ahí cuando All Might vio que se trataba de Miruko, quien estaba en sus ropas civiles **(El mismo diseño que aparece en el boceto oficial)**.

"¡Oh, La joven heroína Miruko está aquí!" Saludaba All Might a su manera a Miruko mientras se preguntaba que hacia ella en UA pero luego recordó sobre las noticias de la mañana. "Buen trabajo la noche anterior, supongo que viniste para pedirle ayuda a Recovery Girl" La enfermera de UA tenía un quirk que le permitía acelerar el proceso de curación de un paciente a cambio de la estamina de este.

"¡Así es, no puedo quedarme en casa sin hacer algo mientras que Noir me deja atrás!" Respondía Miruko con su entusiasme característico. "Mi nueva meta es superarlo algún día" Miruko expresaba su determinación mientras lanzaba unas patadas en el aire.

"¡HAHAHA! Me alegra oír eso" All Might le dio el pulgar arriba como signo de aprobación pero vio el reloj y sabia que debía dirigirse a dar su clase. "Fue bueno verte pero me tengo que ir a dar mi clase"

"Oh ¿Entonces es verdad que eres maestro? ¿Qué es lo que enseñas?" Miruko había leído las noticias de que All Might era maestro pero al principio pensó que solo era propaganda para UA.

"¡Enseño a la nueva generación sobre Estudios Heroicos y mi primera clase es ahorita mismo con el salón 1-A!" Contestaba All Might.

"¿Clase 1-A? Dónde está el pupilo de Noir" Miruko recordó la conversación que tuvo con el detective arácnido mientras entregaban a Hammerhead y sus hombres a la policía, uno de los temas que tocaron fue Izuku.

"Así es, solo espero guiarlo tan bien como lo hace Noir" Eso era otra preocupación que tenia All Might, ser el héroe numero uno no te hacia automáticamente un buen maestro y tuvo que tomar muchos consejos de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo para hacer un trabajo decente. "A decir verdad, estoy un poco nervioso"

"Mmh ¿Qué tal si te acompaño?" Sugería Miruko mientras trataba de reírse de que All Might, el hombre invencible, tuviera miedo de dar clase. "Déjame te acompaño para ayudarte a aconsejar a estos niños, ya lo he hecho con otros novatos" Sugería Miruko y eso alegro a All Might.

"Sería perfecto, déjame voy a empezar la clase mientras tú te diriges a este centro de batalla" All Might le entrego una nota a Miruko donde decía el centro de batalla indicado. "Solo te pido que te pongas tu traje para entrar en ambiente, OK"

"Por supuesto, no te preocupes" Y con eso All Might se fue a presentarse a la clase 1-A mientras Miruko se preparaba para ir al centro de batalla. _"Tiempo de ver que tan bueno es Spidey" _

**Cambio de ubicación: Salón 1-A**

"¡YA ESTOY AQUIIII, entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!" Eso anunciaba All Might pero uno no podía decir que era normal gritar a todo pulmón mientras se pasa por la puerta haciendo una pose extraña. Sin embargo eso no les importo a los alumnos de clase 1-A, todos sonreían al ver que el símbolo de la paz iba a ser su maestro para esta clase.

"¿All Might es nuestro maestro de Estudios Heroicos? ¡Eso es genial!" Decía Kaminari emocionado al ver a All Might.

"Pensé que eran solo rumores pero es verdad ¡All Might es nuestro maestro, YEAH!" Kirishima al igual que todos se emocionaban de tener mejor héroe de Japón como maestro.

"Oh está usando su traje de la era de plata" Decía esta vez Tsuyu.

All Might se alegro de que su traje fuera conocido incluso por una generación joven, eso solo indicaba lo popular que realmente era. _"¡Bien! Mi primera impresión fue un éxito" _Festejaba All Might mientras veía la cara de admiración de sus nuevos alumno pero quien resalto aun más fue Izuku, su cara era igual a la primera vez que se conocieron hace tiempo. _"No has cambiado en ese aspecto" _All Might se alegraba de ver al joven Spider-Man de nuevo pero los saludos serán para después. "Bienvenidos a la clase más importante para los héroes del mañana, aquí aprenderán lo básico para ser un profesional y sobre lo que pelear por el bien de otros" All Might flexionaba sus músculos para crear un momento dramático. "¡La lección de hoy va ha ser intensa!" Y con eso All Might saco una tarjeta que mostraba de que iba a ser la lección.

Simulacro de combate

"Simulacro…" Izuku miro con preocupación la tarjeta

"¡COMBATE!" Katsuki por otro lado tenía una sonrisa digna de un villano cuando supo de qué se trataba la lección de hoy. _"¡POR FIN, UNA OPOTUNIDAD PARA PONER A DEKU EN SU LUGAR!"_

"Y para esta prueba tenemos…" All Might apunto a una de las paredes y en respuesta empezaron a abrirse para revelar los gabinetes que contenían los trajes de cada estudiante, con la excepción de Izuku. "¡Los trajes que nuestro departamento de soporte diseño con ayuda de sus diseños para que complementen sus quirks!"

"¡Nuestros propios trajes de héroes, Asombroso!" Gritaba Sero de emoción mientras que los demás estudiantes iban por la maleta que contenían su equipo, sin embargo Tenya noto que faltaba uno.

"¡Disculpe señor All Might, he notado que falta un maletín y me preocupa que alguno de mis compañeros no comparta la misma experiencia que nosotros!" Una vez más Tenya mostraba lo serio que se tomaba cada situación pero por suerte Izuku podía explicar la situación.

"No te preocupes Iida, yo tengo mi traje conmigo" Decía Izuku mientras le mostraba a Iida un maletín negro con una araña roja como símbolo. "Peter me ayudo a diseñarlo"

"Oh ya veo, tiene sentido además, el sabría que podría ayudarte con tu quirk ya que el te entreno" Decía Tenya mientras veía el maletín con curiosidad y no era el único, todos sus compañeros también estaban interesados en el misterioso traje.

Kirishima: "Oh ya quiero verlo Midoriya"

Mina: "¡¿También tiene artilugios como el de tu mentor?!"

Momo: "¿La agencia de Noir está entrando al diseño de trajes?"

Katsuki miraba como sus compañeros de clase enfocaban su atención a Izuku y eso lo enfureció ya que para él toda esta situación carecía de lógica, se suponía que él debía ser el centro de atención gracias a su quirk e Izuku debería ser relegado al olvido pero todo eso cambio desde que despertó su quirk. _"No… todo empezó a cambiar desde que llego ese cabeza de red"_ Su suerte había cambiado desde que Noir se presento en la vida de Izuku, Katsuki ya no era quien mandaba en la escuela y estaba a merced de sus compañero y maestros que le tenían rencor. _"Pero eso acaba hoy, voy a demostrar que mi quirk me pone por encima de todos ustedes extras" _

Bakugou sentía que este iba a ser el mejor día de su vida

**Cambio de ubicación: Centro de batalla**

All Might estaba en el centro de batalla asignado para su clase junto con Miruko, todavía seguía nervioso por su primera clase. _"No… Debo calmarme, si quiero ayudar a esta nueva generación, debo de estar tranquilo al momento de observar y criticar" _Para calmarse se enfoco en otro tema, como el misteriosos traje de Izuku, el fue el único que no recibió ayuda de parte de UA para hacerlo y por eso ni siquiera sabía cómo era. "_Un momento… Peter le ayudo a diseñarlo y estoy seguro que el joven Midoriya apunta a ser como él, entonces su traje seria…." _El símbolo de la paz solo podía imaginarse un diseño similar al de Noir **(Algo similar al mono nocturno de Lejos de casa)**. "Ugh… ese estilo no le quedaría"

"¿Dijiste algo All Might?" Pregunto Miruko después de escucharlo murmurar

"No, no, es solo que me preguntaba…" Antes de que pudiera explicarse, sus alumnos empezaban a aparecer. Los alumnos estaba llegando al centro de batalla, algunos tenían trajes simples como Kaminari y Jirou pero otros como Tenya y Aoyama se veían más elaborados. All Might y Miruko veían con interés los trajes de la nueva generación pero luego notaron uno que les llamo bastante la atención.

Izuku Midoriya, quien ya llevaba su traje de Spider-Man

Su traje era una combinación del diseño que su madre sugirió y el traje de Miles, con algunos toques extra que sugirió Peni. La máscara era verde, lentes blancos con bordes rojos y el patrón de telarañas rojo. En el pecho seguía el patrón de telarañas marcados con bordes **(que venían del diseño del traje de su madre)** rojos, una araña como la de Miles **(El diseño que tiene en el videojuego de PS5)**. Tenía guantes largos negros con líneas rojas en cada par** (como lo de su tercer traje en la serie)**, un cinturón de utilidad rojo, rodilleras negras y finalmente sus eternos zapatos rojos **(esta parte es como la de su segundo traje del serie).** Y como toque final, una araña roja y grande en la espalda **(como la de Miles)**

"_Oh gracias a Dios, es mejor de lo que pensé que sería" _Pensaba All Might al ver el traje de Izuku, pensó que el símbolo en su pecho y los lentes blancos eran una especie de tributo a su mentor mientras que lo ponía en un diseño que parecía más amistoso que el de Noir. _"No es por ofender a Peter pero sus gusto no se mezclarían bien con el carácter del joven Midoriya" _

"_Mmh… Nada mal, no es raro ver héroes que se inspiren de otros" _Pensaba Miruko mientras veía como Midoriya se volvía el centro de atención de nuevo ya que los otros alumnos veían su traje con curiosidad.

"¡Ah Spidey, tu traje luce genial y bastante practico!" Izuku volteo a ver a Ochako para agradecer el cumplido pero se quedo mudo al ver lo que ella tenía. "Creo que debí ser más especifica con mi sugerencias, el mío termino siendo un poco ajustado" Izuku quería decirle que no importaba una vez que había recuperado su voz pero Tsuyu vino y termino mudo otra vez porque tenía un unitard similar al de Ochako.

"Creo que también debí ser más específica, me da un poco de pena usarlo" Decía Tsuyu mientras que Midoriya agradecía tener mascara completa debido a que nadie podía ver lo rojo que estaba en este momento.

"Oh, Midoriya, Uraraka y Asui" Los tres voltearon a ver a Iida quien llevaba puesto un traje similar al de su hermano Tensei. "Me alegra verlos y déjenme decirles que sus trajes se ven muy bien"

"E-el tuyo se ve genial Iida, me alegra saber que hay otra persona que eligió cubrirse el cuerpo completo como yo" Bromeaba Izuku para tranquilizarse.

"Fue más por seguridad que por moda" Contestaba Tenya mientras veía el traje de Izuku y pudo notar que parecía algo más que solo licra. "Tu traje luce impresiónate Midoriya, puedo notar que está bien protegido"

"S-sí, Peter y Peni se aseguraron de que fuera así" Respondía Izuku mientras recordaba de que lo que contenía el traje.

_**Flashback a una semana antes del primer día de clase**_

"_¡Esto es increíble!" Gritaba emocionado Izuku mientras se probaba su nuevo traje, se movía de un lado a otro mientras esquivaba todos los obstáculos y disparos láser que le ponía Peni en el camino._

"_Te gusta el traje Izuku, lo hice con mucho amor" Decía Peni para causarle una reacción a Izuku y funciono, se puso tan nervioso que un rayo laser de baja potencia logro darle._

"_¡A-!… esperen, no sentí nada" Izuku se quedo parado ahí y pudo notar que otros disparos estaban dándole pero seguía sin sentir dolor. Eso láser no dolían tanto pero normalmente Izuku los sentía como piquetes de abeja._

"_Es por tu traje, puede resistir el impacto de un M777 Howitser con facilidad" Decía Peni con orgullo._

"_Oh Incre-¡Espera QUE!" Izuku se detuvo a medio alago al darse cuenta de lo que tenia puesto_

"_¡Así es! Esa belleza está hecha con moléculas inestables fusionadas con kevlar" Los ojos de Izuku quedaron como platos, el sabia de las moléculas inestables gracias a Miguel y sabia lo resistentes que era las vestimentas hechas con ese material._

"_No solo eso mira que otras funciones tiene" Izuku solo podía ver con incredulidad todo lo que Peni había metido a su traje __**(Pero eso es otro punto que tocare más tarde).**_

"_¿P-por que Peter no tiene uno igual?" Preguntaba Izuku, no creía merecerse un mejor traje que su mentor._

"_Oh no te preocupes por eso, el traje de Noir está hecho del mismo material pero me asegure de que no cambiara mucho su estilo" Contestaba Peni mientras Izuku reafirmaba algo._

_Peni era asombrosa_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Izuku solo podía suspirar, estaba agradecido por el traje pero estaba claro que era como llevar una armadura. "Tiene… Kevlar para protección"

"Impresionante, mi traje también me protege ya que la velocidad es mi arma principal" Decía Tenya mientras explicaba el material del que estaba hecho. Tsuyu y Ochako se unieron a la conversación, todos comparaban notas sobre sus diseños mientras terminaban teniendo una agradable conversación entre amigos pero no notaban que estaban siendo observados por dos personas.

"_Así que el nerd tiene un nuevo traje, no importa lo destrozare con mi arma secreta" _Pensaba Katsuki mientras veía sus guanteletes con forma de granadas. El tenía el presentimiento de que le iba a tocar pelear contra Izuku y estaba ansioso de que pasara.

"_Izuku Midoriya… Incluso ese hombre me advirtió que no podría derrotarte sin usar su quirk pero le demostrare lo contrario" _Era los pensamiento que tenía Todoroki mientras veía a Izuku platicar con sus amigos.

"¡Me alegra que estén todos presentes y luciendo bien!" Gritaba All Might para llamar la atención de todos, fue ahí cuando los alumnos notaron que también estaba Miruko presente.

Tsuyu: "Miruko también está aquí"

Mina: "¡Su traje tiene mucho estilo!"

Mineta: _"Medidas, medidas…. ¡PERFECTO!"_

"Guarden la calma chicos, Miruko fue muy amable de darme una mano para evaluarlos en su siguiente ejercicio" Explicaba All Might.

"¡Así es, me interesa saber lo que ofrece la nueva generación!" Todos se emocionaron al escuchar eso de Miruko pero la heroína conejo no había terminado, ella señalo a Izuku. "¡Especialmente tu pequeña araña!"

"¿Y-yo?" Izuku se sorprendió al ser señalado por Miruko, mientras que Bakugou se molesto al ver como otros profesionales se interesaban en el ser que él considero inferior por mucho tiempo.

"Vi lo fuerte y resistente que fue tu maestro ayer, no me gusta admitirlo pero él es mejor que yo ¡POR EL MOMENTO!" Incluso All Might se sorprendió al oír esa declaración de parte de Miruko. "Quiero ver lo que tiene su pupilo ¡Solo piensa que evaluare a Noir como maestro a través de que tan bien lo hagas hoy!" Termino riéndose Miruko como si hubiera dicho un chiste e Izuku solo podía suspirar ante eso.

"Sin presiones ¿Verdad?" Una vez más el joven Spider-Man usaba el poder del sarcasmo para mitigar el sentimiento de ansiedad que sentía.

"Oh veo que también nominas el sarcasmo" Miruko parecía alegre por eso, tal vez le gustaba la gente que decía lo que pensaba.

"No tan bien como mi mentor" Admitía Izuku, comparado con los otros Spider-Men todavía le faltaba mucho.

"Creo que Hawks y otros héroes estarían de acuerdo contigo" Miruko había escuchado de parte de otros héroe sobre el sentido de humor de Noir. "Hablando de tu mentor ¿Cómo sigue?" Esa era la pregunta que más le interesaba saber a la heroína profesional.

"Cierto, ustedes trabajaron juntos ayer" Recordaba Izuku haber oído eso en el noticiero antes de venir a UA, llamo a Noir a su celular pero el Spider-Man veterano le aseguro que ya estaba bien. "El está bien, puede curarse de lesiones mucho más rápido que una persona normal" Al oír esa respuesta, una vena apareció en la frente de Miruko.

"Q-que bien por él, debe estar acostumbrado a ese tipo lesiones" Decía Miruko con una sonrisa forzada, para todos era obvio que la noticia la ofendió de alguna forma excepto para Izuku, había entrado en modo fan de Spider-Noir en esos momentos.

"Al principio me preocupe cuando me entere pero luego recordé que ha sufrido peores heridas antes y se ha levantado como si nada al día siguiente, el es así de resistente" Seguía Izuku y fue ahí donde noto que Miruko tampoco tenía heridas. "Al igual que usted, oí que se daño mucho las piernas ayer pero parece que ya se recupero ¿Verdad?" Eso solo genero que más marcas aparecieran en la frente de la heroína.

"S-sí pero…" Ahí fue cuando Izuku pudo ver que Miruko estaba enojada, hablaba entre diente, su sonrisa forzada temblaba, sus ojos estaban bajo sombra y brillaban como blancas perlas. "A diferencia de él necesite ayuda"

"Y-ya veo" Decía Izuku mientras que él y otros estudiantes daban un paso por seguridad

"Bueno, regresando al tema de la clase" Intervenía All Might para evitar que la ira de Miruko incrementara, era obvio que a la heroína no le gustaba recordar que necesito ayuda mientras que su auto-proclamado rival no. "¡Ahora que todos están aquí, es hora de su entrenamiento de combate!"

"¡Señor!" Iida levanto la mano que complementaba su apariencia de robot. "Ya que estamos en la ciudad falsa donde hicimos nuestro examen práctico ¿Significa que haremos otro ejercicio de combate urbano?" Una pregunta fácil de responder para All Might

"No será así joven Iida, esta vez haremos algo más avanzado" Anunciaba All Might mientras ponía un rostro más serie. "Muchos de los combates que ven normalmente pasan por las calles pero estadísticamente las peleas con los villanos más listos pasan dentro de guaridas o edificios"

"El mercado negro, toma de rehenes… tráfico de armas, la mayoría de los villanos son cobardes que se esconden las sombras" Agregaba esta vez Miruko.

"¡Exacto! ¡Y por eso, ustedes serán separados en equipos de héroes y villanos para un combate de dos contra dos!" Con eso All Might había soltado una bomba que resulto en muchas reacciones, unas de sorpresa, otras de preocupación y otras, como las de Katsuki, de excitación.

"_¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que tendría la oportunidad de destruir a Deku!" _Sonreía maniáticamente Bakugou mientras todos los que estaban cerca de le daban su espacio debido al miedo que causaba.

"¿No es eso un poco avanzado?" Preguntaba esta vez Tsuyu, otra pregunta fácil que All Might podía contestar, estaba pensando que podía dominar esto de la enseñanza sin problemas.

"¡El mejor entrenamiento viene de parte de la experiencia! Pelear contra personas es muy diferente que pelear con robots" Todos los estudiantes parecían entender la lógica de esa respuesta, especialmente Izuku ya que Superior le conto sobre la importancia de contenerse para no arrancarle la mandíbula "por accidente" a un villano.

Momo: ¿Cómo determinamos al equipo ganador?

Bakugou: ¿Está bien si solo exploto al equipo contrario?

Ochako: ¿Habrá riesgo de ser expulsados si lo hacemos mal?

Tenya: ¿Cómo escogeremos lo grupos?

Aoyama: ¿Esta capa luce bien en mí?

"¡Por favor uno a la vez!" Dios demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo, este era su primer día. Por suerte había preparado para esta situación, una hojita con notas del ejercicio de hoy. "¡Muy bien escuchen! La situación es la siguiente, los villanos tienen un arma nuclear en su escondite y depende de los héroes arruinar sus planes. Para lograrlo, los héroes deben atrapar a los villanos con la cinta de captura o recobrar el arma. Sin embargo, los villanos ganan si capturan a los héroes o se acaba el tiempo"

"_¿Acaso los villanos trabajan para Hydra?" _ Izuku tuvo que aguantarse de decir ese chiste porque nadie lo iba a entender.

"Sobre los equipos…" En ese momento All Might saco una caja que tenia escrito lotería con marcador negro. "¡Serán escogidos por lotería!"

Tenya: "¿No hay una mejor manera de escogerlos?"

"Bueno, los profesionales a veces hacen equipo con héroes de otras agencias que no conocen muy bien, muchas veces no se tiene el lujo de elegir con quien vas a trabajar" Izuku sabía que hacer equipos espontáneos era otro factor de ser Spider-Man.

"Alguna veces tiene suerte y trabajas con alguien competente o con un novato que quiere tomar parte del crédito, así que tienes que aprender a adaptarte" Esta vez era Miruko que hablaba por experiencia.

"¡Ya veo, la vida está llena de situaciones aleatorias! ¡Muchas gracias!" agradecía Tenya

"¡No te preocupes, ahora que comience el ejercicio!" Anunciaba All Might, uno por uno los estudiantes sacaban una esfera con una letra marcada que anunciaba el equipo en el que estaría.

Equipo A: Iida y Midoriya

Equipo B: Todoroki y Shoji

Equipo C: Momo y Sero

Equipo D: Bakugou y Mineta

Equipo E: Mina y Aoyama

Equipo F: Koda y Sato

Equipo G: Kaminari y Jirou

Equipo H: Tokoyami y Tsuyu

Equipo I: Hakure y Ojiro

Equipo J: Kirishima y Ochako

"Parece que somos compañeros en esto Midoriya" Decía Tenya mientras ofrecía su mano para un apretón.

"A Peter le gusta hacer equipo con tu hermano, espero que nos llevemos igual" Izuku acepto el apretó y agradeció estar en el mismo equipo con uno de sus amigos. Ochako y Tsuyu se fueron con sus parejas de equipo, parecía que todos se llevaban bien excepto por un par…

"¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER EQUIPO CON LA UVA MUTANTE!?" Gritaba Katsuki al ver que su compañero de equipo era Mineta, era como restar fuerza en su opinión.

"¡YO TAMPOCO QUIERO HACER EQUIPO CONTIGO!" Gritaba Mineta con la misma energía pero con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡QUIERO HACER EQUIPO CON UNA DE LAS CHICAS!"

"_Genial un pervertido" _Maldecía Katsuki su suerte al ver a su compañero de equipo, a sus ojos el quirk de Mineta era insignificante, digno de un extra. _"No importa, no necesita ayuda para aplastar a Deku" _

"¡Con los equipos hechos, veamos quienes serán los primeros en participar!" All Might sacaba ponía las manos en las cajas de villanos y héroes mientras Katsuki sonreía con cierta expectativa.

"_Lo puedo sentir ¡Hoy le enseñare a Deku que no pertenece aquí!" _Declaraba Katsuki con extrema confianza…

"¡El equipo de héroes es el A!" Anunciaba All Might, Izuku miro a Tenya y ambos dieron un gesto de determinación. "¡Y el equipo de Villanos es…!"

"_¡Aquí viene!" _La sádica sonrisa de Katsuki creció, era como si su pelea contra Izuku estuviera escrita en piedra y tal vez hubiera sido cierto en otro universo…

"¡El equipo B!" Pero no este universo

"¡HOY ES EL DÍA EN QUE TE DES…! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!" Katsuki se detuvo en media amenaza al ver que no iba a pelear contra Izuku y Tenya, ellos iban a pelear con Todoroki y Shoji. "¡¿Por qué contra el bastardo de hielo y el pulpo?!" No sabía porque pero sentía algo no andaba bien.

"Trata de calmarte joven Bakugou no me obligues a llamar al profesor Aizawa" All Might sabía que Katsuki sentía hostilidad hacia Izuku y gracias a su pequeña investigación sabía que no tenían una buena relación antes de entrar a UA. Tal parece que la escuela donde estuvieron había ocultado todo el abuso que Katsuki le ocasiono a Izuku, All Might sabia porque y odiaba la razón. Katsuki era talentoso, listo y con un quirk poderoso, si lograba hacerlo bien en UA, la escuela donde estuvo tendría un gran prestigio. _"Es obvio que dejaban pasar las acciones del joven Bakugou hasta que Peter intervino, bueno si cree que podrá hacer de las suyas de nuevo está muy equivocado"_

Katsuki vio lo serio que estaba All Might y fue ahí que supo que su amenaza no eran solo palabras vacías, el se metería en problemas si seguía. "Es-Está bien" Miro a All Might, luego a Izuku y por ultimo al suelo antes de regresar a su lugar. Era frustrante pero no podía hacer nada, en especial con Aizawa sobre él, incluso si fue por un momento, perder su quirk fue la peor sensación que sintió en si vida.

"¡Muy bien, los equipos seleccionados acérquense por favor!" Pedía All Might, los dos equipos se acercaron y por primera vez Izuku y Todoroki se vieron frente a frente. El traje que llevaba Todoroki era muy simple, iba todo de blanco, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de hielo y su ojo izquierdo estaba brillando de color rojo. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al joven Spider-Man era como lo estaba mirando, no sabía explicarlo pero lo comparaba con Katsuki, era como si ambos lo consideraran un enemigo.

"_No he hecho nada y ya tengo gente que quiere destruirme" _Pensaba Izuku mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de All Might.

"¡Eso sería todo, Buena suerte y recuerden que solo es un ejercicio!" All Might lo dirigió a hacia la enorme entrada metálica, cuando se abrió Todoroki y Shoji fueron los primeros en pasar y luego Izuku y Tenya.

"¡Qué bien, batalla de Titanes!" Gritaba Kirishima después de que los equipos salieran de la habitación.

"Ya lo creo ¡Todoroki y Midoriya quedaron el top 5 del examen de ayer!" Continuaba Kaminari mientras recordaba la prueba de Aizawa.

"Sin mencionar que Todoroki tiene el resultado más alto entre los alumnos recomendados mientras que Midoriya fue el primer lugar en la prueba normal" Informaba Momo quien también estaba interesada en el resultado.

"El combate por la corona" Decía esta vez Tokoyami de manera seria pero calmada, como si intentara sonar profundo. Mientras que los alumnos esperaban para que el combate comenzara, All Might y Miruko tenían su propia conversación.

"Todos se han olvidado de los otros dos" Decía Miruko, refiriéndose a Tenya y a Shoji

"Es normal enfocarse en quienes sobresalen mucho y tanto el joven Midoriya como el joven Todoroki tienen otras cosas que los hacen especiales" Decía All Might mientras preparaba las pantallas para ver el enfrentamiento.

"Mmh, se que el pequeño Spidey tiene a su mentor y también esta su pelea que tuvo con esos villanos hace tiempo pero ¿Qué hay de especial en el otro mocoso?" Preguntaba Miruko.

"Es el hijo de Endevour" Y con esa respuesta todas las dudas de Miruko se habían despejado, Endevour es actualmente el héroe número dos de Japón siendo mejor renqueado que Noir.

"Así que esta es una pelea entre el hijo del numero dos y el pupilo del numero tres" La sonrisa de Miruko creció ante la anticipación, no dudaba de que alguien como Endevour deseara un linaje fuerte. "Deberías ir buscando algún sucesor All Might, te estás quedando atrás" Bromeaba Miruko esperando alguna reacción de parte del símbolo de la paz pero solo recibió silencio. "¿All Might?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí… tienes razón, necesito buscar un sucesor" Respondía All Might sin su usual sonrisa, lo cual dejo confundida a Miruko. "¡Atención todo mundo, el combate está a punto de empezar!"

**Cambio de Ubicación: Ciudad de práctica**

Afuera del edifico donde estaban Tenya e Izuku planeando su estrategia, al final decidieron ir por rutas separadas para encontrar la bomba. Tenya iría dentro del edificio mientras Izuku treparía por las paredes, si iban juntos correrían el riesgo de ser atrapados por el quirk de Todoroki. "Queda poco tiempo de preparación ¿Estás listo Iida?"

"¡Listo!" Iida estaba terminando unos ejercicios de calentamiento mientras se debatía preguntarle una pregunta que podría considerarse personal, al final decidió hacerlo. "Midoriya, hay algo que quise preguntarte desde ayer"

"¿Que es Iida?"

"Primero quiero que entiendas que no te presiono en responder pero quisiera saber lo siguiente ¿Es Bakugou la persona con la que hiciste el trato?" Iida recordó la conversación que tuvo con Noir y los demás después de los exámenes y la actitud de Katsuki era el estereotipo de un bravucón.

"Sí" Izuku no iba a mentirle, además era bastante obvio a este punto

"No te quedes en silencio si lo vuelve hacer, si de verdad quieres ayudarlo a convertirse en un héroe, el debe de cambiar su actitud" Tenya sabía que estaba metiendo en un asunto privado pero pudo ver ayer que Katsuki le guardaba rencor a Izuku y el no iba a permitir esa actitud hostil hacia alguien que consideraba su amigo.

"Lo hare, gracias Iida" Parecía pequeño pero ese acto tan desinteresado de Tenya significo bastante para Izuku, el sabia que las relaciones que tuvo durante su año final de secundaria eran por conveniencia pero aquí en UA, la gente parecía estar más interesada en crear lazos honestos entre ellos.

"No hay de que, ahora concentrémonos en el ejercicio" Sonreía Tenya, feliz de que al menos Izuku tenía la confianza de hablar con él sobre sus problemas. Ambos estaban en posición para empezar con el ejercicio, solo esperaban la señal de All Might.

[¡QUE COMIENZE LA BATALLA!]

Con la señal dada, Tenya corrió hacia la entrada del edificio mientras que Izuku corría pegado a las paredes sin perder velocidad.

**Centro de observación: Clase 1-A**

"¡Observen y aprendan! Porque de esta batalla pueden sacar sus propias estrategias" Sugería All Might mientras que todos los estudiantes y Miruko veían las pantallas para ver la pelea.

"Wow, es mucho más rápido que cuando peleo contra ese villano eléctrico" Comentaba Sero al ver lo rápido que se movía Izuku por las paredes.

"¿Cómo es que puede moverse así? Incluso si pudiera pegarme en las paredes como él lo hace me daría vértigo" Esta vez era Kaminari.

"¿Crees que pudieras hacer lo mismo Tsuyu?" Preguntaba Ochako recordando que su amiga podía pegarse a las paredes como Izuku.

"No, necesito ponerme en cuatro patas para caminar bien por las paredes" Contestaba Tsuyu mientras veía a Izuku buscando la bomba por fuera del edificio. "Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco celosa, soy la más rápida de mi familia escalando paredes pero Midoriya me supera por mucho"

"¡No te sientas mal joven Asui, estas aquí para mejorar!" Intervenía All Might mientras trataba de animar a Tsuyu.

"¡Así es, solo proponte como meta superarlo y ponle empeño en hacerlo!" Esta vez era Miruko con su normal entusiasmo.

"Kero"

**En el edificio de prueba**

Shoji usaba su quirk Replicant arms, el cual consistía en transformar la punta de sus tentáculos pegados en sus brazos en replicar cada parte de su cuerpo, es este caso oídos y bocas. "Iida está dentro del edificio y parece que Midoriya está… corriendo por las paredes" Decía Shoji a través de su boca-tentáculo. "Tal parece que nos quieren atacar por diferentes partes"

"No importa" Todoroki salía de la habitación donde tenían la bomba, mientras volvía pensar en Midoriya y el poder que tenia. _"Su fuerza física es impresionante pero incluso con eso no será suficiente para vencerme"_ Toco una pared y fue ahí donde todo el edificio empezó a congelarse a gran velocidad.

"M-mis piernas" Las piernas de Tenya estaban pegadas al suelo debido al hielo, fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. _"Este quirk es el Todoroki, pensar que tienen tanto poder" _Tenya miraba a su alrededor y vio que todo el pasillo estaba congelado. _"¿También pudo atrapar a Midoriya?"_ Tenya temía a la respuesta, después de todo el ataque fue capaz de sorprender lo a él y también pudo sorprender a Izuku si no fuera por un poder muy útil para cualquier Spider-man…

Sentido arácnido

"¡WOW, eso estuvo cerca!" Al contrario de Tenya, los sentidos de Izuku le ayudaron a evitar ser atrapado por hielo. Antes de que el ataque de Todoroki lo atrapara, el joven Spider-Man salto de la pared hacia el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos. "Iida ¿Estás bien?" Preguntaba Izuku a través de un comunicador que les dio All Might para el ejercicio.

[No, mis pies están pegados al suelo por hielo ¿También te atrapo Midoriya?]

"Yo estoy libre, dime donde estas para que pueda ayudarte"

[Tercer Piso, al enfrente de edificio cerca de las ventanas pero también están cubiertas de hielo]

"No te preocupes, voy para allá" Izuku disparo su telaraña para columpiarse y llegar a donde estaba Tenya y tal como dijo su compañero, las ventanas estaban cubiertas de hielo. _"Romperlas sería difícil… si no tuviera mis redes y la fuerza proporcional de una araña"_

**TWIP, TWIP**

Disparando a cada esquina de la ventana, Izuku utilizo el efecto rebote para salir disparado hacia el hielo y romperlo.

**CRASH**

"¡¿E-eres tú, Midoriya?!" Tenya había escuchado algo romperse pero debido a que no se podía mover, no noto que fue Izuku.

"Así es, aguanta Iida" Izuku llego hacia donde estaba Tenya y con un golpe bien calculado lo libero de su prisión congelada. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… pero no creo que pueda utilizar mi quirk en estas condiciones" Tenya miraba como el suelo estaba cubierto de hielo, esto provocaría que resbalara si usaba su quirk.

"Ya pensaremos en algo por lo pronto-_TINGLE- _¡Cuidado!" Gritaba Izuku mientras saltaba hacia Tenya justo antes de que pasara una enorme ventisca helada, cuando el equipo de héroes volteo a ver lo que paso atrás notaron que unos enormes picos de hielo habían aparecido en donde estaban antes. _"Sentido arácnido, jamás me abandones"_

"Lo esquivaron" Informaba Shoji con sorpresa mientras estaba con Todoroki en el mismo piso que los héroes, habían bajado debido a que su quirk había detectado que Midoriya estaba libre.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Preguntaba Todoroki frustrado, el podía entender que Midoriya había podido esquivar el primer ataque ya que parecía tener buenos reflejos pero esta vez estaban enfrente de él, a una distancia considerablemente corta y con el elemento sorpresa.

**POOOM**

"¡Corre Iida!" Todoroki escucho gritar a Izuku pero no lo podía ver pero al menos tenia a la mira a Tenya y con el hielo cubriendo el suelo estaba seguro de que no podría esquivarlo esta vez Pero antes de que pudiera crear más hielo…

**TWIP**

"¡ARRGH!" Una telaraña se había pegado a sus ojos, antes de que pudiera quitársela de la cara otra red disparada por Izuku había dado a sus manos, las cuales ahora estaban pegadas a su cara. "¡No puedo ver!" Trataba en vano en quitarse la telaraña así que empezó a congelarla para debilitarla. El joven Spider-man aprovecho que todavía seguía siendo invisible y decidió que debía deshacerse de Todoroki de una vez, así que decidió darle golpe final.

"¡Cuidado-**POM**-UUUGHHH!" Por desgracia Shoji, quien lo había detectado gracias a su quirk, saco del camino a Todoroki y recibió el golpe de Midoriya en el estomago.

**POM**

"¡URGH!" Shoji había sido lanzado hacia la pared debido a la fuerza del golpe, incluso se había hecho un pequeño cráter en la pared. "_Nunca había sentido un golpe así de fuerte" _Su quirk le daba un cuerpo fuete y resistente pero aun así el golpe casi provoco que vomitara.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Shoji está bien!" Izuku perdió la concentración al ver que golpeo a Shoji más fuerte de lo que pensó y provoco que perdiera la invisibilidad, esto le dio tiempo a Todoroki de librarse de las telarañas.

**CRACK**

"_Mi oportunidad" _Todoroki rompió la telaraña congelada para después dar un pisotón al suelo y crear más hielo con la esperanza de atrapar a Izuku pero este último salto hacia el techo provocando que lo frustración del joven de hielo incrementara. "Maldición ¡Shoji, Trata de detener a Iida!" Shoji, quien por suerte apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Todoroki, se levanto y corrió hacia donde tenían oculta la bomba.

"No escaparas" Midoriya planeaba ir tras Shoji pero Todoroki puso un muro entre el joven Spider-Man y su compañero de equipo. "Tengo un chiste sobre esto pero dudo mucho que lo entiendas" Izuku deseaba que Overwatch existiera en su universo para hacer chistes Mei.

"¿De verdad crees que tienes tiempo para hacer chistes?" Decía Todoroki mientras creaba otro ataque de hielo mucho más grande para que Izuku no pudiera saltarlo pero resulto ser más lento esta vez y le dio tiempo al joven Spider-Man para ser creativo.

**POOM**

**CRACK**

Dando un poderoso pisotón, Izuku provoco que parte del suelo se levantara y de esa forma bloque el ataque de Todoroki. _"Si esto sigue así me quedare si lugar para maniobrar, por suerte parece hacerse más lento cada vez que usa su quirk" _Una lluvia de ideas pasaron por su cabeza pero al final opto par la que le pareció la más rápida. _"Tiempo de ver que tan fuerte puedo golpear con estos seis brazos"_

"Huff… Huff… eso debió haberlo detenido" Decía Todoroki mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, miro su lado derecho empezaba a sentirse entumecido. Esa era la debilidad de su quirk, si utilizaba demasiado sus poderes de hielos, Shoto sufría irónicamente síntomas de congelación. _"All Might todavía no nos declara los ganadores, entonces Iida no ha sido capturado" _Shoto no le gustaba usar su lado izquierdo pero lo necesitaba usar para regular su temperatura corporal, vapor empezó a surgir de su cuerpo y el hielo en su piel empezaba a derretirse.

**CRAACK**

"_No…" _Todoroki escuchaba como hielo se rompía

**CRAACK**

"_No puede ser…" _Gritas empezaban por aparecer enfrente del muro donde miraba

**BOOOM**

Izuku rompió el muro de hielo, Todoroki no esperaba que fuera tan grande la fuerza física del joven Spider-Man. Usando su mano esta vez, creo una pared de hielo para separarlo de Izuku para darle tiempo de hacer una retirada estratégica para recuperar fuerzas. "Esto lo mantendrá ocupa-…" No pudo terminar porque cuando volteo vio que Izuku estaba enfrente de él. "¿Pero-**Thwip-**Uggh?" Todoroki fue disparado por la Impact web de Izuku y quedo pegado en la pared de hielo que había creado.

"Y ha eso le llamo romper el hielo" Decía Izuku mientras trataba de imitar el sentido del humor de Peter B. mientras se acercaba a Todoroki con la cinta de captura. Todo había pasado muy rápido, tan pronto como Todoroki se movió, Izuku salto sobre el tan rápido que el joven de hielo seguía pensando que seguía en la misma posición. Esa maniobra la aprendió de las muchas veces que peleo contra Miguel, donde el Spider-Man de 2099 se movía tan rápido que dejaba ilusiones detrás de él.

"_No dejare que acabe así" _Pensaba Todoroki mientras empezaba a congelar la telaraña pero no a la velocidad que quería, Izuku lo atraparía antes de que lograra escapar. Izuku mientras tanto, sentía que debía terminar con otro chiste, después de todo intentaba ser Spider-Man.

"Todo ese poder para terminar siendo un villano, que dirían tus padres si te vieran" Bromeaba Izuku en un intento de imitar a los Spider-Men que tanto admiraban, con un tono que cualquier otra persona hubiera encontrado divertida o al menos inofensiva y fácil de ignorar.

Pero el sentido arácnido de Izuku le decía que Todoroki no lo tomo así.

**Con Tenya y Shoji**

"Muy bien, la bomba debe estar en este piso" Decía Tenya mientras buscaba la bomba, no podía moverse tan rápido como quisiera debido al hielo pero al menos Izuku le había quitado de encima al equipo contrario.

"Detente ahí, Iida" o al menos al más problemático, Shoji estaba viéndolo de frente del otro lado del pasillo.

"_Todoroki no está con, Midoriya debe seguir peleando contra él" _No había quejas de parte de Tenya, podían ganar todavía gracias al arma secreta que le había dado Izuku. "No importa que hayas podido pasar mi compañero villano, tú y tu asociado pagaran su deuda con la sociedad" Decía Tenya mientras se ponía en papel de héroe.

"_Wow, se lo está tomando muy en serio… Bueno, no hay daño en seguirle el juego" _Pensaba Shoji mientras se ponía en papel de villano para seguirle la corriente a Tenya, también serviría para hacer tiempo, el cual era limitado."¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso héroe? El piso helado te impide usar correctamente tu quirk y tu compañero pronto estará atrapado en un pilar de hielo"

"Je, esa es la razón por la que los villanos siempre pierden" Tenya se ponía en posición de combate mientras mantenía algo oculto en su mano derecha, Shoji por su parte extendió sus brazos y creo cuatro puños extras al final de sus tentáculos para atacar al hermano menor de Ingenium. "¡No saben trabajar en equipo!" Gritaba mientras le lanzaba a Shoji una Web Bomb, la cual exploto al hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

"¡ARRGH!" Gritaba Shoji al ser mandado a una pared otra vez, la buena noticias era que esta vez dolió mucho menos pero la mala era que ahora estaba atrapado. "¿Q-que es esto?"

"Telaraña artificial" Decía Tenya mientras le colocaba a Shoji la cinta de captura, por suerte no tenia que envolverlo, solo tenía que pegarla en alguna parte de su cuerpo. "Debo decir que ahora que la veo en persona puedo ver porque mi hermano estaba tan interesado en crear algo similar" Tenya se sorprendió al ver lo fuete que era la telaraña, no importaba que tanta resistencia pusiera Shoji, este no se podía mover. "Este invento es simplemente magnifico, puedo ver porque las peleas de Noir normalmente son tan cortas y con pocos o escasos daños colaterales" Se preguntaba si Midoriya sabia como crearla pero luego recordó que estaba en medio de un ejercicio. _"Cierto el ejercicio todavía sigue, Midoriya debe estar peleando aun Todoroki así que debo hacer mi parte para…"_

**SHROOOOOCK**

"Ga..Ah..AH" Tenya estaba en shock, de la nada había aparecido un enorme glaciar que impedía su paso hacia la bomba. "¡¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?!" Preguntaba después de salir del shock al ver lo que tenía en frente, en estos momentos agradecía haberse distraído con la telaraña porque de otro modo hubiera estado atrapado en el glaciar. "¡Midoriya!" No tardo en descifrar que esto era obra de Todoroki y se preocupo por su compañero de equipo, así que trato de comunicarse con él. "¡¿Midoriya, estas bien?!" Pensó que era un vano preguntar, que Midoriya ya estaba atrapado en hielo pero por suerte su compañero contesto.

[Estoy bien Iida]

"Oh…Oh Gracias a Dios" Tenya sentía completo alivio al saber que Izuku estaba fuera del glaciar pero aun quedaba el problema de la bomba y el hecho de que el hielo bloqueaba el paso. "¿Dónde estás en estos momentos?"

[Tuve que salir del edificio para no quedar atrapado en el hielo] Respondía Izuku, se sorprendió por lo que hizo Todoroki pero se sorprendió aun más por lo rápido que reacciono. Fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta en su mente y empezó a correr hacia el lado contrario de donde salía el hielo, era un camino sin salida hasta que Izuku decidiera atravesar la pared para poder escapar. El primer paso fue disparar dos cuerdas de telaraña hacia la pared, segundo paso fue jalarse para tomar impulso y tercer paso fue prepararse para la colisión cuerpo-pared. Tuvo suerte de que su cuerpo ganara y todavía quedara impulso para llegar hacia el techo del otro edificio.

"Buen trabajo, lo malo es que no puedo bajar a ayudarte y el hielo me impide llegar hacia la bomba" Tenya pensaba que ya habían perdido pero Izuku todavía mantenía las esperanzas.

[No te preocupes, descubrí la debilidad de Todoroki y sé que ahora debe estar intentando recuperar el aliento y voy a aprovechar eso] Y con eso Midoriya se columpio para llegar hacia donde estaba Todoroki.

**Con Todoroki**

"Huh…huh… Pensar que se complicaría tanto" Decía Todoroki mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo debido a que se sentía entumido y había usado toda su fuerza para liberarse del telaraña pero ahora estaba seguro de ya no podía generar más hielo por el momento. _"Pero al menos se que ya gane"_ Sabia que posiblemente Tenya estaba libre pero sabía que no iba a poder bajar y el hielo le impediría llegar a la bomba, así que ganaría por el límite de tiempo. _"No es como quise ganar pero al menos…"_

**CRASH**

El sonido de una ventana rompiéndose hizo que Todoroki quedara paralizado y debido al hielo que había en el suelo pudo escuchar a alguien acercándose. "¿M-Midoriya?"

"¿Si?"

**FWOOOSH**

Volvió a crear un camino de picos de hielo pero no tan grandes y a una velocidad lenta en comparación a los anteriores ataques. "No solo fallaste sino que también probaste mi teoría de que te haces más lento al usar tus poderes" Todoroki volteaba a todas partes para saber donde estaba Midoriya mientras volvía a usar de nuevo su lado derecho para calentarse pero no importaba donde miraba seguía sin encontrarlo. "Tengo curiosidad con respecto al vapor que tu cuerpo emite ¿Acaso puedes generar calor?"

"Cállate" Ordenaba Todoroki entre dientes, no le gustaba que la gente supiera de ese aspecto de su quirk.

"Solo tengo curiosidad, después de todo mi quirk tardo muchos años en despertar y siempre me emocionaba conocer nuevos" Todoroki no sabía lo que pasaba, cada vez que pensaba que oía la voz de Midoriya en una dirección cambiaba a otra. "Bueno eso ya no importa, no puedes crear más hielo de la misma forma y solo necesito golpearte una vez para ganar" En ese momento algo dentro de Todoroki estallo, por un momento olvido todo lo que lo frenaba en usar todo su poder y como un instinto de supervivencia lo uso.

"¡GRRRRAAAAAAARGGGHHH!" Grito mientras que generaba una fuerte corriente de fuego hacia donde creía que estaba Midoriya mientras quemaba parte de su traje. "Ha… Ha… grrr" Después de que el ataque terminara y solo hubiera humo enfrente de él, Todoroki sintió frustración y asco al ver lo que hizo. _"Pensar que me hiciste… que me hiciste romper mi promesa solo con…" _Pero se detuvo al ver que el humo de dispersaba y Midoriya no estaba ahí pero había algo tirado en el suelo. _"¿Qué es eso?" _Se preguntaba Todoroki mientras se acercaba al extraño objeto y noto que parecía una especia de araña robótica quemada.

"Hey, quemaste mi Spider-Bot" Se asusto al oír la voz de Midoriya pero no ataco, esta vez quería estar seguro de que podía darle. Sin embargo no importaba por donde buscara, no podía verlo.

"_Cierto, olvide que se puede hacer invisible pero solo basta con prestar atención al hielo, en algún momento hará un ruido y sabré donde esta" _Pensaba Todoroki mientras trataba de prestar atención a cualquier cosa que diera a conocer la ubicación de Midoriya. "Sal de una vez Midoriya, ya no te quedan más trucos" Lo retaba para que el joven Spider-man saliera de su escondite.

"Todavía tengo cientos ¿Algunas vez has oído del truco de la mano sobre el hombro?"

"¿Qué?" La pregunta dejo confundido a Todoroki pero su respuesta pareció llegar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Izuku se hizo visible en frente de él mientras estaba colgado de cabeza y con una de sus manos inferiores tocando su hombro.

"Hey"

**PRRRFFFF**

"¡GHAAAAA!" Gritaba Todoroki cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer sobre su cuerpo y provocara que perdiera el conocimiento.

POM

El cuerpo de Todoroki cayó al suelo e Izuku aprovecho para colocarle cinta de captura y ganar el ejercicio. [¡EL EQUIPO DE HEROES GANAAAA!] Al oír a All Might hacerlo oficial hizo que Izuku suspirara de alivio mientras un sentimiento de orgullo surgía dentro de él, Todoroki resulto ser alguien muy fuerte y si se hubiera descuidado hubiera sido él quien hubiera estado inmovilizado pero gano gracias a todo lo que aprendió de Peter.

"Pero claro, no fue una victoria sin sacrificios" Decía Izuku mientras se acercaba a su dron derretido, su destrucción fue algo que si le dolió porque él lo había construido después de varios intentos de crear su propio Spider-Dron. "Perdóname amigo, al final Todoroki resulto ser menos de cabeza fría y más de sangre caliente" Trato de bromear Izuku pero luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa. _"Ese es el mejor chiste que he dicho durante esta pelea y nadie estuvo aquí para oírlo" _"Oh que mala suerte" Decía Izuku mientras pensaba lo mucho le faltaba para ser como sus mentores.

**Continuara….**

**Otro capítulo terminado y espero que haya sido de su gusto, se que algunos esperaban una pelea entre Izuku y Katsuki pero no se preocupen, esa pelea será más adelante. **

**Otro punto que quisiera tocar es sobre Izuku y Spider-Noir, en el capitulo anterior explique sobre cómo funcionaba ahora el sentido arácnido de Noir, para eso me base en el juego de Shaterred Dimensions, solo que en vez de que fuera algo que Madame Web aumento con sus poderes, fue algo que Peter aprendió con los años. Después de todo hay una dimensión donde Spider-man trabaja con Wolverine y su sentido arácnido evoluciona a tal grado de que predice lo que su oponente hará antes de que lo haga, así que sé que el sentido arácnido puede evolucionar. Sobre lo fuerte y rápidos que son los dos, me estoy basando en los momentos más fuetes del Spider-Man de los comics para escribir esta historia y video juegos. Sé que Noir en los comics no están fuerte que el Spider-Man normal pero este Spider-Noir se basa en la película donde pudo vencer a alguien como Tombstone a golpes. Espero que les haya gustado y les prometo sacar pronto el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
